A Court of Beasts and Beauties
by jacklynlew
Summary: A twist on Beauty and the Beast. After Bella's father is found trespassing, he bargains her life in replacement for his own. Doomed to live the rest of her life in Edward's estate, Bella eventually learns to do more than just tolerate her captor. And in a land of magic, Bella soon finds out everything is not always as it seems. AU, Rated M for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was inspired to write this story by a book series called "A Court of Thorns and Roses" by Sarah J. Maas. Please for the love of God go read the series. You will not regret it. A warning and disclaimer: some chapters are near copies of the genius Sarah J Mass. No copyright infringement intended. I only love her wonderful characters and wanted to meld them with our favorite E and B. If that's a problem, then don't read the story. As always, thank you for reading and tell me what you think!**

 **I do not own A Court of Thorns and Roses or any of the themes. I do not own Twilight.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella knew her life was small and insignificant. She had always lived in this small village, in a small country on the smallest continent. Even the land they lived on was un-special, since it couldn't support any magic like the rest of the world. That part of her world had been long gone before she was even born. The only magic that remained was in the memories of the elders in her village. It had disappeared hundreds of years ago, and only served as legends to be passed down from generation to generation.

But even if Bella's existence was hard to cling to, even when it was hard to stomach her hunger, deal with her sisters whining, survive the freezing winters, or her father's crippling depression, her life was all that she had. Well, besides her family.

Their father was once a thriving merchant in his day. He used to deal all over the continent, and his work forced him to travel constantly. But since business crashed those ten years ago, Bella was left to look after her entire family, even her father.

When Bella was younger, news of the downfall had devastated them, but none more than their mother. She had lived for their wealth and social status. And when that was taken away from her, she was struck with sickness. It didn't take long for the disease to take their mother. And once she had passed, her father slipped into a deep and dark depression because of it. Their mother had been the light of their father's life. And as soon as that was taken away, so was his reason for living.

So Bella was left to take care of them. Even being the youngest of her two sisters, Jessica and Lauren, she didn't mind at first, until the last of the money was spent and Bella was forced to do all the work by herself.

And so she gave up her education, hobbies and few friends, so she could ensure their survival. Having no close friends to begin with, and being practically raised without a mother, Bella was used to it. But even if it was easier being invisible, she still sometimes craved someone else to talk to. Her father couldn't bother to speak to anyone, let alone to her. And her sisters basically hated her. Bella wasn't sure when it began, but they had always held her in contempt ever since she was a child.

Eighteen now, Bella had to ignore all of this. Now she only fought to keep them alive. Sure, she was never thanked for going out every morning to the forest beyond their house to catch their food for the day, or for the wood she chopped to keep them warm. Or even for the new cloaks she sewed them from the deer pelts she skinned herself. No one would ever say a word, and she had expected and assumed nothing less.

But that all changed when her father came home from a rare trip abroad. It was a sorry attempt for him get the money back that was lost in bad investments years ago. And Bella could already tell it was a failure as her father thudded through the door.

"Girls, I'm back." Her father announced sluggishly as he shrugged off his huge fur coat, and set his heavy bags on the dinner table. He did his best to shake the cold from his body as well, but that proved more difficult this time of year. It was late February, but winter was still very much upon them. She could only ask their God to end it soon and bring spring quickly. They were lucky that the forest behind them could provide them with wood for the fire. She knew many in her village who couldn't afford such luxuries.

Bella glanced up from one of the few novels' they owned from the small library. "Welcome home father. How was your trip?"

"Fine, fine!" He answered dismissively. Bella had long ago stopped expecting the presents her father would once bring them from the countries he visited. That ceased when business crashed and her father had barely been able to keep his job, let alone afford gifts.

Not really caring for material things herself, Bella got up to see what was really bothering him. He had an unusually grim look on his face. Only when she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, did he finally look at her. Visibly relaxing, he covered her hand with his own with a tight squeeze.

"Don't mind me, Bella. I'm just tired from the trip, is all." She could do nothing else but agree, as they sat by the fire and simply enjoyed its heat and crackles.

That next day, Bella spent the entirety of her day chopping up dead trees that had fallen. Then she would lug them up and stack them neatly against their house. Of course no one helped her. Her father and sisters were too busy sharing stories of their last two months apart. She had once gotten pleasure from hearing of the distant lands that her father got to visit, and even yearned to visit them herself. She remembered being a child, and her father speaking of thick jungles and sparkling seas. Her father even spoke of Magic, which still existed in some continents.

Bella had once thought there to be a bigger better world out there to discover, yearning to discover it for herself. And compared to the bleak brown forest of their village, it sounded like something from a fairytale. She knew now that was all it was. Make believe.

Yet even as unusually cheerful their banter was throughout the day, as it approached near evening, Bella noticed her father becoming more agitated. Her sisters didn't seem to notice, as they ate their small meal in silence. But Bella noticed her Father glancing at the door, only to reluctantly return to his plate. She thought about asking him about it, but didn't want to pester him after the stresses of his travels.

Bella was just finishing yet another book after supper, when there was a loud bang on the door. So loud in fact, that Bella and her sisters jumped from their seats. "Girls, into your room, now." Her father ordered sternly as he rose to the door. Stifling the urge to stay, Bella heeded his orders and slipped into her bedroom. Her sisters shown no hesitation, immediately bolting to the room they shared.

Bella reached them just before the man burst into their house. From the crack in their door, she could see he was tall in stature, easily towering over her father. Jessica squeaked from beside her, and she felt Lauren's hand on her arm.

The stranger appeared to be an aristocrat, just from his elaborate tunic and fine leather-riding boots alone. But besides his clothing, anyone could tell by the way the man carried himself. He oozed wealth and power. Yet, even with his apparent status, Bella noted that he wore no coat despite the frigid temperatures.

"Who is he, a prince of sorts?" Jessica hissed in the darkness, also taking note of the mans obvious wealth.

"He's far too handsome to be from the village. I would have noticed him by now." Lauren added with a wistful tone.

Bella rolled her eyes at them. Of course they would notice his appearance rather than the way their father cowered in his presence. Something was amiss.

Although she hated to admit it, Bella had to agree that he was quite handsome, even from this great distance. But she also observed his skin looking a sickly, almost life-less gray color. His hair and eyes too, shared the same eerily dead hue.

Ignoring the imprudence of the entrance, her father gave a hesitant bow to their guest. But the stranger showed no way of acknowledging the gesture, staying stoic even as his father led them into his study.

"I gave you a day, now where is she?" Bella blanched when she heard the man's voice easily carry through their small cottage. It was smooth as velvet, but harsh in tone. Was he talking about one of them?

"I need more time. You just can't—"Her father was cut off in his plea. Bella was suddenly thankful that she couldn't see them. She didn't know what she would do if she saw her father begging. What had he done to upset the stranger so much?

Her sisters however were doing their best to see, as they pressed their bodies against the door to see through the crack better.

But the man didn't seem fazed by her father's prayers. "No, that was our deal. Don't push me any farther if you value your daughter's life." Bella's heart had stopped. The stranger was talking about one of them, and not only that. He was willing to kill them if her father didn't agree to his demands. Her hands started to tremble.

Bella couldn't see or hear her sister's responses, which either meant then hadn't heard or were just as horror-struck as her.

"Please," She heard her father whisper as a last hope. But it was useless, because the stranger had left the room and was now stomping towards them.

All Bella could do was remain frozen, she hadn't even moved from where she stood as he threw open their bedroom door, startling all three of them. Even terrified, all Bella could think was that she was right to find him handsome earlier. She cursed her brain for thinking such useless thoughts. But she still took notice of the straight nose, sharp jaw and stern brows that would have been pleasing to the eye if it weren't for the strangeness of his skin and eyes. She guessed him to be in his mid to late twenties.

But far more terrible than his manners and eerie feline grace, were his eyes. The orbs were completely black, and endless as Bella stared up into them. His haunting gaze seemed to peer right into her very soul. She shivered.

"What is your name, girl?" He growled, those black eyes studying her with disgust. Bella suddenly realized he was talking directly to her, because her sisters had retreated to the corner of their room.

Her urge to correct him for neglecting his manners was stifled by his threatening stare. "Bella." She was proud how steady her voice came out.

He scoffed, taking note of her name's meaning. Ignoring what that did to her pride, Bella raised her chin ever so slightly. She was never a vain person per say, but it still hurt. But she would not show this man what his words did to her. "What do you want with us?"

He only laughed, "You obviously got your courage from your mother." Bella noticed her father grow even smaller from the comment. "To answer your question, I am here to collect you." The man stated simply, his expression seemed to dare a rebuttal.

Had she heard him correctly? "Me?"

He rolled his eyes, obviously not pleased with her slow understanding. "Yes, you." He turned a fraction back to her father, who had yet to move from the corner he was cowering in the other room. "Because your father was un-wise in abusing my hospitality during his travels, I demanded his life in payment." Bella gasped at that. These were terrible times in her land, but to demand someone's life as payment for any crime was simply medieval.

But the stranger only continued, gesturing carelessly with a dead hand and glancing back to her father. "But don't fret for him just yet. Being the coward that he is, your dearest father couldn't bear the thought of that. So he bargained with the only thing he had." His eyes focused back to her before he uttered the word that turned Bella's blood cold, "You."

It was suddenly hard to breathe.

At that, her father burst into action, throwing himself at the man's feet with a choked sob, "Please, take me. I was a fool. Don't take her, I beg of you." Even though the news of her father broke Bella's heart, when she saw the state of him begging for her life, that's was when it truly shattered.

Unfazed, the man only held up a hand as to silence her father. "The deal has been struck, it cannot be undone."

Her legs grew wobbly, and it was suddenly hard to stay upright. But she forced herself to stay standing. She would not faint. She would not give this man the satisfaction of seeing her fear.

"F-Fine." She cursed her voice for shaking. So Bella cleared her throat before continuing. The man just looked bored. "But at least do it outside." Bella did her best to sound brave. She would not become a quivering mess in her last moments.

One of her sisters made a horrible noise from behind her. She neither had the energy nor the courage to look and see who it was. Maybe it was Lauren, for at least she cared a fraction for Bella. Her closest sister in age would sometimes ask Bella about the stories she read in her books, and the plants and animals she saw in the woods. Bella never dreamed that Jessica would make such a noise for her. Being the oldest, Jessica had perhaps resented Bella for taking charge of their fate. But none of that mattered now, because she was about to die.

The stranger ignored her sisters, cocking his head slightly, the only sign of interest he had shown her this entire encounter. "Whatever do you mean?"

"If you're going to kill me, I would rather you do it outside and away from… them." Bella swallowed the lump in her throat and inclined her head to where her father and sisters now stood huddled together. She heard someone start to weep now, but kept her eyes fixed on the man before her.

The man just burst out laughing, a surprisingly genuine sound that softened his face a fraction. But it only lasted a second before his bored expression snapped back into place, "Oh no, you misunderstand me. I'm not going to kill you." Bella could have died from the relief. "I'm going to take you to live with me." And just like that, the pit in her stomach returned. No, he couldn't be serious. She gaped, completely speechless.

"I can see that you are confused. Allow me to explain." He noted as if this was a simple business transaction. "When your father broke into my estate, stole food and took advantage of my servant's good-nature, I demanded he pay with his life. When he refused, I offered an alternative solution: servitude from one of his children. And as you well know, that was a deal your father just couldn't pass up." He finished somehow sounding more bored than when he started.

"Why me?"

He narrowed his eyes at the strength in her voice, but continued anyway. "I demanded either the youngest or most precious in your father's heart. You see, my kind can taste lies. So when your father told me that was you, I knew he spoke truthfully."

She blanched, "Your kind?" Was it possible for him to be of magic? She had thought them to die out long ago. It just wasn't possible.

He grinned at her, obviously finding it entertaining to smell her fear. If he was what she thought he was, he could not only taste lies, but also know her every emotion. She tried not to vomit.

"A story for another time."

Bella didn't know what to say. Even though she wanted to hate her father for condemning her, she couldn't bring herself to. Instead, she centered all of that rage on the man in front of her.

He just returned her glower with a hint of a smirk. "So those are the terms. You can either agree to come with me without a fight, or I can force you. I urge you to choose the former."

Bella crossed her arms, hoping she seemed calm and collected, even though she was far from it. "How long did you think my father's life sentence would last?" The stranger gave her a warning glare she chose to ignore. "I mean, a man like my father only has five more years left on his life, tops. So shouldn't I only have to serve up to that? Its only logical." One of her sister's squeaked from behind her, but she ignored it, shrugging. She could only hope that the stranger couldn't sense her false confidence and agree. Her father looked older than he was, due to the stress of his job and depression. She only prayed to their God that it would work in her favor.

The stranger narrowed his dull gaze at her, seeming to hold in an exasperated sigh "Nice try. But a life sentence is a life sentence, no matter how long it is."

Bella didn't expect to hear anything less, but that didn't mean her chest hadn't caved in knowing there was no hope of negotiating. But no matter how much she wanted to look away, Bella forced herself to look into those soulless eyes. "If I agree to go without a fuss, will you promise that my family will be unharmed?"

His eyes lingered on her, before glancing over to her father and sisters. "Fine."

"You swear on your life?"

Rolling his eyes, the man bowed to Bella. And only before covering a hand over his heart, he announced in a mock sincerity, "My Lady, I promise on all that I am and all that I honor, that your family with be unharmed."

Ignoring his dramatics, Bella squared her shoulders, "Deal." She heard her father let out a strangled cry at the response, but she didn't dare to look towards him. Stifling the instinct to shy away from his un-natural gaze, she kept her eyes fixed on the stranger, "When do we leave?"

Any sort of amusement that shone on the stranger's face before, was gone and replaced with that same blank stare, "Now." She fought to stay impassive on the outside, but her stomach lurched on the inside. "You have ten minutes to pack. Don't keep me waiting or I'll drag you out myself."

Bella didn't waste any time griping, but forced her legs to start packing. It wouldn't take long, since she didn't have much when it came to belongings. But she wanted time to say goodbye to her home, and her father, despite what he had done to her.

Bella only had a few trinkets she had inherited when her mother passed away. It was almost pathetic how little she had to show for eighteen years of life. One of her most treasured possessions was a locket with a picture of her mother, and pair of pearl earrings that survived their downfall and poverty. Although it's seemed pointless bring them to where she was going, Bella packed them anyways.

She was nearly done when she heard a noise from the doorway, fully expecting to see _him_ standing here, she was shocked when it was her father instead. Her sisters were no where in sight.

"Bella," He could barely say her name. His face was blotchy from his crying, and he shook from body tremors.

"Father," She couldn't bring herself to give an emotional goodbye, no matter how her chest seized just thinking of leaving them. She couldn't bring herself to hate him per say, but her heart had always remained tender and forgiving towards her father, even in these harsh times. But as she appraised the now weak man before her, that small part hardened into stone.

"Please, I wasn't in my right mind. He tricked me into thinking—" She stopped his words with a shake of her head.

"Nothing you can say will change what has already been done." She was waiting for a reply, but her father just hung his head in shame and left her to finish packing.

After one last glance around her room, Bella went into the living area to gather her most cherished books. No one stood waiting to help her, so she began to gather what she could herself. Bella didn't have near enough room for all ten books she owned, but it would have to do. She had no idea what waited for her at the stranger's estate. Bella assumed she would spend her years in a dark cell, so she sought out everything she could to occupy her time. At that chilling thought, she stuffed two more books into her coat pockets.

As she took one last look at her home, Bella saw that her family was still nowhere to be seen. Brushing off the new wave of hurt that caused her, she forced her sluggish feet out the door. Could she survive this? She had no choice but to.

When she exited her home, only then did Bella see where her father and sisters had slunk off to. Bella beheld her father on his knees, begging to the stranger even though he now sat atop a giant black stallion. And even her sisters stood hugging each other, sobbing in front of the man's mount. Only when Bella closed the door, did the stranger lift his head from her family to acknowledge her presence.

"Sir, do you want this to be the last thing your daughter remembers of you?"

Only when her father rose to his feet, did the stranger reveal a forced smile. "There, that wasn't so hard. Now find your bearings and embrace your daughter goodbye."

The stranger's eyes followed her father as he obediently pulled Bella into a rigid hug. Bella was ready to accept that as the last thing she would ever get from her father, but he held her closer and whispered one last thing into her ear, "Don't trust him Bella, whatever you do. He's the last—" But he couldn't finish before the man barked that was enough. Only after her father finally let go and ushered her sisters into their house, did Bella confront the man waiting for her.

"Ready?" He cocked a brow.

She raised her eyes to his haunting black ones, "Do I have any other choice?"

An ounce of amusement crossed his face. Or was it respect for her boldness? "No."

"Where is my horse, or do you expect me to walk?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted their snarky tone. She had no idea what this man's temperament was, or if he would take such insolence from anyone, especially her.

Bella closed her eyes, bracing for a slap across her face, or the vile words to reproach her, but nothing came. She looked up only to see a slight scowl on his face.

"No, you will be riding with me." All color drained from Bella's face. She could barely stomach being in the man's presence, even with his good looks. But now he expected her to ride the same horse as him?

But before she could resist any further, the man was dismounting his horse and pulling her towards the huge animal. "Sit lightly," He warned before placing cold hands at her waist. She yelped as he lifted her effortlessly only to plop her down in the saddle with a thump. She grumbled her displeasure as the animal twitched under her.

Bella barely had time to situate herself before the man was hauling himself up behind her. She gasped when she felt his chest brush her shoulders for the briefest of moments. Even miniscule, the feeling sent a shudder through her body.

"Bella?" So he had remembered her name. She noticed even his breath was cold, like the rest of him.

"What?"

"Would you care to hand me the reigns, unless you know where we're going?" She didn't miss his condescending tone.

"Maybe if you told me where that was, I could lead for a while."

She was shocked to hear a dark chuckle vibrate from behind her, but he made no other response. Bella thought that meant he was actually going to tell her where they were going, but he just outstretched his hand in waiting. He snapped his fingers when she hesitated.

"Fine," She groaned, placing the leather straps into his grip. Thankfully he was wearing riding gloves, or else she would have had to touch his freezing skin. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

"I suppose you can call me Edward." That was it, no last name, and no providence with it, that would give her some sort of idea where they were going.

"No title like Lord or Prince to go with such a name?" She glanced back at him but wasn't expecting to see his lips form a thin line. Why did he look so displeased by her assuming he was nobility?

"No, just Edward." He answered tightly. And with that, all Bella could do was brace her mind and body as he lurched the animal forward. And so they entered the dark forest together, beyond everything Bella had ever known.

 **Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and reviewing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy the second chapter, where Edward isn't as much as a dick. I'll try to keep the typos to a minimum since I wrote this pretty fast and I don't have a beta. Tell me what you think.**

"Wake up." Someone was shaking her shoulders. As she slowly regained consciousness, Bella suddenly realized she was on a horse. That fact was enough to jolt her awake, as cold hands came to steady her shoulders before she could fall off the mount. "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you." The voice rumbled from behind her. It was still dark out, and she had no idea how long she had been asleep. That did nothing to ease her worry as she remembered whom she was with.

Edward, he had told her his name. It felt odd to know it, and not have to refer to him as a stranger.

"Look, we're here." She hadn't even noticed that the forest had cleared and a tiny illuminated castle was coming into view. She had no idea how long they had been traveling, suddenly cursing herself for falling asleep. The fact that first light had not broken made her feel a little bit better. At least she had not been unawares the entire trip. Yet a feeling of uneasiness fell over her when she couldn't remember even drifting off in the first place.

"Is that yours?" She tried not to sound too impressed, as not to inflate his already massive ego. But Bella had assumed she would be taken to a small chateau, not the impressive estate that was laid before her. Not for one second did Bella still believe that Edward wasn't nobility after one look at his home.

"Welcome to Castle Dathail." Edward announced with exaggerated grandeur, obviously being sarcastic. But Bella didn't pay any attention to his teasing, as she racked her brain for any country that held such a land by that name. But she sadly came up with nothing.

"What region are we in?"

"I could tell you, but I'm convinced it would only encourage your escape." She swallowed her retort, and pondered what that could mean. If he was worried about it causing her to flee, that had to mean they weren't that far from her home.

So she just shrugged, doing her best to feign indifference. "Curiosity is all." Bella had never been good at the geography of their lands, but if it meant her freedom, she would do her best to remember it. Edward didn't answer, but she didn't need to see his face to know he didn't believe her.

As he urged their horse faster, Bella couldn't help but bump along as the castle grew even bigger. Before she knew it, the looming shadow of stonewalls hid them from the sliver of the rising sun. Bella knew there were bigger castles in the capitols of surrounding countries, but still, none were like the one that stood before her.

The stones were a dark grey, almost black, that reminded her of Edward. Bella didn't know if it was a conscious choice, but the overwhelming building gave off the same attitude that Edward always did. Powerful and dangerous. No doubt the large turrets and spikes on the perimeter walls were to fight off enemies, much like Edward repelled people with his prickly demeanor. "Off," He ordered stiffly, even going as much to nudge her in the lower back. Bastard.

Bella once again bit her tongue and dismounted as gracefully as possible. Which was difficult, for her wobbly legs weren't used to riding horses for an entire night. She barely had time to regain her balance before Edward was hauling her up by her elbow. "Up." Apparently he had forgone actual sentences and was resorting to one-worded orders now.

"But my things," Bella glanced back where her pack still hung from the horse's saddle, but he only quickened their pace. She did her best to take in her surroundings as he led them through huge double doors. Bella braced herself for the deep dark lair that would be Edward's castle, but was taken aback from what she saw instead.

Bright colors. The richest Bella had ever seen in her life. Rich greens, intense blues and vibrant reds, as well as every other color she could imagine. Plush curtains and intricate rugs surrounded them in the massive entrance way. The floor was covered with what looked like marble, causing an echo to sound when they walked across. There was a massive staircase in front of them, as hallways forked off in every direction. The walls were covered with works of art and tapestries, priceless no doubt. The whole place looked regal, making Bella feel even more like an outsider.

She would have felt a little more comfortable if she had seen a sign of another soul in the place, but she had yet to see anyone, not even a servant. No doubt a place like this required hundreds of them.

Edward dragged her past the giant staircase and down a large hall to the left. More paintings dotted the walls, as her books slapped uncomfortably against her torso within her coat pockets. "For the love of the Gods, what is that sound?" Edward grumbled, stopping only to glare back at her. But Bella had no time to explain before his hands found the two stow-a-ways in her pockets. She braced herself for the feeling of his cold fingertips through her thin layers, but he was so fast he didn't even graze her tunic.

Bella had no idea why she felt she had done something wrong, since they were only books. But still, she felt as though she was being scolded. "Books?" He mocked, glancing at the titles.

"I figured I should bring something to occupy myself." She shrugged as he quirked a brow at her. He seemed to be pondering something before he finally spoke.

"Very well," He handed them back to her with a stiff nod as they continued down the hall. Bella tore her eyes from his form and watched as the curtains only got more lavish, and the closed doors even bigger and ornate than before. Weren't they going to the dungeons?

Her question was answered however, when they stopped at the end of the hall before the biggest door of all. Bella was about to question Edward as to why they paused when he opened the massive entry, "This is your suite." He stated simply.

Bella was stunned. Completely and utterly dumbfounded. She was to stay here? It didn't make sense.

Bella swallowed any questions, and finally entered what was to be her room. It was a suite fit for a queen! The room was huge for one thing, no doubt bigger than her entire house. The walls were covered in a soft green and decorated with the same gold flowers and white molding that the doors had. There was a desk under one of the windows and an enormous armoire in the corner. A regal fireplace crackled in the center of the far wall, but everything was dwarfed in comparison to the magnificent four-poster bed, entirely too large even for a king. She guessed it able to hold at least five people. The linens alone probably cost what her father made in one year. The comforter was a rich cream, with gold-stitched designs covering the silk. So much wealth spent in one room, and this was no doubt one of fifty other suites in the castle.

Edward didn't wait for her to respond as he continued. "After breakfast, you will get a tour of the estate. I urge you to pay attention, since there are many areas where you are not allowed. I also expect you to join me for every meal, and that is a non-negotiable request."

Bella's mind was lagging from all the information that was assaulting her senses. Most importantly was that she wasn't going to spend forever in a dungeon. As far as she could tell, she was to be a guest here instead of a prisoner.

"Bella!" Edward's irritated voice pulled her from her daze.

"Hmmm?"

His face flickered with annoyance, "Do you understand what is expected of you?"

"Yes, thank you." She was so out of it, Bella had actually just thanked her captor. But she didn't care as she slowly took in what was to be her room for the rest of her life.

"I will send a servant to attend to you before breakfast. Please be punctual." And with that, he closed the door and left Bella to her own senses.

It felt like a dream as she ran her hand across the soft fabric of her curtains. She was pleased to see her room overlooked an impressive garden. Even though it was dormant and brown, she could tell it would be stunning in the spring.

Her exploration was cut short however, when she heard a small knock from the door, "Come in." She answered hesitantly, hoping it wasn't Edward returning to drone more orders.

Bella was pleased to see a young woman enter instead. She appeared to be a maid of sort, with her simple grey dress and white apron. She had black hair, and the biggest eyes Bella had ever seen. They were pure black, just like Edwards. Bella thought it odd, but dismissed it as something to do with the region they were in.

The girl curtseyed before she spoke, "Hello milady, my name is Alice. I will be your lady's maid." She carried Bella's pack in her arms.

Bella gave her a reassuring smile. She had no idea how to go about any of this, since she had never been treated so generously. "Hello Alice, my name is Bella."

The girl just looked up and down Bella's simple tunic and pants. "The lord insists that you be cleaned up for breakfast. Milady." So Edward was a lord after all. He would have to be, to own such a massive estate. Why had he insisted on no title then?

"Please, call me Bella." That seemed to ease Alice a little, but she still shifted her weight nervously. Bella approached the girl and gratefully took the pack from her arms.

Finally giving Bella a small smile, Alice motioned to the bathroom adjoining the bedroom. "Should we get ready then Bella? The master is not a patient man." Bella rolled her eyes as she placed her bag onto her bed. Even knowing him briefly, Bella knew just how impatient Edward could be.

"No need, I won't be eating with the _master."_ Bella spoke the word with distain as she sprawled out on her new bed. Ahh, just as soft as it looked.

Let Edward think what he wanted. But Bella was not about to let him believe he could order her around. Alice however, blanched at her words, "Please milady—I mean Bella. The Lord will not be pleased to hear of your refusal."

Bella just snorted, "Tell him I respectively decline his invitation." Not that she respected him, but Bella thought that the best way to say no. "Also, tell him you are not to be blamed." The last thing Bella needed was her servant being punished for her actions. No matter his hospitality, Edward had ripped her from her home; she was not about to dine with him like nothing had happened. Even if her room was grander than anything she had ever seen.

Alice opened her mouth like she was going to say something else, but she closed it just as fast. "As you wish milady." And with a small bow, she scurried off before Bella could correct her again.

Bella was content to explore and read in her room for the rest of the day. She would make the best of her circumstances, and be damned if she spent her entire years moping.

After exploring her sparkling bathroom, she was set on taking a proper bath. Bella hadn't had one in months and was sure she both looked and smelled horrible. However there was one problem, she had sent away the only person who knew how to draw a bath, and she had no idea how to summon Alice to help. So all she could do was wash her face in a water basin, and change into a more fresh set of clothes from her pack.

Bella was just settling into bed with a book when she heard a rap on the door

"Yes?" Bella announced cheerfully, happy to hear Alice had returned. Maybe she would get that bath after all.

"Why weren't you at supper? I thought I made it clear you were to attend." Uh oh, that was not Alice.

"I wasn't hungry." Bella inched out of her bed to silently slide up a chair under the doorknob. She didn't trust the sorry excuse of a lock to keep him out.

His lifeless chuckle sent a shiver down her spine even though there was a barrier between them. "Don't lie to me. You don't think I didn't see the state of poverty you were in?" His voice was at a low rumble, but she could tell he was about to snap at any moment.

"Then you should know I am no stranger to hunger."

"Is that it then? You plan to starve?" He practically spat the words.

"Its none of your business, that's what." Sure, there were tough times when Bella didn't know when her next meal would be, she had always provided for them one way or another. So she could only hope her luck would follow her in that matter. The servants wouldn't let her go hungry, would they?

"Like hell it is. You are _my_ guest." He roared, and Bella suddenly regretted poking the sleeping bear. A mans patience only went so far, and she was playing a dangerous game pushing Edward's.

Bella forced her voice to remain steady, "No, I am your _prisoner."_ She was teetering on the edge of stupidity, since she didn't know if he would grow angry enough to throw her in a dungeon after all. She could only hope for the best.

"Fine, _starve_ if you want. See if I care!" He bellowed in response. And after some crashing that she assumed was him breaking some priceless vase, she heard him storm off to torment some other poor soul, no doubt.

So he did have a temper, but he still had enough self-control to keep his word. Bella just didn't understand it. Not that she was hoping for the dungeon, but Edward only continued to confuse her.

As Bella fell into her luxurious bed, she allowed the stress of her circumstances to overtake her with one shuddered sigh. She shook and wept to mourn everything she had lost: her father and sisters and any future her life had, even as insignificant as she was. But tonight would be the last time she allowed herself to cry. For tomorrow Bella would have to be a different person to survive this. And tears meant nothing.

Bella woke after a fitful night of sleep. No matter how much she thrashed and turned, she couldn't erase Edward's cold eyes from her memory.

"Good morning, milady." Alice smiled when she entered, forcing Bella to rise from her plush bed.

"Morning," Bella mumbled with a yawn.

"How are you miss?"

Bella groaned as she stretched, "I would be better if you called me Bella."

She blushed, "Sorry, its habit is all."

"I'll happily forgive you if you would help me into the bath." Bella joked, but not about wanting a bath. Alice jumped right to it, happy to have something to do.

"Of course!" She tried not to giggle at Alice's enthusiasm, but was content to follow the girl into the white bathroom.

"Sorry, I didn't know how to draw one myself." Bella admitted bashfully. She didn't want Alice to think she was completely helpless. But the ladies maid didn't seem to mind, as she bent over the tub to turn some complicating-looking brass knobs.

"Don't worry yourself. It's a little difficult to understand at first." Bella was amazed to see steaming hot water come from the opening Alice had just turned on.

"But how…" Bella had seen nothing like it. She was used to lugging water from a well and having to boil it over a stove back home. This was like magic, even though she knew that to be impossible as well. Edward might be some magical being, but that actual things had been long extinct for her lands, that she was sure of. So Bella waited patiently for Alice to explain.

"Its called plumbing. The water comes from a heated tank somewhere else in the estate, and is brought here by pipes. That was how it was explained to me at least."

Bella pondered that as Alice helped her shrug off her plain clothes.

"You know, milady—er Bella," Alice rushed to correct herself as she helped Bella into the steaming water. "The master has provided you with more suitable clothes."

"Hmmm?" Bella's mind was somewhere else as the hot water did wonders to ease her sore muscles. She would never ride a horse ever again.

Alice stifled a giggle at hearing Bella's soft groans of pleasure when she was fully submerged, "If you would like Bella," She smiled, finally hearing Alice grow comfortable enough to call her by name, "We could try some gowns on after your bath."

"Gowns?" Bella tried to sound mildly curious, but she couldn't help but admit a terrible part of her jumped at the thought of playing dress up.

"Of course, you didn't think you would have to stay in your old clothes?"

Bella glanced over to her frock that sat on the counter. They were in fact old, dingy and terribly plain. She couldn't remember the last time she wore any other color than brown.

"I suppose we could." Bella stated simply, urging her expression to seem indifferent. But she couldn't help the smile that snuck across her lips.

Bella was simply amazed by the feeling of silk and satin against her skin. Every time Alice slipped another frock over Bella's head, she couldn't help but run her hands over the intricate stitching and designs of each one. It never got old.

"This one looks especially lovely, milady." Bella was so taken with the color of the dress, she forgot to correct Alice for the formality.

The deep blue was like nothing she had ever seen. It was almost black as night, but somehow made her usually pale skin seem like rich cream. "I dare say I agree with you." Bella traced the baby-blue swirls that adorned the bodice.

Alice just beamed at Bella's reflection in the mirror, making final touches in her hair. After her bath, Alice had somehow tamed Bella's unruly brown hair with a series of braids and twists that kept it away from her face, but allowed it to flow down her back.

It was striking what a bath and a new dress could do to a person. Bella felt refreshed, and maybe even a little beautiful. "Now that you're ready, you can join the master for breakfast." Alice noted cheerfully as she finished lacing up the dress.

Bella ignored the rumble in her stomach and turned to face her ladies maid. "Is there any way I could take breakfast in my room?"

Alice's smile faded into a frown, "Why? Are you feeling ill?"

Not wanting her ladies maid to overreact, Bella thought of another excuse. "Not quite, I'm just not feeling up to a formal meal just quite yet." Bella prayed that would be enough.

"The master insists you join him." Bella didn't want to force Alice to pick between her and Edward, but she still didn't want to see him, if she could avoid it.

"I'm just feeling a little home-sick, is all." Bella had no idea what Alice knew about her reason for being here. Had Edward told his servants that Bella was to be treated as captive or guest? Did they know Bella was forced to live the rest of her life here against her will while her family most likely starved?

"You will find a good meal can help with such ailments." Alice urged Bella with a pat on her hand.

"It might, if I could stomach the host." Bella couldn't help but add that last part under her breath, but Alice still heard her.

The ladies maid didn't look at all offended or shocked, but actually seemed confused. "The Lord might be a little rough around the edges, but for good reason." Bella didn't have a chance to ask why before Alice continued, "Just give him a chance."

A chance? Alice had unknowingly just suggested for Bella to give her kidnapper a chance. A hysterical laugh slipped out of her at the thought. Maybe it was because the shock of it all, or her lack of sleep. Or the fact that Bella felt unbelievably guilty beyond anything else. How was she supposed to live in such luxury while her family went without?

But before she could stop Alice, the maid was ushering Bella out of her bedroom and into the massive hall. "Just this way Miss." Alice noted quietly as she led Bell down towards what she assumed was the dining room. Already out of her room, Bella was content to study the paintings that hung on the walls. Bend after bend in the hallway, and Bella was starting to really think this castle was truly endless.

But just as they rounded another corner, Bella was halted when she slammed into something hard. Cold hands wrapped around her arms before she could fall back on her behind. Horrified, she looked up to see Edward peering down at her. She was met with that same unimpressed blank stare that he always wore. Even as Alice curtsied before him, Bella remained standing.

Clearing his throat and releasing her just as quickly as he grabbed her, Bella shivered from the feeling of Edward's skin on hers. What caused his skin to be so cold? Was it because of what he was? Bella had long forgotten the names of the magical creatures that used to roam their lands years ago. But she now regretted dismissing such precious information. Perhaps if she knew what Edward was, she could discover his weakness and find a way to escape back to her family.

Taking a step back, she watched as his black eyes gave her a quick once over. "There you are." His voice was un-naturally cool. "I was just coming to retrieve you."

"There will be no need for that. I can fair on my own." Something about him made Bella behave rudely. But she couldn't bring herself to care, even if he punished her for it.

Slight frustration flew across Edward's features before it was replaced with that eerie calm. "As I told you before, I don't want you wandering where you aren't supposed to be. So Alice will accompany you when I am not with you." Just what did he have in the castle that was so important she couldn't be on her own?

"Am I not to have any privacy?" Bella sputtered, quiet rage boiling deep inside her. She didn't mind Alice accompanying her, but the thought of Edward following her around made the color leak from her face.

Edward stiffened but otherwise showed no further response to her words. "Of course, but while you travel from wing to wing, you will have an escort."

Bella did her best to not roll her eyes. "No." She responded, her tone solid.

"No?" Edward's voice was lethal. She had a feeling he hadn't heard the word in a while.

"I refuse to be treated like a child."

He cocked his head like a condescending parent to a toddler. "You are a child, so you will be treated as such."

"I was old enough to feed my family since I was twelve. Does that sound like a child to you?" She snapped right back.

Edward straightened, his hands coming to clasp behind his back. She watched them until they were out of sight, waiting for them to strike her cheek instead. But Edward didn't look at all angry, as he quirked a brow, "Is this what this outburst is about? Are you are worried for them?"

Bella didn't want to think what kind of creature he was to treat such matters with such a careless tone. "You expect me to dine with you while they starve?" She hoped her gaze conveyed just how little she thought of him.

"Of course not. They are well provided for in your absence." He noted simply.

"What?" Bella was shocked. She had not expected that response. But what did he deem as 'provided for'?

"So can we move on, now that you know they will not wither away without you?"

"I guess." Bella mumbled most un-lady like.

"Good," Edward motioned in front of him, "Now if you please, I would like to eat my breakfast before it gets cold."

Turning only a fraction to him, Bella tried to keep the snarkiness from her tone, "I would if I knew where the dining room was." Bella swore she heard Alice let out a small gasp. She really should have been slapped tens times over now.

Edward however showed no surprise at her bold words, only grinding out his response, "Just keep heading straight." Bella hid her smile with a cough when she heard him forcing his tone to stay cool, taking a comfort in knowing she would be rid of Edward yet.

 **Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Bella and Edward get to know each other a little better in this chapter. Hope you like it, and tell me what you think!**

The dinning room was as grand as the rest of the house, decorated in rich gold and vivid reds as Edward took a seat at the head of the table. Bella tried not to pay attention to the way he sat still as stone, or the way he held his goblet with careless grace. Because laid before them was more food than Bella had ever seen in her lifetime.

Tendrils of steam wafted from colorful cakes, succulent meats and fresh breads. The quantity alone left her astounded how anyone could afford such a feast, and this wasn't even supper.

No matter how she tried to fight it, Bella's mouth watered and her eyes remained glued to an empty plate before her. Such wealth. Such staggering wealth.

"Eat," Edward motioned to the food laid in front of them. "Drink." Several bottles of wine, ale and even fresh juice waited to be poured.

No matter how much her stomach was screaming at her to eat, Bella kept her head and eyes locked straight ahead. "No thank you, I'm not hungry."

"Is that right?" From the corner of her eyes, Bella saw the Lord's expression knit together in mock disbelief. "Then you won't mind if I serve myself?"

Bella hoped her silence was answer enough.

Edward kept to his word as he stacked his plate with piles of pancakes, sausages and rolls. Although she wanted nothing more than to eat, she didn't know this man. Bella didn't know what he wanted with her. And the food could very much be a trap to drug or even poison her.

However once his plate was filled, Edward did not eat any of it. Instead, much to Bella's horror, he rose from his seat and strode over to her. As he slid the plate in front of her, Bella was hit with a wall of delicious-smelling food. Only to take one bite would be heaven. But she still forced her eyes away from the spread, her hands tightening in her lap as Edward glanced down at her.

"Will you not eat even if I serve you myself?"

Bella finally looked up at him. She regretted it as soon as her eyes locked with those endless pits. They were even more horrifying in the morning sun, showing no brightness in them, only engulfing every ounce of light they could get. They narrowed, waiting for her answer.

"No thank you."

"What is it that you're afraid of?" His tone was neither genuine nor caring.

"I don't dare eat a morsel until I know what you expect of me." On the surface, Edward seemed like an honorable man, even if he had a temper. But looks could be deceiving. "Do you plan for me to earn my keep in the castle?" She wouldn't put it past him to take her as a slave. Bella still heard of distant lands where such monstrosities still occurred.

He scoffed, turning back to his chair but leaving the plate before her, waiting. She loosed a breath as soon as he sat back down, far enough away to allow her to breathe normally. He started to load another plate now, content to ignore her presence. "Speak plainly. What worries you?"

"I know that in some continents, slavery is still in use." With her head held high, she fought to keep herself from trembling. But even from the distance, she still noticed Edward's grip on the serving fork tighten before he growled out, "Is that your opinion of me?" Edward laid his full plate before him, his eyes now fixed on her.

"I don't know you well enough to assume anything different. I can't help but think the worst."

He sighed, running a hand through that lifeless hair. What it lacked in color, it made up for in thickness and texture. Even from far away, she noticed how soft it looked. Bella snapped such stupid thoughts back in place, preparing an adequate answer. But he spoke before she could. "Well, allow me to put such thoughts to rest. You will not have to lift a finger here, if you do not wish to."

A stray tendril of steam made its way into Bella's nose from her plate. But she ignored that, furrowing her brow in confusion. Was he being serious?

"Sir, I still expect to earn my keep in some way or another."

He shook his head, "I have more than enough servants, you would only get in the way."

"Then how should I spend my time here?"

He shrugged. "Don't you have any hobbies? Accomplishments that kept you busy at home?" He quirked a brow at her, like he would be appalled if she said yes.

"Having no governess or mother, one does not learn such things." She wasn't ashamed to admit that part to him, but she was about her mother. She didn't want or need his pity, and she was grateful to see none in his eyes.

He cleared his throat, obviously unsure of what to say about her mother. That was most people's reaction, and a small part of her was pleased to see him uncomfortable.

She was shocked however, to see him rise from his chair only a moment later. "I promise you, the food is safe to eat. And it will be your own damn fault if you faint." Despite the curse in his words, it almost sounded like he cared.

Bella held her breath as Edward strode past her to leave. She thought him gone but he stopped right behind her before adding, "By the way, you look…better than before." He almost sounded pained to admit it, and she blushed at his poor attempt at flattery. Of course that would be the only compliment he could find her, a lowly and plain girl like her. Anyone would look better after washing the layers of grime Bella had on her skin when he first met her. She was grateful when he finally strode off.

Only after sniffing and inspecting her food did Bella finally dare a bite. And once she did, she was glad Edward left because she groaned out loud. Even when Bella's father was thriving in his business, they never had food like this.

Cake after cake she stuffed into her mouth, and goblet after goblet of juice she chugged. The juice itself tasted and even looked like gold. She had no idea what fruit it came from, probably exotic and expensive. Manners flew out the window as Bella gave into her hunger. She was about to serve herself another strawberry crepe when she heard someone order from behind her.

"Eat one more bite and you'll be hurl your guts up." Edward. Her hands stilled and her back went rigid. "I didn't mean to startle you." He added more softly a moment later.

"No, I was just finished." She forced out, keeping her body forward. If he knew she was lying, he didn't say anything about it. Bella neither saw or heard him before he responded gruffly.

"Would you like that tour now?" She was surprised he asked instead of ordering.

Standing from her seat, Bella willed herself to confront of him. Every time she saw him, Bella was drawn between his handsome face and lethargic complexion. She racked her brain for any creature that had demonic eyes like him. She could think of none.

"I would actually prefer it if Alice gave it to me." Bella did her best to sound polite as she looked up at him, ignoring the muscle that feathered in his jaw.

"She is indisposed right now." She noticed his hands clench into fists. He was trying so very hard to remain calm. Good.

Bella bit her lip, wondering what he would do if she refused him again. "I can wait."

He took in a deep breath, but showed no other sign of frustration as his body relaxed. "If you come with me right now, I will consider rethinking the chaperone rule."

Bella's heart lifted when she thought of being able to wander the palace by herself. "Just rethink?" Bella couldn't help but prod even further, realizing she really should be thrown into a dungeon by now.

He huffed out a sigh. "Fine. If you agree to stay out of trouble, you will be allowed to be on your own."

She switched her weight to the other hip, wondering if it was worth it. Might as well bear being with him one day and get it over with rather than having to see him every time she left her room.

"Fine."

Edward stood up a little straighter, his hands clasping behind his back. "Good, right this way."

Bella hesitated, her eyes sliding to her dirty dish. Edward answered her silent question with a wave of his hand, "that is what servants are for."

Stamping out her snide remark, Bella had no other choice but follow him. More like run after him, as his long legs ate up the sleek marble under their feet. But Edward must have heard her practically jogging behind him, because he quickly slowed his pace.

"This is the lower right wing." He nodded to the vast hallway but they went no further. "This is where you will find most of your needs. The greenhouse, ballroom and library are down here. I don't imagine you wanting to anywhere else, so besides the dining hall and your room, I expect you to stay in this area.

Bella rolled her eyes behind him so he couldn't see. Of course Edward would assume that was all her heart could desire. Because why should a lowly peasant like her have any more needs than to eat and sleep? Although her ears did prick at the thought of a greenhouse and library.

So she just forced a nod, and that was answer enough for Edward as they continued to another part of the castle Edward referred to as the south wing. "Down there, are servants quarters and the kitchen. I suppose you can go down there, but don't interrupt anyone's duties."

She fought a snort, God forbid Bella stopped the servants from their servitude. Another small nod on her part. Bella feared if she opened her mouth to answer, that something bad would come out instead.

"Are you understanding me, Bella?" Edward spared a glance towards her. His brow furrowed ever so slightly. She quickly looked away, but could still feel those dead eyes on her.

"Perfectly clear."

He didn't seem too convinced but they continued to another part of the castle. The tour droned on and on as Edward explained where rooms to conference and rooms to worship were. After a few more wings with galleries and such, were explained to Bella, they ended up back to the hall where her bedroom sat.

"Any questions?" Although his expression told Bella not to prod any further, she couldn't help herself.

"Yes, I noticed that you didn't show any of the upper level." Although Edward's stare remained cold and dead, she still noticed his shoulders stiffen a fraction.

"That is private and strictly prohibited. In fact don't even go up the stairs."

Huffing out her sigh, Bella could do nothing but mumble in understanding.

Edward took no notice of her sour mood, giving a stiff nod. "Good. Now, I have business to attend to. If you need Alice or any other servant, just ring the bell in your room."

"A bell, in my room?" How would anyone hear her in this ginormous castle if she rang a bell?

"Yes, its an electronic button that is wired to alert the servants quarters so they can attend to you."

He was using words Bella had never heard in her life. "Electronic, wired?"

Edward rubbed his eyes with his thumb in forefinger, probably searching for the simplest way to explain what he meant. "That's right. I forget you don't have such things where you come from." Edward paused as he sought the right words, "Well you see, when you push the button in your room, it sends a signal through a wire in your wall to an connected button in the servant's rooms."

Bella closed her mouth, and pretended that she understood all of what he had said.

"No matter how it works, I refuse to call people like dogs. I can take care of myself."

Edward just sighed, running a hand roughly through his hair. Bella was starting to notice that was a sign of his frustration. "Bella, please. There are things you don't understand in this castle. My servants are here to help you." Ignoring what the sound of her name on his lips did to her, Bella lifted her chin slightly.

"Just because they swore servitude, doesn't mean their entire lives belong to you."

He only chuckled, the rare sound rasping against her senses. "Actually, it kind of does. That's the definition of servitude."

Swallowing her mixed feelings for the man in front of her, Bella responded calmly, "If you need me, I will be in the garden."

"Wonderful, I will send Alice out to you."

"No need, I would prefer to be on my own."

"Even such, I insist you not to be alone on the grounds." He gave her a stern look, and Bella just crossed her arms in response.

"And why is that? I thought I was allowed my privacy."

Edward hesitated, before finally answering, "Even in the daylight, dangers could be….lurking."

Bella blinked, trying not to dwell on what that could mean. "We arrived here when it was dark out. Are you telling me there was no danger then?"

There was a hint of a smirk on his lips before he answered, "That's because I was with you." What a surprise, he had an ego as well.

Bella cleared her thoughts with a deep breath. "Fine, send Alice if you want. There is no point arguing with you."

That same ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Bella wondered if she would ever see a real genuine smile from Edward during her entire time living here. Probably not.

"At least you're a fast learner." Edward quipped with a surprisingly mischievous glance. And only after a deep bow that left Bella even more thoroughly confused, Edward strode off in that strange effortless grace only some animals possessed.

"Lady Bella!" Alice greeted as soon as she found Bella sitting on a bench in the middle of the garden.

"Alice!" She couldn't complain about the girls reassuring presence. At least she could have one friend in the palace. She was pleased to see the girl at ease out here, putting to rest any worries of those lurking 'dangers' Edward alluded to. Leave it to him to resort to scare tactics.

"Are you enjoying the fresh air?"

"Of course, although I can only imagine this place in the spring."

Alice nodded thoughtfully, "I can't wait for you to see it. That is, if you stay long enough."

Bella forced a smile. So Edward had not told his servants how long she would be staying. "Alice, what did Edward tell you about me?"

"Our master told us that he owed your father a favor, and was taking care of you until he got back on his feet. He said that your father lost his business in a bad investment." Well, Edward wasn't wrong in that manner, but Bella didn't know how he acquired such information.

So that was the lie he was feeding everyone. Bella didn't know if it was worth it to risk Edward's wrath, and tell Alice why she was really here. Maybe if Alice knew that Bella was taken unwillingly, the maid would help her escape back to her father.

"Yes, I am very thankful." Bella lied, but thought it better to wait until she knew Alice a bit better. She needed her entire trust before she asked Alice to betray her master.

Alice just gave Bella a sweet smile, and happily joined her lady to enjoy the unusually sunny day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alice, I am not wearing that!" Bella's maid was holding a blood-red gown that next morning with a wicked smile on her face.

"Oh please Bella, this is not even a bit racy in this region." Alice encouraged with a soft giggle. Racy was right! Bella didn't know what was worse, the low neckline or sinful color. It wasn't like she cared what Edward thought of her, but she at least wanted to appear like she had some sort of moral compass. The dress was something you would find a high-priced escort wearing.

"Please Alice, maybe another time." Bella was starting to get to know Alice a bit better, and she figured that answer would be better than flat out refusing.

"Fine. But I hope it doesn't go to waste. It would look stunning on you."

Bella didn't deem that with a response, but just stood to filter through the dresses herself. When she found a modest mauve-colored dress, she chose that one before Alice could force any others on her.

"What would you like to do today, Lady Bella? Perhaps roam the gardens again?" Alice asked tenderly as she ran her fingers through Bella's long hair. She couldn't remember the last time someone played with her hair, if ever. So she promised to revel in the feeling as long as she lived here.

"No, I would rather you show me the upstairs." Bella feigned mild curiosity all the while secretly measuring Alice's response.

The fingers that twisted through her hair stilled at her words.

"That is the Lord's private area." Alice warned.

"Is it?" Bella tried her best to sound only moderately interested. She couldn't let Alice know how desperate she was to explore that upper level.

"I urge you not to prod. Although Lord Edward can be an understanding man," Bella couldn't help but snort at that. Alice gave a playful, tug on Bella's hair to quiet her. "He is not known to tolerate disobedience." Bella didn't miss the gravity in Alice's warning, choosing to remain quiet as Alice finished getting her ready.

Bella was content to wander the 'allowed' parts of the castle while Alice attended to her duties. Bella had insisted on helping, but Alice refused practically quoting Edward that, 'she would only get in the way.' And so Bella was left to her own devices.

She pondered going out to the garden again, but thought against it when she remembered Edward's eerie warning. No matter if there was an actual danger that lurked outside, she did not want to discover it first hand.

Racking her brain for another way to enjoy the nature she craved, Bella finally remembered Edward telling her of a greenhouse. Perfect. Now if she could only find it. But of course Bella couldn't find the correct wing that Edward had shown her. And they all looked the same anyways. "What is this place, a maze?"

"Can I help you find something?" Bella whirled to find Edward behind her, actually smirking. He had heard her talking to herself. Just great.

"Is there any reason every area of this castle looks identical?"

However his good mood was short lived, his expression turning back to normal. "My father's ancestors designed it that way. Don't ask me why."

"Oh. Well." Bella wrung her hands together. "I was just looking for the greenhouse."

Edward raised his brows, "What a coincidence, I was just heading there myself."

"Really?" Bella didn't try to hide her incredulous expression.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Actually, yes."

"And why is that?" He crossed his arms, a rare sign of ease. She tried not to notice the outlined biceps that revealed themselves even from under his thick overcoat.

"I just wouldn't think you the type to enjoy plants." Mostly because he was a moody brute that enjoyed controlling everyone he could get his grasp on, she added silently to herself.

"Actually, there is nothing I enjoy more than botany. The process of nurturing life can be quite…. fulfilling." Bella had a feeling he spoke of something more than plants, but dismissed it.

"Very well. But I warn you I won't be much for conversation."

The corner of his mouth tugged up ever so slightly, "Understood."

Bella nodded, gesturing for Edward to lead, "After you." As he strolled in front of her, Bella couldn't help but admire the view from behind.

When Edward suddenly cleared his throat, Bella wondered if he could sense her blush even from behind him, "Do you take any interest in horticulture?"

"You could say so. Although back home, my sisters were the ones who tended the garden." She didn't know why she felt the need to share that with him. But it was true. It was one of the only things Jessica and Lauren ever did to get their precious hands dirty. Bella's hands however, would be forever stained by what she had to do in that forest every day. At that thought, she stuck her calloused hands in the folds of her skirts.

But Edward took no notice of the insecurity as he cast her a sidelong glance, "Did you not wish to?"

Bella hesitated, wavering on what to tell him. Would he mock her if she complained of having to hunt every hour of the day and coming home to just do more work?

"There was never time." She answered simply.

Edward either didn't care, or sensed that she didn't want to speak of it any further. "In any matter, you have plenty of time now." He responded simply, Bella gritting her teeth at the subtle reminder of her eternity here. But she had no time to respond as Edward stopped in front of her. She hadn't realized until then that they had reached frosted glass doors that must have lead to the greenhouse. With one strong push, the doors parted and Bella gasped at what she saw.

Green. An endless sea of green. Bella had never seen more of the color anywhere in her life. She stared agape, as Edward weaved through the small aisles between plants.

Doing her best to keep up, Bella's eyes ate up the sights before her. So many bright shades, the endless hues of flowers overwhelming her. Only in her dreams could she think of more natural colors than what grew before her.

The size of the greenhouse also astounded her. She had long since lost Edward because it was so big. Although it still winter, the glass ceiling and walls allowed the room to stay comfortably warm. Bella couldn't help but touch a nearby fern, letting the leaves roll between her fingers.

"Bella?" She jumped, turning to see Edward behind her. The Lord sure did have a knack for sneaking up on her. "Sorry to startle you, but I wanted to tell you I have matters to attend to. So this is where I leave you."

"Of course." Bella nodded her head, her eyes only leaving her surroundings to give meet Edward's.

And that was when she saw something in his handsome face soften just a bit. His dark brows eased, relieving the tension that usually lived there. Although his eyes still remained that endless black, Bella didn't know if she imagined the brightness that now shone in them. It was the most stunning she had seen him yet. But the expression vanished just as fast before he said, "Stay out of trouble." He gave her one more hesitant glance, probably confused as to why she was still looking at him.

She blinked, "I'll try." Bella didn't mean it as a joke, but it earned her a tentative smile from the man before her anyways.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." And with that he disappeared into the lush green.

Bella spent most of her afternoon exploring the endless greenhouse. She found a couple books covered on a table in the corner. Much to her delight, they seemed to be informational, showing pictures and descriptions of all the plants she could dream of.

She lost track of how long she flipped through the books, identifying the real specimens from the greenhouse that corresponded to the ones on the pages. Bella had identified about twenty plants and memorized their names when she heard an irregular noise. It was an odd groan, followed by the sound of rushing water, and it seemed to be coming from above.

Bella raised her head to see a series of small pipes—that's what Alice called them—above her in a grid system. At each junction there was a sort of opening, or spicket. She thought them odd, cocking her head to try to place the noise better. And before she could flee or even scream, water burst from the pipes and rained down upon her.

Bella desperately tried to seek the exit, for the entire greenhouse was engulfed in the artificial rainstorm. Apparently the mysteries to the palace never ceased, as Bella found herself gazing up at the wonder before her. Was this too, electronic? That was the word Edward used to describe her service button in her room. Was this the same?

But after a while of searching for the way out, Bella gave up on rushing. For she was already soaked to the bone, and the water was actually slightly warm and refreshing. She could only imagine how much Alice would laugh when she heard of Bella's bad timing.

Breathing a sigh of relief when she finally saw the glass doors that led out of the greenhouse, Bella couldn't help but giggle at herself. She probably looked like a drown rat, and she could only hope no one would see her before Bella reached her room to clean up. But of course that was too much to ask because as soon as she went to open the double doors, they were thrown open for her.

Edward.

His hair was windblown which led her to believe that he had been running. Yet his skin was neither flushed nor was he out of breath. A dreadful reminder that he only _appeared_ human.

"Edward," Bella blushed, remembering she was soaked to the bone.

"Bella," his eyes dragged up and down her body, his brows coming together into a pained expression. "I'm so sorry, I meant to tell you that the sprinklers came on at five." Sprinklers. That was what they were called. Bella cataloged the new word into her mind. "My deepest apologies for the…" He trailed off just as his eyes did, but he quickly snapped his gaze back up to her face. "I will replace the dress."

Bella looked down to the waterlogged silk that clung to her body. It was a pity, for she did admire the color. "No matter. It was actually quite exhilarating." Her eyes too, wandered to notice his lack of overcoat. Edward only wore the white undershirt, with the sleeves rolled up to show forearms corded with muscle. How had she not noticed how fit he was before? But Edward cleared his throat, effectively ending Bella's observations.

"I'll send Alice to your room immediately." After a low bow, he quickly strode off without another word.

 **Do you guys think Bella being too easy on Edward? I want to know, so don't be afraid to drop me a review! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am so happy with how this story is coming that I couldn't wait to post the next chapter. So here it is! I hope you enjoy and PLEASE don't hesitate to write a review. I also urge to keep an open mind as we find out what Edward really is. As always, thanks for reading!**

"So I heard you had a premature shower today,"

Bella groaned as Alice walked through her bedroom door and immediately started to comb out her hair. "It was fun until Edward burst in. I felt naked with my dress clinging to me like that." As soon as Bella got to her room after the encounter, she had peeled off the garment and immediately put a dry one on.

"Don't be so dramatic." Alice chided, now working Bella's damp hair into a braid.

"I can't bear to go to dinner, Alice. Can't I just take it in my room?"

"Unfortunately, Lord Edward doesn't permit such things."

"Honestly? What about breakfast in bed?" Bella asked, appalled that such a luxury wasn't allowed. Alice just shook her head solemnly as Bella sat back in her chair and pondered all the pointless rules in this castle. "Alice?"

The ladies maid just hummed in response, now working on lacing up the back of Bella's dress. "What is Edward?" She had once thought Alice to be something inhuman as well, but her hair and skin, as well as the other servants, weren't like their Lord's.

"Whatever do you mean?" Although acting as if she didn't, Bella knew her ladies maid knew exactly to what she was referring to.

"When Edward and I first met, he spoke of himself like he was…"

"Not human?" Bella nodded, thankful that Alice supplied the words for her. "I know what you think he is, and I can tell you that he's not." That silenced some of Bella's fears about vampires and werewolves, but not all.

"But how can that be? His eyes and skin are so…"

"Dead?" Alice answered, her lips forming a thin line.

Bella looked at Alice, hoping she would elaborate, but the ladies maid only took a deep breath before saying, "Its not my story to tell. If you wish to know more, you will have to ask him." Bella huffed out a sigh, hoping she wouldn't say that. But Bella had to give one thing to Edward, he sure had loyal servants.

No matter how much she refused, Bella was still encouraged to go to dinner. And she did have to admit that she was hungry after spending all her time in the greenhouse and not taking lunch. She had hoped that Alice would join them for the meal, but she scurried away as soon as Bella entered the dinning room. Not seeing any food out yet, she seated herself as far away from the head chair as possible, and waited patiently for Edward to arrive.

After about five minutes of staring at the same painting, Bella was about to get up and leave when she heard the doors open. Strong, deliberate footsteps passed her, as she glanced over to see Edward walk to the head of the table. With one graceful movement, he pulled out his chair and sat. His eyes still downcast, he took a sip of a goblet, deep in thought. There were no places set at the table yet, and he didn't have the cup when he came in. So where had the wine glass come from? His pocket?  
However Bella didn't have time enough to ponder that question before Edward snapped his fingers and something infinitely more incredible happened. Instantaneously, food appeared from thin air and onto the table. One moment there had been nothing, and in another, there were heaps of food. Impossible. No, not impossible: magic.

Horrified at what she had just witnessed, Bella pressed her back against her seat, willing herself to be invisible. Bella had a good inclination that Edward had not realized she was in the room, and she was more than positive she was not supposed to have seen what had just occurred. But as she shrank into her seat, the wood chair groaned beneath her, effectively giving away her presence.

Edward's head snapped over to her, his body going rigid as soon as those black eyes focused on her. "Bella," His voice hung in the air between them. He no doubt saw the fear in her eyes. Yet he made no move towards her, only sat motionless waiting for her to speak. It seemed like he was afraid even his breathing would scare her away. But she was unable to form words as she continued to gape at the food before them. She couldn't bear to look at him.

Magic. Edward had just used magic. Something Bella thought had been instinct in their continent for ages. She was seriously pondering about bolting out of the room when Edward finally spoke, "Bella, please. Let me explain." She had never heard him so genuine. And despite herself, something about his voice had her lowering back into the seat.

"What are you?" Bella's voice was barely above a whisper. Her body still ready to spring in action in case something else happened. Edward of course saw that tension in her muscles, his eyes lingering on her rigid body before looking back up to meet her gaze. She swore a flicker of hurt shone in his eyes before it was replaced with careful concern. Impossible. "There's no need to be afraid of me, I won't hurt you."

Bella doubted that, but relaxed a fraction nonetheless. "I've always known you were something…else. So what are you?"

Edward swallowed, folding his hands on the table. "Yes, I'm not mortal, but I'm also not one of those monsters you've been told about since childhood."

"That's what a monster would say." Bella recalled those very stories he was referring to. All her life, she was told of creatures and half-breeds from other continents that looked human but would kill a real human given the chance. All had signs that gave them away. Ears that weren't quite right, skin that wasn't the correct color, or eyes that resembled animals. Yet Bella couldn't think of any that had demon-black eyes like the man before her.

"Perhaps, but I'm not any of them, Bella." She hated when he said her name with such intimacy.

"Then what are you?" Edward's dead eyes seemed to taunt her more than ever. _Not human._

"You refer to us as many things."

"Then what do you call yourself?"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that we are the first descendants of magic. We can make things appear without retrieving them, or make them disappear without disposing of them. We can create light, and influence the weather. But we cannot taste lies or smell emotions like your legends tell you."

He couldn't taste lies? "But you told me—"

Edward just hook his head, "A fable to make you humans trust us." At least he looked slightly apologetic before Bella continued.

"All of you can do this? Can make things appear and disappear, I mean" Bella inclined her head to the feast before them and thought of Alice. Because she had black eyes, did that mean she had magic too?  
"Only few of us are powerful enough to do any of those things, let alone all of them."

"Then you can only make things appear, and that's it?" Edward _had_ just made their dinner arrive from thin air, which had to mean he was at least powerful enough for that.

His lips tightened before he looked back to her. "There used to be more of us, but we have been dying out over the years." It didn't slip past Bella's attention that Edward deftly avoided details about his own abilities.

"Why are you dying out?"

Edward straightened his back, returning his attention at the plates that had accompanied the food. "I think that's enough explaining for one night. We can talk about it later." Bella should have known better than to prod, but she couldn't help herself.

"But—"

"Please." He interrupted, an unmistakable sharpness to his voice, "We should eat." He gestured for her to dig in. Bella hesitated, but she still reluctantly turned attentions to the feast before her, too hungry to refuse. But she was still all-too aware that Edward's eyes never left her for the entirety of dinner.

"Alice, he didn't tell me anything." Bella announced as she entered her bedroom after supper, severely disappointed. She knew very well that the maid would be waiting for her after the meal, and she was in no mood for pleasantries. She wanted answers.

"How was dinner?" Alice smiled, appearing from the bathing chamber.

"Fine, other than Edward using magic to make our meal appear." Bella's words made Alice freeze in shock, just as she'd hoped.

"He showed you his magic?" Alice's tone was incredulous, leading Bella to believe that it wasn't something that Edward flaunted often.

"Yes and no. He didn't know I was sitting there when he used it."

Alice gave her a hesitant look, before asking, "What did you do?"

Huffing out her disappointment, Bella shrugged before responding, "I demanded answers, which he gave vaguely or not at all." Alice wordlessly sat Bella in front of the vanity and started to undo the pins from her hair.

"If you're hoping for more answers from me, you won't get them." Bella figured as much. It seemed as though none of the servants would dare defy their master, but Bella didn't know if it was out of respect or fear.

"He told me that few of you have magic. Do you carry any?"

"What makes you think I am a faerie at all?"  
Bella spun around in her chair. "A what?"

Alice's eyes widened once she understood that she had revealed something she shouldn't. "He didn't tell you what we were?"

"No, he said that you have many names. None of which he told me."

Alice let an exasperated chuckle slip out, "Of course he did. Edward was never one for our history."

"So you are a faerie." Bella tried not to stare at Alice. Their legends spoke of creatures with absurd beauty that kept humans as slaves before her kings came together to rebel. But Bella pushed all those thoughts from her head as she asked, "do all faeries have black eyes?"

"Yes and no. The eyes are something else completely, having nothing to do with our species."

"Then how do you all have them?" Bella prodded, desperate for any other bit of information.

But Alice just gave her a knowing smile, "You will have to ask him that."

Bella rolled her eyes, getting sick of everyone dodging her questions. So Bella vowed that one way or another; she would get all the answers her heart desired.

That next morning, after asking Alice where the library was again, Bella was off to find her answers. She figured there should be at least a couple books about faeries that she could scrounge up. Maybe then she would figure out how far the faerie's magic stretched, and how those black eyes fit into the picture. Bottom line, she was going to find out for herself, and not depend on everyone else to fill in the holes for her. She would no longer be the ignorant human.

Although it took Bella at least five minutes to find her way to the library even with Alice's directions, her determination reached full force once she reached those double mahogany doors.

Never, had Bella ever seen so many books in her entire life. So many glorious books lay before her. The room expanded beyond her view and even had a balcony that lined the far end of the massive room . The bookshelves in some areas reached three stories high, with ladders streaming upwards. She was in awe.

"Heaven help me." She whispered to herself, wondering how she was supposed to find one book in the sea of leather and bindings. There must be a cataloging system.

That of course took a good while for her to find as well. Searching for anything that could hold files for the books and their locations, she was pleased to see a series of wooden drawers tucked under the balcony. Immediately rifling through the thousands of paper cards, Bella was confused as to how to find a book when she didn't even know what she was looking for?

She was grateful to see that within the non-fiction and fiction files there were even more subcategories. Under non-fiction, Bella looked into history, and pulled out cards that held titles that caught her eye. She unfortunately never found a title that said anything about faeries specifically. But it was somewhere to start, she supposed.

The Gods must have been smiling upon her, because the books Bella was looking for were all within her reach, and did not require her to get on one of the ghastly ladders. Most were located in the same area, on the ground floor near the rear of the library. And so after finding a small table hidden within the rows of bookshelves, Bella began her research.

Book after book spoke of history that Bella had been told about in her brief time in school. Although she had to leave when she was twelve, the stories were still ingrained into her memory.

Tales of kings that had tried to dominate their entire world long ago. The magical faerie were mentioned very little, only spoken to have defended their once vast countries and failing when eventually the human armies took over. She read of how the humans learned of the faerie's weakness to iron, which finally led to the magical downfall. Fearing its power, the human kings from nearly 500 years ago banned the practice, which forced the faeries to settle to a small northern continent above Bella's own homeland.

And that was it, no matter how hard she searched, Bella could find nothing more than the same story repeated over and over. No mention of what the faerie looked like, or what they could do with their magic. Damn.

Slamming her book shut, Bella pondered what to do next. She thought of going to Alice to tell her of the new information she discovered. Maybe then she would give in and feed Bella more information. Doubtful.

So Bella decided to settle for lunch instead, leaving her books scattered about in search of the kitchen. She wandered the halls for a while, trying to figure out where the wing ended. Painting after painting mocked her, as she went deeper into the castle. She noticed that unlike the rest of the estate, these paintings were different. They were portraits, renderings of what she guessed where distant masters of Castle Dathail. Most were men, but there were also noble ladies scattered through the long line of frames that hung on the wall as well.

The kitchen now long forgotten, Bella searched for Edward's portrait, if there even was one. Heading in the direction she thought was the best, Bella watched as Lord after Lord filtered by. The colors in the paintings slowly got more vivid and detailed, less aged by time and hopefully in turn, the most recent. She was nearing to the end of the hall when Bella realized something.

No one had black eyes.

Not a single lord or lady had the same haunting gaze the current master had. Bella even retraced her steps to make certain, but sure enough, they all had human eyes. Besides their striking beauty and odd-looking pointed ears, all the masters of Castle Dathail appeared to be otherwise normal. Now desperate to see Edward's portrait, Bella quickened her steps in the other direction. She had to find it.

Human. That was what the boy was. Obviously and utterly human. It was the last portrait Bella beheld at the end of the corridor. But something was oddly familiar about the child. The boy rendered in paint couldn't have been more than twelve years old, with his copper-red hair and striking green eyes. Even in his youth, Bella could tell that he would grow up to be overwhelmingly handsome and regal, just like the rest of his ancestors. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to him, and if he died young, which would explain the lack of recent picture. She just added that to the long list of questions to ask.

Huffing out her disappointment, Bella made her way to the kitchens in hope that she could forget the boy's image that still burned in the back of her mind.

Once Bella found the kitchen, she enjoyed a brief snack and ordered a dinner to be brought to her room, even if it was against Edward's rules. Thankfully, the servants seemed all too happy to oblige, promising dinner to arrive at her door around six that evening.

Bella was settled in a rather comfortable chair next to her roaring fire when she heard a knock on her door. Jumping to her feet, Bella ran to open the door,

"Alice, thank the Gods, I'm ravenous—" But her words cut off as soon as she saw who was at the door.

Edward didn't look at all displeased with her for obviously breaking one of his precious rules, just a little uncomfortable. He held a covered silver platter in his hands as he stood before her. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

His expression wavered just a bit at her shocked tone, but otherwise remained stoic as usual. "Since you were not at supper, I decided to bring it to you myself."

"There was really no need, but thank you." Bella glanced down to the platter, already smelling the heavenly aromas that wafted towards her. Edward shifted his weight before continuing.

"Actually, I also came to tell you something."

Giving a brief nod, she invited him in. "Do you finally wish to answer some of my questions?" She quirked a brow. But Edward just ignored her comment as he strode across her room to set the tray on the table beside her bed.

He rose stiffly, giving a glance around her room before commenting, "I never asked, how do you like your living quarters?" The way he said it let Bella know he was forcing such small talk.

She was so used to seeing him graceful and orderly that she didn't know what to think when he acted this way. She crossed the room to stand across from him, taking the chance to appraise the Lord of Castle Dathail. "Its beautiful. Perhaps too good for the likes of me." She couldn't help but add with a hint of remorse.

He just shook his head, completely serious as he replied, "Nonsense. It suits you."

Silence. They just stood in complete silence, Edward doing his best to not look at Bella, while she couldn't help but notice the strong column of his neck or the broadness of his shoulders.

"Was there something else you wanted to tell me?" She asked, peering up at him.

He blinked, tearing his eyes from the fireplace to finally look at her. Bella noticed how the flames flickered within his blacked gaze. She might have thought it beautiful before he turned away from the light source. "I wanted to tell you that I would be gone for a couple days. I have business to attend to elsewhere."

She looked between him and her awaiting dinner before answering, "Thank you for letting me know."

He bowed deeply, glancing up before quietly saying, "Enjoy your dinner."

The only sound of him leaving was the quiet click of her door closing behind.

Two days. Edward would be gone for two whole days, maybe three if she were lucky. That would give Bella time enough for her to figure out if she wanted to stay here, or seize the opportunity to leave.

Maybe then she would uncover the secrets that everyone was working so hard to conceal.

"What's on your mind this morning? You've barely spoken a word." Alice asked as she slid a tray across Bella's silk sheets. Ever since that first dinner in her room that previous evening, Bella had insisted on breakfast in bed.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of what to do today."

"May I suggest a walk in the gallery?" Alice answered excitedly, as she started to shuffle through Bella's day gowns in search of today's choice.

"Maybe. Since Edward is away, you could forget your duties and join me?" Bella raised her brows, as Alice pursed her lips.

"Some other time perhaps, but this morning I have many things to do." Bella huffed out a sigh, doing her best to act disappointed. She needed Alice to believe that she would be sorry to be without her, so to stop any suspicion of her wandering where she shouldn't. Any other day, Bella would be happy for Alice's company, but today she needed to take advantage of Edward's absence to explore. The last thing she needed was to be caught by her one and only friend in the castle when she went to go visit the upstairs.

"Very well, I guess I will have to fair on my own." Bella answered with a fake pout. Alice just gave her an apologetic smile, and started to help her get ready for the day.

Bella tried to seem as innocent as possible as she wandered from her room down the hall and to the massive foyer that held the stairs to the upper level. Once she was certain that no servants saw her, she crept up the stairs as silent and fast as possible. Which was a feat, for the marble steps were loud as anything, and stretched for some time. When Bella finally reached the top, she was torn between which way to head first. Left, she would explore the left then loop back to explore the other side.

She noticed that part of the castle was visibly darker than the rest of the estate, not in just lighting, but in the décor as well. Looming curtains and dark paintings surrounded her as Bella made her way from door to door. Each and every one was locked. Even with some jiggling, they wouldn't budge.

"Damn," she cursed under her breath when she found yet another door locked. Glancing down the hall, she saw that it was clean and well kept, but had yet to any more signs of life. It was almost like a museum, untouched and pristine in its condition. Shaking the eerie feeling that she was being watched, Bella tried the next door.

It opened.

Darkness. Complete and utter darkness. A smell of dust and worn leather filled her nose as she crept further into the room. The only illumination was what sunlight filtered in through the thick curtains, as she looked around her new discovery. Nothing seemed out of ordinary, certainly not special enough to keep hidden from anyone. Bookshelves lined most of the walls, while the others just held more paintings.

Portraits.

Ignoring the books, she peered over to the frames. There were three of them. The first one she saw was a man that Bella did not recognize. His blonde hair shone a hint of grey, but otherwise he looked like he was barely in his thirties. He was dressed in what she guessed to be some sort of military uniform, and his face was fixed into a scowl. His eyes were bright blue, and his ears were slightly pointed, just like the paintings downstairs.

Next to him, was a portrait of a woman. She was stunning with her auburn hair and fine features. Her eyes were like glazed honey and she too had pointed ears. Bella guessed her to be the same age as the previous man, although the woman would have barely seemed past her thirties to an untrained eye.

And finally, Bella looked at the last painting to the right. She gasped as soon as she saw those emerald green eyes and unruly bronze hair.

 **Oh my! What did Bella just discover? Tell me what you think and I might even post another chapter around Thursday…..Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Yay, the next chapter! As far as some of the names of things used in this one, I used references from Scottish Gaelic, and I will put definitions at the bottom. Thanks so much to Tarbecca for recommending me in the** **Fic Dive Campfire over at A Different Forest!** **Anyways, don't be afraid to tell me what you think :)**

 **And I have totally blanked on disclaimers so…I do not own Twilight, and I do not own A Court of Thorns and Roses, I am just using both books for inspiration!**

It was the boy from she saw in the painting downstairs, but now she looked at him as a grown man. Practically angelic in his features, he was beyond anything she could have ever imagined. All Bella could do was just stare at the painting, wondering if she was seeing it correctly. The man that looked back at her was the very Lord himself.

Edward.

She had known him handsome before, but seeing him without those black eyes and actual color to his skin made him absolutely breathtaking. The painting shone a healthy flush in his cheeks, his greens eyes bright and shining and him to be around the same age as he was now.

His hair was a wonder in its own regard. She never would have guessed it to be that color in all her years. So many layers of honey, gold, bronze and copper made her think the artist had exaggerated its beauty.

Although Edward wasn't outright smiling in the picture, a hint of amusement still shone in his eyes. Bella herself had only caught a glimpse of it in real life when she was particularly outspoken, but it was the same look, maybe if not only a shell of himself now. Tracing her fingers over those human eyes, Bella wished that there were some way to tell when the painting was commissioned. How long ago was it before he had changed? And what had caused it?

"What are you hiding?" Bella whispered to herself, unable to stop her fingers from dragging across the outline of his lips. He was simply stunning, and Bella had to tear her eyes from the painting if she ever hoped to explore the rest of the room.

But just as she turned her back to the wall of portraits, Bella heard a noise. A muted shuffle that sent her heart galloping.

"Who's there?" No one answered, but she saw a shadow slink across the edge of the room before turning towards her. Her voice now stuck in her throat, she could do nothing but watch the shadow creep closer.

"What are you doing here?" Edward's voice was low but vicious as he revealed himself from the shadows. Bella half expected to see the man from the portrait, but those black eyes still glowered at her from a distance.

"I was just, l-looking around." Curse her for stuttering. She had done nothing wrong other than looking.

She saw his nostrils flare, leading her to believe he actually _could_ smell the fear radiating off of her, "I told you not to come up here." He growled, glancing to the pictures that hung on the wall. She was grateful for the chance to gather herself far away from his judgmental gaze even for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I just thought—"

"You just thought?" He interrupted with a roar, "You just thought the rules didn't apply to you as soon as I left?" Edward started to pace back and forth, his hands clenching into fists as his breathing became labored. Not good.

She fought a shudder, "Of course not. All I was doing was—"

"All you were doing was abusing my hospitality!" He bellowed, his voice booming through the estate. Bella swore she heard the bookshelves shake at the volume. His chest was now heaving with rage, those black eyes never darker.

Despite her instincts pleading for her to apologize and leave, Bella let her own anger boil over as she responded, her voice low. "Hospitality? Is that what you call kidnapping me from my family and forcing me to live here?"

"Some would call that a kindness." The warning in his tone was unmistakable.

But Bella ignored it, her face hot with her own slow-burning rage, "A kindness, really? You call it kind to trick a man into trading his own daughter?"

A sneer crossed his lips, "Its not my fault your father was a coward as well as a thief. I demanded what was just."

She didn't acknowledge that previous remark as she answered him. "Just?"

A lifeless smirk spread across his face. Bella had once wondered when she would ever see a full smile, now she regretted even hoping for it. Edward just cocked his head to the side, his gaze appraising her with obvious distain. "I can see now how your father wanted to be rid of you. Who would ever want a girl that causes so much trouble?" He spat the words at her, and she flinched as if it was a physical blow. Then the words only continued to repeat themselves over and over in her head. Edward had just confirmed what kept her up at nights. Thoughts that made Bella's chest heave with a mix of guilt and agony. How was it, that her father was so willing to trade his own flesh and blood? Simple. She was a burden; completely useless, and insignificant even to her own family.

And suddenly she couldn't stay there a moment longer.

The tears that Bella had held back for days now ran down her face freely. She didn't bother to look back as she sprinted past him and down that hall. She didn't know exactly what her plan of action was, but as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs and saw the front door, she knew.

It was now or never.

Although Bella had packed a bag just for this scenario, she wretched open the door without another thought. Belongings or not, she would die before she had to live in that castle for another minute. She would not be a burden to anyone, even the likes of Edward.

And so she ran as far as her legs would carry her, farther and farther into the night. The warning that Edward gave her about danger lingered in the back of her mind, but she pushed on. Her dress' thick skirt slowed her down a bit, but she continued her sprint until she reached the edge of the woods. Only when the dense forest safely covered her, did Bella dare to glance back.

No one followed her.

As she worked on catching her breath, Bella fought to remember which direction her and Edward had come from that first night. But all the trees looked the same, and because there was no sun when they arrived, she couldn't distinguish east or west. Damn, she really hadn't thought this through. Had they came from the south, or west? And how long had they been traveling?

But Bella stopped thinking of all of that when she heard a low whisper, almost like a hiss come from behind her. "Who's there?" Bella spun behind her, but saw no one.

For a moment she wondered if it was Edward trying to frighten her on purpose, until she saw them.

Two slim figures stood before her. They appeared human, but Bella knew from something deep in her bones they were anything but. "And what do we have here?" One of them slithered at her, showing a sickening smile that turned her stomach. Their skin was like Edward's in color but scaly instead of smooth. They had greasy black eyes, making her wish for Edward's over theirs.

"Stay away from me," Bella slowly moved backward. She didn't know what they would do to her, but from the look in their eyes, she had a good enough idea.

"It's been years since we've had a human." The second one spoke to its companion. A cold chill ran down Bella's spine, as she searched for anything to grab as a weapon against them.

"What are you?" She didn't allow fear to enter her voice. Maybe if she knew what they were, she could prepare for what type of death she would receive.

"We are called the Oillteil, and we will take pleasure in killing you slowly, girl." One responded, his smarmy voice making her bowels turn watery. Her heart failed a beat.

But she forced a response, "I warn you, I'm a guest of Lord Edward, he won't be pleased if you harm me." Bella didn't even know if they knew who Edward was, let alone if they feared him.

One just snickered at her, while the other licked his dead lips. "But isn't that why you've run? The High Lord doesn't want you anymore." Her eyes widened, realizing her bluff had failed her completely. She had nothing else.

Only when they saw that very realization clear on her face, did they start to truly stalk her. Flanking each side, they took their sweet time slowly closing in. Her blood ran cold when she saw long black claws slip from under their skin and out their knuckles. Just one slash could tear her to ribbons.

Finally seeing her final opportunity, Bella took the piece of cloth she had been slowly ripping from her sleeve ever since she's seen the creatures, and flung it at one of their faces. It would at least serve some sort of a distraction, because now she had to run for her life.

Cursing her dress the entire way, Bella was pleased she at least escaped the cover of the forest. Maybe then someone would see the struggle and come help her. Or maybe they wouldn't. She had run away, even when Edward warned her not to. She didn't blame him for not coming. Maybe she deserved to die.

But her body wouldn't allow such thoughts as she surged on. Bella didn't know how fast the creatures ran, but they were fast enough to catch up to her quickly. Surrounding her, they tried to lash her with their claws. Bella did her best to dodge their attempts, but one still caught her left arm. She let out a terrible cry as Bella felt her flesh tear beneath the claws. Blood soaked out of the gash immediately, coating her skirts with red.

But she pushed on, her instincts refusing to give in. She stumbled a bit over an upturned root, and she felt another slash at her right thigh because of it. Thankful to her thick dress, they tore mostly fabric. But she still felt the burn of ripping skin, letting out another scream that the creatures seemed to drink up like fine wine. They were laughing at her pain, the fact irked her more than their bloodlust. But the Oillteil were quickly silenced, with a deafening roar that Bella felt deep in her marrow.

Her eyes searched frantically for the source of the horrible noise. The creatures too, looked equally as frightened as she did. And that was never a good sign. Was there an even worse monster coming to claim Bella for itself? She didn't have enough time to become afraid of that option before she saw a flash of black.

Her lungs were burning now, but Bella urged her sluggish legs forward. Another glimpse of black and she heard a disgusting cry come from the creature to her left before it turned into disgusting gurgles. Bella didn't have to look to know one of the Oillteil was already dead. The one to her right looked crazed in his fear, abandoning Bella as he tried to escape to the woods.

Should she keep running? That decision was made for her however, when she finally tripped over a stone in her path. Scrambling into a defensive position, all Bella could do was wait for the beast finish with the horrid creatures before eventually killing her.

In the darkness of the night, Bella couldn't see very well, but she could see enough to tell that the other Oillteil didn't make it far before the other monster disemboweled it in one fowl swoop. As the dismembered figure of the Oillteil fell to the ground with a wet thud, Bella realized the only other sound was her heaving breath and pounding heart. She watched as the shadow stood upright away from his kill, noticing that it was humanoid just like the Oillteil. She didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Bella?" His voice was disembodied in the thick night, but even then, she would have recognized it anywhere.

"Edward?"

"Bella, are you hurt?" Only then did she notice her burning arm, looking down to see blood coating her entire left side. As Edward crouched down in front of her, she wished more than anything she could see his face.

"My arm, they cut it." She answered distantly, her eyes starting to droop closed. She felt cold hands on her arm, wincing when a hard pressure surrounded the gash. Bella watched sluggishly as he had made a crude bandage from a piece of his shirt, but it quickly soaked with blood as soon as he tied it round her arm.

"Stay with me Bella." Edward growled, his voice impossibly close as her head started to whirl. She didn't have time enough to respond before he was slipping his arms around her.

"I can walk," Bella grumbled as she felt herself rise in the air. Cold arms encircled her, drawing her into a hard chest.

"Somehow I think you're lying." His voice was stern, but had a lilt in the tone that made her smile. He only held her against him tighter. No matter how much she wanted to refuse, Edward was right. Bella's head was spinning with what had just occurred. And she couldn't stand upright even if she wanted to. Although she was usually irked by Edward's coldness, Bella found her head resting against his chest, letting his iciness calm her heated forehead.

"Stay awake, we're almost there." Bella forced her eyes open to see them moving towards the castle at a surprising rate. She looked down to see that he was actually running, all the while keeping her perfectly still.

"Hmmm?" She hummed in response; too busy realizing that he had no heartbeat even as he ran. Did that mean he was truly dead then? It was good to know he at least lived at one point, thanks to the portrait she found. But then what magic had caused his current state? Another question to add to the growing pile.

"You're going to be fine, Bella, but you have to stay awake for me."

"Why don't you have a heart?" She asked her voice lethargic as her eyes started to feel like lead.

That earned her a huff from Edward that might have been some sort of laugh,

She scowled when he didn't answer her question so she just continued to babble, "Well forgive me if I'm a little tired, I did just run for my life after all."

A full on chuckle rumbled from his chest now, shocking Bella more than anything that had just happened. "Leave it to you to get snippy even after losing a pint of blood." She was preparing another equally brazen retort when Bella's eyes drooped shut for good.

But someone was gently shaking her a moment later, forcing her regain slow consciousness, "Look, Bella, we're here." Edward was peering down at her, his dark eyes filled with concern.

"What happened?" The last thing she remembered was running into the forest, and the Oillteil…..

Edward. He had saved her. He had killed for her.

"You have a couple gashes, but you'll be okay." He answered, now convinced that Bella was at least awake, Edward called for Alice. His voice booming through the castle, not bothering to wait for her reply before he continued down the hall that held her room.

The more alert she got, the more conscious Bella was of the pain in her arm. She sucked in a breath when Edward situated her in his arms to open the door. "You're okay." He murmured, surprisingly gentle as he laid her down in the bed. She cringed as Edward situated her arm as gingerly as he could. "Sorry," he mumbled, turning to the nightstand where a pile of bandages had magically appeared. "This is going to hurt," He warned as he peeled blood soaked fabric from the wound.

Bella fought a grimace, her eyes catching Alice rushing through the door. "What happened?" The maid stared at Bella's bloodied arm, eyes going wide.

"The Oillteil got her, could you do me a favor and look at the wound on her right thigh? They slashed her there too, although it's not as bad as her arm." Alice rushed to her side, incredibly too skilled for this to be her first time cleaning an injury.

"I can't see anything through all this fabric, the dress will have to be removed." Alice announced with a stern face.

Bella was awake enough to notice Edward's usually grey face visibly whiten. "What?" He practically stuttered.

Alice just repeated calmly, "The dress. It needs to come off."

"Oh, yes. Of course." Edward answered in a rush, quickly adverting his eyes and making a move to leave the room. If she were in any other situation, Bella might have laughed out loud.

"Lord, I need you to help me keep her still. There's no time to fetch another servant."

Bella watched his back expanded with a deep breath, but made no move towards them. Alice was about to speak further when in a flash of light; Bella's dress was suddenly gone. All that was left covering her was her thin undergarments,

"Thank you," Alice grumbled, not acting the least bit shocked that Edward had rid Bella of her clothes without a single touch.

As Alice worked to quickly clean and bandage Bella's scratched thigh, Edward hurried back to tend her arm, careful to keep his gaze on that single body part, and that part alone.

Never having seen Edward actually short for breath, it worried Bella to see him so visibly tired, even more than being half naked in his presence. As he wiped the sweat that had suddenly gathered on his forehead, Alice asked softly, "My lord, are you…" Whatever Alice's concern was cut off by Edward's signature glare.

"I'm fine, the Oillteil just wore me out a bit." Edward grumbled, now reaching for the needle and thread that had appeared on the nightstand.

"Can you not just heal it yourself?" Alice asked tentatively.

Edward shook his head, his expression distraught, "I would need more time to regain my energy, and this cut needs to be stitched immediately."

"What do you need me to do?" Alice stood next to Edward waiting for him to give directions.

"Keep her still, and have her drink this." Edward held out a vile to Alice. "It will help with the pain." Obeying Edward, Alice held the glass to Bella to swallow. She of course obliged, even though it tasted terrible.

"Just lay still," Alice put a cool hand to Bella's forehead, but her eyes were glued to Edward as he prepared to work on her arm.

"This is going to sting." That was all the warning she got before Edward pushed the needle through her flesh. Bella winced but then all her pain vanished, almost like a veil was being thrown over it. The more numb she became, the more sleep licked at her consciousness. Could the medicine work that fast?

"Are you doing that?" Bella was barely conscious enough to ask Edward the question, but she still noticed his brows draw together in more than concentration.

"Just relax," Alice hushed, the veil increasing so much it forced Bella to finally embrace sleep.

When Bella awoke next, a steady stream of sunlight filtered through her window. She blinked a couple times, wondering what time of day it was. How long had she been in bed?

"Bella?" It was Alice, smiling at her from a chair in the corner, but Edward was nowhere in sight.

"What time is it?" Her voice was raspy with sleep as she fought to sit up.

"Wait one moment, I'll tell Edward you're awake." Alice just gave her a small smile, before she walked out her door. Pursing her lips at how much people like to avoid her questions, Bella took the chance to inspect the stiffness in her arm.

Someone had dressed her in a nightgown, but the bandages still remained. The ones on her right leg were simple, but the ones covering her arm were thick and expansive.

"Feeling better?" Bella jumped, not having heard Edward enter her room at all.

"I'm fine." She surveyed him instead. He looked unharmed, unlike her, but he had bags under his eyes from clear exhaustion. "Where'd you learn to stich wounds?" Bella did her best to give him a stern look.

He just smiled faintly, but a muscle still feathered in his jaw, "War camps." He answered a little too swiftly. Apparently he wasn't proud of the fact.

Bella just nodded, intent on asking more later, but was distracted as Edward came to sit on the edge of her bed, taking her injured arm into his lap with surprisingly gentleness.

"Your hands are warm," Bella couldn't help but note, even going as much to give him a hesitant glance.

The corner of his mouth tugged up an increment, "I warmed them by a fire before I came." Bella couldn't help as she burst into laughter. Edward just sat there, a hint of a smile on his lips as she continued with her giggle-induced hysteria. Whatever medication that she have been given, loose thoughts was one of the side-effects.

"I'm sorry," She breathed, wiping her eyes with her good hand. Edward still held her other arm firmly. Even the tops of his legs were warm, but she didn't say anything about it.

Edward just let Bella regain her composure as he continued his inspection, "Do you feel any burning or sharp pain?" He asked, his grip tentative as he rotated her elbow. Bella felt a little stiffness, but nothing else.

"No." She stated simply, admiring the view the two undone buttons on his plain dress shirt granted her. Although the skin of his throat and chest was that familiar lethargic grey, there was no mistake of the muscle underneath. Bella wondered if it was as smooth as it looked.

But when Edward cleared his throat, she snapped her eyes back up to his face. "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?" He asked, an almost undetectable lilt to his voice. It took her several moments to realize he was teasing her.

She shook her head, "When have I ever done such a thing?"

Edward huffed out a breath, "All the time actually. I think you enjoy making our lives difficult." His response was mostly good-natured, but she didn't miss the hint of scolding in his voice; rightfully so for getting into so much trouble with the Oillteil.

She shrugged before responding, "If you hadn't lost your temper then I wouldn't have ran." Bella was shocked when Edward didn't respond with an equally snippy retort, his lips just forming into a thin line as he silently unwrapped her bandages. "What are you doing?" Bella asked, suddenly nervous.

He just quirked a brow as he glanced up at her, and nodded his head down to her now visible gash: a silent order for her to look. Bella obeyed, noticing Edward had done an impressive job stitching up the wound. It was neat and tidy and the only remaining evidence was the angry red color of her skin.

Curious as to how he was intending to make it look any better, Bella still watched as Edward placed a single hand over the cut. And her eyes practically bugged out of her head as a small light emitted from his hand. Her mouth falling agape as he removed his grip, she discovered that all signs of her injury were completely gone. Only clean smooth skin remained.

Bella had no time to process what had just occurred before he was leaning across her body to place his hand on her hip. She had totally forgotten about that scratch until now, but she saw that same white light. Bella felt nothing as he wordlessly healed her, but she didn't have to uncover the bandage to know the scar on her leg was gone.

"Thank you," She murmured; now feeling like a fool for ever snapping at him. He just gave her a weak smile, standing from her bed in one fluid motion. All Bella could do was stare adoringly at her unblemished arm. Magic.

"I owe you an apology, Bella." Her head snapped to Edward, not expecting him to still be there, let alone the slight look of agony cross his features. His expression just turned grim and his posture rigid as his eyes remained glued to her once injured arm. He looked completely spent. She wondered how much using his magic drained him. Probably more than he let on.

"For what?" She whispered, knowing very well to what he was referring. But she enjoyed watching his brows draw together just to imagine her own fingers smoothing out the line that formed there.

"I'm sorry for what was said back in the study. I wish I could take it back."

She just nodded, not wanting to remember the exchange any further. Bella had forgiven him as soon as she saw him kill the Oillteil, not to mention what he had just done for her, but his harsh words still burned in her memory.

"Do you forgive me?" His gaze was the most intense she had ever seen, causing her heart to falter in her chest. She had to look away it was so powerful.

Suddenly uncomfortable by the sudden tension between them, Bella feigned indifference with a shrug. "Perhaps, but I might have a couple conditions."

Edward let out an exasperated breath, but she saw his eyes crinkle with amusement "And what is that?"

"I want to be able to go upstairs." Edward opened his mouth to protest, but she silenced him with a hand. Bella was appalled when he actually remained silent. "I won't pry, I just want to be able to use the library."

Edward ran a hand through his hair, probably trying to think if there was anything up there she shouldn't see. "Fine," He sighed with defeat, turning towards her to ask. "So am I forgiven now?"

"I suppose."

Edward just huffed out cynical laugh, "I thank you for granting a man another chance." Bella didn't mind the bitter sarcasm in his tone, only releasing a breath when he finally had walked out the door.

 **So there it is! Did Bella forgive Edward too quickly, or should she be a bit easier on him? Drop me a review with your answer :) Definitions for the name of the castle and the creatures are below. I will continue using Scottish Gaelic for certain names and themes. The name of the castle in particular, is a hint that has something to do with the story! As always, thanks for reading!**

 **Dathail - colorful; highly colored**

 **Oillteil – disgusting; repulsive**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am beyond thankful for all the reviews you guys have given me, they really do keep me going. So in chapter 6, more and more questions will be answered about Edward, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**

 **I do not own Twilight or A Court of Thorns and Roses**

Alice came in soon after, a suspicious smile on her face, only brightening when she saw Bella sitting up. "Are you feeling better then?"

"Exceptionally." She answered dimly, too busy thinking off all the books that could be hiding in the secret library.

"So will you need to be dressed for lunch?" Alice didn't wait for her to answer before she started shuffling through Bella's closet.

"Yes, but not for that," When the ladies maid turned to give Bella a confused look, she just smiled, "I have some questions to answer."

After being dressed in a simple green dress, Bella was off to the forbidden upstairs. Even though Alice had warned her not to go snooping in doors she shouldn't, Bella couldn't help but still check every door on the way to the library. Every one was locked.

The only one that opened was a door that she recognized. When she entered the large wooden door to the study, it looked similarly to how she had remembered it, although some of the gloominess had disappeared because someone had opened the curtains. The cobwebs that had usually adorned every corner and surface were now gone.

Ignoring the oddity of its sudden change, Bella couldn't help but wander over to the farthest wall where the three portraits hung. She felt bad for passing over the first two, immediately looking to Edwards. Now that the study was properly lit, she saw how even more vivid the still life seemed. He was so overwhelmingly handsome with those green eyes sparkling impossibly brighter in the afternoon sun. He must have been breathtaking in real life. Not that he was ugly now, far from it actually. But the present Edward always seemed so gloomy. Bella had a feeling that the man in the painting harbored a spark that the current Edward had lost over time.

Tearing her eyes from his form, Bella turned her attention to the books surrounding her. After searching for the card cataloger for quite some time, Bella was beyond confused to discover there was not one at all.

"How does he find anything?" She grumbled to herself in disbelief. The shelves were a mess of books, seeming to lack any sort of organizational system.

Slews and stacks sat at tables left to collect dust, while some shelves were packed so tightly she had to tug profusely to even get a book to budge. The rest of the palace was so neat and orderly; Bella wondered why he kept this room in such disarray.

"Need help?" A voice spoke from behind her, causing her to let out a sharp yelp. Bella had to clutch her heart in the fear it would thunder right from her chest.

"Sorry," Edward mumbled, as Bella fought to compose herself.

"Why do you insist on sneaking up on me?"

"I don't mean to, it's hard to remember you have human hearing. I practically stomped the entire way over to you." He noted sheepishly with a shrug.

"Well be louder next time." She grumbled halfheartedly, distracted by his unusually bright tunic and overcoat today, the pine green reminding her of his colorful eyes in the old portrait. Should she ask what happened? But she quickly thought better of it considering all that he had done for her just within a day. Better not stir trouble now. So Bella found herself offering a tentative smile instead as she answered brightly, "Actually, I wouldn't mind some help."

"Admitting defeat are you?" Edward asked, his eyes flicking up to the mess of books around them. She had never seen him in such good enough humor to actually attempt to tease her. It was a stark contrast to how they had parted ways only yesterday in the very same room. She fought a shudder just thinking of all that rage centered on her. It was like a completely different man stood before her now.

She just gave him a wary look before she answered, "Yes. I don't know what your system is, but it's a mess." Edward just gave a terse laugh.

"It's the only place that's truly mine. No one has ever seen it, not even the servants. So there's no need to keep it orderly as the other rooms." He explained, giving an appreciative look around the room. She tried not to feel special that she had been the only one to see it.

"Mhmm," She answered, casting him a sidelong glance, "Care to shorten my search and tell me where history books on the faerie are?" Bella was impressed that he only sputtered a moment, before he composed himself.

"So you figured it out?" If Bella didn't know better, she would have thought him impressed.

She shrugged, "Alice told me what your kind were called. But I don't know much else."

Rubbing the back of his neck roughly, Edward finally admitted, "Yes, well. I was hoping to keep it that way."

Her face fell. "Is it that big of a secret?"

"Its not earthshattering or anything, mostly just embarrassing." He shrugged.

"How can an entire history of people be embarrassing?"

Edward gave her that same bitter laugh, his eyes now suddenly avoiding hers, "Its shameful because of how we came to power, even to when we lost our reign of the world." He was of course referring to the war nearly five hundred years ago when her kings pushed the faerie from their land, forcing his kind into seclusion.

Ignoring the millions of questions she wanted to ask, Bella forced out the one question that kept her up most nights, "Were you alive to see the war?" She may not remember a lot about the faeries, but everyone knew of their near immortality.

Edward seemed equally hesitant to answer, "I was just a child, unable to understand what was happening." Bella fought to swallow the new information. That meant he was more than half a millennium old. She was an infant in his eyes.

"Oh," She answered lamely, now her eyes avoiding his dark ones.

They both were silent for a while, until Edward glanced towards her and said cautiously, "I can show you where to find books about faeries, but I'm afraid I can't help you further. I have some other matters to attend to." Bella just nodded, thankful enough that he at least would be shortening her search.

Leading her to the corner of the study, there sat a smaller bookshelf that she had missed in her previous exploration of the room. "These will tell you all you would ever want to know." Edward explained, the bindings of the books so worn they were almost falling apart.

"Thank you, truly" She gave him a small smile. Edward just gave her a quick bow, and exited the same way he came.

Choosing the closest book to her, Bella pulled up the comfiest chair and got to work.

After nearly four hours of reading, Bella had discovered a lot of things, none of them really useful to her. She learned that the faeries lived on the earth far before humans, that a select few had magic, and at one time, they had really enjoyed keeping humans as slaves. That was what the war 500 years ago was all about, the humans had revolted in order to take back their freedom, banishing the faeries into abomination in the process. She didn't blame them.

Bella also learned that there were different types of faeries. There were the commoners, who were just referred to as faeries. This included any creatures that were more than human, but possessed no magic. This included horrible monsters like the Oillteil that Bella knew all too well. Other various creatures were listed; all vaguely human looking but either had hideous faces, scaly skin, deadly claws or all of the above.

The other faeries, the beautiful creatures that looked human beside their pointed ears, and only possessed little to no magic and were called the Fae. And lastly, the impossibly stunning, powerful magic wielding beings were called the High Fae. They were the undisputed governors to their lesser counterparts, ruling over the seven providences of the northern continent for centuries.

The books touched a little on what faeries could do with their magic; the most interesting were the faeries that could influence the weather and even shape shift. They also spoke of being able to make things appear and disappear, just like Edward could. But sadly, there was no reference to why Edward had black eyes and no heart.

On the contrary, Bella read over and over of how the faeries were renowned for their beauty, being described with luminous skin, sparkling eyes and fine features that could baffle even the cleverest of humans. That's how they tricked man into submission long ago, with their looks alone. But their most recognizable feature was their slightly pointed ears and elongated canines.

Edward, although stunning, had none of those features. Bella realized, that he actually seemed to be ripped of all those qualities, only to be replaced with his all-black eyes, grey complexion, normal teeth, and rounded ears. Bella found that very odd indeed. Was she in a specific part of the continent where these faeries were stricken with a sickness? Bella read on and on but her questions were never answered.

Letting out an angered huff of air, she did her best not to knock the books out of her sight. Had she missed something? Bella was about to give up completely when a sound pricked her ears.

Looking behind her, she saw Edward emerge from the sea of bookshelves with a hesitant expression, "Did I make enough noise this time?" He teased, and Bella, previously angered by her lack of answers felt her face soften at his words.

"Yes, I actually heard your approach for once."

"Good to know." He seemed to be holding back a grin as he continued, "Although if I had to stomp one more time, I would have thought you completely deaf." Edward apparently lost the battle, showing sparkling white teeth with a stunning smile. Yup, no elongated canines. But the fact still didn't stop Bella from blinking a couple times, stunned by the sight. She even tried not to notice how his eyes crinkled with the movement.

Edward must have noticed her sudden blank expression as he asked, "Are you alright, is your arm bothering you?" Concern replaced the amusement on his face as he took a step towards her before something stopped him from coming any closer.

"Yes, its just," Bella bit her lip, "I've never seen you really smile before."

Rubbing the back of his neck roughly, Bella got the distinct impression that he was actually embarrassed! She wondered if Edward had the ability to blush.

"It's been a while since I've had a reason to."

What did that mean? Had it been that long since he'd had a woman that wasn't a servant in his household, or even a friend? And could Bella even call herself his friend? Bella supposed she at least cared if he lived or died, but that was only after she watched him fight the Oillteil. But did that mean anything other than she only had a soul?

"How long?" Bella suddenly remembered a book stating that faeries had soul mates, their match in every way. And once a male or female—what they called each other instead of man and woman—found their other half, they were together even in the afterlife. Had Edward already mated? And if so, where was the faerie now?

"Long enough." He offered with a quiet chuckle, but she could still sense the underlying sorrow in the statement. Bella thought for a moment about asking, but knew it was far too intrusive. "So, I suppose you're hungry?"

Realizing she had been there for most of the day, her own stomach rumbled in response, "Yes." She answered with a sigh, wondering if heard the grumble even if he didn't have faerie ears.

"Good, because I took the liberty of bringing dinner to you."

Bella gave him a skeptical look; "I thought you didn't allow any food outside the dining hall."

Edward just shrugged, now pulling out a cart full of food that had been strategically hidden behind one of the bookshelves, "You broke that a long time ago. I know you probably want to keep reading, but we can't have you starving now can we?" He said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world. But Bella was speechless. Her entire life, she had always been the one to provide for herself and her family. And during the whole time she fed them, no one, not even her father had ever thought to care for her for a change, until now.

Until Edward.

Bella just stared at him, totally baffled by who stood before her. Was this the same man that demanded her life in payment for her father? Or was he now the Fae male that killed the Oillteil and cared for her afterwards?

"If you don't want it, I'll just send it back." He spoke when she didn't answer.

"No!" She surprised herself with her own voice. Bella thought she saw him release a silent breath, as he left the cart but made a move to leave himself. "Aren't you staying?"

Edward stopped and quirked a brow at her, "You actually want me to?" He didn't even attempt to hide the surprise in his tone.

"Yes, I have many more questions." That seemed to set him at ease, for before, he only looked slightly suspicious to what her true motives were.

"Then I'll stay and answer them for you." He answered solemnly.

Bella gave him a grateful smile as he pulled up a chair directly across from her. She had no time to ask where the cart of food had gone before it appeared next to them.

She forced the yelp of surprise back down her throat and turned to the male before her. "First of all, how do you do that?" She inclined her head to the silver cart next to them.

"How do I make things appear and disappear, you mean?" He raised his brows slightly, but showed no other reaction as two place settings appearing before them. More magic.

"Yes, I'm curious to how it works." Apparently he didn't need magic to serve them, as he gave her a slab of lamb and vegetables onto their plates. Or maybe he was just too drained from showing off. But she didn't want to offend him by asking as much.

"I assume you've already read that faeries' power comes from the earth?" Edward asked, his arms braced on the table.

Bella nodded, now remembering the fact. The books also spoke of special holidays where faeries performed rituals to ask and thank the earth for its gifts.

"Well, the energy from the world can manifest itself in the faeries that are worthy, and after years of schooling and learning to control one's gift, we can access our magic like a reservoir within ourselves. But like all reservoirs, they can grow dry without proper time to replenish themselves. That's why I grow tired sometimes." His eyes seemed suddenly unfocused, but he quickly snapped them back into place before Bella could ask what was wrong.

That at least explained why he couldn't heal her yesterday, because he had spent most of his magic taking out the Oillteil and masking her pain.

"Did it take a lot of energy to fight the Oillteil?" She felt the familiar guilt rushed back to her conscious as soon as she brought it up. He just nodded, "So you're one of the Fae, then." She mused out loud, "blessed with some magic but not as much as the High Fae?" Bella didn't know why she was so eager to label him amongst his kind. Maybe it was because if she knew what he was, she could find out why he looked so different than his kin.

If her statement offended Edward, he didn't show it. But he did cock his head, "And what makes you think that?"

Bella grew reluctant as soon as she heard his sudden sharpness, "The books I read said that the High Fae's power was endless."

That earned her a cynical scoff from Edward, "Its certainly not endless, but I guess it would appear that way to you humans." Bella didn't miss the bite to his tone when he said humans. Whatever the faeries' customs were, she must have offended one when she questioned his rank.

"I'm sorry if I've overstepped—"But he just cut her off with a wave of his hand. Despite her will to take offense at the gesture, Bella found herself remaining silent. It didn't matter what he was, Edward had risked his life for Bella, and had even healed her himself. She needed to start acting more thankful rather than insulting him.

Now hesitant to ask any more questions, Bella was content to eat the rest of her meal in silence, when she felt a cold finger gently prod her chin upwards. When Bella finally looked up, she saw his face closer than she expected, and his black eyes impossibly soft despite the lack of color. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to snap at you." His voice was molten velvet as he apologized. She blinked, suddenly remembering how the faerie could dazzle humans into dumbness.

She could see now how easy it was to ensnare her kind those centuries ago. Her entire being was telling Bella to do his will from just his gaze. "You're doing this on purpose." She murmured, her eyes glazing over the more she looked into his depthless orbs. It took all her power to pull her focus away from his gorgeous face, suddenly thankful for his dead skin and lack of heart. Because if Edward looked like he did in his portrait, she feared she would have worshiped the very ground he walked on without another thought.

A muscle feathered in his jaw, as Edward retracted the finger from her chin to recline back in his chair with that careless grace. Bella couldn't help but subconsciously rub the spot where he had touched her. Her skin was hot despite his cold touch. "I'm sorry," He seemed to snap out of some sort of trance himself, "I didn't mean to do that."

Bella shook her head to clear him from her mind, "Can all faerie manipulate that way?"

"Only Fae and High Fae." He responded distantly as he rose swiftly from his seat. Bella hadn't even realized he had finished eating, as he made his dishes disappear with a snap.

"And which are you?" She gazed up at him just in time to notice the flicker of sadness flash across his face.

"I am neither now." And he left the study before Bella could ask what that meant.

"Did you have fun in the Lord's private study?" Alice asked cheerfully that same evening, as she brushed out Bella's ever growing hair. Bella had never thought the locks to be pretty, but ever since she had moved here, her usually lackluster hair had grown stronger and more radiant.

"I suppose so, although it seems as though I've offended him again." Bella mused, immediately cringing when Alice gave her hair a not so gentle tug.

"Haven't I told you to keep your comments to yourself?" Alice chided, but Bella still saw the hint of a smirk on the maid's face.

"It was by accident, I swear. Is it considered impertinent to ask a faerie's rank?"

Alice just sighed, "What did you say?"

"I may have asked if he was High Fae or just Fae." Bella tried to act innocent with a shrug, but winced when she saw Alice's reaction.

Arms crossed, gaze incredulous, her maid shook her head at Bella, "You didn't."

"I did," Bella bit her lip, waiting for her to be scolded for her ignorance.

"Its not so much that it was entirely rude. But Lord Edward doesn't like to talk about his heritage, let alone the different classes," Alice explained as she twisted her hair into a neat braid.

"Why doesn't he like to talk about his own culture?"

Alice fixed her hands on her hip, seeming to wonder if she could tell Bella or not. "There has been a lot lost to this household, and such talk only makes bad memories resurface." Bella couldn't find in herself to be frustrated by Alice's vague answer. She was actually surprised the maid revealed anything at all. Bella just pushed her lips into a thin line, pondering if she should meddle or not. Would Edward even share anything further if she asked? Probably not.

But she was pulled from her thoughts when someone squeezed her shoulder, she looked up to see Alice peering down at her, "There are a lot of—" She paused, trying to find the right word, "—oddities in our lands, this court in particular. It will serve you well if you don't meddle," All she could do was nod her head to the maids warning. But both women knew it was foolish to believe Bella would do anything but leave this alone.

Many hours later, Bella lay in her bed unable to sleep. All the information she had read earlier in the day still spun around in her head. She wanted to know more. And so silently as she could, Bella slipped out of her bed. Taking no care to put on something more suitable than her thin robe, she unlocked her bedroom door and crept into the hall. Making sure no one was passing by, she tiptoed to the main foyer. The castle was unusually silent at this time of night, as she peered around the corner towards the stairwell. Not a soul in sight.

Clutching her robe closer to her suddenly cold skin, Bella made sure her steps were as silent as possible. She didn't know whose faerie's ears might be listening in. Only allowing her breath to release when she stood atop the stairs, Bella easily concealed herself within the dim corridors. She always wondered why this part of the castle was poorly lit, but it was probably just to deter unwanted visitors.

Bella continued the familiar path until she stood in front of the doors that led to Edward's private study. She knew the risk coming so late at night, for the male himself might be inside. But she couldn't sleep a wink, and she might as well use that time to read more history books.

Not knowing if she should knock or not, Bella finally conceded just to open the door a crack. No one yelled at her, which was a good sign, as she entered fully. The room was completely dark, as Bella cursed herself for not bringing a lamp or candle. The only illumination was the small light from the moon outside. Bella did her best to navigate the room in dear darkness, but not before bumping into a couple bookshelves in the process. She only continued when she was positive no one heard her, until she reached her desk in the corner.

It was relatively untouched, although someone had organized the books into a pile in the center. Odd, since the rest of the room was kept in careful clutter. Shrugging it off, she lit the small oil lamp perched on the desk. It provided just enough light for

the small area, as Bella grabbed the nearest book and started to read.

She read on an on, finding no more useful information but still continuing anyway in case she did. Bella wasn't so sure why she was determined to know everything, maybe it was self-preservation or just plain curiosity. Besides iron, she had yet to discover the any other of the faerie's weaknesses. She feared that was the only one.

It was when Bella heard distant, muffled speaking, did she finally stop. Glancing up, she tried to find the source to the sound. And when it was clear that it was not coming from the hallway, she crept closer to the edge of the study to where the portraits hung. The muffled voices grew clearer until she could make out actual words. There was a room at the other side of the study's wall, and Bella could hear everything the people were saying inside.

"I'm grateful for you help with this. As we draw closer, monsters have been slowly slipping in." She recognized Edward's voice, grim with some unknown stress.

"Do you think it's on purpose, perhaps a warning of sorts?" A male's voice answered, strong but concerned.

"You mean from her?" There was a deep sigh, Bella didn't know if it was from Edward or the other male.

"We're running out of time here, Edward." The other male's voice that Bella did not recognize, spoke in frustration. And just like that, no matter how rude it was, Bella couldn't help but press her ear closer.

"Tell me something I don't know." Edward responded in exasperation. Bella wished more than anything she could see the stranger he was talking to. He would have to be of some sort of high rank to be speaking to the Lord of Dathail which such ease.

"Then say it already, and we can be done with this mess." The other man grumbled, and Bella could only imagine how Edward was raking his hands through his hair.

"It means nothing if _I_ say it. The feeling has to be mutual." It was clear this was a sour subject, and Bella wanted more than anything to know what they were talking about. Was Edward courting some young lady that didn't return his feelings? She couldn't believe this is what occupied his time, talking of feelings with his friend in the solitude of his room.

"Well get on it then, we would all like to be back to normal at least by the end of the century." She noted there wasn't a hint of teasing in the stranger's tone. Bella knew Edward to be old, but did they really have centuries more in their lifetimes? Could they really live that long?

"Don't lecture me on what needs to be done, Jasper. I know well enough." Bella could already see Edward's scowl just by his tone of voice. No matter the vagueness of the conversation, Bella had learned one thing, the other mans name. But no matter how hard she tried, Bella couldn't think of a servant in the entire castle that went by Jasper.

"Maybe if I could meet her, I would be able to move things along—" There was a sinister promise in Jasper's tone, but he didn't get to finish the thought as Edward bit out a growl. Bella couldn't help but wonder who this ' _her'_ was.

"Why would I ever do that? You would only scare her off with your ugly mug." Edward responded, and just like that the men were back to teasing.

"You think I couldn't handle her?" The one called Jasper asked with mock offense.

"Yes, when the time comes, I have no doubt she will give you a run for your money." Bella couldn't help but feel jealous of such a woman that Edward spoke with such high esteem.

"I am happy for you Edward, sincerely. But please, try to heed the warning. We may be near immortal, but time is still upon us." Confused more than ever, Bella heard the click of a door that must have been one of the male's taking his leave.

Just then, Bella realized what she had just done. And despite all the curious information she had just heard, she still felt quite ashamed for how she acquired it. Now doing her best to back away quietly as possible, she couldn't help but feel that the eyes of Edward's portrait seemed to watch her the entire way.

Should she return back to her rooms? Would one of them hear her if she opened the door? Or perhaps she would even run into either one on the way back to her quarters. She had no idea what to do.

"Come out, I know you're still there." Any color Bella had, now leeched from her face as she let out a squeak. For Edward was clearly talking to her form the other side of the wall. He had known she was there the entire time.

Bella thought about fleeing for the briefest of moments, but watched in horror as a slot in the wall moved to create a doorway. "I'm sorry," She winced as soon as she saw his figure from the secret entrance, the light from the room flooding past him to create a looming shadow. She gulped, waiting for the onslaught of words, but he just quirked a finger, silently inviting her inside the adjoining room.

They were both silent as she followed him into what she quickly put together as his bedroom, the only sound a roaring fire on the opposite wall. Rich golds and greens seemed to touch every fabric and piece of furniture in the massive quarters. The color scheme was actually quite similar to Bella's bedroom, just slightly more masculine.

The layout was akin to hers as well, but the fireplace was ever more regal with angelic Fae carved into the mantle with their delicate ears and faces. The bed too, was somehow bigger than hers, no doubt able to fit her entire family with room for more. But it didn't pass Bella's attention that her own suite was otherwise identical to the very Lord of Dathail's.

A heavy thought, when she was supposed to be a little more than a prisoner here. Did Edward's generosity really stretch that far, or was every guest of castle Dathail treated with such hospitality?

But she was so enthralled by her surroundings; Bella hadn't even noticed the tea that appeared on a table as Edward pushed a cup into her hands. Wordlessly she drank the warm beverage, eagerly trying to avoid the conversation they were about to have.

"Couldn't sleep?" She looked up to see Edward leaning against one of the bedposts with arms crossed. He didn't seem mad at all, only mildly concerned if not just curious.

She meant to respond to his question, but any organized thought in her head vanished when she saw his attire. He was only wearing a long-sleeved undershirt, the buttons undone to show his sculpted chest. Her eyes dragged along his simple riding pants to see that he was also barefoot, which was strangely erotic in the dim light of the gold-washed room.

She nodded her head dumbly. He was too handsome, far too stunning even if he was looking at her like a parent preparing to scold their child. "You're not having nightmares are you?" He gave her a wary look, as if he was trying to measure if she was truly well or not.

She shook her head, her eyes fixed on the ground. She couldn't bear to look at him.

"Bella, what did you hear?" There was no hint of resentment in his tone, just a simple question.

Bella pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, now desperate to avoid his gaze. "The man called Jasper spoke of a woman and time running out. That was all I heard." It didn't escape Bella's attention that Edward only stiffened when she mentioned time escaping. Interesting.

He only nodded, his expression carefully blank, "And what did you make of it?"

Bella hesitated, not quite sure herself. "Out of context, I still don't know what you were referring to. I assumed you were talking of a women you plan to court." She prayed to her Gods that Edward didn't notice the blush creeping up her cheeks at her mentioning of courting.

But instead of stiffening, Edward's expression remained the same, his nostrils only flaring slightly. If Bella didn't know any better, she would have thought him disappointed. "Very well. Now back to bed." That was the only dismissal he gave, turning to his broad back to her to survey something on his large desk. She was at least hoping for him to at least confirm or deny what she had heard, but instead, he remained that steely calm that never ceased to drive her wild.

"Is that it then?" There was an edge to her tone, something that did not pass his attention.

She watched his back expand with a deep breath, "Yes. Now, goodnight." His voice was gentle enough, but she still detected the sternness that lurked beneath.

If she were in any other circumstance, Bella would have disputed. But as it were, she had been caught eavesdropping, and she was very lucky he wasn't rebuking her at the moment. One wrong word and she would be out of his good graces for good. "Goodnight," She inclined her head ever so slightly even though he couldn't see her, and then exited the room as fast as possible while still remaining proper. But she could have sworn she heard a slight ruckus, like papers being shoved aside and onto the ground.

 **There it is! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think and drop a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So in this chapter we meet Jasper, and I have to warn you to keep an open mind about him. I just want to clarify the time frame too; Bella has been at the castle for a little over three weeks. I always try to make that clear in the story, but I am aware there might be some discrepancies. I also don't use Bella's canon birthday (September 13** **th)** **, so keep that in mind when the topic comes up in the chapter. Thanks and I hope you enjoy**

 **I do not own Twilight or A Court of Thorns and Roses**

As Bella stood in front of her mirror, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. The blood red gown did look marvelous, and Bella was amazed how well she filled out the dress, even if it was too extravagant.

Just within the short span of time Bella had been at Castle Dathail, she had undergone quite the transformation. No longer could she see the clear outline of ribs that used to lie under her skin, no longer was her face hollow and gaunt, and no longer was her hair frail and limp.

As Bella took in the girl reflected before her, she truly saw what proper meals and plenty sleep could do. No not a girl anymore, a woman stood before her now. A woman with eyes bright and alive for perhaps the first time in her life.

"Absolutely stunning." Alice gushed from behind her. "Let us parade you around the castle so everyone can see. Just see if the Lord can ignore you in THIS!" The maid squealed, actually clapping her hands.

That last statement however, had Bella covering herself with a shawl. "This was a bad idea." It was true she had barely seen Edward for the past two days since he saved her from the Oillteil and caught her eavesdropping, but it was not her intent to catch his notice when she asked Alice to wear the racy gown that morning.

Turning back to the mirror, Bella opened her shawl to look at the low neckline that allowed a rather ample view of the tops of her breasts. She also couldn't help but wonder if the vivid color only made her look paler. "Alice, are you sure it's not too much?" She turned to her friend with a grimace. "I mean, the color alone is shocking, let alone the cut of the dress."

Alice just made a show of squinting at the outfit, before she let out a sigh. "I don't see what's wrong with it." She announced brightly with a wave of her hand before she continued, "Nonsense. It's your birthday today, and you deserve to feel beautiful."

Bella ignored the statement, suddenly regretting even telling Alice that she was turning nineteen. Her thoughts instead, turned back to the mysterious Lord: she wondered if his absence had something to do with the Fae male, Jasper, which she had yet to see with her own eyes. She had inquired with Alice yesterday before bed, asking if she knew the male. Alice of course didn't divulge much, only saying that he was a close confidant to the Lord.

"Honestly Bella, I don't know why you're suddenly acting so shy," Her maid chided softly, as she made final touches to the back of the dress.

"Shy? Is it so wrong to feel uncomfortable in such a dress?" Bella's eyes darted back to her reflection, as she debated taking it off for the thousandth time that morning.

Alice just scoffed, giving a rather hard tug on Bella's corset. "I see what you're thinking, and no, I refuse to let you wear any other dress today." Bella grumbled some non-committal response, as Alice gave her a sly smile before she changed the subject. "So what would you like to do today after breakfast?" Alice hummed softly, now having moved to Bella's hair.

"I don't know, what do you suggest?" Bella thought it good to avoid the study for a while, or maybe just the Lord of Dathail in general.

"I don't know. But as a child living here, whenever I got bored, I would tag along with my brother to the weapons ward."

"Weapons ward? And I didn't know you had a brother?"

The maid just nodded. "He lives in another region now." And it didn't pass Bella's attention at Alice's sudden solemn tone before she deftly moved to another topic, "But since most of Edward's men are off doing border control, its probably empty to explore. We could do some target practice if you like. I could teach you archery!" She offered brightly.

But Bella suddenly forgot about Alice, and her brothers, and even boarder control and went completely rigid. Noticing the sudden change, Alice hesitantly removed her hands to grasp Bella by the shoulders. Looking down at her charge, Alice's face was ridden with concern "Bella, what's gotten into you?"

Bella just blinked, forcing her breathing to remain even, "Nothing," She murmured, forcing her eyes to meet her maids, even giving her a terse smile.

The maid seemed unconvinced, but still continued with her previous task. "Never mind," Alice noted distantly as Bella felt her body start to ease, "Perhaps we'll just visit the greenhouse." Both her and the maid were silent before Alice was suddenly pulled Bella from her vanity, "Now you must hurry up or you'll be late for breakfast." And just like that, the somber atmosphere had been lifted as the maid just continued to push Bella out the door, also snatching the shawl out of her hands before she had time to dispute. And much to her horror, Bella heard the click of the door as Alice locked it behind her. Some friend she was. Apparently Bella had no other choice but go to breakfast. She could only hope that a certain Lord wouldn't be there.

But when she reached the elaborate dining hall, Bella was shocked to see that not only was Edward there, but that she was not the only guest. The Lord of Dathail was sitting at the head of the table like usual, but a man was sitting to his right. They were engaged in polite conversation, but Edward seemed a little too tense for the subject matter to be anything but innocent.

They had yet to see her standing in the doorway, so Bella took the opportunity to observe the other male. Although handsome in his features, he still had the same black eyes as everyone in the castle. But his flushed skin and blond hair were of healthy, normal color. And his attire was far more elaborate than she had ever seen Edward wear. Where as the Lord preferred simple colored tunics and pants, the man before her a rich blue overcoat and a bronze embellished tunic underneath.

Only when she entered the dinning room fully, did Edward deem to acknowledge her presence. "Ah, there you are. I was wondering if you were going to—" But his words were cut off as soon as his eyes focused on her.

The other man looked towards Bella as well, probably wondering why the Lord had stopped mid-sentence. She heard someone's utensil clatter to the ground as the stranger ran his eyes up her form. The look wasn't appraising at all, on the contrary it was as if she were just another chair in the room, uninteresting as he turned back to his food. Edward just stared at her.

Bella suddenly cursed wearing such a dress. She was a fool to think that she would look anything but ridiculous.

The stranger gave Bella a forced, but otherwise polite smile, "You must be Bella." A statement, not a question.

She nodded; trying to act as if this was what she always wore as she took her seat to the left of Edward. Although a small part of Bella warmed to see that Edward had yet to even blink, it was somewhat unnerving to feel his eyes practically burning into her skin. "Its so good to finally meet you, I'm Jasper."

From the corner of her eyes, Bella finally saw Edward's nostrils flare ever so slightly, as he regained his senses only to quickly look to his meal.

"Nice to meet you." She murmured, now glancing to the spread before her. The sheer amount of food never failed to impress her.

"Jasper is one of my sentries. He just got back from a…patrol." Edward explained rather plainly, only looking at her for a second before he returned to his meal.

Bella just nodded, making a move to a platter in front of her. But before she could even think of serving herself, a plate of stacked waffles and fruit appear before her. Stunned, Bella looked to Jasper just as the sentry glanced towards the Lord. Edward had yet to look up from his plate as Jasper just hid a small smile in his hand.

So Edward had done it. More and more magic, but it would never fail to impress her.

"Thank you." She might have argued that she could serve herself if it weren't for the fact that Edward had somehow known exactly what she wanted.

"Did you sleep well?" Edward asked as he glanced over to her. She could have sworn he gulped as his eyes wandered downward. But they snapped up just as fast.

Jasper muffled a snicker.

Bella just sat up a little straighter. "Yes, thank you." Edward gave her a stiff nod, now seeming enthralled with his bowl of fruit, making another spoon appear in his hand. It was his that Bella heard drop when she came in.

"So are you enjoying your time here, Bella?" Jasper inquired when it was obvious no one else was going to make conversation.

"Yes, I am actually." She was shocked to realize it was the truth. And maybe Bella was a selfish person because of it, but it would be hard not to be grateful for all she had been given here. She was suddenly aware of Edward's eyes intent on her, but she wisely kept her eyes locked on Jasper.

"And will you be staying with us for a while?" Bella was about to answer the sentry, but she heard Edward let out a low warning growl.

"Jasper," Edward's voice was like steel, but Jasper paid no mind to him, even if the Lord was now glowering at his sentry like one wrong word would land him a demotion.

"Don't be such a brute." Jasper gave Edward a playful nudge in the arm. "I'm just asking your guest if she plans to stay with us." There was something slightly unkind in the sentry's eyes, but she couldn't understand the source of it.

"Stop berating her Jasper, or I'll have you running rounds until midnight." He snarled, but Jasper remained unperturbed.

"I was just asking the human if she liked our lands as well as home." Bella didn't miss the way Jasper said the word _human_ , but the sentry just remained looking at her expectantly. Was he seriously asking her if she preferred Edward's regions over her home?

"Although its rather…nice here." It was an understatement, but she didn't want to give Jasper the satisfaction of being right. "But wouldn't anyone prefer their home?" Bella made no effort to hide the coldness to her words, just as Jasper made no effort to hide his. The sentry just revealed a taunting smile.

"Is that so? And pray tell, why is that? Is it so much better over there?" When Bella couldn't supply an answer fast enough, he just continued, "Or perhaps you have a man back home." It wasn't a nice question, its was meant to belittle Bella even further.

Edward's head snapped over to the sentry, and it was the first time Bella ever seen the Lord of Dathail actually surprised. Bella also wondered how the sentry was still alive, since not many people probably survived the wrath that was currently radiating from the Lord.

"Jasper, enough." Edward's voice was low, and commanding. And order from a Lord to a subject.

Jasper just feigned innocence, turning back to Bella. "Its an honest question. I just want to know why Bella decided to run away from us. Is it so terrible here?"

Surprisingly, Edward didn't order Jasper to silence, but actually looked at Bella.

"No," Bella answered, unsure of what they expected from her. Edward was looking at her slight interest, the most attention she had seen from him in a great while. Jasper was just sitting smugly like he took pleasure in making humans feel less than him. So she kept her mouth shut.

Jasper just continued to smile, taking a sip of his wine, all the while his eyes continued to appraise her, "See then?" Jasper turned back to Edward, "So the only other option to her little escape act was that she was running back to her beloved's arms."

Bella narrowed her eyes at the sentry, not knowing if she was more annoyed with Jasper, or Edward for allowing all of this. The sentry turned back to her then, raising his brows in question. "Well?" Jasper just grinned wider when she still hadn't answered, "Have you ever been with a man?"

Bella raised her chin slightly, determined not to let him think he had won, "I once knew a man, yes." More like a boy actually. Bella had been sixteen when she first had any real relations. His name was Jacob, and it started out when they would sometimes cross paths in the village square. And after a lot of lingering gazes they finally met in his family's barn. Bella was knowledgeable enough to know that what she had with Jacob was nothing but physical. But it was an avenue for them to forget the hunger in their bellies, and the responsibilities for their families. So she was glad to be able to lose herself in him, even for a little while.

Bella was shocked however, when Edward turned to her to ask, "Did you love him?"

She finally looked to him then, forcing her eyes to convey just how little she wanted to speak of this, "No."

The word hung in the air like an unwanted stench. It was the last thing she wanted them to know; that she had never felt love, perhaps had never been loved. She knew her family cared for her in their way. But she had never been raised to understand the feeling, and she was afraid she might never in her entire life.

Jasper, apparently having gotten what he wanted, remained silent and allowed them all to return to their meal in silence.

After they were done, Edward quickly excused himself claiming he had business to attend. But not before he grumbled a, "Be nice." As he left the hall, Bella couldn't decide if the warning was for her or Jasper.

Bella wondered briefly if she should excuse herself, but thought against it for the fact she didn't want to give Jasper the satisfaction. The sentry just took a long sip from his glass, as he let out a long sigh before he fixed his eyes on her. "So tell me, where do you hail from?"

Bella hesitated slightly, "The southeast country."

"And do you still worship the monarchy that nearly drove us to extinction?"

Bella blinked, but not at all appalled by his harsh tone. "No, We barely even remember your kind." It was meant to be a subtle blow, to make him understand that his kind had been long forgotten, but she was appalled to see him reveal a smile instead.

"Good, its probably best that way. " He suddenly rose from his seat then; using the same effortless grace that Edward possessed only to walk over to her. She glanced up, unsure of why he was lingering when he so clearly found her repulsing. Jasper just leaned himself causally against the head of the table before speaking, "Have you had a tour of the grounds yet?"

Bella stiffened, but not from his sudden radical change in demeanor. Just thinking about stepping outside, even in the daylight made her pale. Although the incident with the Oillteil was long past, Bella still feared of other creatures that may be lurking in the forest. And because of that fear, she had not stepped out of the castle since then. Subconsciously looking down to her unblemished arm, she glanced out the window, "No, and I don't wish to." She did her best to sound indifferent, but Bella couldn't help the anxiety that seeped into her voice.

Jasper's hard face actually softened a fraction. "Oh, I just thought you…" He trailed off as soon as someone appeared in the doorway. Bella didn't have to look behind her to know who it was.

"Jasper," Edward's tense voice carried easily across the ginormous hall. "I require your assistance."

Jasper nodded and Bella could practically feel Edward's gaze on them. The sentry just gave her a bow, sarcasm laced in his voice as he said, "It was a pleasure, lady Bella." Before he strode off.

Once Bella recovered from her encounter with the two males, she sought out Alice, agreeing to stroll down to the greenhouse together. Finding a comfortable spot next to the sprawling palm trees that had no trouble flourishing, even inside; they fell into easy conversation as Alice continued her stitch-work and Bella's sorry attempt at drawing. She was pitiful when it came to anything remotely artistic; her sisters Jessica and Lauren carrying most of the delicate skills in the family.

Her and the maid had been talking about the weather, and small talk about particular chores or servants that were particularly bothersome, before Bella made a sorry attempt to change the subject.

"Alice?" The maid just hummed her response, not bothering to lift her eyes from her task. "You told me once you knew of a male called Jasper, I was just wondering if you knew anything else about him?"

Bella watched as the maid gave a sigh, but never stopped as she weaved more colorful thread through the cloth. Bella was intrigued to see that the maid's leaves were purple and the flowers green, but said nothing of before Alice answered.

"What would you like to know?"

Bella could have leaped for joy, but she forced her face to remain impassive, "Just what his title was. Is he a close confidant to the Lord of Dathail?"

"I suppose. His official title is sentry, but him and the Lord have been friends since childhood."

"I see, and why have I never seen him around the castle before. I only met him today?" She waited to be scolded for being too nosy, but Alice just shifted in her seat before she answered.

"He has been out making sure the boarders are safe. From what I understand, he just got back." Alice looked up at Bella then, a slight look of confusion occupying her features. "If you say you've only met him today, how is that you inquired about him yesterday?"

Bella tried to remain calm, but she knew Alice would see right through her act. Looking down at her folded hands in her lap, Bella tried to hide her grimace when she replied softly "I might have overheard a conversation…"

Alice just grumbled, "Bella, you really should take more care. If Edward ever found out that—" Bella winced then, forcing Alice to stop to give her charge a stern look, "What happened and what did you hear?"

Bella cleared her throat, "Well. I heard some talk about a girl Edward was having some…problems with."

Alice narrowed her eyes, "What kind of problems."

"I don't quite know. I think he was trying to court her, and she didn't return his feelings."

Her maid pursed her lips before looking back to Bella, "And what did Jasper have to say to all of this?"

Bella shrugged, unsure of what her friend was trying to get at, "He was frustrated himself, and asked Edward if he could meet her to…help things along."

Alice's face softened at that, as she tried to hide her smile with a quick cough. Bella just cocked her head, "Do you know whom they were speaking of?"

The maid just fixed her face back into indifference as she gave Bella a terse shake of the head, "No, and you will do well not to meddle even more. If Edward _is_ courting a female, then she's from another region." Maybe that's why Edward was always absent. Perhaps he was off in other lands visiting his mistress.

"Are there no women—I mean females in his own lands?" You would think there were plenty, but then again, Bella had no idea of faerie traditions when it came to courting. Then, Bella remembered reading about the Fae's having mates: a bond so strong that marriage seemed to pale in comparison. Was Edward trying to find his mate? Or he very well could have found his already.

Alice finally answered then, effectively pulling Bella from her thoughts, "Edward isn't like others in our lands. Other Fae Lords usually marry to gain power or lands, not having the luxury of finding their mates. But his situation is very…different." The maid's thoughts seemed to drift elsewhere as Bella nodded hesitantly.

"Oh," Bella responded lamely, suddenly wanting to get away from the topic.

Alice, sensing as much, suddenly rose from her seat, Bella peered up at her in confusion, "Where are you going?"

The maid just unfastened the wooden hoop that allowed her embroidery to be pulled taught, only to stuff both parts into the pockets of her dress. "I have chores to attend to, I'll see you after dinner?" Bella wished she could join her maid, just to avoid having to entertain herself. But Alice had refused each and every time, claiming it was improper.

"Yes, see you after dinner."

Alice gave her a stern look, "Stay out of trouble?"

Bella just pressed her lips together to stop from smiling, "I'll try."

The maid just rolled her eyes before she left Bella alone with only the plants to keep her company.

Bella was content to finish her drawing, only to frown at the end product. She had attempted to draw a representation of her old home. But the shape of the cottage and the shading of the foliage were off, making it look lopsided and unrealistic. She tossed it aside, only to hear a slight rustle from the leaves to her left. She looked up to see none other than the Lord himself, her drawing just at his feet.

Bella froze as Edward looked down to the discarded drawing and actually bent down to pick it up. Bella fought the urge to rip it from his hands, only to stop him from seeing how pathetic it was.

She watched as his eyes scanned the paper, a small smile tugging at his lips before he stated. "This is your home." He murmured; a statement not a question.

She only nodded, realizing he couldn't see her response since his eyes still appraised the drawing. "Yes." She didn't know what else to say; the seconds seeming to inch by before he finally spoke.

"It's a true likeness, even the trees you've drawn." He mused, his brows furrowing slightly.

Bella just forced the creeping blush that threatened to expose her embarrassment and rose from her seat instead. "If you say so," She stated dryly, hating to sound so rude. But she just hoped he would grow bored and give it back. She waited for him to reveal that he was only joking, and that it was a terrible rendering. But Bella was absolutely astounded when instead, he look up from the paper to settle his eyes on hers before asking, "May I keep this?"

No, she wanted to say. No, Bella didn't want him to keep it; to be able to pick apart the imperfections in it. The shapes of the trees and bushes were all wrong, and the dimensions of the house had seemed off no matter how many times she had tried fixing it. It wasn't nearly her best drawing, yet he wanted it all the same. She couldn't make sense of it.

"Of course, although I must say, I've drawn better." Bella felt herself say, unable to stop from trying to excuse her lack of skill.

But he just seemed utterly content to quietly thank her as he looked down to his hands once more and smiled, mostly to himself it seemed; before carefully folding the paper within his vest pocket. Bella blinked, as he looked back up to rest his gaze on her. "I came to ask if you wanted to take lunch out in the gardens."

"Lunch, in the gardens?" Bella repeated dumbly.

He just rubbed the back of his neck before he spoke next, "We could even…talk about some of the questions you might still have?" He seemed to force the words out.

"No." Bella answered a little too quickly. Although she was hungry, and intrigued to learn more of the faeries, the only thing stopping Bella was her encroaching fear of stepping onto the grounds. Even if it just was the garden, even the thought of it sent flashes of the Oillteil back to the forefront of her mind. "Thank you," She added hastily when she understood her own rudeness.

A flicker of something, annoyance maybe, crossed his face before it vanished altogether. "Very well." He answered before he turned on his heels, looking as though he was about to leave. There was some hesitation before he turned back to her and said, "By the way. You look beautiful today, Bella." His words were rich as chocolate, as they caressed her very bones. His his eyes left her gaze to momentarily linger on her form, as something within the dark orbs melted slightly. She tried to find some sort of response, even a thank you, but she had no time before he disappeared between the greenery; leaving Bella utterly confused.

Taking an uneasy breath and making sure that Edward was completely gone, Bella just made her way from greenhouse on the intent to read in her rooms. She was walking across the heaping foyer when she heard someone call her name. "Bella." Jasper was just striding in from the back patio just as she neared the massive staircase, "What are you doing today?"

She stared at him, making sure this wasn't some sick joke. "I'm off to read in my rooms." She waited for the laughter or even the sarcasm, but when none came she couldn't help herself from asking, "Why? Care to mock me some more?"

Jasper just scoffed before he replied, "No, I was just making sure you weren't going to run off again."

"Very funny." Bella stated dryly. "Tell you what, the next time I plan to put my life in danger, I'll warn you before hand."

Jasper just revealed a sly smile. "How about when you and your kin hunt us down and take our lands, will you warn me then?" Okay so she could understand Jasper feeling a little sour because of the war between their people, but it wasn't Bella's fault just because she was human. And he didn't see her getting all pissy when it was _his_ species that had held humans as slaves.

She just crossed her arms, determined to stay calm. She knew males like Jasper took pleasure in other peoples frustration, so the best thing to do was just keep a cool head and give it right back. "I can promise to try. Although, I can't promise to stop my kind if they happen to kill you in the process." She waited for him to curse, or call her some vile name, but he only smiled wider.

"Well met." He answered appreciatively as he stepped closer, "Perhaps you could post pone your reading to join me for some self-defense lessons?"

Bella narrowed her eyes, "You're either joking or Edward put you up to this." She tried not to tense at the suggestion. The last time she had handled a weapon was the last time she had hunted. And she didn't wish to ever hunt again, even for sport. But if it was only self-defense, she couldn't pass that up.

Jasper shrugged a mischievous smile tugging at his lips, "Neither, actually. I just wanted to make sure the next time you left that you could take care of yourself and save us the hassle." He just grinned wider, and Bella could help smile along with him.

As Bella followed the Fae male through the castle, she knew to be wary of him. But if Edward trusted him enough to have him as his sentry, she knew he wouldn't do anything drastic enough to threaten her safety, if Jasper valued his life, that is. She was wise enough to know that Jasper was not like Alice, but Bella could see another type of friendship, or at least understanding forming between her and the male in time.

As they turned down a corridor that Bella didn't recognize, Jasper finally decided to interrupt the silence. "So today we will be working on fundamentals, although I can see already that you have some basic skills."

Bella turned to him, confusion written on her face, "How could you possibly know that?"

He only smiled, swiftly gesturing to her hands, "Callouses from doing manual labor, or perhaps something else." As Bella stifled the urge to hide her rough hands in the folds of her dress, Jasper just made a show of cocking his head, until his eyes settled on her arms. A wicked grin crossed his face. "Archery."

"Sorry?" Had she heard him correctly?

"You shoot, don't you?" Bella just faced back forward, fighting a scowl. He had known just by looking at her hands and arms.

"Yes, but its been a while." Bella fought not to grumble. Three weeks and two days to be exact, since the last time Bella had shot a bow and arrow. That rabbit she killed was the last thing she had fed her family with. The last thing she had, or ever will have given them.

"Nonsense," He dismissed with a wave of his hand, "It's just like riding a bicycle." Bella just pressed her lips together, too embarrassed to ask what a bicycle even was, let alone what the phrase meant.

They continued down halls and halls until they reached the same wing where the gaming room sat, "So how does knowing how to shoot a bow and arrow have anything to do with defending one's self?" Bella asked, since there was no point in pretending now. She had taught herself how to handle at least a dagger, searching for anyway to make feeding her family easier. It was useful if she did have to protect herself from animals like wolves, or other predators. But Jasper didn't answer, only continuing to lead them until they reached a metal door. When they stopped he finally turned to her and answered.

"The strength it takes to handle a bow will serve you in case you get into another…tough situation." He meant if she were ever fortunate enough to encounter more monsters like the Oillteil.

Bella tried not to blanch at his words as Jasper stuck a key into a hefty lock and finally opened the door.

But Bella forgot her fears when she saw room that lay before her. An entire hall completely reserved for weapons and training, it seemed. Tables and bins of swords, daggers, maces, crossbows, and just normal bows lined the walls. There were endless other weapons, but she didn't know the names of them.

"Is this the armory?"

"An armory of sorts, we use it for training sometimes. Although we usually prefer to do most of it outside." She knew what the sentry was doing, trying to subtly push her from her comfort zone. "Perhaps we could go hunting, test your skills on live game?" Another attempt to urge her outside.

Bella just scoffed, "Even if I did go outside, the last thing I would do was hunt." But despite her doubt, Bella found herself reaching for a rather beautiful wooden bow, its weight familiar in her hand.

"Why not? It was how you survived after all." Jasper asked, crossing his arms and fixing his gaze on her.

"Just because I had to hunt to survive, doesn't mean I would now hunt for enjoyment." Bella stated dryly; pulling back the string tight as Jasper stepped closer. The movement was somewhat difficult in the tightness of the dress, but her muscle memory served her well as she focused on her breathing.

"You have impeccable form," He noted with astonishment, and Bella was shocked to glance over and see the sentry was completely serious. "Who taught you?"

"I taught myself. Some of the village boys had learned, and I just picked it up from watching them." And with a deep breath, Bella zeroed in on the closest target and released. She had to admit, the echoing thud of the arrowhead finding the bulls-eye was rewarding as Jasper let out a low whistle.

"Remind me not to piss you off when you have a bow in your hands," he chuckled, automatically handing her another arrow. "But honestly Bella, it would be a treat to go stag hunting with you. Edward could even come, for its one of the only things we do for enjoyment now-a-days."

Although she was honored Jasper would even think of inviting her to join his and Edward's traditions, she couldn't help the slight nagging of horror just thinking about killing such a magnificent creature.

"No thank you," She answered softly, only focusing all her energy on the next target.

She heard Jasper sigh, and could practically see the look he was giving her. "You can't hide in here forever, you know. I would think, a girl like you wouldn't let something as pathetic as the Oillteil to stop her from doing what she wanted."

Bella finally turned to him then, lowering her bow in rest position like it was the most natural thing she had done. But it _was_ natural for her. After nearly seven years in that forest, survival and the instruments to her survival only seemed like an extension of her being.

"Do you know me so well already?" She flashed him a smirk in order to ease the subject, but he didn't return it, his face suddenly serious. So Bella ignored his words and suddenly solemn expression, and just listened to her own breathing, in and out, in and out. It was the only thing that kept her grounded some days when it felt like she had nothing else to live for. But the fact that she _was_ alive, and that she no longer had any responsibilities, was sometimes too much to fathom; both a relief and a burden. So what was Bella to do now? Now that she sat a stranger in a world of magic; a world she hadn't even known to exist for most of her life, and a world she could hope to even understand now?

But as she let out one final breath, Bella released all those looming thoughts the same time she released the arrow. So many thoughts that had stopped her from accepting her fate, and letting go of her fears to just _live._

And only after the head of that arrow lay fully imbedded in the middle of the target, did she turn to Jasper and respond with all the conviction Bella had left, "Then lets go outside."

 **Tell me what you think! A lot of things are still in question, so don't be afraid to let me know what you're most interested in knowing about Edward the faerie ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N This is a longer chapter, because I might not update Thursday and start updating only at the beginning of the week, but who knows. And as a warning, Edward might piss you off this chapter. But be gentle with him and Bella, they're just trying to figure each other out, and Edward might be a little….jealous. Another Scottish Gaelic word is used, and the definition will be at the bottom. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**

 **I do not own Twilight or A Court of Thorns and Roses**

As soon as Bella agreed to go outside, Jasper shone a triumphant smile. Grabbing only another bow and a quiver of arrows, he just nodded his head for her to follow. As they weaved through the lengthy halls, Bella tried her best to get a grip on her nerves. She knew her fear was irrational, even more so now that the sentry was accompanying her. But nothing could help her hands from trembling as they passed through the foyer and finally stepped outside.

As soon as they moved from the shadow of the castle, Bella could feel the warm spring sun on her back, the subtle breeze and the rustling of leaves and grass. She shuddered out a breath, her eyes zeroing in on the forest beyond.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Jasper glanced back as they continued to pass by the neatly tripped bushes and shrubs of the garden. Finally, they entered through an opening in the greenery to reveal a large groomed field with targets lined to one side.

"No, actually." She forced a smile, the sound of a twig snapping under her foot causing her to jump. Only then did Jasper look back at her with pursed lips. He glanced at the twig that was under her foot, but didn't say anything about her nervousness.

"So should we start with more target practice?" Jasper nodded towards the targets that lined the farthest side of the field, all different distances and difficultly.

"I thought you said I was to learn some self defense?" Bella forced her shoulders to ease when she finally stood in the field. The shrubs were so tall she could barely see the forest beyond; either a stroke of luck or a cognitive decision by Jasper.

The sentry just let out a low chuckle as his eyes rested on her attire. "Somehow I don't see that happening in that dress. We can do some tomorrow, if you like."

"Fine with me. " She rolled her shoulders to loosen herself up once they stopped a respectable distance from the targets. "Although I still don't know why you offered in the first place." When Jasper just shrugged, Bella turned to the sentry, "Is Edward that desperate to keep me busy that he's sent you, the faerie that perhaps hates me the most, to teach me how to throw a few punches?"

Jasper just smiled, "As I told you before, this was all my idea. And I don't hate you, Bella. I just don't particularly care for your species."

Bella bit back a laugh, "Thanks, that eases some of my worries."

"And I don't know about a few punches, but yes, I'll try to teach you how to handle yourself if you ever need to."

Bella zeroed in on her target then, Jasper content enough to watch for now. "Not that I'm complaining, but why do you think it so important that I learn?"

Jasper's lips formed a thin line before he answered, "Our lands are different than yours, as you already know." Bella just blinked, refusing to think of the Oillteil's greasy smiles or slimy skin as Jasper continued, "They're far more dangerous, so it wouldn't hurt if you learned some skills to go along with that." Jasper finally drew his bow then, releasing it only to hit the farthest target possible. It hit dead center, as Bella retuned the low whistle he once gave her.

He just turned to her then, a smug grin now evident, "And it's not like you have anything else to do."

Bella knew it was just meant to tease her, or at least rile her up a bit. But the comment hit deeper than Jasper knew. He was right. She had nothing else to do, no other purpose but to live out her days as a useless human in a land that was over her comprehension both physically and mentally. But she quickly brushed aside those thoughts for now, and just cast the sentry a sidelong glance.

"When you talk of danger, I'm assuming you've encountered some first hand?" She hoped her question was subtle enough not to spark concern. She had pegged Jasper from the first time she met him, as perhaps the only faerie to be willing to give her some answers. Bella hadn't just agreed to come outside to learn some new skills, but also get a bit closer to the arrogant sentry. If she played her cards right and feigned the right amount of interest and innocence, Jasper would perhaps reveal important facts about the mysterious Lord that she could never hope to learn from her books.

Only after Jasper shot another arrow, did he answer her, "You could say so, then again, it comes with the job title. I've seen monsters that would put greasy rats like the Oillteil to shame. And it's only getting worse."

Bella blinked, astounded that he had revealed so much with so little prodding from her. "What do you mean its only getting worse?"

Jasper finally looked at her then, rare confusion touching his features, "Edward didn't tell you?"

Bella shook her head with a rather bland expression. "He doesn't tell me much. I have a feeling he either doesn't trust me, or just plain doesn't like me." Suddenly aware she was probably divulging too much about the Lord, considering Jasper was Edward's close friend, Bella also didn't care if the Jasper ended up telling Edward any of what they were discussing. Let the Lord of Dathail know exactly what Bella thought of him.

Jasper just laughed; long and hard before he looked back to Bella. When it was clear she wasn't laughing and was completely serious, Jasper just scoffed, "You honestly think he doesn't like you?"

Bella shifted her weight, unsure of what to say, "Yes. What, is that so hard to believe? All he does is avoid me."

Jasper suddenly groaned then, only to grumble something under his breath that Bella didn't understand. "Edward is just a little reserved now a days. And for many good reasons."

"What kind of reasons." Bella answered a little too excitedly for it to be perceived as only mild interest.

The sentry barked out a laugh, real amusement crinkling his features. "Oh Gods, you think I'm going to tell you something that Edward _clearly_ doesn't want you knowing?" Jasper had to set down his bow he was laughing so hard. Bella tried to keep her face impassive, but she knew the disappointment was evident nonetheless. She fought a scowl.

Jasper finally noticed her then, his face softening before he explained after a few deep breaths. "Don't take it personally. He barely tells me anything and we've known each other our whole lives."

She didn't respond before she turned back to the farthest target to quickly fire. It missed, finding a mark to the left of where Bella was originally aiming. "I still know the least out of everyone in the castle." She grumbled, notching another arrow only to miss her mark again. She huffed out a sigh, lowering her bow to observe Jasper shoot for a while.

Aware of her eyes on him, he shot the farthest target without so much as a whisper, the arrow swiftly finding the center before Jasper turned back to her, his expression suddenly serious. "Our world is so different. Even without magic, its far more dangerous with predators that would put your world's to shame. One of the reasons for Edward's absences lately is because he has been hunting constantly."

"Hunting? For what?" What could the Lord possibly be tracking that was so important that he would be gone for days on end?

Jasper pursed his lips, the first time he had seemed unsure if to answer or not. "The Oillteil. Every single one of them."

"He can do that?" She knew Edward was Lord of Dathail, but killing that many of them without even receiving the slightest of injuries, the absolute strength and skill he had to possess…she shuddered at the thought.

"Why? I mean if the Oillteil has lived in these lands for years. Why get rid of them now?"

Jasper bent down to notch another arrow, balancing his bow easily in one hand before turning back to her, "I think you know."

Bella didn't have a response as she looked down to the weapon she still carried.

Jasper had confirmed what she had already known: Edward had done it all for her. He cared enough for Bella to actually hunt down every creature that even shared blood with the ones that had dared harm her. She was speechless, her expression blank as she slowly brought her bow back up to her face.

"Try minute adjustments, you're over correcting." Jasper murmured once she was in ready position, their sullen conversation temporarily forgotten as Bella fired once again. It hit the bulls-eye.

"There." Jasper conceded with a playful nudge in her shoulder. "You're not far from becoming better than the Lord himself."

She fought a wince just at the mentioning of him. Jasper just notched his own arrow, easily reaching the furthest target with utter precision. If Jasper was insinuating that Edward surpassed even the sentry's impressive skills, Bella was now quickly realizing how deadly Edward truly was.

Those Oillteil had never stood a chance.

Both her and Jasper were silent for a while, each taking steps back to increase the difficultly when they mastered that distance. Bella was about to try her farthest shot yet when Jasper finally spoke, "Have you ever thought that he's keeping things from you for your own good?" She finally went into rest position then, but Jasper only continued, "That _if_ he told you the truth about our lands, that you'd run screaming….again?" She didn't miss Jasper's attempt to lighten the mood slightly by mentioning her previous escape attempt, but she showed no amusement.

"Today's my birthday, you know." Bella noted distantly, her eyes trailing to the south. She didn't even know if her family would think of her today, let alone give some sort of recognition to her disappearance. Did they wonder if she was all right, or if she was even alive?

Jasper didn't answer, but she could feel his eyes on her, "Nineteen years probably seems like a mere moment to you faeries. But to me, it means a lifetime of enduring things that someone twice my age should not have to." She felt herself lower with the words, that familiar weight threatening to crush her, "And yet you still think I can't handle whatever he is _choosing_ to keep from me? If any of you, or even Edward cared for my sanity, you would have told me. Because I'm driving myself insane not knowing."

Jasper just let out a whoosh of breath before he answered, "Then tell him that. I'm just his sentry Bella, no matter how much I want to tell you, I can't disobey him. None of us can. It has to come from Edward."

Bella just nodded, not out of acceptance, but understanding. She didn't want to force Jasper to betray his Lord, or his _friend,_ even if she was desperate to know.

So Bella was content to return to their practice, wondering how she would ever breach the subject with Edward. She watched as Jasper too, readied his stance for more shooting before he glanced towards Bella with a quirked brow, "You know, I bet if you told Edward it was your birthday today," The sentry's eyes wandered down to dress she wore. Its bright silk reflecting the sun and making her skin seem to glow, "While wearing that nonetheless—" A mischievous smile spread across his lips, "—he would give you anything in the world."

Bella didn't say anything as the sentry returned to his task, but she couldn't help the small smile that threatened to appear.

When she and the sentry ended their practice shortly after, Jasper only left her once they reached the safety of the castle. And Bella was more than content to wander until dinner that evening until she grew bored and eventually ended up in her quarters.

Stepping into her bedroom, Bella discovered Alice silently working on dusting the already pristine fireplace and tables, only lifting her head when Bella softly closed the door. Alice smiled, quickly discarding her task to stride over to her charge. "Are you having a good birthday so far?"

"Yes, actually. Jasper took me for some shooting practice."

The maid's brows drew together slightly, and Bella suddenly remembered turning down Alice for the same suggestion.

"Alice, I'm so sorry I refused you, its just back home I…"

Her friend just silenced her with a shake of her head. "I understand Bella, next time perhaps?" Bella did her best not to seem remorseful as she gave a silent nod, her lips forming a thin line. Alice just chuckled, brushing back a stray piece of Bella's hair. "I'm just glad you're trying new things. You can't keep hiding in the library you know." Bella just gave her a weak smile, as Alice went back to her previous task, now straightening stray books that were already stacked on a table. "So did you end up going to the armory?"

Bella tried not to grimace, when the maid turned back to her for the answer, "No, we actually, uh…went outside!" Bella announced brightly, hoping to ease some of her friend's shock.

But Alice's brows still rose practically to her hairline; the first time Bella had ever seen the maid speechless. "Wow." She finally responded with a slow blink, "You've done a lot today." Alice noted only after some of her astonishment dissipated, "I'm happy to hear you overcoming some fears."

"Alice, I didn't mean to refuse you only to join Jasper. You know how he can be."

The maid just straightened, her eyes zeroing in on Bella with that natural sternness. "I don't care whom you do what with, Bella. I'm just happy to hear you growing more comfortable here, no matter if it's by yourself, with me, Jasper or Edwa—any other servant." The maid switched mid-sentence, with a quick smile that left Bella slightly puzzled. But her friend quickly regained herself only to nudge Bella towards the door "Now hurry to supper before you're late." Bella tried not to grumble at her maid as Alice practically pushed her out the door.

Bella made a point to quicken her steps as she made her way to the dinning room, only then realizing how hungry she was from target practice. And when Bella finally neared the massive doors that lead to the dinning hall, she tried not to groan when she smelled whatever deliciousness they were serving inside.

But as she opened the huge doors, instantly, Bella forgot about her hunger, about the edging soreness in her arms, perhaps her very name as she took in what lay before her.

Streamers of cloth were draped on the ceiling, covering the entirely of the gold hall. Some even drifting down to boarder the line of impressive windows that lined the west wall. Green, everything was dressed in shades of green. Not without the occasional blue streamer in the overall color scheme, which Bella didn't know if an artistic choice or perhaps they just ran out of fabric. Bottom line it was beautiful and she was breathless.

"There's the birthday girl!" Jasper announced, forcing Bella's eyes away from the decorations to the males before her. She blinked, noticing Edward was at the head of the table with Jasper to his right. Each wore green as well. Jasper's overcoat was a bright, vivid variation that accented his blond hair, while Edward's vest was deep and rich green that somehow contrasted against his colorless skin and hair nicely.

"What?" She asked, only then noticing the heaping table of food; endless assortments of fruit and vegetables and meats. There was everything from duck to lamb and even her favorite: Steak. Bella had never had it before in her life, until she came here. She had never known anything could taste so good before she bit into that piece of meat weeks ago. She remembered having actually groaned when she felt the steak melt in her mouth. Edward had just sat shocked, his eyes slightly wide when he asked Bella if she had ever eaten it before.

"What is this?" Bella forced herself back to the present, her suddenly sluggish feet moving towards the other end of the table. Jasper actually beamed at her, Edward too, seeming pleasant enough, his usually grim expression fixed into something softer.

"Your birthday celebration of course! We've never had one before, since it's more of a human thing." Jasper answered as Bella finally reached her chair, still stunned as she sat down.

Edward actually gave her a timid smile before he asked, "Do you like it?"

She blinked, noticing now to a banner she hadn't seen when she came in, due to all the streamers covering it. " _Happy 19_ _th_ _Birthday Bella"_ it said in bright green and gold lettering. She never knew paper could even be that color.

"Yes, of course. Its splendid." She answered numbly, realizing Jasper looked quite pleased with himself. Edward's eyes just remained glued to her.

"We didn't have much time, since we only knew this morning after Alice told us." Jasper explained, motioning to the sea of silk and satin that draped all around them. "So we had to guess your shade of choice."

Bella cocked her head. "Shade?"

"Color," Edward corrected before the sentry had a chance to. "We guessed your favorite color."

Bella nodded, astounded that they both had taken so much thought into the already overwhelming gesture. They could have merely wished her a pleasant day and she would have been floored. "Green, yes it is my favorite color. Thank you." Bella murmured, both Lord and sentry releasing a silently sigh as they cast each other a uneasy glance. "But how did you know?"

Jasper just kept looking at the Lord, Edward clearing his throat before he answered, "You seem to especially love the greenhouse, and since your human realm was rather…. dull, we hoped you would enjoy a particularly lively color."

Jasper looked away then, hiding a grin with his hand before he murmured, "What he said."

Bella smiled then, just warmed by the amount of thought they had all taken to make this day special in a way Bella had never received in her life.

"Thank you, sincerely." Bella looked at the sentry, before her eyes finally settled on the Lord himself. "It means more than you know."

Edward just nodded, "You're welcome, Bella." She really wished he would stop saying her name like that. Like it was a prayer falling from his lips.

Bella finally pulled her eyes away from his, gazing down to the fine china that was also decorated with green leaves. Looking back up, she tried not to smile when she asked, "Am I allowed to serve myself today?"

Bella heard Jasper muffle a snicker, but Edward's mouth just tugged up on one side, "Tell me what you want, Bella, and I'll give it to you." His voice was coated with a richness Bella felt seep into her core.

She gulped, both temporarily dazed by his words and darkened eyes. "Never mind, I'll serve myself." Edward blinked then, only watching as Bella grabbed the closest serving fork and platter. Jasper looked as if he was watching the most enthralling opera in his life. Bella was just trying not to blush as she continued to silently serve herself, only wishing that she couldn't feel the Lord categorizing every choice she made.

When Bella had eaten her fill, Edward only made more food appear, dessert this time. Every cake and sweet thing she had ever enjoyed in her time here was splayed before them.

The two males just lounged in their chairs, drinking lazily and content to quietly discuss Gods knew what, as Bella only continued to stuff more food into her mouth; each bite more delicious than the last. She was aware when Edward's eyes would wander back to her, only to snap back to Jasper's just as fast. It was maddening.

When she finally sat back, Bella's dress suddenly felt a bit tight as she fought back a moan of contentment. It was pure bliss to eat, let alone eat each and every one of her favorite foods in one sitting.

Wordlessly, Edward made all the food disappear, a cup of espresso appearing before her. That was another thing Bella had never known in her previous life; coffee. But it had become a custom to drink a small cup of the ground beans after supper, something she would always fail to understand and didn't have the inclination to ask.

"Oh no, I can't touch another thing." Bella groaned, feeling bad for pushing the cup away. But Jasper just chuckled; Edward making the drink disappear just as fast.

"Normally, we would unwrap presents right now, correct?" Jasper asked, his head cocking to the side.

Bella looked between the two males, unsure of what to say, "I don't know actually, I was too young to remember birthday traditions before my family's downfall. By then we were too poor to celebrate them." She tired not to feel small admitting such a fact, as Jasper's face visibly fell. She blushed slightly and was thankful Edward just looked stoic as ever.

"Oh," Jasper sat back in his chair, "Either way, both our presents would have been late anyways. We didn't know in time to plan accordingly, so they'll just be delayed a bit."

"You didn't have to get me anything." Bella replied, her face reddening even more, "Your decorations and dinner was more than enough."

Edward just dismissed her words with a wave of his hand, "Nonsense, they will both be in your room tomorrow."

Bella swallowed another dispute and just nodded her head in gratitude, "Thank you."

Edward attempted at a pleasant smile, but it looked too tight to seem genuine. "We have to leave you anyways, Jasper and I have some business to attend to." Edward looked to his sentry, but Jasper just remained firmly planted in his chair.

"Nonsense, Edward. Bella has gotten all dressed up for her birthday, and I refuse to neglect her as you have."

Although the Lord looked as if he was about to kill his sentry, Bella couldn't help the smile that tugged at the edge of her mouth. But unlike her, Jasper made no attempt to hide his obvious amusement. It seemed as though he enjoyed pushing the Lord's buttons. She was starting to see that her and the sentry had a lot in common.

"Bella is quiet capable of entertaining herself," Edward ground out. "And we have many things to attend to." He added more calmly, but Bella didn't mistake the silent threat in his eyes.

"Work, work, work." Jasper chided, "That's all you ever you drone on about. Let us have fun for once." Edward seemed to be growing ever more rigid with rage as Jasper continued, "Don't you agree Bella, wouldn't you say Edward works too much?" Bella only allowed her amusement to reach her eyes, as she made a show of analyzing the Lord that stood before her. Edward turned his gaze to Bella then, his eyes seeming to silently dare, _Just see what happens if you agree with him._ She just returned his glower with her own inaudible response, even going as much to quirk a brow at the brooding Lord.

 _I think I will, and I'm going to have fun with it._ Edward just rolled his eyes, as Bella tapped her finger against her chin. "Hmmm, I would have to agree with you, Jasper." The sentry clapped his hands as Edward huffed out a sigh at the both of them.

"I knew I would grow to regret this." The Lord groaned, rubbing his eyes roughly with his thumb and forefingers. Bella didn't know what Edward was referring to, but Jasper just laughed, and Bella actually found herself joining in.

"Good! So what shall we do?" Jasper asked, his request obviously meant only for her as he ignored Edward who appeared to be sulking as he trailed behind them.

"Anything other than the library and greenhouse," Bella was pleased when she saw Edward's head snap over to hers, "It's all I've been allowed to do for a month!" Jasper gasped, his eyes now narrowing at the Lord behind her. Even though the sentry could be arrogant at times, it was still funny to see him affect the Lord so much. Bella had never seen anyone be such an obvious pain in Edward's ass, well, besides her.

"Edward how could you? Limit poor Bella's entertainment to the library and greenhouse? It's a good thing I returned when I did." The teasing in Jasper's tone was unmistakable. Bella just fought a grin as Edward continued to scowl at his sentry. "Anything is sure to top the dreary greenhouse." Jasper announced, as the three now left the dining hall.

Bella got the distinct impression this was normal for Jasper, but she couldn't help but feel like they were the rowdy children that had berated their parent to taking them to the circus. The parent of course was Edward. "So what would you like to do, Bella?" Jasper asked from her side.

She blinked, "I don't know, what else is there to do?" She answered, all too aware of the brooding Fae Lord on her other side.

Jasper seemed to ponder that for a moment, "Hmmm, well since we already went outside today, that's out. Which who would want to anyways? It's dreadfully ugly outside. It won't be worth anything until _Antearrach."_

Bella saw Edward's head snap to the sentry then, but ignored it as she gazed up at Jasper, "Antearrach?" Bella vaguely recognized the word from her books, as one of the sacred holidays that the faeries celebrated.

"Yes, it should be here in a couple weeks." It wasn't surprising that Jasper was the one to answer, as the sentry cast Bella a sly smile. "Only then will the gardens and forest will be worth visiting." Only then did Bella realize what the sentry was trying to do. He was trying to force Edward to give Bella answers the only way he could.

So she hid her smile as she asked Jasper, "Why's that?" Bella couldn't help but gaze out one of the windows as they continued down the corridor. The grass and trees were still barren and brown from the remnants of winter. Although there was a hint of green trying to sprout from the ground, for the most part the gardens laid dormant.

" _Antearrach_ marks the beginning of spring." Edward finally broke his silence to answer her question. Bella had the distinct impression he was actually moping as Jasper gave her a carefully concealed but triumphant expression.

But Edward elaborated no further, forcing Jasper to continue. "Which means all the faeries within the region gather together for a mighty celebration. All the High Lords gather together to fill the earth with their magic, isn't that right Edward?"

The Lord just blinked at his sentry, either completely stunned that his friend was divulging so much information, or just too angry to do much else. Jasper just raised his brows slightly, and Bella was slightly concerned if the sentry was about to lose his life or not.

"High Lords?" She was astonished to watch Edward peel his eyes from his sentry to actually answer Bella.

"We perform a ritual, which blesses the soil and ensures a good harvest for the coming season." Edward practically grumbled before he cast Jasper a terrifying glare. But Bella didn't miss his use of words. _We_ not _they._ She had no idea if he had miss spoke, or actually meant to insinuate that he was a High Lord himself. Yet neither Edward nor Jasper felt the need to correct it.

"This all happens in one night?" Bella asked, Jasper just nodding his head as they turned down another hall. Bella didn't know or care where they were heading; she only wished to know more. "And the High Lords, how many does it take to create enough energy for the harvest?"

"There's only seven High Lords. The Great Rite is performed by one, but the others participate as well. " Jasper seemed to want to explain more, but something stopped him.

"Oh," Bella responded softly, suddenly cursing her useless books for not telling her more. How was she supposed to know there were only seven High Lords, and what was the Great Rite? "So normal faeries like you and Edward, what do you do during _Antearrach_?" Bella inquired, hoping she phrased it well enough. She didn't know if asking such a question was offensive.

But Jasper didn't seem upset, the sentry only casting a confused look over to Edward. The Lord just shook his head, his eyes seeming to silently tell the other male something. What it was, Bella couldn't decipher. "We offer up gifts in our own way." The natural mirth to Jasper's voice had suddenly vanished, replaced by a certain grimness.

"What kind of gifts?" She asked hesitantly, as Jasper attempted to answer. But Edward quickly interrupted.

"Nothing of import." Edward bit out. Apparently the Lord of Dathail didn't like his own holiday. Why, Bella had no idea.

"Is it that bad?" As Bella took in the brooding male before her, she couldn't understand what could be so vile about the celebration.

Edward just huffed out a bitter laugh before he replied, "Believe me, if you had to attend, you would feel the same way."

"You mean I can't come?" Bella knew it wrong to assume, but still a part of her hoped that she would be allowed to attend. But something in Edward's face darkened, and his voice was hollow as he answered.

"Its not something for humans."

Human. Sometimes Bella forgot how much of a difference there was between them. Where as she was plain and fragile, they were devastating and immortal. Why _should_ she be allowed at a faerie ritual?

Bella had no chance to ask anything else as the two Fae stopped in front of a pair of doors. "What's this?" But Jasper just grinned as Bella followed the two males into huge gaming quarters. The size was shocking, as well as the amount of things to do within the room. A billiard table was in the corner, as well as chess, shuffleboard and several other games she couldn't identify. There was also a separate area next to the windows where a grand piano sat, as well as a harp, violin and countless other instruments.

"Why am I not allowed here?" Bella couldn't help but give Edward an accusatory glare as she took in the endless ceiling and wall of windows.

The Edward now caught between both her and the sentry's stern looks, just shrugged. "I feared you would get lost if allowed to venture this far into the castle."

She heard Jasper snicker at that, but Bella remained glaring at the insufferable Lord before her, "You thought me that helpless?" She asked incredulously.

"Now I see that was foolish of me." He grumbled, seeming a little remorseful. His brows drew together in his signature expression. "Forgive me."

Bella huffed out a sigh. Jasper just scoffed from behind them, "I'll forgive you both if you stop griping and come and join me for a game." Both Bella and Edward turned to see the sentry setting up a game of billiards.

"I don't know how to play." Bella stated as she stepped closer. Jasper just shot a look at the Lord trailing behind her, clear mischief in his eyes. "Don't worry, Edward can teach you."

She thought she heard Edward mumble out a warning to his sentry, but Bella just took it as just a groan. "Well _Edward_ ," Jasper made a show of stressing the word, "Aren't you going to show your guest how to play?" The sentry just smirked as Edward walked over to the rack that held the cue sticks and wordlessly handed one to Bella. Jasper just gave Edward a dubious look as the Lord crossed his arms lazily.

Edward motioned to the table, "Well? Rack it up. I'm going to show Bella just how terrible you are at pool." Jasper just gave a harrumph to the jab to his skills but still obeyed and set up the game. Jasper, suddenly serious with concentration, motioned to the neat triangle of balls that sat on the table. "Your break."

Edward's mouth just tugged up on one side, as he waltzed up to the table. Bella watched as he leaned over the edge, and effortlessly propped the cue stick on one hand while the other held the end. She noticed his impressive form, and did her best to seem like this was the first game of billiards she had witnessed. The two males didn't need to know Bella sometimes frequented the local pub, and had once fed her family for a week with the money she won in one night. No, she'd keep that to herself, for now.

But she still watched in careful attention as Edward lined up for the shot, and broke the triangle perfectly. "Your call," Edward ordered with a slightly combative look in his eyes.

Jasper just mumbled out, "Stripes,"

Edward nodded, and away they played.

It was clear that Edward was slightly better than Jasper from the get go, even though that never stopped either of them from teasing one another. Both took it in good sportsmanship, but it also didn't stop Lord or sentry from cursing their displeasure from time to time. They only egged each other on further with cocky grins and quirked brows when each made a particularly bad shot.

Finally they reached the point to where the eight ball could be hit. It was Edward's turn, and the shot would be difficult. But as he lined up to strike, Bella knew with his skill that it would be a sinker.

She was right.

Jasper groaned, as Edward shot the sentry a rather smug look.

"Care for another game?" Jasper suggested, eager for redemption.

Edward's answering grin could only be described as animalistic. "Rack them up."

"So eager to lose?" Jasper quipped, his confidence never marred by the loss.

A flash of a deadly determination crossed the Lord's face, "Oh, you'll lose Jasper, but not to me." Both Bella and the sentry stared at Edward, utterly confused. "Bella? Care to give Jasper a run for his money?" She noted the same use of words that she heard Edward say, before she had been caught eavesdropping. But she quickly dismissed it as a coincidence as she took a step forward.

"I won't be very good." She shrugged, unable to stop herself from stroking a finger across the smooth mahogany that framed the green felt.

"Is that right?" The quirk of Edward' brow alone told Bella that he somehow knew she was lying. Even though she was slightly perturbed by the thought of the Lord knowing of her time spend in pubs, she only returned his knowing glare: unyielding and alive with something she had never seen in him before: Was it mischief? "How about we decide that for ourselves?"

But Jasper chuckled, forcing their little staring contest to an end, "Never mind me," he motioned to the both of them, "I want to see you two play each other."

Bella shrugged, but she was secretly hoping that Jasper would suggest such a match. And she would take pleasure in erasing Edward's cocky smirk right off his face. "Rack it up," She ordered.

He grinned.

In the beginning, Bella tried to act as if she had never played. Even when Jasper volunteered to show her how to hold the cue stick and explained the rules, she faked the right amount of interest. And even told herself she would hold back a little when the game finally started.

But Bella quickly figured out that Edward too, had held back his true skill when playing Jasper earlier. The Lord had yet to make a mistake, and after sinking a rather impossible shot, Bella swallowed her grumble and decided to stop with the act.

"14, corner pocket." Edward announced his shot, and Bella tried not to scowl when she heard the thud of the ball dropping in its mark. Thankfully, Edward didn't boast or tease, or Bella would have let some rather vulgar words slip out. But as she watched him swiftly line up for another shot, she tired not to secretly be impressed: he didn't even bother to weigh what his move would do to the overall layout, he was so sure in his skill.

Eventually, it seemed as though some Gods favored her, for much to hers and Jasper's relief, the Lord had finally missed. As Bella surveyed the table, she knew she couldn't lose her turn. Mapping out her strategy, she discovered some difficult shots, but not impossible. And despite herself, Bella couldn't help but turn to the Lord with a suggestive smile. "Lets make this a little more interesting, shall we?"

His returning expression was unsure, his eyes roaming up and down her form as if her hidden motives were hiding somewhere in the very folds of her dress. But Edward still couldn't hide his interest from her. "Already so sure of yourself?"

She gave him a sweet smile, "Its no fun if there isn't some risk on the table." He wore that same wavering expression, like a hunter just now discovering that he was the prey. She had to admit it amused her, to catch Edward off guard for once.

Jasper just stared, obvious amusement on his face. Or was it respect?

The Lord finally huffed out a laugh, not a kind sound as it echoed through the room, "Beware of the women that looks like a Duchess but behaves like a street gambler." His cynical tone was nothing compared to the coldness in his eyes as he gave her dress a pointed glance. Bella had almost forgotten that she still wore the striking red gown, but still smart enough to know this particular comment wasn't a compliment.

Bella only narrowed her own gaze, cocking her head as if saying, _What, is the Lord of Dathail too afraid to lose?_

His answering gaze told her enough, "Name your stakes."

She raised her chin higher, forcing her eyes to remain on his, a revealed what she had on her mind ever since she had seen the pool table. "I wish to visit my family."

From the corner of her view, she saw Jasper's head snap over to Edward. Did the sentry know she was taken beyond her will, or did he believe only what Edward had told the other servants? But the Lord's face gave no indication to either answer, as his shoulders stiffened ever so slightly. "Is that it?" He responded coolly.

"Yes. If I win, I would like to see my father and sisters." She might have seen anger flicker across the Lord's face, as his brows drew together. Or was that disappointment?

"How long?"

Bella tried to remain calm, but she hadn't even expected him to consider her request, let alone be able to negotiate. "A month."

He blinked, "A week,"

"Two weeks."

"Ten days." He sounded like an actual master just then, giving a servant an order.

She ground her teeth together, "Fine." Bella would agree to return in ten days time. That would at least give her time enough to ensure her family would be okay without her. If Bella truly had to spend the rest of her days here, she wanted to be able to give them a proper goodbye.

So without another word, she moved to the other side of the table. Mapping out her series of moves in her head, Bella was determined to win. There was no other option _but_ to win. She was about to place her shot when she was all too aware of the presence next to her. "Ah, ah, ah." Edward tsked, crossing his arms with a slight grin. "We haven't discussed the terms if _I_ win."

She stood, and couldn't help but gasp at how close he suddenly was. Bella could practically feel the cold seeping off of him as she blinked, "What?"

She swore his eyes darkened, "You have to accompany me on a tour of the grounds." He articulated the words like she was a daft child. And although her stomach tightened into a knot, Bella forced her face to remain impassive. She had no idea what he would gain by such a term, but she didn't care.

"Done," Bella made a show of stretching her neck and shoulders, as she took a little too long to line up her first shot.

He only motioned to the table, "Whenever you're ready." His voice was drenched in sarcasm.

Ass.

The first move would be easy; Bella had achieved it a hundred times when she played against countless men. Although it wasn't a straight shot, all it required was proper speed and strike from the cue ball and it would send the other into the side pocket. Easy.

She called out her shot, not giving Edward the chance to call fault afterwards and make her lose her turn. But as Bella sent the cue ball spinning, she watching in horror as it not only missed the intended ball, but also continued directly into the pocket beyond.

Impossible, she had lined it up perfectly.

"Shit!" She couldn't help but curse, holding back the urge to break the cue stick across her knee.

Jasper choked at her outburst. But Edward only remained determined as he carried out his last two moves perfectly with immortal speed. "I win," He stated dryly. Bella made no effort to hide her glower. "And who knew the duchess had such a foul mouth?" He stated with a grin that usually resulted in a punch to the face if he were in the pub she frequented. But it was not the Lord's smug smile that Bella saw, but the thin sheen of sweat that lined his forehead. That was impossible, Edward never showed any sign of fatigue unless he…..

Magic.

He had used magic to win the game.

"You cheated!" She blared, suddenly livid as she strode over to the two males. Jasper seemed alarmed enough by her outrage, but Edward only looked slightly confused.

"Now Bella, don't be a poor sport." The Lord chided softly, and dared to turn away from her. But Bella only stomped closer and forced herself in front of him again. Jasper took a cautious step back, making clear for her. Smart male.

"Bastard! Admit it." She insisted, her hands clenching into fists. Oh how Bella yearned to strike that pompous, handsome face. But it would probably hurt her more than it would hurt him. Stupid faerie and their immortal skin.

She saw slight surprise flicker in his eyes but Edward quickly regained himself to reveal a smug smile, "I won fair and square. Now calm down, its unbecoming for a lady to raise her voice." He added more sternly, and Bella felt her face redden with rage.

Jasper's eyes actually widened before biting out a low warning, "Better not provoke her Edward, even I wouldn't mess with a woman like that."

But the Lord only scoffed, "Why not, she's nothing more than a human throwing a tantrum." His gaze left Jasper to flicker back to Bella, completely unimpressed as he surveyed her. "But nonetheless, you will join me tomorrow for a tour of the grounds." Edward stated simply, turning back to his sentry in order to dismiss her. Every bit of the Lord she had come to know was gone, replaced by the smug Fae before her. Drunk by his own arrogance and probably showing off for the other male in the room, he sought to talk over her head as if she were a child. Over her Gods damned dead body.

Bella squared her shoulders and stepped closer. They were a hairs breath away from each other now, as she glared up at him. At least now Edward looked slightly uncomfortable from their close proximity, but there was nothing apologetic in his dead eyes.

"I would rather die than go anywhere with you," She snarled, not even recognizing her own voice it was so lethal. He was an ass, a complete and utter ass. Bella dared him to say something else as her eyes remained locked to his.

He grumbled something too low for her to hear, but said nothing further as she brushed past him with forceful steps that echoed through the room. Bella didn't bother to close the door behind her as she stormed out.

 **A/N Don't hate me. The reason for Edward's anger will make sense soon. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading!**

 **Definition for Antearrach from Scottish Gaelic to English**

 **An t-earrach (Ahn TSHARR-uch) - the spring**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and feedback, I value it more than you know, so don't be afraid to drop a review or PM :)**

 **I do not own A Court of Thorns and Roses, or Twilight.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days later, Bella ran a rough hand over her face as she rose from bed. After the account in the game room with Edward, she had barely left her rooms; too mortified to see much of anyone. Bella didn't so much regret yelling at Edward, for he deserved that much. But she had not only raised her voice, but had called him a bastard. Something that was far too risky considering that he balanced the state of her life in his very palm.

Bella had even said no to Alice that fateful night, which Bella presently regretted now that she was no longer fuming with anger.

There was a timid knock on her door, as the maid herself appeared in the doorway. "Is it safe to enter?"

Bella cringed, casting Alice an apologetic smile, "Yes of course. Alice I'm so sorry, I just needed to be alone for a while."

Alice only shrugged, coming close enough to place the breakfast tray across Bella's lap. "Think nothing of it."

Bella's face only softened a fraction as she now only noticed the large box that sat on an end table next to the fireplace. She had no idea when it could have arrived, since she had yet to leave her room since she left Edward and Jasper in that game room. "Alice, what is that?"

The maid's head swiveled to the brightly wrapped present, her brows knitting together. "I almost forgot, your gifts!" Of course, the presents that Bella didn't even begin to deserve, let alone after she had sworn at the very male that had gotten them for her.

"Do you think I should open them?" It was an effort for the maid not to roll her eyes,

"Yes of course, why not?" Alice chuckled, wordlessly bringing the box to place on the bed.

Bella hesitantly placed her hands across the smooth package, feeling bad about tearing such beautiful wrapping. She tried to tear the wrapping carefully, but ended up just ripping the entire thing anyway only to reveal another gold box. And when she finally lifted the lid, Bella was simply amazed at what was revealed inside.

"What, what is it?" Alice asked eagerly, peeking her head to see closer.

"Its—it's a dress." Bella was short for words as she stared into the box. Alice peered over closer, pulling the present out to see it better. She heard the maid herself intake a sharp breath.

It was stunning. Too beautiful even for a High Fae Queen.

The dress was gold: Endless streams of gold as bright as the sun itself adorned the gown. Impossibly intricate swirls of lace and tiny jewels were stitched into the bodice, as ethereal lace sleeves bloomed from the sweetheart neckline. Bella knew it must have taken months to accomplish only the upper half, but the spectacular lace only flowed down until it melded with the endless layers of the skirt. The lower half was encompassed by carefully laden bundles of silk and embellished with more crystals until it billowed outward in a brimming train.

But that was not it.

Alice's eyes only widened when she looked to see what lay under the dress. Bella finally sat up enough to peer into the box. There, nestled in velvet was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. Bella didn't even know what the amber-colored jewels were called, but they were even more stunning encompassed by little bundles of clear diamonds. And right next to the heaping necklace laid matching teardrop earrings.

Both she and the maid were speechless, but as Bella beheld the note next to the jewels, her amazement was replaced with understanding, "The insufferable man." She grumbled as Alice cast her a confused glance. Bella just read the note aloud.

' _Lady Bella, Please accept my deepest apologies for my despicable actions yesterday evening. I shouldn't have used my magic to win; I only sought to show off, like males tend to do. The dress and jewelry are your birthday gifts as well as your formal invitation to the feast of Antearrach, if you wish to attend. I implore you to find it in your heart to forgive a poor, cursed, old fool._

 _(P.S If ever we play billiards again, I promise not to cheat.)_

 _Yours,_

 _Edward'_

Bella bit out a curse as she tossed the note aside. Damn him.

Alice shot her a questioning look, "He's apologized, hasn't he? What else do you want?" Her maid's eyes grew wistful as she stared at the ivory note.

But Bella tore her eyes away from the gifts, as the dress seemed to glow even brighter in the morning sun. "The dress is stunning, too much actually. But I'm just growing tired of his hollow apologies, is all."

Alice just pursed her lips, taking great care as she hung the gown in the closet. The maid just placed the rest of the box that held the jewels on Bella's vanity. "Will you at least accept the invitation to the feast?"

Bella huffed out a sigh, "I would be an idiot not to. I wanted to go more than anything, but now…" Bella looked at Edward's elegant scrip as she trailed off.

"But what?" The maid prodded gently.

"But how can I celebrate a faerie holiday when I am so utterly human? I couldn't ever dare to pull off a dress like that, even if it's breathtaking." Bella barely got the words out before a lump lodged itself in her throat.

Because if she went to _Antearrach,_ she would only be reminded of how out of place she was in their world. She couldn't ever hope to be accepted into their culture and beliefs. Let alone feel even close to deserving of such a dress.

Alice said nothing for a while, but just took Bella's hand in her surprisingly warm grasp. The gesture was enough for Bella to force a wobbly smile, as she finally turned to her friend. "Our Lord gave you that gift because you are accepted here. More than you know, Bella." Alice responded not to erase Bella's concerns, but maybe just put them to ease.

If only her friend knew that she had been taken from her family; ripped out of her home by the very Lord Alice so loved to praise. And now that very same male was treating Bella like one of very own his people. Perhaps even a friend. Sometimes it was too much for Bella to wrap her head around.

She wanted to tell Alice that she sometimes missed her home, no matter how terrible her life might have been there, but the words got stuck in her throat. "How can I be sure? How can I be sure of anything here?"

Alice pondered that for a moment, giving Bella's hand a light squeeze. "Because sometimes, you just have to have faith that there is good in this world. People that care about you, and just want to see you happy." With a final sympathetic smile, Alice strode off, content to busy herself organizing things in the suite that were already spotless.

Bella just continued to sit on her bed, wondering if she could ever accept such an idea of happiness after a life so full of sorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I was thinking, will Bella like the dress?" Edward murmured.

Even with the jewels and the note, he seriously doubted if Bella would ever come out of her rooms again.

"Yes, she liked the dress, Edward," Jasper groaned a bit, "So please, for the love of the Gods, stop worrying for once."

Edward pressed his lips together, not completely convinced that he had chosen the correct color or fashion. There was just so much occupying his mind, but he didn't want to let his concern for her slip.

Jasper's voice pulled him out from his mind, "But if you're so concerned, perhaps you should ask her yourself."

Edward scowled, "She's too fragile. Besides, if she saw my face at the door, she would only slam it in my face."

"Has it been really that long since you've dealt with a female that you don't know better than to cheat when you play a game against them?" Jasper snickered.

Edward's scowl deepened. There had been a time when he was witty and charming, and could invite any female to his bed, and they would accept. But now, it seemed like all his energy was spent just making sure his people weren't starving.

"I haven't forgotten how to deal with _females_ ," Edward forced out, "But humans are so different." That was the excuse he said out loud, at least. But deep inside, he was terrified to let her get too close…

"Well I'm sure no one likes to be called…what was it that you said?" Jasper tapped his chin before he turned back to Edward, "Ah yes, you said, _'Beware of the woman that looks like a Duchess, but behaves like a street gambler.'"_

Edward rubbed his face, "I know what I said."

But Jasper didn't stop there. "You also said, _'She's nothing more than a human throwing a tantrum.'"_

Edward slammed a fist on the table. "Enough Jasper," his snarl would be enough to make a King tremble, but his friend didn't waver, damn him.

"I don't mean to torment you Edward, even if you think so. I'm just trying to understand why you treat her this way. You push and then pull, and it leaves Bella confused. Hell, _I'm_ confused!"

"Everything I do is for her safety. You don't think I want to allow myself to get close to her? But there needs to be a line drawn, Jasper."

His sentry did his best to look stern, "A line drawn? Really? How about, rather than just erupt on the poor girl, you tell her what we both know you want to."

Edward rubbed his temples and stifled a groan, "I need no speach today, please."

"Apparently you do. Look you just need—"

"I was jealous, okay?" Edward finally admitted.

But Jasper just scoffed, "Of what, that she stood up for herself?"

Edward cringed at the low blow, "You, I was jealous of you, idiot." He gave Jasper a playful shove in hopes it would wipe the grin off his friends' face, "And try not to look so smug about it."

"And why, pray tell, is a male ever jealous of another. Anything you'd care to admit?" the sentry waggled his brows and Edward tried to fight a smile.

"No," he said firmly. And Edward tried not to think of the sound of her laugh; how he _finally_ heard that glorious joy bubble free when it usually remained locked away anytime Edward was near. "But I know it was wrong that I took my anger out on her. It won't happen again."

"She has so many questions, Edward. Questions I can't answer but are driving her mad all the same." His friend said solemnly.

Edward ran a hand through his hair, "Its not safe for her yet. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"You two have more in common than you think. Perhaps if you let her in, you'd be surprised." Jasper said with a pointed look.

That wasn't the problem; for Edward had let her in the instant he had laid eyes on her. It was _her_ he was worried about; because if Bella ever decided to let Edward into her heart, it would only cause harm.

"I plan to," Edward said, "But finding the right way to tell her everything is…difficult." Edward growled just thinking of exposing her to all the things in his world. Would she be strong enough, or would it break her?

Jasper was about to say something else, but Edward felt a prodding in his head.

' _Yes, Alice?'_ Edward recognized the presence easily.

' _She's on her way.'_ Alice's voice rang through is head, and Edward's fists clenched.

"Bella's coming, isn't she?" Jasper said when Edward made breakfast appear, "And aren't you supposed to wait for her to enter, so you can dazzle her with your magical skills?" Jasper teased.

"I used to," Edward smirked, not afraid to admit he—like any male—liked to show off from time to time, "—until I saw how uncomfortable it made her."

Jasper just shook his head before he started to serve himself.

Edward waited to hear the light footsteps that would signify her approach; not being able to help and straighten his vest one last time. It was deep blue he had noticed her favor in most of her dresses; at least he hoped it was blue he had picked that morning.

Then he finally heard it; her footfalls as she entered the hall that would lead her to the dining room, and he sent one more prayer to the Gods that she would forgive him.

Edward heard her quickening breaths as she neared the doors, his ears now pricking to her thrumming heartbeat.

Jasper either didn't hear Bella's heightened responses, or didn't care enough to say anything. But hearing every part of her body react to Edward, it both made his beast purr in delight, and his anxiety run rapid.

He heard her hand clutch the knob, and the deep breath she inhaled and exhaled; perhaps willing her heartbeat to relax. That was the other thing that drove Edward absolutely delirious; was not being able to tell if her reactions were due to excitement, nervousness, or just pure terror.

But finally, Edward heard the click of the door that would finally grant him the view of her. It was something he would always look forward each day he had with her: just to look at Bella. Her soft features, and bright eyes something he had never encountered in his near millennia of living.

But as she entered, Bella took great care to close the door behind her, hiding her face but revealing something else. And Edward couldn't help but groan when he saw her.

Bella's dress: the back of it was practically gone.

It scooped low, granting him a view of the glorious creamy skin all the way down just above the curve of her—he gulped.

Gods help him.

Jasper casted Edward a knowing look, and was the only one to greet her good morning since Edward was suddenly void off all thought.

"Good morning," she answered; her voice unusually small as her eyes flickered to Edward's before quickly retreating. That's right, Edward had called her a street gambler as well as a tantrum throwing human. He deserved to be thrown into the pits of the underworld.

"Did you sleep well?" Edward finally found his voice then, forcing out the question he asked her every time they shared breakfast.

Bella finally looked at him then, her face darkening a shade. She was blushing, "Yes, thank you." she looked away again, and Edward missed the weight of her gaze.

The shade of her eyes was more entrancing than anything else he had seen. And the way they would widen or narrow when she was shocked or perturbed….well, he drove himself crazy wondering what she was thinking inside that head.

But Edward was pulled from his thoughts when he heard her stomach growl. He quickly looked to where her eyes settled: a plate of bacon and sausage, before she looked towards the tray of strawberry crepes. Her brows drew together then, as her body slackened slightly.

He could tell she was wondering which to choose, so Edward made it easier for her; supplying all three choices to appear on the heaping plate before her.

Although she jumped in surprise to his magic, Edward couldn't help from smiling slightly when Bella didn't hesitate to dig right in after her mumble of thanks.

Jasper nudged him the side then, ' _Ask about the gift you've been pestering me about all morning,'_

Edward cleared his throat, and Bella glanced upward, "Did you like your present?" he asked.

"Yes," she swallowed, "Thank you." Bella wavered, probably wondering if she could return to her meal or not.

"You look beautiful today, Bella." Edward let his voice slip low as it did in the greenhouse.

Bella's heartbeat faltered and sent the spot just along her throat thrumming. Edward swallowed the desire to press his mouth against that very spot.

"Thank you," she answered, her voice strong now.

Edward's eyes couldn't help but drop to the snug silk that clung to her body. Thankfully it had a higher neckline than the previous dress, while the sleeves stopped just at her elbow. For if any more skin was revealed, Edward would have had a coronary.

But Bella's voice forced him from the memory, "It seems as though we match today." She inclined her head to Edward's own clothing.

Jasper was keeping strategically silent, but Edward could still see the grin the sentry wore.

"Yes," Edward breathed, "But the color looks much lovelier on you."

She gave him a small smile, before a hand came up to brush a piece of stray hair from her face, either from embarrassment or nervousness.

Jasper suddenly cleared his throat, "You're going to have to excuse me." He made a show of stretching his arms out, before he rose from the chair.

"You're leaving?" Bella looked slightly alarmed as her face drew together in concern. Edward stiffened.

"Yes, but we're still hunting today," Jasper pointed her way.

"Okay." Bella mumbled, before glancing down in her lap. She was no doubt ringing her hands together like she always did when she was anxious.

He knew that was her greatest fear to go outside, and she was strong to face it. But a scar lingered from the Oillteil. Not a visible scar on her flesh, no, Edward had made sure her flawless skin would remain that way. But it was scar to her usually unyielding strength.

And he was happy to know that his sentry was healing such a scar when Edward couldn't.

"Hunting you say?" Edward quirked a brow, doing his best to ease into the subject. _Let me come with you,_

"Yes, Bella has agreed to accompany me later today," Jasper said a bit too brightly.

' _Ask to join us,'_ Jasper urged through his mind.

Edward looked away from Jasper, instead, he was intent on Bella's every reaction. There was a fine bead of sweat forming at her brow, and her heart had suddenly increased heart rate with the whisper of her fingers being rung together.

Bella didn't want him to come.

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself, Bella." Edward said brightly. Perhaps if he was a Lord of a different court, he would have said something else…

Edward watched as her pupils dilated slightly, Bella's gaze suddenly intent on his mouth. Had he said something incorrectly?

"Yes," she answered numbly, blinking a few times before she focused back on Jasper, "At least it's my second time going out since the—" Bella gulped, "Oillteil." Bella finally managed to get out before continuing, "So it won't be too bad." She gave a weak smile, but Edward was too distracted with what she had first said.

 _Second time._

He forgot Jasper had already gotten her outside.

"See? Edward, you act as if I was forcing her against her will." Jasper chuckled as he quickly strode over to the door. "If anyone needs me I'll be in the library." His sentry deftly slipped out the door; effectively leaving them alone together.

Bella had finished with her plate, but her eyes were resting on the platter of strawberry crepes.

Edward zeroed in on the dish before making his thoughts clear, and Bella yelped when her own dish was replaced with the intended dessert.

In a rush, he felt the wave of exhaustion go straight to his aching head. Two days away from her had drained him more than he realized.

But he forced his eyes to a now smiling Bella. It was so rare that she allowed happiness to reach her eyes, let alone her mouth. And he felt his heart lift.

"How do you always know what I want?" she asked with a look of disbelief, but her fork was already digging in.

Edward shrugged, "Body language, mostly. You'd be surprised what you give away with your expressions alone."

She tensed. Edward rushed to correct himself, "I mean, its not just you, all humans can be read like books."

She flinched when he said human, and Edward ran a hand through his hair. Why was he so Gods damned terrible at this?

When he looked back, Bella's eyes were intent on his hair. He fought the urge to make sure a piece wasn't standing up oddly.

"So," he cleared his throat, "What are your plans today besides hunting?"

Bella hesitated, and Edward watched her swallow as the ivory skin of her throat just begged to be—he snapped such thoughts back into place.

"The library perhaps?" she shrugged, "Maybe try to find some facts on _Antearrach."_

He gulped, "I see," Edward hesitated before he remembered what Jasper had said: Bella wanted answers. And he decided another gift to Bella would be those very answers she craved, "I could answer whatever questions you have, if you like."

She pulled her bottom lip between teeth at the suggestion; the sight forcing Edward to stifle a groan.

"I do have a lot of them." Her face was already brightening.

Edward grinned, "Ask away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N Tell me what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Chapter 10! I'm so happy where this story has gone, and I have been appalled by all the reviews you guys have given me. A big thank you to SunflowerFran and gabby1017 for recommending my story, you two are awesome! Just to let you know, the final scene is based heavily off of A Court of Thorns and Roses, so I don't claim credit for it, those of you that have read the book, even if I have put my own tweaks on them. Hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**

 **I do not own Twilight or A Court of Thorns and Roses**

Bella slowly rested her hands on the dinning room table, completely stricken silent from the faerie that sat across from her.

Edward had just given her full permission to ask away; finally she would be able to understand every detail, secret and mystery within the faerie world. But she was unable to speak.

"Bella, are you okay?" Those thick brows drew together, Bella blinking several times as hundreds of questions flew around in her head like a flurry of snow. "Just tell me what you would like to know first." Edward suggested lightly when it was clear Bella was at a loss for where to start.

But what did she want to know above all else? Bella wasn't even sure herself.

"Why are you so different." So she blurted the first thing that came to her mind.

Edward just gave a breathy laugh, "You'll have to be more specific."

"Your skin and eyes," She gestured to basically all of him, "You and your court are so different from the faeries I've read about. But you seem like you got the worst of it. I can't help but wonder what caused it?"

Edward took a deep breath, his hand rubbing the back of his head before he looked back to her. He was wondering how to tell her. "I'm like this way because of a sickness that has stricken my lands. My court is also affected by the…blight, of sorts." His eyes hardened with each word. "But I'm affected the worst of all, but I don't know why." He finished as a muscle feathered in his jaw. One thing was for sure, the subject was a sour one.

"Can't it be helped? I mean, with magic and everything, isn't there a cure?"

Edward's lips thinned; his face turning somehow a shade paler. "No, there's no cure." He answered blandly.

The words were heavy as they hung in the air between them. Bella had the inkling that he was withholding something, but then again she could be imagining things. After spending so much time being kept in the dark, the new information was hard to absorb.

"How long?" Bella was aware that she was speaking too vaguely as Edward cocked his head slightly. But it was hard to form thoughts when she now knew that he would never be the same. Edward could never be the boy she saw in those portraits, and the thought actually made her…pity him. To never be warm again, to look in the mirror only to see gray skin and black eyes, she didn't know how he endured it. "How long have you been like this?"

"Fifty years." She sucked in a breath, not sure if she should say she was sorry or not when he answered it for her. "I see what your thinking. And you don't need to feel sorry for me, Bella." He gave let out a harsh laugh, before his eyes settled on her and softened slightly. "I am sorry for having to take you though. If you know anything, I hope its that. Our customs and rules here, when it come to trespassing are rather…. faerie."

Bella couldn't help but glance down; his eyes suddenly too gentle, "I don't blame you anymore. I used to though; actually hated you for it." She gave a terse laugh, but he didn't say anything as she finally met his gaze. "But I don't anymore."

He just gave her a grateful smile as he released a sigh; the tension in his shoulders easing more than she had ever seen. "What else would you like to know? I'll answer what I can."

Bella gave him a small smile, the weeks of piled up stress between them seeming to slowly evaporate. "I actually would like to know about your family."

Edward nodded, before a slow grin began to spread on his lips, "That is a very long story, and sadly, requires me to leave this uncomfortable chair." He quirked a brow at her, "Perhaps we could continue this outside?"

"Are you withholding answers from me just so I'll go outside?" She gave him a pointed glare, but he just shrugged.

"Perhaps," But a smirk was still edging its way free from his lips.

So Bella just nodded; content to follow him down hallway after the exited the dining room. She had never explored this particular corridor to know exactly where it ended. But she was aware Edward had slowed down on her behalf, and was surprised when he paused at the end of the hall.

But it wasn't the end, for embedded in the wall, embellished with gold flowers and leaves, was a door. The designs twisted in no pattern in particular, as she distantly recognized some old language scrawled into the swirls of the script.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Edward opened the door with no trouble at all, but from the groan it gave, Bella had the inkling it had not been opened for some time.

She blinked harshly as the afternoon sun washed over them. The door did not lead to another room, but outside.

Even though the land was dormant. It was still impressive as rolling hills lay beyond, before they melded into groves of trees. A few brave wildflowers even sprouted in clusters as Bella trailed behind Edward. They just continued to follow a stone path that looked as old as the castle itself; the rocks now imbedded into the deep turf. She looked up to discover it led directly into the forest.

Hearing her steps pause, Edward glanced back to her. "I promise you Bella, its safe." His words were a reassurance, but not as much as his face. Edward's eyes were soft with understanding, as he outstretched his hand. She blinked, only staring at his spread palm.

And Bella before could hesitate any further, she placed her hand in his warm grasp. Feeling a small grin spreading on her lips, she looked down to his hand clasped around hers, sure and strong. "Did you warm your hands?" She giggled, reveling in the feeling of his calloused palm against hers.

He just peered down at her, a smile threatening to show itself, "I've been rubbing them against my legs the whole time we've been out here, haven't you noticed?"

She just laughed, unsure if he was joking or completely serious. But she was distracted from the strange peeling sound that she had heard. It was coming from her. Bella was laughing.

That earned a rich smile from Edward, his eyes no longer hard but instead, reminding her of molten lava. "If that's all it takes to make you laugh, I'll have to do it more often."

Bella just let out a most unlady like snort at that, only causing more laughter from herself. "I'm sorry," She breathed, "But it's just so funny to see you take so much effort just to have warm hands."

They just continued walking, Edward carefully warning her when an upturned root or rock lay in their path before he shrugged. "I know how much it irks you, so I try to combat it when I can."

Her hysteria now calming, Bella peered up to the male beside her as he just kept his head forward, "What makes you think it irks me?" On the contrary, she had grown to appreciate his cold skin. It was calming in its own way.

He just shrugged, "You used to shiver anytime I neared, so I put two and two together." Bella just turned her face away, pretending to gaze at the trunks of trees now that they were completely sheathed by the canopy of the forest. He didn't need to know the real reason behind the particular reaction. If he only knew.

So Bella rushed to change the subject instead, "So you succeeded in getting me out of the castle, so now I want to hear about your family."

"You're right, fairs fair." He chuckled, running a hand though his hair. Bella couldn't help her eyes from wandering to the biceps that rippled with the motion. "Believe it or not, I was one of three brothers. I was the youngest, and then Masen then Anthony the oldest, and of course our two parents, the once Lord Carlisle and Lady Esme of Dathail." Although there was the right level of warmness in his eyes, there was still an underlying coldness as well. Bella also noticed his phrasing: Edward was speaking as if they were long gone _._ Were they all dead then? Or just living in different regions likes Alice's brother?

"My oldest brothers both sought to be the Lord of Dathail, since with faeries, only the strongest with magic can assume the title."

"Did you not wish to be Lord?"

Edward let out a sharp laugh, "Gods no. I was content to just be a part of my father's war band and serve him that way. Fae Lords had to know not only how to handle themselves elegantly within their court, but with other providences as well. I knew I wasn't fit for that life."

So Edward was originally a soldier, which suddenly made sense. That's how he could wipe out all the Oillteil without an injury or even a scratch to show for it.

"Unfortunately, my father was a harsh male, and didn't mind seeing his two oldest sons grow to hate each other just over a title. My mother was a little more hesitant, but she knew the traditions and she couldn't stop it from happening even if she tried."

Bella did her best to imagine such a life; when brothers treated each other like enemies. And a father that only wanted the strongest heir to inherit. No wonder Edward was so closed off.

"But even as I did my best to stay far away from court, only traveling with my father's armies, there was no mistaking how strong I was becoming. Every time I came home, my brothers could see it, could _smell_ it on me, how the magic was flourishing in my veins." Edward paused momentarily, "But when the 500 year war came when your people rebelled." He tried to say it as tenderly as possible, but Bella still cringed. Bella knew Edward was alive when his people had used her species for slaves, but to be reminded of it was another thing.

"But I thought you said you were a child during the war?"

Edward clenched his jaw, "Even though I was over fifty years old, to my kind I was a teenager."

"What happened then, with your brothers and parents?"

"They didn't survive the war." His voice was unusually bland, and Bella wondered if a dark part of him was happy for it; to be rid of such a tyrant of a father. But Bella didn't have time to ask as much before Edward inhaled a sharp breath with forced brightness. "So I ended up inheriting to be Lord of Dathail after all. What I had been avoiding all along ended up being thrust upon me anyways." He gave a terse chuckle before he continued. "And let me tell you, it was a tough transition at first. Not a lot of faeries like a beastly war commander as their new Lord. And because of that, most of my father's court left to other providences."

Bella's eyes widened, "That's terrible."

Edward just shrugged, "I didn't mind. I was never good at the smoozing and backstabbing it took to survive in their world. So it was better that way."

"Do you miss your family?" Although it didn't sound like a loving childhood, Bella still knew how she missed her own family, no matter how harsh her upbringing was.

Edward just glanced down, "I miss my mother, but not really my father or brothers. I know it sounds horrible, but mostly its because my father kept…slaves, and my brothers too. And I can't forgive them for it." Although Edward looked sick just admitting it, Bella still gasped just knowing that humans had been forced to work against their will in the very castle she was growing to accept as her new home. _But Edward hadn't kept them_. Bella told herself, yet he fought a war against the uprising. It was too much to wrap her head around.

Bella didn't have and adequate answer so both her and the Lord stayed silent as Edward paused to help her over a fallen tree that lay in the path. As she inched her leg over the mossy log, his hand steadied her elbow and she sought to grasp something else. That something else happened to be Edward's broad shoulder. Hard, toned muscle lay under her touch; a warrior's body that was honed by centuries of brutality.

"So," She spoke a little too loudly, withdrawing her hand like she had touched a burning stove. But that didn't stop Bella from being disappointed when he didn't move to grab her hand after that. "How far does the sickness spread?"

He just smiled slightly, aware of her sudden change of subject but also content to move on from their previous topic. "The blight only spreads as far as my regions, but its slowly seeping outwards. That's why more and more of the forest is dying. My lands used to stay green all year long, but only a few days before _Antearrach_ andit is still barren when it should be flourishing."

Bella's eyes widened just thinking of how powerful the faerie were to keep their lands lush, when her human lands were subject to be brown the majority the year.

"Is there no way to stop it?"

His eyes turned grim as he wavered a bit. "Not unless a miracle happens."

Bella opened her mouth to ask more, but Edward suddenly stopped. They were still in the middle of the forest, but when she finally looked forward, the sight took her breath away.

There, in a small nook in the valley of the forest stood a sparkling pond. The water seemed to glisten like the stars themselves even in the daylight. There was a small waterfall that fed the inlet, and the trees parted just enough to provide ample sunshine upon the green grass that surrounded the small area.

"What is this place?" Bella asked in complete awe, as she followed Edward to a soft patch of grass near the water.

He turned, a hint of sadness in his eyes, "This is the only place that has stayed immune to the blight." He sat down, only to spread further with his legs long in front as he propped himself on his elbows. "Because of that," He inclined his head to the shimmering water that rippled in the soft breeze.

"What is it?" As soon as she beheld the pond, she knew it wasn't just water that lay inside it.

"Its starlight." She turned to him, expecting a wicked grin, only to see that he was completely serious. Edward, reading every thought as it crossed her face, just smiled, "It's the only thing keeping this alive when everything is subject to die in autumn." His eyes glancing to the waterfall, and to the bright grass beneath him as

Edward just stretched out further, his eyes suddenly resting on her with surprising earnest. "Nothing is going to happen, Bella, I promise you're safe."

He could see her hesitation plain of day but if he only knew that it was not of monsters she was scared of, but of _him_. She was afraid of her budding feelings that were only growing the more Edward opened up about his life.

He too had felt like an outcast in his own family, even within the courts he governed. Edward had described himself as a beast compared to his own people that rejected his roughness, just as her sisters rejected Bella for hers.

Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, Bella took a seat in the plush grass. Now realizing a sudden understanding for the male that sat next to her. Edward was raised without a chance to trust anyone, perhaps even his mother. Only to be rejected again, by his own people and _then_ his lands being struck by an incurable sickness.

Blow after blow he had taken, and endured them, against the odds. And now he had taken her, even if it was against her will at first. But he had given Bella a level of comfort she had never known in her life, and now it seemed, he cared enough to give her the answers she craved.

"Edward?" Bella asked quietly, as he hummed in response; his eyes closed long ago when a ray of sun came through he trees to shine on them both. She found herself admiring the way the rays illuminated his skin and hair. "That night I overheard you and Jasper talking. You spoke of a female, and I could help—I couldn't help but wonder…." He opened his eyes then, as Bella did her best not to stutter. "If you were talking about your mate?"

Edward just stared at her. Long ago having sat up, he blinked, once, twice, three times at her. "Don't be mad, I just, read about faeries having mates and Jasper wanted to meet her…" Bella was aware that she was rambling, but she couldn't help it when Edward was looking at her as if she was a chicken with its head cut off. She stood abruptly, only to put her back to his as he continued, "So I put two and two together and I think…think I would like to meet her too." She started to ring her hands together, suddenly wanting to disappear completely. How long would it take to get back to the castle if she left now? Could she even find her way back?

But one thing was for sure; Bella wasn't lying when she said she wanted to meet her. To meet the faerie that had somehow deserved his devotion…

"There is no other female, Bella." Edward finally spoke, his voice clear and concise from behind her. But she still kept her back to his, trying to put together what he was saying. Surely it wasn't…it couldn't be…

"I don't know exactly what you heard, but we were speaking of a past…acquaintance of mine." Edward answered stiffly; Bella now noticing any warmth he had in his eyes now seep outwards. The cold and unfeeling Lord of Dathail took its place. "Besides, I believe its time for some tea." Edward cleared his throat before strode over to her side. "Jasper will no doubt already be taking lunch on the patio, if you care to join?"

And just like that, it was if nothing had happened.

"No thank you." Bella answered with forced politeness. She had thought she had found a kindled spirit, someone who could understand the guilt and sadness of missing a family that only treated you badly. Bella had even hoped to confide in the Lord, but just as she was glimpsing into the complexities of his past life and, Edward had slammed the door shut in her face.

Edward just nodded as he lead her forward; the whisper of his cold fingers on her warm skin reminding Bella there was a world's difference between them.

The trip back to the castle was silent between them, and as soon as they entered he castle, Edward was quick to excuse himself, not before asking if Bella wanted lunch to be brought to her rooms.

Although he had been nothing but polite, Bella fought not to grumble her 'no' when she answered. It was if there were miles suddenly between them. He was back to treating her like some distant houseguest, completely cordial, but she still got the feeling that she was unwanted. It was driving her wild.

"Very well." He murmured, his velvet voice smoother than usual.

Damn him.

"Enjoy the rest of your day." And with that he was gone, silent as usual as he strode back outside.

But as Bella made her way to her rooms, and observed the spreading decorations in preparation for _Antearrach,_ she had to give one thing to Alice and all the servants; they were magnificent. They had hardly stopped cleaning, preparing and decorating the castle for days now. Even if the holiday was days away, and Bella was positive no more food could be hauled into the kitchens, or more flowers brought it, more still arrived each day.

Not paying attention to her surroundings, due to the magnificent banners, Bella was surprised when someone was calling her name. She turned around, only to see Jasper striding towards her.

"Hey," He gave her a sly smile; Bella quickly realizing it was his usual greeting. They would cross paths from time to time, mostly between his scheduled rounds and her study breaks. When they did see each other, they had made a point to head down to the armory for some target practice or to learn some simple defensive moves. It had been a comfortable routine, something to take her mind off of her family and pass some time.

"Are you finished with your rounds already?" She asked with mild surprise, looking him up and down only to notice the slew of weapons that he had on his person.

"Yes, but I was actually going to meet with our fearless Lord to discuss boarder control. So I'm afraid practice will have to wait." Bella was happy to know Edward was at least telling the truth when he said he was going to meet with Jasper. But could hardly believe they would have talked business if she had agreed to join them for lunch when Edward invited her himself.

Instead, her ears pricked at his mentioning of any sort of boundary to Edward's land. As far as she could tell, the region was endless. "Border control?"

Jasper just released a breath, apparently stressed by even the mentioning of it. "Yes, for when faeries start arriving for _Antearrach_. A lot of guests will be entering these lands, and we have to make sure that other…unsavory creatures can't sneak in." If his words didn't worry her, the sudden grim look on his face did. But Bella still squared her shoulders, and forced her expression into something somewhat cheerful.

"Oh, well. I'll leave you to it then." She continued on, not quite sure why she felt so pathetic all of a sudden.

Pushing the feeling away, Bella quickly went to the kitchen to grab some bread and cheese to take back to her room, only to find a steaming silver tray when she entered.

"What's this?" She asked Alice, who was in the middle of changing the sheets on Bella's bed. Her maid just looked over her shoulder to the tray that sat on the nearby table.

"Edward brought it over himself." Her friend stated simply, but Bella could tell Alice was secretly impressed. To have the Lord deliver a meal himself was a great honor, no matter what lands someone hailed from, human or faerie.

Bella just pressed her lips together, lifting the lid to see a piping hot bowl of soup and grilled sandwich.

Although Bella was upset with him, she couldn't deny it smelled fantastic.

"Care for some?" Bella motioned to the meal, but the maid just shook her head.

"Thanks, but I've already eaten."

Bella just shrugged, not hesitating before she dug right in. It tasted just as good as it smelled. "Alice?" Bella asked distantly after both were silent for a while.

"Hmmm?" The maid hummed, intent on her task.

"What sort of….faeries are allowed to join _Antearrach?"_

The maid suddenly stopped, standing upright to fix a look at Bella. "May I ask why the sudden curiosity?"

"I'm just wondering, since Jasper spoke of certain creatures that try to slip in when all the other faeries arrive…." Bella trailed off, unsure if she should refer to monsters like the Oillteil as creatures or faeries.

But Alice didn't seem at all offended. "It will be much safer now that Edward has gotten rid of the Oillteil." Alice responded with confidence, "But either way, you should probably take someone with you to the festivities. Like…the Lord perhaps!" Alice answered a little too cheerfully.

Bella scoffed "I would sooner take Jasper as an escort before Edward." That might have been a lie, "But either way, I don't think I'll be going to _Antearrach_ anyways."

She noticed Alice blush at the mentioning of the sentry. "Ah yes, Jasper. So you are you two courting?" Bella almost choked.

"Heavens no!" Her brows crinkled in confusion as she met the maid's eyes.

"Well," Her friend stood a little straighter, "You two have been spending a lot of time together, its only natural to think…"

"Alice, I promise you, it's nothing like that. We are just friends."

The maid just pursed her lips, "I see."

Bella just let out a sigh, trying to rid her mind of the thought of her and Jasper together. "So, are you free this afternoon?" Alice seemed to waver what to say before Bella just continued, "Good, because I think I know what we're doing for the rest of the day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella had told her friend that she just fancied a stroll around the castle, when in reality she was stalling, waiting for a certain someone that usually appeared around this time of day.

"Jasper!" Bella exclaimed, as her maid nearly ran into the sentry face first in the middle of the hall. Alice fought to regain her footing. But Jasper paid no mind to Bella's greeting as he sought to help Alice steady herself. The maid blushed furiously as soon as his hands found her shoulders. And Bella couldn't help but wonder if the Fae's senses weren't as superior as she once thought. They had ran right into each other.

"Excuse me, sir." Alice mumbled, only growing redder. Bella fought to hide her smile as she beheld the two of them.

Jasper blinked a couple times before he gave the maid a stiff nod, "The fault is mine, miss." Bella had never seen Jasper so chivalrous, since he always acted like a complete ass around her.

But she didn't mind, as Bella watched both Alice and Jasper's eyes settling on each other a little too long.

The sentry, suddenly noticing that Bella was in fact, there as well, sputtered to greet her. "Ah, there you are." Jasper forced his eyes to Bella's before continuing rather tersely, "Are you free? We could go hunting now."

"Now?" She tried not to sound as weak as she felt, since Jasper had somehow convinced her to consent to a hunt a few days ago; her gaze shifting over to Alice instead.

Bella cleared her throat, "Sorry, but we were actually just heading down to the armory, perhaps hunting could wait?" She asked a little too brightly. Jasper just cast her a knowing glare.

"I won't teach you sword play until you step a foot in those woods." That's how he had done it. Jasper had made a deal with her: go hunting with the sentry once, then Jasper would teach her the art of handing a sword. Something Bella had longed to learn her entire life.

Bella just forced her face into careful indifference. He couldn't know that she was desperately trying to avoid the ordeal. Not the woods, but the act of harming another living thing. He couldn't know, for he would only tease her incessantly about it. "Don't you want to give Alice a few pointers, like you did for me?" Bella raised her brows, as Jasper's gaze slide over to the maid.

"Very well," Jasper dipped into a small bow before rising, "I suppose we could wait until afterthe spring feast to hunt. It will be better to find game afterwards, anyways." He tried not to grumble as Bella beamed at him.

"Thanks Jasper." Bella answered a little too sweetly just for his sake, for Alice had yet to take her eyes off of the sentry.

"Yeah, yeah." Jasper dismissed Bella with a roll of his eyes as he motioned for her to lead the way.

Happy to allow the two faeries to stand next to one another, Bella only smiled wider when she saw Alice cast Jasper a timid smile as they continued forward. "So what were you ladies planning in the weapons ward?" Jasper asked with careful interest.

When Alice didn't respond, Bella just shrugged, "I wanted to see Alice's skill with a bow and arrow, and you are just the faerie to join us in case she wished for some help."

Bella tried not to laugh as Jasper's eyes practically bugged out of his head, but he quickly regained himself with a not-so-graceful attempt to change the subject. "Are you ladies excited for _Antearrach_?" He cast both of them a curious glance, but Bella didn't miss how his eyes lingered on Alice. Bella was surprised however, when her friend answered swiftly.

"I surely am, but Lady Bella doesn't think she will be attending."

"Bella," Jasper chided, "At least to the preliminary feast?" Bella stifled her look of astonishment. Never had she seen Jasper in such good spirits: their time together usually consisted of snide comments and sarcastic glares. She didn't recognize the male faerie that walked beside her now.

"And what would a human do at a faerie holiday?"

"Well, unlike spring in your human realm, where it takes ages for everything to come into growth, here its instantaneous. "

"What?" Bella did her best to wrap her head around the notion. Both him and Alice just nodded. "So you're saying that the next morning everything will be suddenly green and beautiful?" Bella asked somewhat unconvinced as she glanced out a passing window to the expanse of brown outside.

"Of course, that's why Edward and the other High Fae…"Alice started but snapped her mouth shut as soon as Jasper gave her a rather urgent look. Her maid had just revealed something Bella wasn't supposed to have knowledge of. Bella could tell just from the horrified looks on both of her friend's faces. "I—I mean," Alice sputtered, "That's what happens when all the faeries gather in one place."

Bella forced her voice steady as she asked what she had only suspected before. "Edward is a High Lord?" Of course, it all made sense; the expectations and pressure from his father. Edward was High Fae, that also meant he was not only Lord of Castle Dathail but of the entire providence: he was one of the legendary all-powerful rulers of the seven states that made up their entire continent; unyielding and the subject of most of her species' more sinister legends.

And she had called him a bastard.

"Why didn't I know?" Edward hadn't deemed to tell her that not only were his brothers fighting to reign a plot of land, but an entire state, no doubt equal to her own lands in size. And Edward had said he was even unable to hide his own magic in front of his family. The power he had to possess to be able to claim such a position must have been unfathomable.

Bella had never been thankful to the sickness that struck Edward's lands until then; For she knew she would never be able to handle her astonishment, her _fear_ if Edward was ever restored to his full self.

Alice just pressed her lips together as Jasper gave a quick look around, probably making sure no servant was in earshot, or maybe just the Lord himself. "He didn't want you to know." Alice was the one to answer.

"Why not?" Did Edward think the knowledge that he was High Fae would very well frighten her? Did he know the human legends of his kind that painted them as demi-gods that had no restraint or mercy when it came to killing her kind as well as his own?

"He just wanted to protect you." Alice hushed, glancing over to the sentry on her side.

Protect Bella from herself. Of seeing him as the monster he _could_ be. If Bella had known straight away who was head of the castle she called home, she wouldn't have left her room.

Noticing the Bella's now pale face, Jasper rushed to step in, "He did it for your own safety." Bella blinked, feeling the sudden urge to rush to the library to read all there was on the High Fae. Was she in danger from the infamous ruling Fae? Or just in danger from people that would see her closeness to him and use it to gain power and wealth.

Bella gulped at the thought.

"Bella, are you okay? Just say something." Alice was asking with a frantic edge to her voice.

Bella blinked, "I'm fine." She murmured, still dazed. "Really." She stated a little louder when she still saw the concern etched on both faerie's faces.

But they had reached the armory by then, as Jasper explained the various weapons to Alice and their uses; their previous conversation completely forgotten, or thankfully avoided.

Jasper took no time as he gave the maid a starting bow to begin with, and tweaked her form or aim when she needed it. Just content to watch their lingering glances, Bella was happy to see Alice's continuous smile. And even Jasper revealed genuine happiness, not a hint of his usually cynical expression as he gazed down at the maid.

And slowly before Bella even realized, it suddenly became too intimate to watch. The way Jasper's hand would linger on Alice's shoulder as he taught her how to widen her stance and how to draw farther for better distance. And how the maid would take any chance to touch the sentry, only to blush slightly afterwards.

Bella, although feeling retched because of it, was jealous of them. So unbelievably envious that she had to leave the room.

They didn't even notice.

Too distracted to think of anything else to do, she wandered for a while until Bella found herself ending up before two glass doors. It seemed even her subconscious had led her to the only place that felt refreshing when she felt like she would suffocate in her solitude.

The greenhouse was softly illuminated with the slowly sinking sun, as she strolled easily between the winding paths. The more she visited the lush plants, the more nooks and bends she found, splaying more species that she had never dreamed of seeing in her lifetime before. But she wasn't in the mood for exploring, as she sought out her favorite corner.

It was hidden mostly, save for the small opening between the blooming bushes that allowed her to sit amongst them. When she first found the spot, Bella had been enthralled by the roses' beauty. Endless colors of blooms, some so vivid in both scent and color that she thought them magic themselves. She didn't know if the nook created by the plants was purposeful or just by chance, but nonetheless, someone had placed a small wooden bench amongst them. It was a perfect place to read or just sit, and on days that her life felt like a jumbled mess, a place to feel safe.

Bella eventually dozed off, long ago having laid down to read a book she had pulled from her dress pocket, when Bella heard footsteps. So soft that she had wondered she had imagined them before they stopped.

And before she could prepare herself, or even gasp, the High Lord was brushing past the thick branches and standing before her.

"Bella," He breathed, standing up a little straighter and his face going rigid. He looked _terrible_ despite his angelic features. His skin looked even grayer than it usually did, and dark circles were under his eyes. His hair was a mess, probably a result of hours of frustrated hands raking through it. He had long ago discarded his overcoat, and only wore an unbuttoned gray vest over his white dress shirt.

"Edward," Her eyes retreated downward before she was rising in hopes of excusing herself.

"No please," He outstretched his hand like he was going touch her arm, before he withdrawled it hastily. "Don't let me disturb you, I was only…" A muscle twitched in his jaw as he trailed off "—wandering." He finished dryly.

"I was just leaving anyway." Bella spoke before she could comprehend what his meaning was. It was always slightly overwhelming to be in Edward's presence before, but now that she knew he was a High Lord, it was just too much. Now that she paid attention to it, Bella could see the very power of him, written in his features and powerful form. Even exhausted, Bella had no doubt Edward could wipe out an armada if he had the slightest inclination.

Reminding herself that he had done that already with the Oillteil, she adverted her eyes.

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but his own gaze flitted from her to the endless roses that surrounded them. "Sometimes I come here to think myself." Bella tried not to warm by the mere thought of finding something that Edward came to for comfort, but she did anyways. "You know, my father planted these for my mother as a wedding present." He stepped forward to grab a nearby bud between his fingers–blood red before he released it a moment later. "Even though my father hated gardens, he planted them himself, for her." He smiled softly then, his eyes distant like his thoughts were in another world.

"Were they mates?" Bella heard herself ask.

"You know, they were actually." He laughed softly, "Its so rare for Lords to marry their mate, but they did."

"High Lords, you mean."

Edward just glanced down, "So now you know. " His face was suddenly grim, "Did Jasper tell you?" He asked blandly.

Bella chose not to answer that particular question, not wanting either Alice or Jasper to get into trouble. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because." He heaved a sigh, his broad shoulders stiff with stress Bella couldn't understand. "I was afraid of what you would think of me. I can see it even now."

Bella opened her mouth in hopes of answering before he only continued, "Tell me Bella, what is it about me that unsettles you so much?"

She blinked, glancing down to her clasped hands. "What makes you think you unsettle me?"

He glanced down to her fidgeting fingers before he let out a breath, "Because every time you so much as see me, you tense up." His nostrils flared slightly before he continued, "I once thought it was because of what I was, before you knew I was High Fae, but I see how close you are to Alice, and even now to Jasper. So that leads me to believe it's just me." He ran a hand harshly through his hair before he pinned his eyes on her. " I wouldn't mind it if—if Gods, if you just didn't look at me like that."

Bella just cocked her head, "Look at you like what?" She was sure she wasn't looking at him anything differently. It was how she always looked at him, wasn't it?

"You look at me like you're waiting me to become a monster; no different than the ones that attacked you in that damned forest!" His voice was raised slightly, but Bella was too busy realizing the last few words almost got stuck in his throat.

She just blinked, still dazed that Edward was revealing all of this. True, Bella was wary of him, perhaps even afraid of him at one point when she first arrived. Maybe even eager to use that fear to fuel her hate towards him. But as Bella appraised the Fae male before her, she truly saw what was behind such a temper. It was the same pain and suffering that she knew all too well. They were the same.

"I don't think that." She murmured, watching his eyes melt slightly, but a muscle still feathered in his jaw.

"Please Bella," Edward scoffed harshly, "I may not be able to smell your emotions, but my Fae senses can still pick up the other cues. Yet even when I can hear your very heart beat quicken, smell the blood thrumming through your veins—" His voice was reaching a growl, "—even then, you still remain and enigma. Are all humans so confusing?"

It was Bella's turn to scoff before she answered incredulously, "I'm confusing? When the very faerie that took me from my home is the same male who rescued me from my own escape attempt? The same faerie who not only gave me a suite as grand as his, but only continues to give me gifts I don't deserve? Believe me, you're not exactly the easiest to figure out either, Edward." She watched his eyes widen when she said his name.

But otherwise, he didn't respond, his brows only drawing together slightly as Bella fought not to ring her hands together as she just pressed her lips tight, looking for an explanation that he would accept. "I'm not tense because of anything you did, or even anything you might do. True, I used to loath you for keeping me here. But the longer I stay, the more you remind me of everything I left behind, and the more I begin to loathe _myself_ because of it _._ "

Edward took a step towards her, but Bella suddenly couldn't stop the words from flowing,"Because I can't even hope to deserve the gifts you give me, let alone my life here. The richness of a life where I am free to do what I want, have friends who care for me, received clothes and food that surpass anything I've ever—" Suddenly she couldn't speak, as Edward's face softened completely. Never had Bella seen his brows ease that much, or his eyes so soft.

"Deserve?" He practically snarled when even his rigid posture evaporated.

Bella thought he was about to reach for her but he kept his arms pinned to his side. "Believe me Bella, you deserve everything you've received, and much more." His voice was low and mixed with a certain roughness that made her stomach do summersaults.

"Do I?" She answered, her voice turning thick as she turned to the nearest rose bush so she would be unable to see his reaction, "Tell me, how am I supposed to live in such luxury when my family is left in near poverty?" She felt his gaze on her, slowing burning a hole in her back. "How can I parade around in a castle, reading, eating and lounging in comfort while they are left alone?"

Bella plucked a white rose in her frustration, a sharp thorn imbedding in her palm and quickly drawing blood. He didn't reprimand her for picking one of his parent's roses, parents who although were harsh, probably loved him and each other more than hers ever could. A family that would have fought if he were ever taken from them.

But she continued anyways, the words seeming to rush out of her now; thoughts that she had kept locked away, "How can I even think of being happy while I abandon them?" The more she revealed, the more her voice turned hoarse with whatever mix of guilt and hurt she had been harboring ever since her father traded her life for his.

"But then there's the terrible, dark part of me that's relieved." She watched as the blood oozed from the cut, unable to stop the words from flowing out of her. "I don't know why I'm ashamed when I feel a part of myself breaking free; when I feel myself living for, perhaps, the first time in my life."

Bella finally turned around; in hopes of only seeing the cold gaze she had grown to appreciate; hard, impenetrable, unyielding. So many times that stare had made her feel insignificant in her humanity. Sometimes when she was overwhelmed by the kindness she undeservedly received, she would welcome his sharpness as a reminder that she was only a glorified prisoner here. That even when it felt like a crushing weight on her chest to remain here, that her problems were nothing compared to the sorrow in the world.

But when she met his eyes, they were ridden with so much pain and understanding that it took her breath away. Edward no longer looked at her with distain, but gazed at her like he was somehow hurt by her own hurt. And Bella was so shaken by the gravity in those eyes; she quickly looked down to the rose she still held in her hand.

Its perfect, white petals mocked her. He was perfect, and Bella was imperfect. She was a fool for even thinking he cared for her earlier today when she brought up the female.

But even as those thoughts seemed to crush her, she continued to divulge information she had kept inside for her entire life. Edward had yet to say anything, and Bella unable to see how he was looking at her. Was it pity or sadness?

"All those years, what I did for them. Feeding them and clothing them for years and they didn't stop you from taking me." There it was: the giant pain that threatened to crack her in two is she thought of it too long. He said nothing, even as the silence seemed to taunt them.

Bella just scoffed then, hoping to regain some sort of control over herself. "But my self pity must be absurd in your eyes. I recon, from all the wars, pain and suffering you've seen and endured, that I seem selfish."

Unable to bear his gaze on hers, she met it equally. With head held high she waited for him to respond. She didn't wish for him to dismiss her feelings like Alice would, but at least recognize them for what they were.

She watched as he neared her, his brows creasing ever so slightly as he confronted her then, "Your pain is valid, Bella." She felt her heart falter at the combination of his dark eyes and soft words, so simple but so monumental all the same. "And believe it or not, if it grieves you, then it also grieves me."

"Why?" A flat question, as Bella chucked the rose into the bushes. Sick of it from reminding her of everything she wasn't.

But he only took her hands then, his calloused fingers, strong and sturdy, were gentle as he lifted Bella's bleeding hand to his mouth and kissed the palm.

His lips were smooth against her skin, and his breath a wash of cool as her knees threatened to buckle. But he just brought Bella's other hand to his mouth and kissed it, too. Kissed it carefully—in a way that made heat begin pounding through her body, between her legs.

She blinked when he withdrew, a trace of her blood now on his lips. But when she glanced down, she saw the wound completely gone. When she finally looked at his face again, she saw a kindness Bella had never noticed before. And his eyes were not cold and colorless, but warm and alive as he spoke next, "Don't feel bad for a moment, about doing what brings you joy."

He stepped closer then, releasing one of her hands to tuck the rose she'd picked behind her ears. She had no idea how it had gotten into his fingers, or where the thorns had gone. But she remained dazed even as his fingers barely brushed the side of her ear before he retracted his hand slowly.

"Why—why care?" Another simple question, but she yearned to understand why she was being treated so well. Even when she was encouraged to spend her days with anything that pleased her, to know that Edward truly _cared_ if shewas happy or not, was baffling. He leaned closer, so close that Bella had to tip her head back to see him.

"Because your human joy fascinates me. The way to experience things so fully, and intensely at the same time. You appreciate life in a way that my kind forgets to. And I'm drawn to it, even if I know I shouldn't be."

Because she was human, and she would grow old and—she didn't let any other thought pass as he came closer still. Bella thought he was going to kiss her but watched as he only brought her hand up to meet his mouth once more. He brushed his lips against the top of her knuckles, so soft and heartbreakingly gentle that it was hardly more than a caress before he straightened. She hadn't dared move from the moment his mouth met her skin.

"I know that I'm distant, gruff and sometimes harsh, but one day I will answer all your questions. You will have answers you desire, but only until the time is right. Until it is safe." In the dim light of the garden, his tone was enough to let Bella know that his eyes were flecked with bitterness.

He left her then, and it took a gasping breath for Bella to realize she had been holding it.

And also to realize that she craved his touch, his nearness, until he was gone.

 **A/N So don't be afraid to tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and reviewing as always :)**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Bella was unfortunately left to her own devices, since she had breakfast alone and assumed everyone else would be busy with _Antearrach_ approaching.

She had tried to stop her heart from racing when she approached the dinning room hall that morning, not having seen Edward since their encounter in the greenhouse, but it was all for naught. Not even Jasper was there.

No doubt, both males were busy ensuring that the spring festival would go smoothly, so Bella didn't mind.

Although Bella had taken her seclusion to do some extensive research on the subject of faerie holidays, most of it remained a mystery, especially when it came to _Antearrach_. All the books in Edward's study only talked about a 'primal act' that would grant the earth a 'plethora of magic' that ensured a 'fruitful season'. Basically, a lot vague words that still meant nothing to a human like her.

Bella did however stumble upon some more facts about the infamous High Lords; chapters explained different faerie males and females being able to control the winds and tides, others being able to shift into any form they wish. Others like Edward, making things appear and disappear with only their will.

And then there were some, the very all-powerful legends who could do everything, not only did they have one gift, but all. Of course it was the rarest faeries of all that were blessed with more than one magical ability. For there were only a few recorded of having the more than gift in nearly three millennia.

Suddenly overwhelmed by the thought a faerie having that much power, Bella decided to take a short break for some lunch. She was intent on finding the kitchen and eating her fill until she saw him as she descended the stairs.

He was coming from the hallway that held the guest chambers, including her own, but that was not what had caught her attention.

He was wearing a baldric; the thick leather strap crossing over his left shoulder all the way to his opposite hip; holding two slim daggers near his chest and a rather magnificent sword farther down.

He was stunning.

"Going hunting?" Bella called, barely having to raise her voice as the Lord merely glanced up at her, like he had known she was there the whole time

"Just got back actually." He answered simply, but he at least stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Underneath he only wore a simple white tunic, but the closer she got, the more Bella truly saw how magnificent the weapons were. She was used to seeing Jasper with knives and swords, but it was a different story now that she saw Edward armed with the slim blades. She suppressed a shiver.

"I see." She clasped her hands together only to stop them fidgeting with the skirt of her dress, as she finally reached the bottom of the staircase. Even with the added inches of the last step on Bella's side, he was still taller than her.

"And did you…kill anything?" She asked tentatively; her mind flitting to the Oillteil and wondering if he had accomplished in wiping them out entirely. Him being High Lord, it probably served as recreation rather than actual work.

Edward's expression led her to believe he knew exactly what she was thinking, as his shoulders visibly stiffened. "It was just stag today. Jasper had to make sure I wasn't too rusty for _Antearrach_." A hint of a smile threatened to show, and Bella blinked when she realized he was attempting a joke. Well then.

Bella hadn't seen him since their encounter in the greenhouse, so she was happy to see he wasn't acting odd because of it. Well, at least not more odd than he normally was.

"No," She stated a bit blandly. "We wouldn't want you having to resort to cheating." The words slipped out before she could stop them. Would he get the joke, or would he be offended? A creeping blush threatening to show itself, as Bella looked up to only see Edward fighting a grin.

"Yes, well. I guess I deserved that." If Bella didn't know any better, she would have thought him bashful. "Perhaps I can make it up to you?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Jasper has been boasting about your archery skills," A hand came up to rub the back of his head as he glanced down, "and I would very much like to see them for myself."

Bella's eyes just widened, "Really?" The High Lord of Dathail wanted to see her shoot? "Yes, I would like that, actually."

He broke into a breathtaking smile, "Yes? Well, are you free now?"

Bella was glad he at least asked, for both of them knew she had absolutely nothing else to do. "I'm all yours." She gave him a small smile, and made a move towards the armory when he grasped her wrist, effectively stopping Bella in her tracks.

She had forgotten how cooling his touch was until that moment, and instead of surprising her, a spark seemed to ignite where his skin touched hers; the warmth blooming in her stomach and outwards. Her heart went thrumming.

As Bella dazedly glanced down to where his fingers wrapped around her wrist, she only got a glimpse of his thumb sliding across her skin before he retracted his hand just as fast. It all happened so quickly; Bella was left frozen like an idiot.

"Sorry," He hastily clasped his hands behind his back like they had misbehaved by touching her, "I just thought we could go to the target range…" Bella blinked, trying to memorize the feeling of his calloused fingers wrapping around her smooth skin. "…outside." He finished blandly.

"Of course," She cleared her throat before she took the final step down that would put her on his level. He was nearly a head taller than her now, his eyes retreating anywhere but her as they made their way outside.

As Bella trailed behind him, she had a chance to appreciate how snugly the leather baldric fit, as it stretched from his left shoulder all the way down his broad back to attach at the opposite hip. She couldn't see the daggers from here, but she could see how hefty the sword was even though it was sheathed in a scabbard on his left.

Yet he carried all the weight as if it was nothing; his gait not in the least bit stiff as he seemed to eat up the ground before him. Truly, Bella got to see a glimpse of the warrior he had once been, and she had yet to even see him in action.

Well, besides the Oillteil, but that didn't count because it was dark and she was delirious with her injuries. So Bella really had no idea what to expect as they made their way across the gardens and to the wall of shrubbery that concealed the target field.

"Will Jasper be joining us?" She asked only mildly interested, but she was secretly hoping he was busy today. Bella didn't have the energy to handle the sassy sentry while simultaneously trying to control her reactions to Edward.

She would have to learn to put a damper on her ebbing feelings for the Lord if she ever hoped to get over that he was not interested. Yesterday made that perfectly clear, when she had worked up the courage to ask Edward about the female. _'We were speaking of a past acquaintance of mine.'_ That was what he had said, and although rather vague, it was at least clear that it wasn't her.

"No, he is attending to some business on my behalf."

Bella fought the urge to ask what kind of business, but she kept her mouth shut. She was honored enough that Edward was taking time out of his day to spend it with her, when he probably had countless other things to do.

They were both silent until they entered the field, the familiar targets lining the farthest side. It was an unusually nice day out, the sun warming Bella to the point of actually being hot. Of course, the deep green dress she was wearing didn't help one bit.

"So, Jasper claims he has taught you well." Edward stopped when the reached a table of bows that was already waiting for them. Some were made out of sleek metal, other simple wood. His hands settled on the table as he glanced up to her, "I, of course will decide that for myself."

Not recognizing this particular side of Edward, Bella grabbed the familiar wooden bow she had used several times with her practice with Jasper.

But it seemed as though when weapons were involved, Edward was unable to subdue the hidden commander in him. She was so used to the concise but cordial Lord Edward, she had forgotten how competitive he could be.

Edward raised his brows at her choice, "Quite the selection. You think you can shoot far enough with that?" He nodded his head toward the farthest target, and Bella just smiled.

"I think I can manage."

His expression told Bella he was reluctant to believe her, so she was going to show him just how right she was. She drew back as far as her dress would allow, but the tight sleeves and bodice made it rather difficult to go all the way back. She fought a grumble, since she didn't want to give Edward any ammo against her.

She tried to even her breathing as Edward's eyes appraised her. His face fixed in a determined expression. "Jasper was right about one thing. Your form is impeccable." Bella tried not warm at the compliment, keeping her face cool and calculating. "So I can't help but wonder why you're scared to go hunting. I mean, you obviously have the skill to hold your own. So why keep avoiding it?" He quirked a brow as he crossed his arms.

Bella swallowed, trying not to focus on his arms as they crossed. "How do you know I'm trying to avoid it?" Bella quickly let the arrow loose, the familiar thud music to her ears as it went through the bulls eye of the nearest target.

"Intuition." He just smirked, waiting expectantly for her answer.

Bella just scoffed, "Yeah, intuition is right. In other words, you used your heightened senses and decided to jump to conclusions."

Edward just shrugged, "Tell me I'm wrong and I'll shut up."

Bella pursed her lips, as she loaded the bow for another shot. Edward just waited silently for her to answer. "How about we do what we came out here to do, hmm?" She glanced up to him with raised brows, hoping he would take the bait. Bella was not about to tell him that she couldn't kill another living thing if her life depended on it. Because she only went out in those woods, and did those things back home to survive. And she would do anything not to be reminded of that fact ever again.

Thankfully Edward withdrew his pointed glare, and just turned his attention to the task at hand. "Alright. Fire again, but this time don't hold your front arm so rigid." Bella did as she was told, and hit the center of the intermediate target.

"Impressive. But far from perfect." Bella tried not to take his tone the wrong way; he was just speaking the truth after all. But no one could achieve perfection, unless he was suggesting….

Bella dropped into rest position, turning to give Edward a pointed glare, "And I suppose you are?"

He just harrumphed as he snatched the closest bow, arming it with impossible speed, before firing it at the farthest target. It hit dead in the middle; well, as far Bella could see, since it was so Gods damned far away to know for sure.

And as much as she tried, she couldn't help her mouth from falling agape. Because not only had Edward done this all under three seconds, but he had done it all with his head still turned towards her. He hadn't even needed to look where he was firing.

"Well," Bella stated a little too loudly. "That's easy for a High Lord, but you have to remember that I'm human."

Edward just shrugged, "That's just an excuse. There is always room for improvement." He dropped his bow on the table, only to continue to glide over to her side.

Bella gave a wary glance at how close he was, the breeze allowing his scent to drift to her. She had never smelled it before now, which was curious. But either way, Bella could only describe his heavenly aroma like sea and citrus; exhilarating and refreshing all the same. She wondered why the someone like Edward didn't smell of floral or grass or some sort of foliage, but either way, she could inhale it all day.

But Edward was peering down at her expectantly, effectively pulling Bella from her thoughts. "Here, take your stance, and draw back as far as you can." Bella did as she was told, trying not to notice how he seemed to radiate cold. She longed to press herself against him, to feel the sweet relief that his cooling touch would bring against her heated skin.

"Good, now I'm going to adjust some things." He murmured, stepping even closer, his eyes intent with concentration as he assessed her form. Bella just nodded, trying not to breathe too heavily as he came to her right side, his hand gentle as it grasped her shoulder to move it back an increment. The dress seamed to groan in protest.

She felt the sweat starting to gather on the nape of her neck then, the sun seeming to beat down on them now. But no shorter than she felt the sweat begin to form did Bella feel a breeze tickle at her skin, until it washed over her completely. She couldn't help but let out an audible groan.

"Bella?" She looked over to a rather confused Edward before he asked, "Are you okay?"

She cleared her throat, "Yes, I'm just a little hot." Edward's eyes just scanned over her body, gulping as his eyes rested on her neck. The breeze seemed to lick at her skin even more, giving her the pure bliss of relief.

"Sorry, we'll be done in just a second." Edward snapped his eyes back into place; his hands coming up to tentatively give Bella's holding position small tweaks.

When it seemed like he was content with his adjustments, Edward nodded for her to aim and fire. Doing her best to hold his corrections, Bella looked towards the targets before asking, "Which one?"

"The farthest."

"I can't—"

"Yes you can." His reassuring voice breaking through her hesitation, "Just breathe and trust your instincts." There was not a single thread of doubt in his voice. Edward believed she could actually do it.

So although she could feel the silk of the dress, and muscles protesting, Bella pulled back even more and ignored everything and just let the arrow loose.

Bulls-eye.

She turned to Edward, a full smile on her lips only to see his eyes glued on her torso.

Her dress had ripped.

Bella glanced down to asses the damage herself; the seams of her sleeves and bodice were gaping about and inch to show her thin white slip underneath. But she only shrugged at the damage, "I was hot anyways." It was a shame that the dress was slightly ruined, but there was no more breeze, and she was roasting.

But as Bella looked back to the Lord in front of her, expecting him to be at least slightly approving that she had hit the farthest target, Edward just looked slightly stunned.

Bella tried not to shift awkwardly, as she cleared her throat, "So how'd I do?" She nodded her head to the target, hoping to at least evoke some sort of reaction that way.

"Wonderful," He finally croaked, shaking his head slightly before he glanced to her. "Now," He gulped as he looked to the farthest target. "That was quite the improvement, how did that feel?"

Bella looked to the target, her and Edward's two arrows standing proudly right next to each other. "It felt awesome. Although I have a feeling I might be a bit sore tomorrow."

He chuckled lightly, before he gave a apologetic look at her outfit, "I am sorry about your, ugh…dress. Alice might very well kill me after she finds out it was my doing."

"Then it'll be our little secret." Bella shrugged, "Besides, it's her own fault for choosing dark velvet for me to wear on a hot spring day." Bella joked, wiping the sheen of sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand.

Edward however, was prim and polished as usual, not showing a hint of fatigue. "Then we can be done for today." Edward offered, as Bella made a move to retrieve the fired arrows from their targets. But just as her eyes settle on the targets in the distance, each an every arrow disappeared at once. She turned to see them returned neatly to each quiver.

"Show off," Bella muttered, and Edward just laughed; wiping the sweat that now gathered on his own brow.

"Look, now we match." He announced with a grin, "And I'm also in need of a cool down."

Bella just rolled her eyes, "You're a walking ice cube. Somehow I can't believe you can be capable of overheating."

Edward just scoffed, but a touch of sadness still reached his eyes, "My body temperature may be lower, but I'm not unfeeling, Bella."

"Alright, then what do you suggest to cool off?"

He grinned, "A swim of course,"

Bella didn't know if she was mad, or simply unable to deny any requests when it came to Edward. But either way, she was now following the Lord into the woods and preparing for what lay ahead.

A swim, with Edward.

Thankfully Bella knew how to swim, but either way, she was still intrigued by the fact that Edward could feel temperature.

As soon as they entered the cover of the trees, Edward finally cast her a curious glance. "What? I can already see a question brewing, so out with it."

Bella didn't even attempt to think of a polite way to put it as she asked, "Why _are_ you so different? Jasper and Alice the other servants are to a degree, but it seems as though you got the worst of everything. Why you? Why does the blight affect you the most?"

Edward's lips just formed a thin line, "I'm not sure, but I suppose its because I had the most to loose. I had the most power so the sickness drained me the worst." Bella listened intently, even though she flinched as a bird took off to their left; its wings flapping loudly and echoing oddly through the forest.

Edward's own eyes flitted over to the bird, his brows furrowing slightly at Bella's reaction before he continued, "Buts its not so bad, even when I miss my magic more than life itself, I've slowly gotten used to it. At first, it felt like I had lost a limb, that's how much I was dependent on it. But now, after nearly fifty years, I've almost forgotten what it felt like to have that much power."

"What do you miss the most?" Bella couldn't fathom having something so integral being taken away from her. "The magic or your…appearance?" She hesitated, hoping she phrased it correctly.

She heard him hesitate only for a moment only to stop and help Bella over the fallen tree that told her exactly where they were going.

The starlight pond.

Edward eventually huffed out a laugh as they continued on their way. "Don't think me so vain, Bella. My outward appearance and magic isn't the only thing that has been affected by the blight." He paused, "But if I had to choose one, it would be the magic I suppose. But that's definitely not the worst side effect."

"Well at least you have some of your power?" They had reached the inlet by then, its appearance as beautiful as ever. Edward strode over to the patch of grass where they talked only a day ago and sat down in one fluid motion.

"I suppose," His voice sounded unusually hard as Bella bend down to pick a wildflower from a cluster that had been brave enough to grow early.

"What part of your magic do you miss the most?" She asked hesitantly, now stroking the violet petals of the small flower. She waited for him to close down, shut that door like he had closed all the rest.

But he just took a deep breath before actually responding, "Just the feeling of being connected to the earth, I could almost do anything I wanted, make plants flourish, control the weather, amongst other things…." He trailed off; no doubt sensing how uncomfortable she was growing the more she was realizing the true power their species had. No wonder they had taken humans as slaves, it was a miracle her kind had even won the war.

He made it sound as if he once had unlimited power himself. The things he once able to do as easy as breathing…Bella swallowed the lump that was suddenly lodged in her throat.

She hurried to change the subject, "You spoke of not only your magic and appearance being affected. What other side effects are there?"

Edward smiled distantly, "Nothing of import." And just as soon as the despair seemed to swallow his features, it vanished altogether "But enough moping," He announced brightly, surging forward to stand on his feet in one effortless move. Bella could only marvel at his grace, watching as he strode over to where only stone met the water. "I brought you here for a bit of fun before _Antearrach,_ not to feel sorry for me."

Bella just peered up at him, marveling at the strong column of his jaw as it caught the sunlight. And before she could even realize what he was doing, she heard the sword and baldric hit the ground with a clatter, only to look over just as he removed his shirt in one swift tug.

Bella was suddenly aware that she was gaping. "I thought we were just going to dip our feet in!"

Edward just continued to tug off his boots with a scoff. "Come on! It's said that drinking even a sip of the water will grant you eternal happiness."

Bella gave a cynical laugh, even though she remained a deep red as Edward thankfully kept his pants on. "Then I'll have to drink the entire pond."

Edward just shook his head, his eyes resting on her with mock sternness.

She inched backwards, "Edward, you have to be joking!" Her eyes roamed across the expanse of his rigid chest and strong abdomen, but she quickly snapped her eyes upward. "We cannot just strip naked and swim like children."

He flashed her a wolfish grin, "Who said anything about getting naked?"

Her mouth fell open, "Who are you and what have you done with Edward?"

He just shrugged, "Its almost spring, I always get a little mirthful around this time of year. Just ask Jasper, he can't stand me once _Antearrach_ gets close." He just motioned to her clothes, "Come on. I promise you it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Bella gasped at his words, her eyes practically bugging out of her head as she grabbed one of his discarded boots only to throw it at him in a fit of rage. Okay, it was mostly embarrassment.

He just grimaced, but easily catching the flung shoe. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that its not like I haven't seen other—"

"Okay enough, I'll get in." She pleaded, holding out her hand only to make him stop speaking. Bella did not need to hear of his many conquests. "It would have been easier to have dealt with Jasper all day rather than you." She groaned, but still slipped off her shoes in the soft grass.

He just chuckled, crossing his arms as he waited expectantly. "So you would have swam with Jasper?"

Bella just scowled. "You're incorrigible, I hope you know that," She grumbled, not before whipping one of her own shoes at his head for good measure, he of course caught it with ease. But she still continued to unlace the back of her ripped, but otherwise simple dress.

Edward just kept waiting intently as she only continued to remove her slip once her dress fell in a pool around her feet. Finally Bella stood only in her underthings.

Slowly, so slowly, his eyes roved up and down her form. As if he were studying every inch, every curve of her. And even though she wore her most modest underwear, his gaze alone stripped her bare.

He gave her a lazy grin then, and stepped towards the pool, "Ladies first."

Bella didn't hesitate before she dove right in.

 **A/N So, tell me what you think. Next chapter will be the festiaval/holiday otherwise known as Antearrach. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Made some changes that since I've been writing the sequel in Edward's POV. The 'how' behind the new changed I've made, will be clarified in coming chapters of A Court of Desolation and Despair. Reminder that his chapter goes between Edward and Bella's POV, and is straight from the Calanmai chapter from a Court of Thorns and Roses. So if that bothers you, get out now, this is the wrong story for you. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own a**

 **Court of Thorns or Roses or any themes. I do not own Twilight.**

 **But I hope everyone enjoys :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"May I ask why you're all wet? Did Bella finally come to her senses and push you in one of the fountains?" Jasper took a sip from his glass, amusement clear in his eyes as he sat in Edward's chamber's office.

"No, Bella and I actually went swimming earlier." It was an effort not to beam as he took a seat behind his desk. But as always, his friend saw right through him.

Edward had been forced to said goodbye to Bella in sake of work, but even if they had spent the better part of the day together, and would still be in the same castle, he longed to be near her again.

"Really? And how was it?" Jasper quirked a brow, genuine surprise now.

Edward felt a smile tug at his lips, "It was fun." The most fun Edward had had in his miserable life. Just thinking of the vision of Bella laughing in that pond, the sparkling water running down her hair and skin…Gods, just the _sound_ of her threatened to warm Edward's dead heart.

" _Well, are you coming in or not?"_ He could still hear her voice too. That moment when he had jumped in to that pond with her, every worry and stress had evaporated. And it was just the two of them.

And he forgot how good it felt to just talk. Not about responsibilities or the curse, or pasts or regrets. But just be in the moment. Gods, he wanted nothing but an eternity of it. With her.

But the Gods hadn't given him such a fate.

"Just fun?" His friend cast him a wary glance, "That's honestly all you have to say? Admit it, you're starting to regret your decision."

Edward groaned as he rubbed his face roughly, "What do you want me to say? It was more than fun, it was the purest I've felt in half a century. But out there, I also remembered something Victoria had said to me years ago. She said my mate would have to die to break the curse."

"Why wouldn't that change anything? So stay and we can figure a way around it!" Jasper pressed.

"Because, if today has done nothing else, its solidified what I have to do," Edward said.

His friend's face became hard with thought for a moment, "Her life was terrible, Edward, and with us, with _you,_ it isn't. Perhaps you were meant to bring her here, and perhaps the Gods fated her for a purpose. Who are we to trust the word of some bitch over a greater plan?"

He shook his head, "The price his clear. Bella must show her love through death. So what good was bringing her here, if her pain and suffering was only to be replaced by something else? The Gods make no sense," he groaned into his hands. There were too many puzzles, too many variable to take into account. His plan was simpler, and he had been preparing for it.

"I think that's why its called fate." Jasper said, "I don't question the Gods, and neither should you."

"I started questioning those bastards the instant I was taken and tortured," Edward fought a low growl as he sought the right words to explain, "I can't believe you speak of sacrificing her."

"If you're wondering if she's strong enough, I can tell you right now, that she is." Jasper said. "What if we're taking it too literally, what if there's more to uncover?"

Edward gave a terse laugh, "The moment saw her I knew she was strong enough, but now I don't know if I can bear—"

Edwards own words got stuck in his throat then. He couldn't put her through any of this. He had once thought he could just for the sake of his people. He had promised himself he would find her and keep his heart locked away so they could at least try.

But then he had found her and that all changed.

Edward just shook his head, "We're running out of luck. The curse demands for her life, not just some dribble of blood. She is the lamb and we would have to lead her to slaughter."

Jasper just scoffed, forcing Edward to look to his sentry, "Never. I don't accept it. We'll figure it out like we always do."

Edward just turned his eyes downward, unable to bring himself to believe his friend's blatant lie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning when Bella awoke, the castle was a flurry of action as food was prepared, decorations hung, and visitors greeted for Antearrach. But she was happy to see Alice still had time enough to at least join Bella for a cup of coffee in her room.

As they both quickly drank their refreshments, Bella practically buzzed with excitement for the day ahead. For weeks she had looked forward to the celebration, yet she had no idea what to expect. Somehow it made the day even better.

"Was it my imagination, or did you and Edward both walk into the castle soaking wet last evening?" Alice asked with a curious look.

"Yes." Bella took a careful sip of her coffee, not ever having the drink before she came here, and finding herself quite addicted to it.

"Well?" Alice just quirked a brow, "Care to tell me what happened?"

"We went for a swim," Bella stated simply, and did her best not to blush.

But she was still unable to stop her thoughts drifting back to it…

The way the shimmering water cascaded over his skin, his hair; the brightness of his smile in the afternoon sun. Bella remembered that warmth and just _happiness_ she felt; both content to just swim and laugh like careless children. It was the most fun she had in all her life.

"Really? You and the Lord went for a swim?" Alice sipped her own drink; her eyes telling Bella exactly where her thoughts were drifting.

"It wasn't like that," Bella gave her friend a poignant look.

Alice just shrugged. "Whatever you say." The maid quickly started to clean up their mess; Bella jumping to help since she knew there was still a lot of work to be done to get ready for the day.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Bella must have asked for the thousandth time that morning.

Alice of course just waved her off. "Yes, I'm positive." She stood, the tray of dishes propped on her hip as her friend gave Bella a once over with her eyes, "Now are you sure you can get dressed yourself?"

"I've had to for nearly eighteen years before I met you, I think I can manage." Bella chuckled, as Alice just gave her an apologetic smile before she hurried out the door, off to do Gods knew what.

As soon as Alice was gone, Bella turned to her closet, wondering what dress was appropriate for a faerie holiday. She distantly thought of wearing the gold dress she had received for her birthday, but thought better of it, wondering if it was too grand.

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Bella finally decided on a simple frock that she could lace up herself.

And after quickly doing her own hair; opting for half of it to be pulled back in a simple twist while the rest remained down, she finally deeming herself ready.

As Bella exited her room, intent on breakfast, she was instead breathless to what she saw. So many faeries, so many that Bella could hardly believe there was room for them.

Some were resigned and unsure of her while she walked towards the kitchen, while others were curious as they gave her timid smiles when she passed. Although it was hard to get used to the elongated faerie canines, since Edward and his court had normal teeth, she was adjusting more and more with each hesitant smile.

Just the same, Bella also had to get used to seeing more than her pair of brown eyes, since faeries from other regions were staying, which meant they didn't have the blackened gazes of Edward's court. Having grown so used to the dark eyes, Bella found it unnerving to have so many colored irises fixed on her.

Now forgetting breakfast all together, Bella was content to stroll through the halls and just be a part of the activity. She was pleased to watch as even more streamers and tents were raised in the back garden.

Although mismatched in the color patterns, it was nice to see some life breathed into the grounds. And tomorrow, even more life would be visible after the High Lords performed the Great Rite that officially started spring; bringing their land to life.

"Bella," Jasper seemed shocked to see her as he strode in from the back patio, "What are you doing wandering by yourself?" The handsome sentry wore a bright orange overcoat with a rich gold vest underneath, his gleaming sword prominent as well as several slim daggers that poked from his fine riding boots. Bella would have thought the outfit overwhelming, if anyone other than the blond Fae attempted to wear it.

"Don't tell me. Am I not allowed to join until the feast now?" She answered; casting him a hesitant look.

He shook his head sharply, "Of course you are, but it's just not as safe to be wandering alone with so many foreign faerie here."

"What do you mean?" She gave a group of passing faerie a sidelong glance, not yet feeling any ounce of a threat by them. Maybe a little uncomfortable by all the stares, but she had never doubted her safety.

"Never mind. Edward sent me to watch you, but why don't you just go back to your room and wait untilAlice or I come and get you?" Jasper suggested not too lightly, making a move for her elbow, but Bella quickly pulled it from his grasp.

"If Edward thinks I need a babysitter, then he can do it himself." Bella raised her chin a little higher. It was one thing to be a plain human amongst their kind, but to be treated like a child was another.

"Edward will be a little preoccupied today." Although there was slight edge to his voice, Jasper didn't look at all like he was joking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella demanded, but he just gave her a long, stern look, and she gave it right back. "No, I refuse to leave! I don't want to miss this."

"You won't miss anything, I promise. The only fun part is the feast." He grumbled, his eyes flickering over to a rather attractive set of females that giggled as they walked past.

"Hey!" Bella waved her hand in front of the sentry's distracted face; his gaze slowly focusing back to her. "I see what you're doing. You're trying to pass me off so you can mingle all you like." Jasper's face fell as she crossed her arms. "So I refuse to hide in my room. I don't want to miss even a second of the ritual."

Jasper sighed, "Well don't hold your breath, because you aren't allowed to attend the actual Rite."

"What do you mean I'm not allowed?" It was an effort to keep her voice down, as Jasper shushed her.

"Calm down," He scolded, pulling her into a corner as a couple faerie gave them confused glances, "Its not my doing, Edward gave me strict orders to not let you stay out past the feast."

She quirked a brow, wrangling some of her disappointment in hearing Edward didn't want her to join the festivities. Why hadn't he told her any of this yesterday? "And why not?"

Jasper's lips formed a thin line, "Nothing I can explain now. So please, just make my job easier and get dressed quickly so I can actually socialize for a bit."

Bella just glanced down to her simple, peach-colored dress. "What's wrong with this?"

Jasper looked somewhat pained as he took in her attire, "Don't you have anything better?"

She swallowed her rather vulgar retort, and just raised her chin in defiance, "I think its fine."

He just rolled his eyes, "What happened to the dress and jewels Edward and I gave you for your birthday?"

Bella tried not to show her regret as she responded somewhat hesitantly, "I did not wish to wear it."

The sentry only grumbled out something Bella heard as a 'females,' before he was hauling her outside to face the festivities.

The feast was more than she could imagine. As faeries poured in from every area of the Castle, more and more food arrived. Succulent meats, wafting bread and fresh fruits of every shape and size were splayed across the giant banquet table that had been assembled in the middle of main garden.

She was just content to trail in Jasper's wake as he greeted every faerie that approached him. If Bella didn't know any better, she would have thought Jasper to be a higher station than he was.

Yet between every new face she saw, Bella had yet to see any sign of the High Lord. "Bella!" Alice waved from the patio, only to quickly join her and Jasper.

Her friend had changed since Bella had last seen her, and now wore a bright blue gown that looked absolutely stunning against her black hair and fair skin. It was elaborate too, with its overlay of lace beading and a blooming skirt.

Bella finally understood why Jasper thought her underdressed earlier. It seemed as though every female, even the occasional male was extra dressed up for the event.

"Shall we find seats together?" Alice asked both of them, but Bella saw to whom most of the maid's attention rested on. Jasper cleared his throat, suddenly bashful as he gave them a stiff nod.

The food was spectacular, but Bella would suspect nothing less. Plate after plate she consumed, the next one even better than the last. But when she reached to the goblet of wine in front of her, Jasper stopped her with his hand as he murmured into her ear, "Don't drink the wine."

She turned to him, "Why not?"

"Faerie wine is extra potent to humans." He answered, his eyes showing no hint of humor. He couldn't be serious.

"You're joking. Then what have I been drinking at meals for the past month?"

Jasper just pursed his lips, wondering if he should reveal the information or not, "Edward has been serving you a diluted version"

Bella just blinked, "Honestly? Then it can't be _that_ bad."

Jasper shook his head sternly, "I'm warning you Bella, one drink of that and you will be drunk out of your mind." She would have thought him only to be pulling her leg, if it weren't for the serious look on his face.

So Bella withdrew her hand, as they both returned to their meal.

As the feast winded down, and the sun dipped lower in the sky, Bella noticed more and more faerie dispersed amongst the grounds. Some even starting to disappear into the dense forest that lay beyond the garden.

Bella nodded her head towards them as she finished her third strawberry truffle, "What, are they heading home already?"

Jasper pulled himself from a conversation with a nearby Fae male and gave her a wary glance, "No, they're heading to where the Great Rite will take place."

Bella gave him an incredulous look, "Its performed in the woods?"

"What? Where else did you expect it to happen?" He wore a hint of a smile that lead her to believe there was an inside joke she was missing.

But she just shrugged, glancing to the grand set up of tents and banners around them. "I don't know where I expected it to happen, but definitely not out there." Bella gave one last look to the looming forest, as even more faeries started to make their way to its perimeter, only to fade into the endless trees.

Jasper huffed out a laugh, "You have to remember Bella, faeries, although somewhat materialistic at times, originated from the earth. So its only natural that we celebrate only where magic is most raw and innate."

"Oh," She noted rather pathetically, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to watch the Rite from her window like she had originally hoped when Jasper had told Bella that she was only allowed at the feast.

"And speaking of, the ritual should be starting soon." Jasper groaned as he stood from the table, playfully poking Bella in the shoulder so she would rise as well.

She just turned to the sentry, Bella giving her best rendition of puppy eyes, that her sisters used on their father all the time.

But Jasper just regarded her with a blank stare, utterly unimpressed. "Come on, to bed with you."

"I don't understand why I can't stay. Edward invited me himself." Bella could only hope that Jasper would believe her.

"He invited you to the feast, not the Gods damned Rite." Jasper gave her a look she read as, _I know you're lying, and nothing else you say can change my mind._

Bella just crossed her arms and scowled at the back of his perfect blond head as Jasper said something to a nearby male.

Curse them, curse both him and Edward for keeping her from the celebration. Bella tried telling herself she only wanted to attend for research purpose, but in actuality, she just didn't want to be left out.

"How do you know Edward didn't change his mind?" Bella was aware that she was encroaching on sounding like a whining child, but she was desperate to witness the ceremony.

"Because, he told me himself that you are not to be allowed out past sunset." As Bella pondered what that meant, she couldn't help but remember Jasper speaking of creatures that were far worse than the Oillteil. Would they attend the Rite as well?

So fighting the rising fear in her stomach, she forced her voice to remain calm as Bella spoke next, "Edward once told me that I would be safe as long as he was around." As they entered the castle, she thought back to that fateful day when they first rode into castle Dathail. The High Lord had explained to her, rather smugly, that the only reason monsters hadn't dared attack them was because of his presence alone.

Jasper stifled a groan as they rounded the corner to her room. "Well, considering Edward won't be quite up to babysitting, that excuse will do you no good."

Ignoring the blow meant to demean her confidence, Bella only pestered him further, "You keep saying that. Are you afraid I'm going to get in your way of _socializing_?" Bella thought back to when Jasper had looked quiet appreciatively at those two faerie females with intent in his eyes. Maybe _Antearrach_ wasn't just a time for celebrating spring, but to meet with the opposite sex.

And no matter how hard she tried; Bella couldn't help but wonder if Edward was going to be out in those woods for the same reason.

But the sentry just rubbed his face roughly with a deep sigh, as they stopped in front of her room. "Lock your door after I leave, and don't come out until morning." Jasper ordered sternly. But Bella had no time to dispute as he strode off into the darkened hallways.

Despite the long day, and her full belly, Bella was unable to fall asleep. And it didn't help that as soon as the sun had set, loud booming drums had started up and had not stopped since. Although bothersome at first, the longer Bella listened to the thrumming beat, the more it compelled her into the forest beyond.

Finally sighing in frustration, she threw back the covers and gave into the urge.

As Bella made her way across the damp gardens, the twinkling stars her only company as the sound of the drums increased.

On and on their rhythm filled the air as she drew nearer by the dim light of the new moon. Seeming to whisper to her to come closer and closer, she was content to listen.

And far beyond the safety of the gardens, until Bella could see the stars no longer under the canopy of branches, she could make out small figures in the night.

And they were surrounding a fire.

They were all gathered around a great bonfire in the middle of the forest, while other smaller bundles burned beside the main tower.

Ignoring perhaps her human instinct to turn back, she only continued forward. And Bella couldn't describe the feeling, but it was as if the music itself was forcing her forward.

And Despite their supposedly superior hearing, no faerie turned as Bella continued her approach. But she was still grateful for the darkness of night as she hid lower inside the hooded cloak she had thrown on when exiting the castle.

She was also thankful for the smoke, incense and countless other perfumes that did well to hide her human smell. She sometimes forgot how primal the faerie was when it came to scent. And the last thing she wanted was to be caught by her human odor before the main event happened.

Unable to ignore the pulsing beat of the drums any longer, Bella found a nearby lip of stone in the downward slope, and hid herself behind it. As she peered up to look between a break of a crowd, she beheld a cave opening that the ceremony seemed to surround. The drums only continued to pull at her stomach, like an invisible string tugging her closer. But Bella forced herself to stay hidden and watched with rapt attention to the cave mouth.

She couldn't help but wonder why she was banned from coming in the first place. Nothing particularly spectacular was happening at the moment, but only more and more faerie began to crowd around the stone opening. Whatever the Great Rite was, it was going to happen soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Without thinking, Edward was breaking free and ripping through the ritual; far away from the people that gathered with heavy expectations; far from the spell that Victoria had leashed him to _that_ body.

' _Find her, find HER!'_ was the first thing that inner voice chanted; the word's own rhythms starting to match up with the drums. _'You are finally yourself, go and find her.'_

The magic still commanded his mind and soul, but instead of commanding the part of him that surrendered to the Spring Court, it unveiled what Victoria had taken.

As his dark power ricocheted outward; he somehow fell into a pool in the middle of the woods. He could still hear the distant drums, so he was still in the Spring Court.

But as he rose from the water to see his reflection, Edward no longer saw gray skin and black eyes.  
Instead, pointed ears peaked through obsidian hair, vivid green eyes ringed in blue rested under dark brows. And white elongated canines grinned back from tan lips as the true High Lord of the Night Court came out to play.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, unable to stop her curiosity any longer, Bella crept from her corner, and made her way up to the hillside to stand along the edge of a bonfire near the trees, content to just watch the faeries.

She was even about to work up enough courage to ask a passing Fae what sort of ritual was going to happen when someone grasped her arm.

Spinning round, she saw three creatures. They were close to appearance as the Oillteil, but more humanlike with their skin and features. But everything from their greasy smiles and black eyes…they were just as dangerous.

The one holding Bella's arm smiled down at her, revealing slightly pointed teeth. "A human woman," it slithered, running its black eyes over her, "We've not seen one of your kind for ages."

Bella tried to yank her arm out of its grasp, but the hand only clamped down harder. "Let me go," she ordered. keeping her voice steady and cold. She would not let fear and adrenaline take over. She would escape this.

But Edward wouldn't be there to save her, not this time.

The other two closed in, repeating those same savage grins, "But why would we do that, when we could have _so_ much fun together?" One of them crooned at her, running a cold hand down a lock of her hair.

Bella tried to twist her head to step out of his touch, but they only held her tighter. None of the faeries near the fire reacted, no one even bother to look her way; perhaps consumed by fire or magic.

If she screamed, would anyone even help her? Jasper had warned her to stay put, and she had been dumb enough to disobey.

"Leave me alone," she ordered, wondering briefly if she should mention the High Lord, but considering it did nothing to stop the Oillteil from attacking her, she quickly snapped her mouth shut.

One of them snickered at her, "A bold statement from a human out after dark on _Antearrach_. Do you now know what goes on when the sun sets? Once the Great Rite's performed, we'll have some fun, won't we?"

Although she felt the bile threaten to rise in her throat, she only narrowed her gaze at them and bared her teeth, "Get your hands off me."

She felt one slither a hand down her side, Bella's body shook. Gods, just the smell of them irked her very senses.

"Stop it," she said, but the words came out as a gasp as the three of them started to push her towards the line of trees, into the darkness.

She pushed and shoved, but they only hissed and shoved her harder. One pushed her so hard that she staggered out of their grip.

But she had no time to run, as her foot caught a stone and had her plunging towards the earth. Bella waited for her face to hit the ground; the crunch and sting she would feel, but sturdy hands grasped her under the shoulders before she could even touch a whisper of grass.

They were strong hands, nothing like the greasy, too-long fingers of the creatures that now stood still behind her. And she was suddenly standing upright, and a steady presence shuddered outward.

Her heart thundered.

"There you are. I was so worried you had run off," said a deep, sensual male voice that she had never heard before. But she couldn't bear to look up, only keeping her eyes on the three faeries.

The creatures stiffened as the male behind her stepped to her side and slid a casual arm around Bella's shoulders.

But something had made the three other faeries pale, their dark eyes now wide.

"Thank you for finding her for me," The other male said to them, smooth and polished. "Enjoy the ceremony," there was enough bite in the unknown male's last words that the faeries scuttled back to the bonfires.

Bella knew she should be irked by the stranger's touch, but there was some strange calmness to the presence,

But she forced herself to retreat and at least thank her savior.

But all words were lost when standing before her was the most beautiful male she'd ever seen. He even threatened to rival Edward himself.

He exuded an entirely different beauty than Edward's portrait, as Bella beheld his blue-black hair that seemed to suck up all and any light. He had dazzlingly rich bronze skin, and bright emerald eyes so vivid they seemed to glow.

Even in the firelight, his eyes seemed to twinkle at her with amusement, flashing her a lazy grin that did nothing to hide his elongated canines. She gulped to see how white they were against his tan lips.

It was obvious he was a foreigner, and not from Edward's court, even if his colored irises didn't tell her that already.

He shifted his weight, not out of nervousness but pure arrogance and ease. "What's a human like you doing out on _Antearrach_?" His voice seemed to caress her very being; and her bones went soft.

Bella gave a glance to the throng faeries surrounding the fires as she answered, "My friends brought me." Her voice was flat, limp. And suddenly the drums increased tempo.

She turned back to the male, astonished how those green eyes brightened. It'd been so long since she'd beheld human eyes: alive and colorful as they beheld her.

His clothes were finely made, maybe even finer than Jasper's. The tunic he were and was black as his hair, whirls of blue and gold adorning the shoulders, as well as the deep V that gave her sight of more tan skin.

This male's body was different than the High Lord she knew, this male leaked power and grace, and something deep inside herself recognized it; recognized him.

It was like she had known him all her life. Even if her mind was screaming that he was a stranger and that she should have been afraid.

She wasn't.

"And who are your friends? I'd like to meet them." he was still smiling at her with intent in his eyes, like a predator assessing his prey. No, not prey, but a match assessing a capable playmate. She fought a shudder at the thought.

"A male and female," Bella answered vaguely, unsure of how long she could keep up this lie; because those glowing eyes seemed to break right into her mind.

"And their names?" he prowled closer, slipping his hands into his pockets. Bella couldn't help but retreat a step. Had she just traded three monsters for something worse?

When it was apparent Bella didn't have an answer, he only chuckled, the sound seeming to brush against her very bones; as a thick heat settled over her. "You're welcome, by the way. For saving you."

She bristled at his arrogance, but gave another step. Bella was close enough to the bonfire that the little valley where all the faeries were gathered was within sprinting distance. Maybe then someone would take pity on her; maybe she could find Jasper or Alice somewhere amongst the throng.

"Strange, for a mortal to be friends with two faeries." He mused, beginning to circle her. "Aren't humans supposed to hate us? And aren't you, for that matter, supposed to stay to your own region?"

"They've never given me a reason to fear them." That at least was true. She was sure that Alice and Jasper would never harm her. Even Edward on his worst day was far different than the Fae male that stood before her now.

For the High Lord of Spring had his temper, but the male that stood in her midst seeped dark power underneath that pretty face. And she would have been an idiot to ignore it.

But one thing Bella knew deep in her bones was that she was not afraid even as the Fae male cocked his head at her.

And something inside herself seemed to purr back.

He paused in his stalking, right in front of the view of bonfires. Effectively blocking her path for escape, "Well, they aren't very good friends if they've left you alone, at the Great Rite of all things." The chuckle that resonated from him sounded like darkness incarnate, "Such an outrageous tradition if you ask me."

"They went to get refreshments," Bella forced her shoulders square, and stifled the urge to run as his smile only grew wider. Whatever she had just said had given her away.

"I'm afraid that the refreshments aren't to be had for a while," he said, coming closer now. "So, it might be a while before your friends return. May I escort you somewhere in the meantime?"

"No," Her answer was too quick and too loud to be perceived as calm.

He just waved a hand towards the valley—towards the drums. "Enjoy the ceremony then. And try to stay out of trouble." His eyes gleamed in a way that suggested he wanted her to do anything but.

Though Bella knew herself an idiot for saying it, she still blurted, "So are you from this land?" Even though she already knew he wasn't, Bella still wanted to know where he hailed from.

He turned to her then, every move laden with obsidian grace and power, as his eyes darkened.

But she held her ground as he gave her a forced smile, "Do I look like I'm a part of the Spring Court?"

Bella ignored that he had just given her precious information in revealing what court Edward governed, as he finally scoffed before continuing. "No, I'm not a part of the noble Lord of Light's little band, and happy for it." He pointed to his eyes; so deep they seemed to radiate night itself.

She should have walked away, more like ran back to the castle and to hide under her covers, but, "Why are you here then?" She dared cock a brow, and those remarkable eyes seemed to glow with enough deadly edge that she retreated a step.

"Because all the monsters have been let out of their cage tonight."

She didn't miss the riddle in his tone, maybe a hint to an answer she had once so desired. But Bella needed to get back before she said something she regretted, "Enjoy the ceremony," she repeated his words.

She turned quickly, still sensing those eyes on her. But she was all too aware that she had made the first mistake in hunting: turning your back to a predator.

But Bella continued to the hollow, aware of the strange sensation she had never been safer than with the dark male.

When she was positive he had left, Bella looked around to the gathered faeries. Most of them still wore their fine colorful clothing, but some had smeared whirls of paint across their features, and then there were some, like the horrible faeries and the other male, who just wore no bright colors at all. Either protesting the celebrations or just plain apathetic to the entire thing.

Scanning the eyes around her, Bella couldn't tell the difference between members of the spring court and others as she scanned the crowd.

The Spring Court, Edward was High Lord of the Spring Court.

Bella remembered vaguely of stories explaining the faeries providences like the seasons and times of day. There was fall, winter, spring, and summer, as well as a dawn, day and night court.

Bella hadn't thought the information still applied, only dismissing the legend as a nursery rhyme to teach children to remember the seasons.

But apparently, the stories rang true. And she knew where the dark male had been; with his night-black hair and eyes that rivaled the northern lights themselves, he had undoubtedly been from the Night Court.

Trying but failing to forget the encounter, her eyes scanned the crowd until she found a head of familiar blond hair. And when Jasper turned to her, she knew she was dead when his dark eyes widened.

"Bella?" Jasper shouted above the drums as he yanked her out of the crowd. His face was ghostly pale. "What are you doing here?"

None of the other faeries noticed them either; they were all too busy staring intensely down a path, away from the cave. "I wanted to—" She started, but was interrupted as Jasper cursed colorfully.

"No!" he yelled at her, then glanced behind them toward where the other faeries were slowly starting to stare. "Useless girl!" Bella flinched at his harsh words, but couldn't respond before he pushed her farther from the fire; the drums.

She did her best to protest, even wiggling as he held fast on her elbow, and didn't stop until they were within the gardens, the banquet table now long forgotten under the near invisible moon.

She could barely hear the drums now.

"What were you thinking?" He snapped, "Didn't we tell you to stay in your room?" Bella blushed furiously then, having never heard Jasper talk to her in such a way. He was furious.

The sentry just looked over his shoulder towards the woods and to where the drumming became so loud and fast it sounded like a thunderstorm.

"What I just saw was hardly anything to worry—"

"That wasn't even the ceremony!" It was only then she saw the sweat gather on his brow and the panicked look in his eyes. "By the Gods, if Edward found you there…"

"So what?" She said, her voice edging on a shout as well. She hated feeling like a disobedient child.

"It's Antearrach! Didn't anyone tell you what that meant?" Her silence was answer enough. Bella swore she could see the drumbeats pulsing against Jasper's skin, urging him to rejoin his kin.

"As you know, _Antearrach_ signals the official start of spring," His words were calm but his voice trembled slightly, "But the crops depend upon the magic Edward regenerates tonight. And this year, it is ever more vital."

Bella crossed her arms, doing her best to look like she still had a bit of her pride left. Only to hide the fact she was thoroughly ashamed of just being caught red handed. By the Gods, he would probably kill her if she ever told Jasper about the male she encountered in the woods….

"Tonight, Edward will not provide the magic, but be totally consumed by it. By allowing both great and terrible power to control his body, his offering will provide enough magic to guarantee a fruitful season. But he will have no sense of himself, his mind beyond one desire."

Bella blinked at the thought, "But I thought all seven High Lords took part in the rite?"

There was a hint of a smirk from the sentry, "Oh they do, but being High Lord of the Spring Court, Edward's offering is the most crucial."

Bella didn't think she wanted to know what the details of the ritual entailed, but she couldn't help herself as she asked, "What does he do?"

Jasper seemed to ponder whether or not to tell her, his face suddenly grim, "Once all the magic occupies him, Edward is the hunter. He must choose a female and…through their coupling, magic will be released into the earth and ensure regeneration for the following year."

Her eyes widened as her face heated. Bella fought the urge to fidget.

"Tonight, Edward won't be the faerie you've come to know. He won't even know his own name. The magic will only consume everything in him but that one basic need."

"Who…. who's the female?" She got out somehow.

Jasper snorted, "No one knows until its time. After Edward hunts down the white stag and kills it for the sacrificial offering, he'll make his way to the sacred cave, where he'll find the path lined with faerie females waiting to be chosen."

"Right there? In front of everyone?"

Jasper finally laughed then, "Yes, females travel far and wide just to be considered. Its an honor to be chosen."

She gasped, "But you were there, and other male faeries." Her face burned so hot she began sweating. That's why those three horrible faeries had been there—and they'd thought that she was there to join the celebrations.

She wanted to hide and never come out again.

And that strange male, he had been there too. Was he there only for the celebrations that came after? Would he have taken her if he could?

"Well," Jasper rubbed the back of his neck; "Edward's not the only one who gets to participate. Once he makes his choice, we're free to mingle. Though it's not the Great Rite, our own alliances tonight will help the land."

"So how does he choose?" Bella really should have shut up by then, and just gone to her room like she was told. But some tiny part inside of her, all right, maybe it was a rather _large_ part of her that was jealous of the female Edward would pick.

"No one really knows. The magic guides your senses and forces you to choose on instinct, I suppose." Jasper shrugged, but his face becoming more serious the more he explained, "You're lucky I found you when I did, though." She noticed his eyes flit towards the drums that still sounded in the distance. "Who knows what Edward would have done if he found you there."

Bella stood frozen, her mind trying to sluggishly comprehend what Jasper was saying.

"I should go," Jasper said, gazing once more to the hills. "I need to return before he arrives—and at least _try_ to control him when he smells you and can't find you in the crowd."

Bella fought to blush at the implications of Jasper's words. Bella had known to be a sort of spark between her and Edward, but she had no idea he wanted her in that way, even instinctually. But to know that some feral part of him _wanted_ her…it was an effort not to gasp at the thought.

"Stay in your room tonight." Jasper ordered, "Pease," he added. "No matter who comes knocking, keep the door locked. And don't come out until morning." And with that he disappeared into the shadow of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N Basically word for word from Sarah, but Edward's POV should be far more interesting …Tell me what you think :)**


	13. Chapter 13

At some point, Bella had dozed off upright in her bed. But she awoke the moment the drums stopped. An eerie silence went through the castle, and the hair on her arms and neck rose as she felt a wave of _something_ pass her, rippling outward.

Magic.

The Great Rite had been completed.

Though, try as she might, Bella couldn't help but think of the source of such magic, and blushed.

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was just past two in the morning. Well, he certainly had taken his time with the ritual, which probably meant she was beautiful and charming and appealed to his _instincts._

Bella wondered whether the faerie was glad to be chosen.

Probably.

She had come to that hill of her own free will. And after all, Edward was a High Lord, and it was a great honor. And she supposed Edward was handsome. Terribly handsome, actually. Who was she kidding; he was the most stunning person she had ever beheld. It was an effort for Bella not to gasp every time she saw the High Lord.

Damn him.

With a hiss, she stood abruptly and stared at the door. The snare Bella had rigged was utterly absurd. She had thought of it right after Jasper had warned her to lock her door. Bella had known how to cast one from her years of feeding her family by the rabbits she caught. Now it seemed ridiculous.

So she carefully unrigged it and opened the door to peer out in the hallway. Nothing.

Absolute quiet.

What a ridiculous holiday.

Absurd.

It was good the humans had cast them aside.

Although she had been stuffed from the feast, Bella's stomach suddenly grumbled, the only noise in the entire castle.

So with a shrug, she decided to venture to the kitchen. Once she reached the vast room, she quickly found a loaf of bread and some apples to nibble on. As she munched on her small meal, she ventured to Edward's study to try and scrounge up some books about the history of the spring court.

Bella was about to turn down the hallway when a tall male figure appeared before her. The moonlight from the open window turned his skin luminous and his eyes somehow brighter. His hair was messier than she had ever seen it before, even when he was frustrated. Somehow, the darkness only made him glow brighter.

"Going somewhere?" His voice was not entirely of their world.

Bella suppressed a shudder, "Just a midnight snack." Something sparked within his gaze then, probably supplied from what he had just got finished doing. At that reminder, she stiffened.

Only as he stepped closer did she notice his bare chest was painted with whorls of dark blue lettering, unrecognizable and ancient. As she took in the smudges and the markings, Bella tried not to notice that the designs extended past his muscled midriff.

Bella, determined to stand her ground, made a move to walk past him when Edward grabbed her, so fast that she didn't see anything until he had her pinned against the wall. The apple fell from her hand as he grasped her wrists. "I smelled you," he breathed, his painted chest rising and falling so close to hers, "Your scent was everywhere; it drove me wild. But when I tried to find you; nearly bursting out of my skin by the sheer essence of you," He growled before he locked his eyes onto hers and continued, "You weren't there."

He reeked of some perfume Bella didn't recognize.

That unfamiliar scent alone, snapped Bella out of her stupor enough to force her gaze to his. But when Bella looked into his eyes, she saw the remnants of power there. No kindness, not even his wry humor remained. The Edward she knew was gone.

"Let go," Bella stressed the two words, even though she didn't know for sure if she _wanted_ him to. The only thing that was stopping her from letting him take her right in the hall was the fact of what he had just done.

"You drove me mad," he growled, and the sound seemed to rake against Bella's very being as it traveled along her breasts until they ached. "I searched for you, and when you weren't there…when I couldn't find you," he said, bringing his face so close that their breath mingled together, "I couldn't pretend anymore, even for everyone's sake. I want you, Bella. I want _you_."

Bella couldn't escape, she was pretty sure she didn't want to anymore.

 _I want you._

Jasper had told her, and she hadn't listened.

"They all asked me not to be gentle with them. Begged me to take one of them, but I—" he cut off whatever he was about to say with a deep growl, his eyes leaving hers to run along her neck. He could probably see her pulse fluttering underneath her skin, as he brought his lips to her ear and murmured, "But I would have been gentle with you."

Bella shuddered, closing her eyes as she inhaled sharply. Every inch of her body was taut with the feeling of his body pressing against hers; his words alone were slowly dissolving her resolve.

"I would have had you moaning my name the entire time. And I would have taken a very, _very_ long time with you, Bella." He seemed to stroke her name like a gentle caress, his cool breath pricking her skin. She arched her back, part of her, that deep dark part of her just wanting to ask. _Then why don't you?_

And just like that, he ripped his hands from her wrists, as Bella nearly toppled to the ground without his weight pressed against her. As she looked up at him, she saw the feral smile on his lips that she had never seen before. He looked like an animal as if he had very well heard what she had just thought. Perhaps a hint of his primal self was also breaking free, and revealing himself to her at that moment.

But either way, she was still reminded of what he had just done at that Rite, what he was currently doing as Bella snapped, "Why would I want someone's leftovers?" She attempted to walk past him, but he just grabbed her hands once more. She was about to give him a shove with her shoulder when she felt his teeth clamp into the tender spot of her neck.

Bella cried out more from surprise than pain, as her mind fell blank. All she could feel was his lips and teeth against her skin. Edward didn't pierce the flesh, but rather bit into her to keep her pinned. The push of his body alone would have done so, but she knew enough that it was a territorial move for his kind as well.

Faerie Bastard.

But that didn't stop her from reveling in the feeling of his hard planes against her soft ones. So much in fact that the ebbing heat between her legs was slowly growing. He just continued to kiss, slowly, lazily, as every single thought in her head vanished.

His bite lightened as his tongue caressed the places his teeth had just been, unusually cold but agonizing all the same. She could feel his nose brush along her throat as he planted a heated kiss on the spot where her neck and shoulder met before he practically snarled, "Don't you understand? I couldn't do it."

Bella was about to ask more when he suddenly ground his body against hers, rough but gentle at the same time. And the mixture of his words and body, Bella felt like every single piece of her body was electrified, pulling her even closer to him and igniting a fire that sent her gasp into a full out moan.

But that noise that she emitted; something in him clicked back into place. Bella saw it there in his eyes, as if her moan had given his mind back to himself.

Edward suddenly jerked away then. The air cool and balmy as it brushed her freed skin. Bella fought not to pant as he stared at her. "Bella," Was all he said, his voice a deep purr that raked through her, awakening feelings she had never felt before.

Then she reconsidered his words; he had said he couldn't do it. "The Ritual?" She breathed, unable to form a more coherent thought than that. But she was all too aware of how her blood seemed to pulse where he had bitten her, as well as between her legs.

His eyes darkened, and Bella swore they glowed like the night sky. Even though he was a nasty brute when he was like this, Bella couldn't deny that she yearned for more. She wanted the hardness of his body crushing against her, she wanted his mouth and teeth and tongue on her bare breasts, on her skin and between her legs. _Everywhere._ She wanted him so much she was drowning in it.

He opened his mouth as if he was about to answer, but his nostrils flared at the same time.

He was scenting her; scenting every damned thought that had crossed through her mind; her body only betraying her. He didn't answer, but let out a deep breath as his eyes clenched shut for a moment. And when they opened, she saw his resolve hanging on by a thread. She waited for him to make another move, or perhaps rebuke her once more. But he just let out one, low, frustrated growl, before prowling away.

Bella awoke rather sluggishly the next morning, the sun high in the sky as it filtered through her closed-curtained window. She was surprised Alice hadn't been by yet to force her out of bed. But as Bella sat up straighter, she realized that the castle was absolutely silent. No bustle of servants carrying out chores; nothing.

Then, the previous night came rushing back, and everything made sense. It was silent because every faerie was recovering from the Rite. Bella was probably the only coherent person in the entire castle.

But eventually, her hunger forced her out of bed. She first chose a simple, soft pink dress from her closet and slipped it on easily. She then headed to the bathroom to wash her face and attempt to wrangle some sort of control over her hair.

However, as soon as Bella saw her reflection, she stopped dead in her tracks because there was now a clear blue and purple mark on the side of her neck.

Edward.

She, of course, blushed immediately, just even thinking about what had happened last night. What he had made her _feel;_ what sounds he had made her emit.

Gods, she had moaned out loud.

She still hated him for it, of course. Because it wasn't really Edward who had said, had _done_ those things to her last night. He was only a High Fae male consumed by his own magic who had happened to take it out on the closest female he found, and that happened to be Bella.

Not Edward, it wasn't Edward who had bit her last night.

That was what she kept telling herself, at least.

True, Jasper had said some instinctual part of Edward desired her, but that wasn't enough to erase the fact that there was still the chance Edward had been with another female. She honestly didn't know what to believe.

Until she looked outside and saw that it was bare.

Brown, utterly and completely brown. Edward hadn't gone through with it. He hadn't done what, perhaps, had been done in his lands for millennia. Edward had refused the Antearrach ritual of his people.

For her.

And at that sobering thought, Bella tore the scarf she had previously tied on her neck, pulled her hair back and turned on her heal, intent to find some breakfast.

When she entered the dining hall, she was surprised to see that the two males were actually in attendance. Although they weren't quite as alert as usual.

Jasper was lounging sideways in his chair, a hand covering most of his face as he fought to keep from nodding off. Bella swore he might have been snoring, even with a goblet still balanced in his hand.

Edward at least looked a little more coherent, although he too looked quite disheveled with one hand on his forehead.

When Bella remembered why she stiffened.

"Good afternoon," Bella announced a little too loudly, as Jasper jolted upright in his chair. But Edward just blinked, both males murmuring their greetings as Bella took her seat next to Edward.

Breakfast was already served, so Bella took her time loading her plate, trying not to notice Edward hadn't attempted to fill it for her.

"You look…refreshed," Jasper stated curiously with a glance at Edward. "Sleep well?"

Bella shrugged, "Wonderfully actually. Even with all that noise from the drums." She gave another exaggerated smile as she felt Jasper's eyes travel to her neck.

"So what's that bruise?" Jasper demanded.

Bella was silent.

Jasper looked from Edward to Bella, then back again, "Why does Bella have a bruise on her neck from you?" he asked the High Lord with no small amount of amusement.

"I bit her," Edward said, not hesitating as he cut a piece of meat on his plate. "We might have run into each other after the Rite when Bella decided she needed a snack."

Bella straightened in her chair.

"She seems to have a death wish," Edward went on, his eyes intent on his plate, but a spark of mischief sat there that set her temper on fire. "And if Bella can't be bothered to listen to directions, then I can't be held accountable for the consequences."

"Accountable?" Bella sputtered, placing her hands flat on the table. "You cornered me in the hall like a wolf with a rabbit!"

Jasper propped an elbow on the table and covered his mouth with his hand, obvious amusement crinkling the corner of his eyes.

"While I might not have been in my right mind last night…" Edward's voice was back to that unearthly calm, "Jasper had warned you several times to stay in your room. That it wasn't safe for you."

Bella just took a deep breath, letting it out slowly in hopes of calming her own growing anger. "I might have paid more attention if you would have just _told_ me that _Antearrach_ was a little more than a festival. How was I supposed to know that there was going to be a faerie orgy out in the woods?"

Edward's eyes widened slightly, as Jasper snickered. But the Fae Lord quickly composed himself before he spoke next, "If I knew you to be interested in such things, I would have told you" He gave her a curious smile, knowing exactly how to push her buttons to his advantage. " But still, you were given ample warning. It's not my fault you always _insist_ on getting in trouble." His voice was so matter-of-fact it threatened to drive her mad with her slow-burning rage.

"I'll just be leaving to let you two talk this out..." Jasper muttered, doing his best to rise from his chair quickly and silently.

The Lord just ignored his sentry, bringing that daring gaze back to Bella before it slightly softened. "I am sorry about what happened, Bella. But perhaps you should do better to realize you are at home no longer." Although the words weren't spoken to hurt her, it still stung to be reminded of the fact.

So she rose slowly, those dark eyes watching her the whole way, "And whose fault is that? I didn't choose to be here, Edward. At least you had a choice last night. A choice to say no, whereas I was never given that chance." And with that, she turned and was happy to see that Edward was speechless for once.

After Bella had left the dining room, she went directly to the greenhouse and grabbed a paper and pencil. Ever since Edward had caught wind that the greenhouse was her favorite place to draw, he had one of the corner tables stocked with stacks of any art supply she could dream of.

Trying not to grumble at the lingering notion of how thoughtful Edward could be when he felt like it, Bella plopped down on the nearest bench. She might have scribbled her frustration away for a while, but then her strokes morphed into a cartoon-like Edward, with exaggerated fangs and claws but with a pig's nose and ears. The ridiculous drawing was enough to lighten her mood slightly, but that didn't stop Bella from feeling like as if she was right where she started.

This wasn't her home, no matter how much she might have wanted it to be. She was still an alien in their world.

Bella was adding some finishing touches to her cartoon because she fully intended on keeping it, when she heard a rustle in the bushes to her left.

"I am so not in the mood, Jasper." Bella fought not to groan as she lifted her head.

But it was not Jasper.

"Hi," Edward gave her a roguish grin, a huge bouquet of white roses in his hands.

"Hi," Bella answered, wondering from where the flowers had come. Then she remembered the only place possible.

His mother's rose garden.

"These are for you," He held the bundle of flowers out towards her, Bella's eyes resting on their perfect blooms.

"Is this what you think I want?" Edward actually looked genuinely lost, that she eased a little bit before she said, "I just want you to be honest with me Edward. I know you can't tell me everything, but I still wish…" She trailed off before she brought her eyes to the spectacular blooms. "Thank you." She said instead because she had grown so very, very tired.

Tired of searching and wondering about the secrets they held in their world. Maybe it was better if she didn't know. Once, Bella had hoped of just understanding them, perhaps for her own gain if she ever escaped. But now...

Now she wanted to _help_ them. Help Edward and his people get their lands back. But she was tired of being shot down every time, so perhaps she had given up.

But that didn't stop her from instantly bringing the roses to her face and inhale their heavenly scent. "I should probably put them in water." She stated lamely, making any excuse to leave.

Gods, she felt guilty for being such a constant problem in their eyes. Jasper had warned her it wasn't a place for humans, yet she still insisted on joining them, only to get into some very hot water because of it.

And Bella didn't want to tell them why it was still worth it in her eyes. Just to join their culture so she could feel even a little bit a part of their world. But she never truly would be; last night was a forever reminder of that.

So she just pulled her face away from the blossoms but was still unable to force her legs away from him.

Suddenly, Edward just snapped his fingers, the bouquet vanishing and leaving Bella stunned. "Where'd they go?"

"They're now in your room, in a vase full of water." He offered her a small smile, but when her face remained blank, he added a little more urgently, "Unless you want them back?"

She shook her head, glancing down to see that her cartoon drawing was still in her lap. Edward was now staring at it.

"Huh," He scoffed to himself, nodding to the paper with a smile. "It's quite the likeness. Can I keep this one also?"

"I would rather not be made fun of right now."

He shook his head before he sat down next to her, silently, swiftly. "Sorry, I'm just trying to lighten the mood a bit."

When Bella didn't answer, he just continued. "I guess I deserve that rather…unflattering drawing and much, much more."

Bella nodded, bracing herself for the cold he would bring with him, only reminding her of his touch last night. And what feelings he had brought forth with his voice alone.

Gods his voice _, "I would have had you moaning my name the entire time. And I would have taken a very, very long time with you, Bella."_

But he sat down next to her with enough distance so that she could barely feel the cold that seemed to radiate off him. "Bella, it seems as though I keep having to apologize to you." He murmured after a moment of silence between them.

Bella just huffed out a laugh, "All I keep doing is causing more and more trouble."

That earned her a terse chuckle from the male next to her, but there was still a tension that hung between them. "Either way, I'm still sorry for that reminder about your home, and for what I did…last night." He gulped at the last words as Bella finally brought her eyes up to meet his. "You don't deserve any of it, especially my temper. And I would like to explain it to you; the source of my fears, and perhaps a couple things you'd be surprised to hear about myself."

"There are more than just a few things I don't know about you, Edward. And more only seem to pile up each day."

He huffed out a laugh, but his eyes were ridden with a certain sadness. "But that's all going to change."

"Okay," She stated simply. Waiting.

But he just stood in one swift movement as he nodded in the direction that would lead them even deeper into the greenhouse. "Would you join me, outside? It would probably be better to explain it out there."

Bella smiled slightly and nodded as she easily fell into step beside Edward. Either he was learning to slow down for her, or just she was starting to get used to his accelerated pace. Most likely the former.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, watching his broad back expand with a mighty breath before he answered.

"The starlight pond."

Edward just led them into the far corner of the greenhouse. Normally, Bella would have thought this to be a dead end, but, in illustrious, Edward fashion, he found the door hidden and heaved it open to reveal the harsh sunlight.

And as Bella took in what was before her, the full revelation of Edward's choice hit her in the stomach. Whatever sacrifice he had made last night, it sure didn't allow the earth to be replenished, and it was now brown as ever.

"Edward," She breathed, unable to form the words for what she wanted to ask. "Why'd you do it?"

His eyes met hers, "I have my reasons."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes, but a smile was still on her lips, "I thought you said you were going to give me some real answers."

Edward just laughed, the rich sound igniting something deep within her. "In due time, I promise. I'd just rather tell you all of this outside just so you can't break anything valuable when you hear what I'm about to tell you."

"Or just to be dramatic," She gave him a pointed look.

He smiled, the sight so brilliant that Bella felt like a thread in her stomach was being pulled.

Pulled towards him.

"That too," He laughed with a shrug; a weight easing off his shoulders like Bella had never seen before; as if he was about to tell her something that had been a burden to bear for years.

"And I honestly can't think of anything you could say that would anger me to the point of breaking things."

Edward shot her a look over his shoulder, a rather suggestive grin tugging at his lips, "You mean more than a half-drunk faerie accosting you in a hallway?"

Bella just shook her head, scoffing as she ignored that last comment. "This better be good. I'm missing my lessons with Jasper." She teased.

"I can't promise it'll be better than that, but it will be interesting, that's for sure," Edward answered.

They were both silent for a while, as he led her deeper into the woods.

Finally, they reached the only green thing for miles, the starlight pond. It was just as ethereal as Bella remembered when she and Edward had swum together. Bella was too caught up in her own memories of that fateful day that she hadn't noticed Edward staring at the water, clear pain now written on his face.

"I come here when it becomes unbearableto be like this." Bella didn't have to ask to know what he meant as he gestured to himself, her thoughts drifting to his former self from the portrait in his study. Even though he had been drained of color, he was still alive after all.

"Do you hate it?" She asked, not sure herself what she was asking. Sometimes it was hard to connect to him. All that he had lost in his lifetime compared just to her sliver of existence. But she still wanted to, and she hoped he could at least sense that much.

Edward didn't answer for a moment before he finally spoke. "You know, my mother would have this way of easing my thoughts into words when I was a child. She would share one thought, perhaps what she was thinking or feeling at the moment, then ask me to share one in return. And it would continue like that until we had worked out whatever problem I was having."

Bella was silent, only watching, as his eyes seemed to soak up the reflection of the sunlight from the pool. Making it look as if he held the night sky within his single gaze—within his very self.

"Do you want me to do that? Share a thought for a thought?"

He smiled softly then, mostly to himself. "I brought you here for a very different reason, Bella. Although I wouldn't mind hearing what's in that head, for once."

Bella just gulped before stating, "I have wanted your mouth on my skin long before Antearrach. I didn't mind it one bit what happened last night." Edward's eyes slid to hers then; eyes darker; and not just because the starlight was no longer reflecting within them. "A thought for a thought." She explained, "Now it's your turn."

Edward just huffed out what might have been a laugh, as he shook his head, "You probably don't want to say things like that, at least not right now, if we have any hope of me getting through what I'm want to tell you."

Bella just blushed but was pleased when Edward took a seat in the grass next to her. Still silent, he just glanced down to pull a tuft of grass from the earth. He opened his fingers and watched as the blades now fell into his other palm before he finally spoke.

"I can't see color, Bella."

She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly, her mind lagging, as she tried to understand what he was saying.

His voice was slightly trembling, as the words seem to rush out of him, "I can't see any color. I can't see the green of the grass, the blue of the sky. I know what color they _should_ be, but all I see are shades of gray. Because of the damned blight, that _sickness,"_ He spat as if even the word tasted bad, "has drained me that much, as well as each member of my court."

Bella's eyes widened, as it all fell into place: why Edward and all his court had no colored irises, and, in addition, Edward's hair and skin drained of all color. The sickness had not only leeched the life out of their lands but everyone else as well.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." For the High Lord of the spring court to be void of seeing color, the most beautiful shades and hues of his thriving kingdom and season, it must have been torture.

"I know it could be worse." Bella could hear how he was forcing his voice to stay light, but it still broke slightly. "We could be starving, there could be an actual plague, but some days it just becomes too much." He let the torn grass fall from his hands as he turned away. "The worst part, what I wish for every day is just being able to see the color of the sky. And the endless changes it brings. " He gulped, some unknown thought haunting him, as his gaze seemed to drift off, somewhere else. Beyond.

"The colors when the sun rises and falls. How the light of the stars can illuminate everything at night. "

Bella felt her heart cave at the thought of Edward not being able to see the pure joy of a sunny day for half a century. "Sure, I can see the differences, but to never truly see a sunset in nearly fifty years—" He broke off suddenly to let out a shuddering breath. "I never knew anything to be worse than not being able to see how the sky can break open at those moments."

He finally looked at her then, the gravity of his black eyes hitting her like a thundering storm. "Until you came."

His gaze seemed to bore into hers before he continued, his voice edging on a growl, "Not being able to see what color your eyes were; blue, or green. Or even to see how the light touches your hair. Or even how your skin would be illuminated by the moon." He clenched his jaw then, his eyes hardening as he ripped his gaze from hers. "It's agonizing."

Bella swallowed the lump that had suddenly lodged itself in her throat before she couldn't help the scoff that slipped out. Edward finally looked at her in utter confusion.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked incredulously. "I just practically bared my soul to you, and all you can do is snicker?" Edward was trying his best to be stern, but she could see the slight amusement crinkling in his eyes. "Is my ailment that funny to you?" Bella just shook her head.

"You can put your incessant wondering to rest because it's not that magnificent." She shrugged, waving a hand as she gestured to herself, "My hair isn't the color of the setting sun or the flames of a burning fire. My eyes aren't like jewels or the color of stormy seas, or whatever you men like to describe them as." Edward's eyes were intent on hers as she continued, "They're just a ruddy brown. Both eyes and hair. Nothing special." Bella stated with a shrug.

Edward was silent for a moment before he quirked a brow at her as he just edged closer. Bella was about to ask what he was doing before he took a lock of unbound hair between his fingers. He seemed to study it carefully before his gaze flickered up to hers. He studied her eyes too, now a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"No, not ruddy at all." He murmured, unable to stop himself from dragging a finger across her cheek to tuck that same piece of hair behind her ear. "I can see, even with these Gods damned cursed eyes, that it would be the richest color in all the earth, Bella. Dark, yet warm and rich. Just like you."

Bella couldn't help but scoff at that, her eyes dropping to look at the very ground he spoke of. What was dark, when everyone so desperately wanted the light.

As if Edward read her very thoughts as it crossed her mind, he tugged her chin upwards, effectively forcing her eyes back to his. "Believe me, after half a century not being able to see the rocks that hold up the very mountains or rivers illuminated by the sparkling night…I have no doubt it will be the most beautiful color I shall ever see again."

Okay, Bella had to admit that was much better than being compared to sun, sea or sky as she felt the creeping heat rise to her cheeks.

She watched as Edward's gaze rested to that very spot before he ran a calloused thumb over the flushed skin, his already black eyes darkening. "I wish I could see this too, the color of your blush." He only continued to drag a finger down to brush against her mouth before he practically groaned. "Your lips."

Bella was aware of her heavy breathing. But the way he was touching her, the way he was _looking_ at her, was causing a million sensations to erupt. And the fire was only growing with each passing second.

"Edward," She whispered, wanting so badly for his lips to touch hers. Only for a second, so she could feel him, to _taste_ him _._

She had been staring at his mouth so long that she hadn't noticed until now, that he was, in fact, leaning closer. She flicked her gaze back to his, the closest she had ever been to his horrifying eyes. But they weren't horrifying. When she first came to Castle Dathail, it was all she could do but avoid the gaze. But as she looked at them fully, unabashedly, she didn't feel the slightest bit repulsed. Because they were his, the black color no longer signifying a cold emptiness, but the warmth and comfort of a dark summer night. She shivered at the heat of that gaze.

"Bella," His own voice was breathless, as his voice caressed her name. Pure velvet as the sound of it stroked the two syllables. That same string she felt last night, tugged at her stomach like if she didn't obey, it would threaten to tear her to pieces.

Then those starlit eyes locked onto hers as he said ever so quietly.

"Can I kiss you?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews! Also a HUGE thank you to my beta SunflowerFran.**

 **I do not own Twilight or A Court of Thorns of Roses**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella didn't know why he asked, because if he was feeling anything close to the unbearable pull she had deep in her core, then the answer was clear.

 _Yes._ She thought, over and over.

 _Yes._

But Bella still nodded her head and watched as his eyes dropped to her lips, then back up again before he finally leaned in.

It felt like nothing at first; only a whisper of lips before he swept closer. And then Bella truly felt him. Soft and sure but with a hint of a chill as his breath washed over her.

She shivered from the sensation as she felt his hand gently come to cradle her neck, fingers embedded in her hair. Bella was aware of every brush of his mouth against hers; quickly growing drunk from the essence of him. Just his pine and rain scent had her heart racing; his coolness, the sure strength she felt underneath her fingertips as she ran her hand over those powerful shoulders. Bella wanted to feel the skin underneath her as she swept her fingers to the nape of his neck. When Edward tentatively ran his tongue along her lower lip, a fire erupted.

Bella opened to him, fully and wantonly, not caring about the gasp that came out of her. She only hoped that it invited him closer; to take; take all that he wanted from her because she was his in that moment. She wasn't a human, and he wasn't something else: but equals

Edward hummed as if he sensed every thought as it tumbled through her mind, as though he knew just what she wanted as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth before tasting her entirely.  
Bella expected Edward to be freezing, but perhaps the curse couldn't touch this part, because he was all heat as he stroked her tongue with his. So much, in fact, she thought she could feel waves of warmth radiating off him as Bella finally delved her hands into that head of hair she had always wanted to touch.

Edward let out a low groan, as Bella ran her fingers through his silky strands, reveling in the moment. And she couldn't help but tug, eliciting another deep sound within him that might have been a growl.

And then, like she had taunted a wolf with flesh, he was sliding Bella into his lap, quicker than she could believe possible. His hands only retreating lower from her hips to cup her behind.

Bella moaned.

She heard a throaty chuckle rumble through her at the same time she felt his lips pull from hers to drag down her neck. "I've wanted this in my hands for _ages."_ He squeezed her ass, making it clear just what he was referring to.

Bella couldn't help but laugh, "Good to know you only want me for one thing."

Edward just let out a dark chuckle before he dragged a knuckle along her cheek and her lips. "No, there is _so_ much more to you, Bella." His words were husky with that promise, and eyes darkened with unmistakable lust as he placed his lips to her ear, "And I intend to explore every inch." Even as his cool breath washed over her, it did nothing to ease the ebbing heat as his words shot straight to her core.

Edward just continued to chuckle when he saw Bella was rather speechless. Placing another kiss on her throat this time before he murmured into her skin, "As much as I want to stay like this with you, I actually brought you out here for a far different reason."

Bella let out another soft moan when she felt his teeth lightly drag along her throat before he looked up at her. "Really? What could be better than this?" Bella placed a not-so-innocent kiss on his full lips.

His gaze darkened before he groaned her name, "If we stay like this a moment longer, I won't be able to stop myself from ravishing you completely."

Bella couldn't help but think that wasn't such a bad idea.

"Yes I know," Edward read the heat in her eyes, as he kissed her chastely on the lips, once, twice. "Come on, you're not helping."

Allowing her own chuckle slip past, she let Edward help her from his lap. She would have been excited to hear what he had to say if it wasn't for the suddenly grim look on his face.

"What is it?" She asked, and just like that, the heated atmosphere was gone … replaced with a sudden uneasiness.

"I brought you here to explain why I had to take you from your home. And I'm afraid of what you'll think of me, of my kind, when I tell you." Edward answered carefully.

"I had an inkling you did." Bella answered, as he finally looked back at her, eyes still riddled with guilt. "But I promise I won't break anything when you tell me." She offered him a small smile and was surprised when he gave one back.

Edward took a deep breath. "There are things I haven't told you for a reason. Things I want to explain, but can't."

"Because of my safety, or because I won't understand?"

"That might have been my reasoning in the beginning, but now I want you to know all of it. But some things I can't reveal, no matter how much I might want to."

Bella waited, growing even more hesitant when Edward continued to stay silent. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't you be able to tell me?"

He let out a deep sigh before he answered, "Because the blight…it's more than a sickness on our lands. It was an act of war, meant to weaken and control. Control me from even being able to tell you its true nature."

"So it's more of a curse?" Edward nodded, face serious, but she could tell he was relieved that she had said it, for perhaps he couldn't; perhaps it was that powerful. "Then what can be done about it?"

His eyes were heavy when they rested on hers. "I can't tell you; its effects forbid me from even speaking too much about it. But what I can say is that you were brought here for a reason."

Bella huffed out a sigh, "Well, I have to say, that is not overly helpful."

Edward gave a terse laugh, "I know it isn't, but I needed you to know that what your father told you was true. It wasn't his fault, not at all. I tricked him and told him that he would be a terrible father not to allow you a better life here. And if he didn't accept my deal, that you would soon die trying to feed them." His lips became tight; waiting for what Bella was going to say.

She took a deep breath before stating gently, "You didn't trick anyone, Edward, it was the truth." Perhaps Bella would have run herself ragged, leaving her family to fend for themselves. Then what would they have done? "You once told me that they were taken care of, that doesn't sound like a trick."

He nodded, "Yes, they were sent an anonymous check that reinstated all the money your father lost when his investments crashed all those years ago. They're living quite well, actually."

Quite well. Without Bella, they had their old life back.

"Thank you," she murmured, not knowing what else to say, what else she could ever do to repay him. "But I've always wondered how you knew about my family's history, about the downfall."

Edward suddenly went rigid, and his eyes were flecked with bitterness, "I knew your father, Bella. Far before you were born, I knew our lives were bound to be intertwined in some way, but I haven't been able to find the courage to tell you properly. To tell you in a way that wouldn't make you resent me, or resent being here."

"What do you mean our lives were bound to be intertwined? How could you have known?"

He let out an exasperated groan, "I can't tell you exactly how. As we speak, I feel the blight pushing me away from the act of explaining it to you."

Bella bit her lip, "Okay, well, could you just point me in the right direction?"

He just shook his head, "I've had to become a person I don't like because of this sickness. Even if it's for the sake of my people, it's still hard to keep up this act. I can't risk all of that, even now."

"What act?"

"The strict, sullen High Lord of the Spring Court that has no real court." He gestured towards the castle. "It's not really me, Bella." He huffed out a laugh before he ran a rough hand over his face, "And that will only get worse after last night."

Bella swallowed, knowing just what he was referring to. "If you didn't couple with anyone, what will happen now?"

Edward's lips thinned, "The land will have to slowly grow into spring, as in your continent. But the yields will not be nearly as high, and cause poverty for faeries who rely on the land." His shoulders were becoming more and more rigid the more he explained, "And I'm sure a lot of them are not going to be too happy because of that. So I'm going to try to ease everyone's worries by going into their towns to promise compensation, and protection, as usual. Hopefully, it will appease them."

"Then why did you do it? If you knew it would cause so much distress, why didn't just go through with everything?"

Edward gave her a suggestive smile, "Do I really need to explain that after what just happened? It was because of you, Bella."

Her face warmed, "Yes, I gathered that, and even though I am grateful you didn't—you still don't owe me anything, Edward. Me, the disposable human, compared to the livelihood of your people surely... "But Bella trailed off as soon as she felt his fingers tugging at her chin.

Edward was staring at her sternly, but a hint of sadness lived in those eyes too. "Don't ever say you're disposable, that you're not _worth_ anything, Bella." You might have been told that before, but I'm here to make sure that never happens again."

There was so much strength and understanding in his eyes. He wanted her, _needed_ her to know that perhaps, he had felt the same way in his life before.

Even though Bella didn't know how it was possible for a High Lord to feel inadequate, there was no mistaking the flash of anger in his eyes. Not at her, but at the people that had made her feel that way.

"Okay," She stated lamely, for she had no other words for what he had just promised.

"Good," He said a little more softly, now a hint of amusement in his eyes that made them crinkle slightly as he dropped his hand only to place a light kiss on her knuckles. "Now, we should probably get going for I have faeries to appease, and you have some self-defense lessons to attend."

"It's really become more of an excuse for Jasper to do his best to annoy me, rather than actual lessons." Bella huffed out an exasperated breath, but couldn't help but let a smile peek through as well. "But I guess he's not so bad."

Edward barked out a laugh as he helped Bella up from the grass. "I was right then, and I'm right now. You sure have given him a run for his money."

The same words he used from the study. Bella didn't know if had done it on purpose, as they wove back through the dark forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But when they reached the shadow of castle, Edward finally broke the comfortable silence as they strode across the back patio, "Perhaps when I'm done with my duties today, I could join you two and help you practice swordplay."

"Oh?" Bella kept her face a mask of calm, but she could feel her blood slowly boiling just thinking of seeing Edward's skills up close. She remembered seeing his archery skills, and that was impressive beyond belief, so she couldn't imagine what he was like with a blade in his hands.

The High Lord just cast her a mischievous smirk as he stopped once they were at the foot of the stairs, "Maybe I could even give you some hands-on tips," Bella watched those all-black eyes fill with heat; effectively stripping her bare as he took a step closer. And just like that, her heart quickened, and her face immediately warmed as she took a step back only to find herself up against a wall.

His smile only grew wider, taunting her as he closed the distance between them. She could feel the cool seeping from his skin, making her own tingle in the process.

Determined not to let Edward be the only one that could flirt, Bella just quirked a brow as she asked sweetly, "What kind of tips?"

She could have sworn she heard a deep rumble, like a growl, come from his chest before he narrowed his eyes. "Ones that require _a lot_ of practice." His voice brushed against her very core, turning her self-control into liquid.

"What kind of practice?" Bella was aware that she was talking in circles, but she loved this game; loved his closeness. She would do it forever just to hear his voice one more time.

Edward's eyes raked down her body before he brought his lips to her ear, "Oh I promise to take a very _long_ and in-depth approach to our time together, Bella."

Her knees threatened to buckle as her eyes flickered to his. Just one move and their lips would be touching …

"Sorry to interrupt," Jasper's loud voice echoed through the foyer, as Edward let loose a snarl.

"Really Jasper?" Edward threw his hands up, but still took two healthy steps away from Bella. It was an effort for her not to pout.

"Yes, sorry. It's not like I wanted to, but I think you want to be aware when I tell you what I just heard."

"And what is that?" Edward ran a shaky hand through his hair, his eyes suddenly unable to meet Bella's.

"I just was told that—"

But Jasper was not allowed to finish as the front door opened with a bang and a tall dark-haired male strode through like it was home sweet home.

It was the terrifying male from _Antearrach,_ the one who had saved her; now standing in the doorway, and just smirking as his eyes slid from Edward then to Jasper. And when his gaze finally settled on Bella, that smile only grew wider.

"James." Edward drawled, using that same matter of ease the foreign male emitted when Bella first met him on the night of _Antearrach._ But Bella didn't mistake the effortlessness of his tone; she also heard the underlying darkness to this side of Edward.

She tried not to shiver at the power that suddenly swallowed up the room. But she recognized that feeled. Just last night, this same male had illiceted a mix of fear and exhileration in her bones. And he had saved her.

But with on look at Edward, she knew he was no welcome.

 _Stand up straight._ She suddenly heard a voice order her and it was smooth, calm. _Look as bored as possible. Think about nothing._

Bella did not know how, but her instincts told her to follow whatever was telling her this. So she thought of the cold, dark woods behind her house. The nothingness she felt when she was in them. _Good._ The voice praised. _Keep thinking about that, about anything else than your life here._ She could have sworn the voice, sounded faintly like Edward.

But she was too distracted to dwell on that thought as green eyes fixed on her form. The stranger smiled that same grain that made her blood thrum before, "What do we have here, another toy that Edward has ensnared?" Confused, Bella tried to see Edward's reaction from the corner of her eyes, but he merely seemed bored.

"It's none of your business, but yes. She's a little thing I picked up from the human realm." Bella tried not to flinch as Edward's words. Even rich as velvet, they came with no warmth whatsoever. Where was the male she had come to know as her friend? He had evaporated the instant the starnger walked in.

But that previous voice interrupted her own thoughts just as they formed. _Not true, all lies. Keep acting bored. Think dull thoughts, and this will be over soon._

"No," The male stated curiously, as he took a step closer. He made a show of flaring his nostrils as he took in Bella's scent. "Ah, now I see what all the fuss is about." He strode closer, his grace perhaps rivaling Edward himself. "Edward it seems has found himself—"

"Keep your mouth shut." That was the first time Jasper had spoken since the male strode in, and the first time Bella heard him growl. But the sentry froze just as fast. And with horror, bella realized it was the dark male that was doing it.

James just tsked as he took a step closer to Bella, completely ignoring Jasper's outburst. Yet his eyes remained on the High Lord of the Spring Court. "Look what a bore you've become, Edward. You and your friends are no fun at all. Perhaps if you came home, you could be your old self instead of keeping up this charade you've created."

Home, what did he mean? Bella looked between the ebony male, who seemed to radiate with a power that she knew could level words if he wished. But as she looked back to Edward, despite the blight, almost seemed to emitting ribbons of floating darkness.

And she realized Edward looked like a High Lord that instead of light, perhaps was edging towards night, instead. Confusion was as start as the voice in her head. Why was she feeling drawn to the darkness on both ends? It was if the stranger and Edward were one in the same.

 _Easy,_ that same voice warned her, sounding just like the High Lord at her side, but something was slightly off. The commands in her head were darker, richer than she had ever heard him before. _If you're not careful, he will see your thoughts. Keep them dull; keep them boring._

Bella blinked as the idea sunk in: see her thoughts. Was that what was happening? Was the male called James in her head right now, inserting himself as her conscience?

A hint of uneasiness flashed in Edward's eyes before it disappeared altogether. Instead, it was replaced with a mask of uninterest, as Edward made a show of surveying the foreign male before them, "What do you want, James. Are you now her messaging pigeon?" Edward's voice was low, but taunting.

James just shrugged, "I simply want what she wants. For you to come back, and accept her offer."

"And why would I do that when there's nothing in it for me?" Edward cocked his head, and Bella saw something in his eyes she had never seen before. The male she had once saw in his study portrait to radiate light and sunshine was in fact, doing quite the opposite.

 _Stop it Bella. Stop thinking about that. Think of those woods behind your house, think of hunger, think of emptiness._

Bella did her best to snap her thoughts back into place, but just as she did, James' gaze drifted back to her before reluctantly returning to Edward. "What do you mean? You would be home, wouldn't you? Is that not enough?"

"Not since she ripped our magic from us for her own gain," Edward responded with quaking anger even Bella felt.

James only revealed a knowing smile, "Is that why you stay? To be closer to the human realm; to try and save them?" Edward was silent, but he kept his gaze fixed on James, who just laughed, "And look what you've found. Such a prize indeed." The strange male turned his attention to Bella then, but Edward took a step towards her.

"Ah, ah, ah," The male tsked once more as he gave a glance towards the High Lord. "You may have been the most powerful High Lord of all time, Edward, but sadly, she took that title from you as easily as a spell."

"Then you'll find that your mistress can't take everything from me that easily." Edward answered firmly. And even if his voice was smooth and relaxed, no one could mistake the death in his eyes. He was silently fuming.

James took a step back, but he still had that ease to him Bella remmebred from last night. And she shivered as she felt a warmth bloom in her veings. It wasn't something she recognized, but it seemed to reach out to the stranger and call him back as he continued to the door,

"We'll see," James shrugged, "I'll tell her what I found here, and don't think she won't want to know more."

Edward clenched his jaw, "I wouldn't expect anything less. Now go home, James. I bet the Night Court is just falling apart without you." There was bite to his tone. The same bite Bella remembered saving her from those creatures the night of Anterrach.

And as her head swiveled between Edward and the Dark male, she knew somehow…the two were connected. And one look at Jasper, Bella's thoughts were confirmed.

The sentry looked like he was conflicted. That although the dark male was giving clear threats, something in Jasper was stopping him.

Perhaps this male with his enticing eyes and dark laugh was Edward's counterpart. Magic had no ends, so perhaps the reason Edward spoke so calm, but looked so angry was that his beast had come out to play without his accord.

And Bella had no idea how.

But the Night Court. That would make sense. James' light-devouring hair, the dark skin, the bright eyes that shone like stars. Even down to the way he seemed to emit a shadowy mist like an evening fog. Perhaps this was Edward's brother.

But Bella felt a flash of horror knowing just where this horrible male came from. All her books talked of the Night Court and its history of violence, and death. But most importantly, its Lords were the most powerful and ruthless of all.

But Bella could have sworn she felt a pang of sadness too. Not from her, no, from the presence that had perhaps saved her during this entire encounter; that _voice._ The one that saved her from the foreign male who would have heard her thoughts with his unknown power … a power Bella had no idea a faerie could even possess.

Yet the feeling was gone as quickly as she felt it.

Pulling herself from whatever was happening inside her head, Bella watched as James stepped out the door, but not before flashing his too-white teeth at Edward, "Not as much as they're falling apart without you." His smile had become animalistic before he purred, "You must return soon, Edward. We all miss our High Lord."

And he was gone in a flash of light.

"Prick," Jasper spat as soon as he was gone, and his body went lax.

Edward just turned and walked a few paces away, dragging a hand through his hair. "I forgot how much of a joy he was," Edward chuckled, a joke he seemed to say to himself.

But Bella was more shocked that he wasn't immdiately hunting down the male and demanding answer to the lies he spewed.

"But he, dispite his fear-mongering, just revealed the final plan." Edward finished.

Bella just stood there, wondering if she heard what she thought she did. Was James insinuating that Edward was his High Lord?

"Who was that?" She asked in a flurry. She had thought that the foreign thoughts would have clouded her mind, but they did the opposite. Her brain felt dull without the strange connection. Empty, almost.

Edward just gave her a wary look, "James, was a onetime acquaintance of mine. And I take it you have questions about what he said. About the Night Court."

She blinked, "I do, but—but was he insinuating what I thought he was?" Edward's lips thinned, but Jasper was the one to speak,

"Do you think he believed you, about Bella just being your pet?" Jasper asked, and she flinched at the words. The sentry quickly gatehred himself before saying, "I didn't mean it like that, Bella. It was just a lie to deter our enemies. Well, if you could call James our enemy. He's really just a—"

"James isn't the real problem." Edward cut off Jasper smoothly, "He's just a little bit jealous now a days. It's _her_ who is the real pain in my ass."

"Victoria," Jasper said both his face and voice rigid with bitterness.

"Who's Victoria?" Bella asked.

Jasper turned to her, as Edward paced towards the window. It was the sentry that answered her. "Victoria is a Fae from another land. She comes from a place of strong magic. For some reason after the 500 year war, she aligned herself with the Spring Court in name of peace. But what no one knew was her lust for power."

Edward's eyes finally settled on Bella, and she saw what he was hoping; that she would put it together.

"The blight, it's because of her." Bella gasped, as both males nodded solemnly.

"We aren't even allowed to speak of it in correlation to her. It's part of the sickness she's spread." Edward sighed, and his shoulders eased from the tension that was there ever since James had arrived.

But even before then, Bella saw what had been weighing him down. She watched with her own eyes as the darkness that only seemed to be mere shadows before, became visible. Radiating from Edward like night seeping from his very being.

Bella's eyes widened before she murmured, "Even though she's drained all your power it doesn't matter because you're not High Lord of the Spring Court, are you." Not a question, but an undeniable realization.

"No," There was sadness in that voice, but relief too; relief of a lie that had been kept, for—Bella didn't know how long. "She had taken most of our power, but not all of it. Sorry, I had to lie to you. I've had to lie to so many people."

 _You're damned right you should be sorry._

But now that she thought about it, she could always see that darkness looming under his skin. And she could have sworn she heard the voice, that presence from earlier, answer back, _I know, and I'm sorry._

Edward's eyes met hers then, as he shrugged. "Well. Now that you know…" relief coated his voice, "I might as well give into the monster." And with one final flash, like darkness given flesh, Bella truly saw a very different High Lord stand before her.

Dark fog burst around them as if Edward couldn't help but contain it for another moment. Bella noticed how warm it was, despite Edward's usually cold temperature, and that it also smelled faintly of the sea; its slightly irredecence catching the light.

It was vidence of his undeniable power even after what the blight had taken. And she imagined what Edward would be like if he was himself. It woul be overwhelming.

Jasper gave a wry chuckle after Bella's had been staring a bit too long, "Really Edward," the sentry said, "Must you do that now? We have bigger things to deal with than your showing off."

Edward made a show of stretching his shoulders, a whisper of the swirling dark lacing through his fingers before they doused completely out of sight. "It feels good. I forgot what it was all like. I took it all for granted," his eyes suddenly rested on hers. And Bella wondered what words he wished to tell her, but perhaps could not.

"If you're really High Lord of the Night Court," she asked, "Then how can you govern Spring Court? I've never read of such a thing happening."

"That's because it hasn't." Jasper nodded.

Edward agreed, "I have a rather…unusual bloodline that allowed me to choose either Spring Court or Night Court when it was clear I was the strongest heir. Stronger than even my father, perhaps even more powerful than all the High Lords put together. That is why Victoria targeted me."

Jasper chuckled, "You can see he once had self-confidence issues."

Bella smiled at Jasper's teasing as Edward just shrugged. It was nice to know that after all the suffering, Edward still could see the light.

"Although I can't help but agree with Jasper, how is it that you can govern the Spring and Night Court?" Bella asked.

Edward's lips thinned slightly, "We should probably sit down for this conversation."

"Afraid I might break something?" Bella teased slightly.

A whisper of a smirk before Edward answered, "Something like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N Tell me what you think. This story has had to take an unlikely turn because I read A Court of Mist of Fury, Sara J Mass' sequel. Sorry if its confusing. But for myself, I wanted to change things and add layers of interest. My only hope is still, that you guys enjoy. Thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Wow, over 400 reviews, I am beyond grateful to everyone that is reading and sharing their support for this story, it means more than you know. And I try to answer every review, but if I don't, feel free to PM and I will clarify any confusion! I love seeing everyone's thoughts and theories, so keep them coming! This chapter has some actual quotes from A Court of Mist and Fury, so I don't pretend to own any of it. Thanks to my Beta SunflowerFran she is the best as always. Tell me what you think :)**

Bella wasn't sure where they were going until the High Lord led them into the foyer. Edward continued to the stairs, and Jasper just made his way to the door; now armed with swords and numerous daggers.

"Where's Jasper going?" The sentry didn't look back at them before disappearing into the front gardens.

"He's going to follow James and make sure he was bluffing when he threatened that Victoria was coming after you."

"Why would she come after me?" Bella asked in disbelief as they weaved through the upstairs corridors before stopping at a familiar door.

Edward's lips thinned as he opened the entrance to his study, "Because you're close to me. That makes you a target."

Bella noticed the room was messier than usual, with more books seeming to occupy the cluttered tables than the shelves themselves.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Edward remained standing as he waited for her answer.

"No thank you." Bella had forgotten they had yet to eat since breakfast but had forgotten her hunger as soon as he asked. There was just too much information to sort through, and she was more than ready to get everything straight. Her human needs could wait.

So she took a seat.

However, Bella was surprised when Edward didn't take his usual seat at the head of the table, but across from her. She watched abashedly as he rubbed the back of his neck roughly before she felt _something_ warm brush up against her skin.

But when she looked around her, nothing was there, not even the dark fog she saw earlier. And when she looked expectantly up at Edward, he seemed as surprised as she did before Bella asked, "Is that you?"

Edward quirked a brow, "You can feel that?"

She felt her skin erupt in goose bumps just at the mention of it. Whatever it was, the magic seemed to lick across her very bones and weave through her veins before settling in her chest. It sent shivers down her spine as Bella gulped, "Why can I feel it, but not see it?"

Edward's eyes had gone to his hands before they rested on her. "I don't know. Most of the time I have to make a conscious effort for someone to see the magic that I emit. Otherwise, it's undetectable, except to the people that are…close to me. Before Victoria took most of my power—" Edward's jaw clenched at her name "—I would let a little of it filter out naturally, since it could cause stress to keep so much of my magic bottled up. And now that you know I'm not just High Lord of rainbows and sunshine, I suppose I have fallen back into the habit. But I don't know how you can feel it with your human senses. "

Bella wondered if she should prod further when her eyes rested on a huge map splayed before them. "Is this your continent?"

He only nodded, not bothering to supply more, so she continued to a question that had been occupying her mind ever since James walked through the door. "Earlier, I heard a voice in my head. It wasn't my own." Bella waited for the laughing, and the claims that she was going insane. But Edward's face was hesitant.

"That was me." He answered tightly.

Some part of her had already known that, but actually hearing it was something else. "How long have you been in my head?" Bella tried to keep her voice even, but it still wavered. "Can all of you read a human's thoughts, or is that just a little trick that the High Lords like to abuse?" Her voice was bitter with sarcasm.

But Edward took every bit of it, his face unchanging. "No. It's a rather…rare gift."

"Gift? People on the other end probably wouldn't call it such."

"Bella, I promise you that was the first time. I would never do it if your safety weren't a concern. The only reason I did was because James can see into minds too. Even as weak as his power is, he could have easily let himself in if your thoughts projected themselves strongly enough. That's why I told you to think bland thoughts, or else he would have sensed how intense your fear was and been able to enter. "

"Let himself in? Was is that easy for you to read my every thought?"

Edward wavered before answering, a slight grimace on his face as if he was trying to figure out which answer would anger her the least. "Yes," He held up his hands in defense before he continued, "But that can change. I can teach you to build a defense against people like me. With practice, you can learn to shield your mind completely."

Bella fought a grumble. "You could have told me."

"If you knew, you would have run for the hills."

Partly true.

If Edward had revealed his true powers the first day Bella was here, she would have most definitely fled. But now…now things have changed.

Now she had become part of their lives. Bella had been so busy trying to understand their culture she couldn't see until now that she cared for them. For Alice and Jasper, for giving her perhaps her very first friendships. And Edward—

Well, Bella had known all along that their relationship was something else. Just _looking_ at him evoked feelings more intense than she had ever experienced. And it was scaring the hell out of her, because no matter how much she wanted to help them, to figure out a way to cure the blight…she had no idea how.

"Either way," Edward spoke before Bella could agree or disagree. "We have a lot to discuss."

"Like how you are High Lord of two courts? I still don't understand how that's possible."

"It's possible because of my mother's lineage." Edward's eyes went to the map before them. Now that Bella looked a second time, she could clearly see the territories laid out and marked in a language she couldn't read.

"My mother was from the Night Court, a very powerful faerie, but a nobody when it came to the family name. Then she met my father, the clear heir to the Spring Court. He was on a mission of commerce between the two courts, and when he saw my mother, he knew."

"That they were mates?"

Edward nodded, "So they were married a month later, and she gave birth to my two older brothers within fifty years of being bonded. Faeries having even one child within a century is unheard of, let alone two that fast. However, my mother was…special. To celebrate such a rare gift as two male heirs, my father threw a ball for her."

The more Edward explained, the more rigid he grew. Bella felt the magic that surrounded them turn cold before he growled, "It was also his sorry attempt to make amends for keeping her prisoner in her own home."

"Why would he do that to his own mate?"

"So that no one could see that she was more than just the wife of a High Lord, but a High Lady, equally as powerful to her Lord and mate, and steal her away." Edward shrugged and stood, taking his invisible magic with him as he traced a finger over a different map. This looked like only one providence, but in great detail. And Bella knew enough about the geography of the Spring Court to know the map was of something else entirely.

"Is mating really more about possessing a person than anything else?"

"No." Edward's eyes settled on her, "For some, but definitely not all." There was a certain heat behind his words, and he looked away before Bella could place its source. "But evidently, the ball wasn't enough to win her over. Rightly so, because he had become a different faerie than the one she met."

"What did she do?" Although Bella knew she was to live for the rest of her life in the Spring Court, she had never felt like a captor. And perhaps this was why.

Edward loosed a sigh, "She stayed, of course. But part of her never forgave him. The night of the ball my mother saw her childhood friend, now a grown male and High Lord of the Night Court; a male who had always shown her kindness when others did not. And when he made certain…advances towards her, she did not refuse."

Bella's eyes widened, and Edward just nodded, "The mating bond is strong, but my mother was betrayed by her own, so she sought refuge in other ways. I don't blame her."

Bella blinked to clear her surprise, "No, I don't either, but if she had relations with the High Lord of the Night court, does that mean…"

Another nod. "What I have just told you, only a few people know." That invisible magic that Bella could only feel suddenly became visible at that moment. A beautiful black mist floated around her and seemed to kiss her skin with warmth. "I am their son. The true heir to the Night Court."

"Does James know?"

"He, including Victoria and everyone else, think my mother was the lost daughter of a once High Lord of the Night Court, and that's why I have the claim to both thrones. When in actuality, I have no right to the Spring Court. Only Jasper, Alice and few others know the truth."

"Others?" Bella quirked a brow.

And for the first time in their entire encounter, Edward smiled, "Yes. They are my close confidants, currently living in the Night Court and running it in my absence."

Bella felt the question rise, but it got stuck somewhere along the way. _Will I ever meet them? And why did you choose to govern a court that wasn't even yours?_

And just like that, his smile vanished, and was replaced with something else completely.

"But Bella, that's not all."

She fought the urge to reply with some sarcastic comment about him not only being Lord of two courts but three, until she saw the look on his face.

Pain.

Whatever he was about to tell her, neither of them was going to like.

"Tell me," She murmured as Edward strode over to her.

"I have to send you away."

And just like that, her heart sank. Because she no longer heard her blood thrumming or her pace quicken, all she heard was silence as Edward peered down at her. He made a move to her hand, but she pulled it away. No, he couldn't.

"Why? Have I done something wrong? Have I—" Bella sputtered, rising out of her own chair in her confusion.

"No Bella, no. Listen to me." Bella felt a cool hand gently grasp her elbow the same time as his now, invisible magic swirled around her before settling in her chest.

Bella didn't know what the magic found because she was pretty sure she hadno heart left to touch.

"I see now that I've kept you here beyond your will. I thought it would be better for my—" He broke off whatever he was about to say before clarifying, "For _you_ to live here and away from a family that didn't appreciate you. But it seems as though I can't even keep you safe anymore. James _will_ tell Victoria, and they _will_ take you."

Bella fought the urge to laugh in hysteria. Did he not hear himself? He was treating her the same way his mother had been treated.

This whole time, Bella had kept her back to him, even though his fingers still held her arm. She didn't want to look at those dark eyes and know that perhaps she wouldn't see them for a great while. But now; now she spun around to face him.

"Do you get to make the choices for me now, just like _he_ did?" Bella pointed at the line of portraits that hung on the wall, to the stern blonde male that had treated his own mate like nothing more than a possession.

Edward's nostrils flared, and his eyes grew wide with a spark of rage. Oh, Bella had made him mad, furious actually, for comparing him to the previous Lord of the Spring Court.

"I will not cage you like some bird." He growled under his breath.

"But you're okay with forcing your decision on me?"

He rolled his shoulders and the anger dissipated. "You're not safe here. So I'm sending you back home for the time being."

Bella raised her brows, "For the time being, not forever?" Bella clarified, but her voice wavered slightly.

Edward just gave her a small smile and closed the distance between them. He was so close Bella could feel that cool breath against her hair before he lowered a light kiss on her knuckles, "For the time being," He answered softly, and Bella would have read the lie in his eyes if she weren't lost in the sensation of his lips against her skin.

But Edward turned away too quickly, and Bella watched as he strode over to his desk to look at the map once more. "So tomorrow morning we'll head out."

"Tomorrow?" She gasped, "You mean to leave that soon?"

Edward released a heavy sigh, "Yes. The journey will take two days, and I don't want to give James any more chances to surprise us again."

"How—how long do you think I'll have to stay?"

Edward looked over his shoulder, "Until this is over. A year tops."

"A year?" She gulped as Edward came over to steady her shoulders with his strong hands, "At the most," Her eyes met his before a sly grin spread across his lips, "Then you can get back to causing us endless trouble."

Bella felt herself relax slightly, her own smile now breaking through. "We wouldn't want your life to become too boring," She teased right back. But there was still a tightness behind her words; a feeling that only followed her all the way to her bedchambers and until her eyes closed for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning, Alice woke Bella up as usual, but for some reason, it was harder for Bella to look at her friend directly without feeling a massive wave of sadness. A year at the most, but she didn't think she could survive even a week before desperately missing her friends here.

Also, as usual, her friend started laying out today's outfit as Bella searched for a way to tell Alice that she wouldn't wouldn't need her usual gown for today. That she would be leaving them all.

"Alice—" Bella began, as she sluggishly rose from bed, but her words stopped when she saw what her friend held a simple pant and tunic with a matching traveling cloak.

Alice gave Bella a tight-lipped smile when their eyes met, "Edward already told me about your leaving. And I know where you're actually going so you don't have to lie anymore."

"Have you known the whole time?"

Alice nodded, "Edward told us before he went to retrieve you that a deal had been struck, and you would be here against your will. It feels dirty, now that I say it, that I kept the secret and let you think you were alone. But you have to understand that you—"

Bella just placed a reassuring hand on her friend's arm, effectively stopping Alice from having to explain anything further.

"I understand, and I'll miss you." Bella watched Alice's eyes get a little watery before she blinked them back.

"I have to warn you, I'm not very good with goodbyes. So all I can wish you is a good day and be done with it." Her friend finished sternly, but her voice trembled slightly, and Bella couldn't help but pull Alice into a hug.

"I'm not good at goodbyes either," Bella answered as Alice let out a strangled laugh. "Which is good, because this is not a farewell. I will see you again soon." Bella released the hug to see Alice nod her head.

"Then let's get you dressed."

As soon as they were finished, Bella snug in her simple clothes and traveling coat, she packed the little things she owned and tossed them in the worn sack she brought when she first came here. Bella was about to say a final goodbye to her room when Alice pulled something from the closet.

The Gold Dress.

Alice had in her hands the dress Edward had gotten for her, along with the box that held the necklace and earrings from Jasper. Both her birthday gifts and neither had she ever worn.

"Alice, no. Those belong here." Bella pushed the bundle of toile and silk away, but Alice persisted.

"They're yours, and you should take them with you so you can remember us, and remember that everything was real. And although I hope you should never need to, you could sell them if you ever have to."

Bella blinked back her own sudden tears, before she stated solemnly, "I would sooner starve before I sold any of it."

Alice just nodded, and Bella truly saw how much her friend cared for her as she packed the dress and jewels; Bella only realizing after she had left that was Alice's own way of saying goodbye.

Bella made her way through the familiar halls of Castle Dathail one last time, trying desperately to memorize every inch of it in case she was gone for a year. Once a place she was so eager to escape, had now become a safe place, perhaps even a home.

When she reached the foyer, Edward was in a near silent conversation with Jasper, but as soon as they heard her approach, it stopped. "Ready to go?" Edward gave her a tight smile before his eyes slid to Jasper.

Bella tried to give at least the same gesture to the sentry, but her lips wobbled slightly. So she was thankful when Jasper spoke first.

"See you soon?" He gave Bella a stern look, which she tried but failed to return.

"See you soon." She affirmed, and was stunned when he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'll hold you to that. I still expect to take you hunting."

Bella just nodded, because if she did anything else, then she would probably start crying. Jasper too just gave a small nod of his head before he stepped aside and let her leave without another word

Bella fought to keep her head high, and tried reminding herself this was what she wanted, to be back with her family and let them know she was all right. And it wasn't going to be forever, right? Edward put a tentative hand on the small of her back to usher her outside, but he dropped it just as fast before clearing his throat.

"I hope you don't mind but—"

"You can't be serious. I'll fall off!" Bella groaned when she saw the two horses saddled and waiting for them in the front garden.

"You could always ride with me again?" Edward shot her a mischievous smirk, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

And although that sounded rather comfortable; being that close to him would only remind Bella that she had to leave him in two days. So she just mounted her own horse and followed him into the dark woods to confront her old life one last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they reached the inn they were going to stay for the night before continuing the final day that would take Bella home, both she and Edward were exhausted from a day of riding. Not to mention soaking wet from a rainstorm that they had been caught in for over an hour. Bella, freezing from the mix of the cool night air and downpour, had jokingly asked Edward if he could control the weather too. He just laughed and shook his head.

As Edward took care of stabling the horses, Bella waited for him at the tiny pub that was connected to the inn and ordered a beer for both of them. It didn't take long before realizing that from the look of the establishment, the rooms that they were to be staying in were most likely rented by the hour.

Feeling rather repulsed by the notion, she was about to head up and wait for Edward there, when she felt a hand on her back before she heard a voice at her ear, "Nice place, eh?"

Bella turned and scoffed when she saw Edward's eyes resting on a rather ample woman sitting on a man's lap from across the bar. "Yes, I can see that it's all class here." She stated dryly as Edward just loosed a low chuckle from behind her.

"You can head up to our room and change into something dry, and I'll bring us some dinner."

Bella wasn't surprised to hear that they were sharing a room, but rather they would be sharing a room in an establishment such as this. Edward saw that clear on her face before he reassured with an all-too-knowing smile, "Two beds, I promise. Unless you want me to change that." He added with a nod to the couple that was now in a heated embrace.

Bella gave him a not-too-enthused look, but couldn't help but let a small laugh slip out before taking the key from his hand and making her way to the inn above them.

The room was tiny. So tiny in fact that there was barely space for one bed and dresser pushed in the corner of the slightly slanted ceiling, let alone two. Even Bella had to bend slightly to put her things on the full bed and retrieve her fresh clothes from the series of saddlebags.

Finally, she found a dry set of soft pajama's, and couldn't help but notice they smelled faintly of Edward before slipping them on just in time to hear a quiet rap on the door.

"Come in," Bella called as Edward entered in with a tray filled with bread and wine and what she guessed were bowls of soup.

"This was all I could manage from the cook since the kitchen is closed. Don't bother asking what's in the stew, but at least it's hot." Bella couldn't find any disagreement as she helped him set the tray on the bed. Edward now taking the chance to survey their room.

"Well, I guess I know why they laughed in my face when I asked for two beds. There's barely room to stand in here."

Bella let loose a shaky laugh. "I guess you got your wish after all." She teased, referring to what he had said earlier about only getting one bed.

Edward's eyes darkened slightly, but he still gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry Bella, I can sleep on the floor."

"Nonsense. I wouldn't do that to you. We can share."

Edward's face turned wary, "Okay, I just have to change first." He turned his back and rummaged through his own bags for dry clothes.

Bella turned her attention to the soup and could have practically groaned from the warmth of it. She was freezing, and this drafty room was not helping.

But that all changed when her eyes caught a glimpse of Edward peeling his drenched shirt over his head in the corner, before shedding his riding pants as well. He still had a pair of shorts underneath, which Bella was thankful for because she was about to combust.

The few remaining water droplets from his wet clothes clung to his skin, making the muscles in his back seem to shine in the dim light of the two candles on either side of the bed. Bella tried not to gape when he shook his head to shake the access water before running a towel through his damp hair; his arm rippling rather deliciously with the motion.

Bella blinked once, twice, and adverted her gaze to her soup just as Edward turned around to face her, now fully clothed.

"I take it that the soup is bad?" Edward nodded to her nearly full bowl. She just nodded.

Bella wasn't about to tell him she was just distracted by something else.

"Eh, it's actually kind of good once you stop guessing what's in it."

Edward barked out a laugh as he sat down next to her and tore a piece of bread to pop into his mouth. Bella couldn't help but watch his jaw clench as he chewed, then the bob of his throat when he swallowed before she wrenched her eyes away.

They ate in silence, Bella practically chugging her wine as Edward finished the last of his soup.

Only when they both stared at the empty tray, did Edward move it before stating simply, "Well, we both have a long journey tomorrow, we should probably get as much sleep as we can."

Bella just nodded; folding back the surprisingly thick sheets and down comforter only to see Edward hesitate.

Whatever battle he was fighting inside his head, the other side won as he finally slipped under the covers to join her. Immediately Edward's cold hit her as her senses went taut.

The mattress shifted slightly as he got more comfortable, and Bella did her best not to shiver as she listened to the pitter-patter of the rain against the roof above them.

"You're that cold?" He murmured from behind her, his voice closer than she expected.

"That's what happens when a human gets wet and has no way to stay warm."

Edward just scoffed from behind her, "Come here then."

Bella went rigid.

"I promise, no expectations, just body warmth."

Bella was about to dispute; to tell Edward that it wasn't him she was worried about, but rather her own self-control.

"But you emit the cold." Was her feeble attempt to stop what she so desperately wanted to happen.

"Just come here. You'll be surprised." He grumbled as Bella bit the bullet and scooted closer.

She could have groaned with relief. He was the polar opposite of cold. Actually, he was all heat as his magic wrapped around her and made her skin tingle.

She shivered again, but it wasn't from the chill anymore.

"Now isn't that better?" He chuckled when Bella rested her frozen feet against his bare calves. And she almost melted entirely when he propped an arm under her and wrap it around her shoulders; his other hand came above Bella and rested on her stomach.

And despite herself, notwithstanding the fact that they would have to part ways tomorrow, she wanted him closer.

She tested the waters first, by arching slightly against him. Her back now flush with his chest, she felt him go rigid, but otherwise, he was silent.

"A thought for a thought," Bella whispered in the darkness, hoping he would play along; hoping that he wanted her just as much as she was aching for him.

She heard him release a shaky breath; "I'm thinking that I want to do much more than just keep you warm." He practically growled the words, and Bella's mind went limp as his hand splayed wider across her abdomen and pulled her closer before placing his mouth against her ear, "and this room is far too small to bed you properly."

Bella gasped at the confession, as Edward only dragged his mouth against her ear and down her neck. "Your turn," He murmured into her skin.

"I'm thinking that I want you too." A soft growl at the words, as his other hand began lightly tracing along her collarbone. "I think some part of me wanted you from the very first time I saw you."

Another feral noise, this one closer to a snarl as his hand dipped lower to her chest. Bella wantonly arched for him, begging for him to touch her anywhere he pleased as he finally cupped a breast over her thin nightshirt.

She gasped the same time he groaned her name, his lips causing agony when he placed open mouth kisses along her shoulder. His hand only continued to massage the newfound flesh before dragging down her torso. But his other hand had not ventured any lower, only resting on her hip.

"Give me something," Bella groaned as Edward hesitated at the hem of her shirt before slipping a hand underneath. Skin to skin, the rough callouses of his hands scraped against the sensitive flesh of her breast, and she couldn't help but arch more against his touch.

She heard a deep growl from behind, probably because her ass was met with something hard and quite _sizable._ "What do you want, Bella?" Edward rasped against her ear before nibbling on the lobe, twisting the peaks of her breast between his thumb and forefinger and making her moan.

"I want—" Her voice turned into a groan just as his fingers left her hip to trail along the band of her underwear.

If he went just a bit lower, he would feel how much she wanted him. Desperate now, for anything that he would give her, Bella couldn't help but move her hips in search of any friction.

She heard a dark chuckle, "What do you want Bella. Name it and it's yours."

 _Everything_ , she wanted to say. But she was leaving tomorrow and the next time she would see him would be…

No, Bella didn't want to think about that right now, because he was here with her now. At this moment, he was hers, and she was his, and Bella was damned if she was going to ruin that with telling him what she really felt. So she said something that tasted just as sour as it felt, "Release, I want release."

He snarled as he went tense, "Then allow me the pleasure of giving it to you," And before she could gasp, his fingers delved between her legs.

Bella cried out when he finally gave her what she wanted; his own moan vibrating through her when he felt the wetness between her legs. She could also feel his own arousal, hard as granite behind her as she ground against it.

Edward hissed, "Stop that, or you'll ruin my fun." There was a hint of mischief laced with unmistakable lust as he growled into the skin of her neck.

But Bella wasn't having any of it, as she twisted to reach behind her, just to _feel_ him, but he loosed a dark laugh before he pushed himself harder against her until there was no room for Bella to get her hand in.

"I want to touch you first." He said, his voice so rich that Bella barely recognized it. "Just—let me touch you." Edward palmed her breast for emphasis.

She could tell there was something more behind the plea so she stopped and just enjoyed the sensation of his lazy strokes between her legs, his thumb now starting to rub that sensitive nub at the apex of her thighs.

"Please," Bella managed to say, and she felt his smile against the skin of her neck before he pushed a finger inside her.

She bucked against him, not caring the noises she was making as her entire being seemed to center around him at that moment. A silent curse had fallen from his lips before he slid a second finger inside. "That's it." He murmured as his lips traced her ear.

But Bella was sick of only her neck and ears getting attention as she twisted as much as she could, and found him staring at her, at the hand concealed by her pants and between her legs, watching as she moved on him.

He was still staring at her when Bella captured his mouth with her own, biting on his lower lip.

Edward's own breath turned into a guttural moan, and Bella stroked his tongue with her own in time to her movements.

"Bella," He delved into her mouth then, his own tongue letting her know just what he could do if it were ever between her legs.

"You have no idea how much I—" He cut himself off, and groaned again, "Bella…" His fingers started moving faster, her own hips working with him to find her pleasure. And when his thumb came up and started rubbing at her bundle of nerves, her climax seemed to swallow her whole as Bella cried out only to have his lips cover hers as if he could devour the sound. His tongue flicked hers, as she shuddered around his fingers. He swore again, breathing harder, his fingers stroking her through the last waves of pleasure.

She couldn't get enough oxygen in her lungs to clear what had just happened. As she stared at him with hooded eyes, Edward just gave her a lazy smile as he removed his hand.

His eyes locked onto hers before he brought the fingers that had just been inside of her to his mouth and sucked on them.

On the taste of her.

And just like that, Bella was ready to devour him as she slid a hand across his chest before giving him a light push down. But he gripped her wrist.

"When we finally do what you're thinking, I want to be alone—far away from everyone. Because when I take you, Bella," he said, pressing light kisses to her jaw, "I'm going to let myself roar loud enough to bring down the mountains."

Her eyes widened, and her head thrummed, and Bella was liquid once again. Edward just laughed under his breath before he laid them down and drew Bella against his side. "Sleep," But that was impossible because Bella had a far more fun way to spend their time in bed together.

"Sleep," He pressed his lips against her temple, "We will see each other again, and we _will_ finish what we just started." He began stroking her body again with long and lazy strokes down arms and sides, not to excite but to soothe. Bella found her eyes start to droop, and her mind begin to relax.

But before she gave fully into sleep she could have sworn she heard three soft words spoken like a prayer.

 _I love you._

But she was probably already dreaming …

 **A/N Please don't hate me. Edward will be in the next chapter. Bella leaving is in no way even slightly permanent, but a way to discover more about Bella's past and how that connects to Edward. They will be back together in the next chapter. So tell me what you think and thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Some of you have voiced concerns about James as a character. And I can promise you that although his introduction was similar to a character in ACOTAR, he is in no way a love interest for Bella. I wrote that part before ACOMAF came out, but this is an E and B pairing and they will end happily :) Thank you as always to my Beta SunflowerFran. And don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**

When Bella woke the next morning, she was far colder than she would have liked; realizing it was because the bed was empty. Sitting up, she tried not to shiver only to see that Edward wasn't even in the room.

Groaning as she rose, Bella found her tunic, pants and cloak hanging by the minuscule fire in the corner, now dry and ready for the journey.

But home was the last thing on her mind; as her head filled with images of what happened yesterday. She thought so much of the fact that Bella's skin warmed to the point of not being chilly anymore. Gods, the things he had said, in addition to what he had done, made Bella only want more. More of him, more of what his fingers, tongue and…other parts of him could do, that the mere thought of leaving Edward lodged a lump in her throat.

And the worst part? Bella just didn't want to be close to him physically. She had felt that way with Jacob in the past, though not nearly as strong as Edward, but still, it was a physical connection.

But this was different; unique from anything else she had experienced. Bella found herself craving to know every part of him, and not just the 'sunshine and rainbows' as he liked to call it, but his doubts, his fears. Bella wanted so desperately to ease the burdens that had been put on him for half a millennia. She wanted his happiness.

And perhaps yesterday, in sharing a bed; in sharing _breath_ , something was solidified; something Bella had started to realize for quite a while now.

She was in love with Edward.

But she had to leave because she was an ant in a land of giants, more a burden than a help. But decided last night, as Edward laid promises to her skin and to her very being, that this wouldn't be forever. So she put all her doubts and fears aside and chose to trust him.

Just as Bella was pulling on the last of her clothes, she heard a key being inserted before the door creaked open. She watched as Edward slipped in with a tray full of rolls, cakes, and breakfast meats.

Bella was about to alert him that she was up when his head turned towards her. "Good morning," He gave her a full smile, his voice was rough with sleep and reminding Bella once more of how his voice could awaken things Bella never knew existed.

"Good morning," She replied, hesitant of what else to say after last night. However, Edward gave no chance for that, as he strode over and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"How are you?" He pulled away to survey her intently, his eyes roaming everywhere from her face all the way to her toes. "Are you too sore to make the rest of the ride? I didn't even think—"

Bella just silenced him with a kiss, not caring about anything else than the feel of his lips against hers. She had no idea where the tray that was just in his hands went, and could have cared less as the kiss deepened. Nothing was forced or rushed, but completely natural as Bella traced her tongue along his full lips and pulled him closer.

Edward groaned, his hands dragging from her lower back to cup her behind.

"Bella, you're driving me insane." He growled when she stroked his tongue with hers.

"Then why don't you make good on a few promises?" She whispered, dragging her teeth along his jaw, not caring where they were, only that she wanted _him_.

She heard a low snarl as his hands dragged along her sides. "I promise to take you, but not here."

"I don't care where we are," She breathed as his fingers grazed the sides of her breasts.

He chuckled, "I know you don't." He pulled away slightly, much to Bella's disappointment. But before she could object, his mouth was at her ear, "But I don't want an audience when I make you moan my name, Bella." He rolled the two syllables of her name like the richest chocolate; effectively turning her into a pile of goo.

Seeing how utterly speechless she was, Edward just let out a terse laugh to clear himself, "Come on, I brought breakfast."

And just like that, the playful atmosphere dissipated as they ate in silence; both sobered by the fact that they had to leave each other soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait until they meet you again." Bella mused as they packed their clothes back into their bags. Soon she would be home once more. It seemed odd to refer to her old house as home, since she more associated the word with the faerie that was riding next to her.

But as Bella looked over to Edward expectantly, his face suddenly became wary, "They can't see me again, Bella. Contact with me will only but them in danger."

"You didn't care about that when you barged in and took me in the first place." Bella meant to tease him, but instead a flicker of sadness rested in his eyes.

"I did that intentionally to scare them, so they wouldn't come after you. It would have only gotten them killed."

"I've survived, haven't I?" She waited for the teasing, for him to grumble, 'just barely' since Bella had indeed had a few close calls, but he didn't tease back. He didn't even crack a smile.

Edward just gave a deep sigh, "I've made a lot of mistakes Bella. But I've always wanted to keep you and the ones you love safe. I'm only bringing you back because Victoria jeopardizes all of that."

"So if she were to take your power and everyone else's what would she plan to do with it?"

Edward just shook his head, "I don't know."

Bella nodded mutely, screaming at herself to ask more because it would be the last time for a while. But then again, she wouldn't be there to help them. Edward was making sure of that, and perhaps he still didn't trust her as she trusted him.

So she remained silent as they exited the inn, Bella trailing behind Edward expecting to see their horses saddled and ready outside.

But she stopped in her tracks when she saw what was there instead.

A coach.

Eyes lighting up and heart lifting, she turned excited, only to see Edward's face completely blank.

"This is where I leave you." He stated solemnly, stepping back as Bella stared vacantly at him.

"What? Now?" There were men flurrying around taking her bag, readying the fleet of horses that would take her away. But they were all invisible as she stared at Edward.

He just kissed her hand softly, his eyes never darker, "It's for the best; you're almost home." He gave her a reassuring smile, but the gesture didn't quite reach his eyes.

Bella was still rather speechless. "Just…please come." His grip on her hand tightened as he led her to the carriage. "No, Edward...please." Her voice was rising the more she pleaded.

No, she wasn't ready.

Not yet.

"Yes, you're ready." He was smiling softly even as he helped her up and shut the door behind her. The interior was too hard, too human. "You'll be home, Bella." He reminded her when she looked back to him, clear panic in her eyes.

"Please." Was all she said.

But just as her anger and doubt threatened to take over, she felt it. His magic, warm and reassuring, weaving through her bones. Kissing her soul and easing her into relaxation.

"Do you know why I can feel your magic when no one else can?" Bella blurted as she clung to the small window of the carriage. Edwards hand still gently gripping hers before he took her into a heated kiss.

In that kiss alone, Bella felt every answer to any question she might have had. But it ended too soon as she heard the whip that shook the carriage forward. Away from him, away from _home_. But Edward didn't pay any attention to that as he gave her one, final, heartbreaking smile, his dark eyes full of something stronger than anything she had felt before. Stronger than—"Because I love you, Bella."

She heard the breath whoosh out of her, heard every part of her body ignite with the words. He loved her, and she—she found herself unable to speak, unable to move as the carriage just continued to bump along the road.

Leaving Edward without her.

And without her response. What he said wasn't a question …

Even though she wanted to say what she felt for him was something more than love, something more than a human emotion, but by the time her head wrapped around the notion of something stronger; something _deeper,_ his figure was already disappearing on the horizon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella didn't know when or how, but she fell asleep after remaining numb for hours. Numb to the feeling of not having him here, next to her. Numb to her own self, because she had left him without a response: that Bella loved him. More than she could fathom.

Yet she had remained silent.

But she was pulled from her self-loathing when there was a massive bump in the carriage, a rather sharp turn and then they were slowing. Voices she didn't recognize as her chauffeur's, sounded outside, as Bella reached for the slim dagger Edward had given her for protection. She knew she was more than able to defend herself, thanks to Jasper's many lessons, but if they were being taken over by bandits, then she wasn't so confident.

But the door was already being wrenched open as Bella drew the dagger from where it was concealed in her tunic pants only to see not a bandit, but a man. Not a faerie but an utterly human man. Someone she vaguely recognized from…

Her village.

Bella was home.

 **A/N I know this was a super short chapter, but this past week was a busy one. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and reviewing and I'll see you next Monday :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thanks as always to my Beta SunflowerFran, and thanks to everyone for all the reviews! The reaction to this story has astounded me and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)**

"Jacob?" Bella stared agape at who opened the carriage door. The boy who had been her first **…** well, _everything_ , stood in front of her, now a man.

With his broad shoulders and stern jaw, it was unmistakable how much had changed since she had left. As she took in his appearance, Bella supposed he would be handsome to most humans, but compared to _him_ , her old lover was utterly dull.

"Bella," Jacob answered equally surprised, his eyes trailing up and down her form, not appraising, but assessing. Bella realized that her clothing looked rather foreign in his eyes with her bright cape, fine tunic, and pants all in faerie fashion and completely alien to his eyes.

"You're home, we thought…" Whatever he was going to say, something stopped him from finishing.

"Yes." Bella nodded weakly as he offered his hand to help her from the carriage. With wobbly legs, she stepped out only to see that she wasn't actually home. In her village, yes, but they were in the neighborhood where the wealthy and noble lived.

Bella was about to turn to the driver and ask to be taken elsewhere when the front door of the closest house—mansion was more like it—flung open.

And the pretty blonde that was running towards them was none other than Bella's sister, Jessica: fair and bright in her lavender dress and silk shoes.

Bella was shocked, simply stunned.

Because the last time she had seen her family, they were in rags.

Edward had said he had taken care of them, but this…this was beyond anything she expected. The house was massive, even bigger than what the nobility had in their village. Moreover, her sister wasn't wearing merely as a day dress; it was more like a gown fit for a queen. What Edward had given them was not just generous, but astronomical.

Jacob just stood silently as Bella took it all in; the house, the impeccable yard, her sister who—"Jacob, who's this?" She heard Jessica ask him sweetly, only for Bella to look over and see her tiny hand wrapped around his waist.

Wait…were they _together?_

Only when Jacob didn't respond; his face as white as a sheet, did Jessica turn.

And when her eyes rested on Bella, she turned just as stark, perhaps even worse than the man next to her.

"Bella?" Jessica sputtered, her eyes scanning up and down just as Jacob had done before. "You're home? But—but how?'

"That doesn't matter, I'm back now." Bella heard her voice waver, but neither of them questioned her further. Jessica's brows drawing together, Bella could see her sister trying to sort it out: the clothes, the carriage.

And from the look on Jessica's face, it seemed as if her sister had figured it all out.

"It was him, wasn't it. He did all of this." Jessica gasped, not as a question but a statement.

Bella just nodded.

Jacob gave Jessica a glance before she turned back to Bella and said, "Come inside, we have a lot to talk about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward stood there for what felt like hours, just staring at the carriage, watching and waiting, making sure that it was safe until it finally trailed out of sight into the forest.

But he could still feel her. Still feel the bond deep in his chest, the bond that connected him to her. He could sense enough to know that she was in turmoil; confused and angry, but that was about all he could feel through their link. The rest was a mystery.

And although Edward was desperate to know more…to push back against the tether that bound them together, he didn't. Because he had made a promise to himself long ago. And no matter how painful, or how much his instincts begged him to give in, he was going to keep that promise. Even if it cost him his life

For Bella he would pay any price.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella sat in the massive dining room, taking in the general splendor as her family sat quietly trying to resist their questions.

"But how? How did you escape?" Lauren asked tentatively.

Bella rested her eyes on her oldest sister, the one who had hated her the most over the years. Why, Bella had no idea.

Their father sat silently at the head of the table, seeming mute. He'd been that way since Jessica had announced that Bella was home and had gotten away from the monster that had taken her.

She didn't know how her sister could refer to Edward as a monster, after knowing everything he had given them; a home, food and a life they had only once dreamed of ever having as their own. It was all Bella could do but slap her sister for calling Edward such a wretched name.

"I already told you that I didn't escape. He let me go." Bella said through clenched teeth.

"But we saw him take you." Jessica pressed before giving a tight glance to Lauren.

Bella pushed her lips together. "That was all an act. He meant to scare you so you wouldn't follow me and get yourself killed in his lands. There are creatures, _real_ monsters that would have killed you if you thought there was even a chance of rescue."

"Even so…did he—" Lauren's eyes flashed to their father before lowering her voice, "Did he _take_ anything from you?"

Bella's nostrils flared once it was clear what her sister was insinuating. "Nothing that I didn't give willingly." She watched her sisters' expressions, but their father's face remained still as ever. He hadn't even spoken a word since her arrival, just sat silent and pretended that Bella wasn't even there.

Jessica was about to say something else when Jacob interrupted. "I think that none of us can judge what happened. Bella says that this man—"

"Edward, his name is Edward." She clarified, and at the mere mentioning of his name, Bella's aching muscles tense even more.

Jacob's eyes lowered as he continued, "Right. If Bella says that Edward treated her with kindness; a fact that has been proven with his generosity towards your father, then let us just leave it at that."

"How do we know that it was him that restored father's investments? It could have been _anyone._ " Lauren responded bitterly.

Bella fought a growl at how ungrateful they were being. "Think of the timing. It's no coincidence that the money came the day after I was gone. He is the reason you have an opulent roof over your head, food at your table, and designer clothes to wear. So I'd be pleased if you showed a bit more respect."

Lauren just shrugged, "I'm not the one who opened my legs for him. I don't owe that creature anything."

The snarl that came from Bella was animalistic. "You owe him your life, you selfish girl!"

Jessica let out a small gasp, and even Jacob looked uneasy. "We owe him everything," Bella said a little more calmly. "Now if you'll excuse me." She didn't bother for them to answer before she stood from the table and strode out of the room.

Bella heard them start to murmur after she left, but she could care less. Let them gossip and speculate about what happened while she was gone. Let them think what they did about her. But if they ever spoke ill of Edward again, Bella wasn't sure if she could stop herself from losing control completely.

Huffing out a sigh, she just continued down the unfamiliar hall that was her family's new home. It wasn't anything compared to castle Dathail, but it was close. With the rich tapestries and looming doorways, it was almost as if Bella was back there.

Almost.

"Bella," The gruff voice came from behind her, and it was one Bella hadn't heard for quite some time.

"Father," She turned to see him barely standing, one hand on an end table, the other balancing a cane she hadn't seen when she first came. "I didn't think you even noticed I was back." Part sarcasm, part truth. Perhaps he had lost his mind when Bella had left, no one was sure.

"When you left, I was devastated. I should have tried harder to stop him." Bella didn't know if it was possible for him to shrink any smaller with his guilt.

"I forgave you a long time ago." She responded, content to leave it at that. But…

"When I said he tricked me. I was lying." He blurted just as Bella was starting to turn away from him. "He told me why he had to take you. He promised a better life for you and that you would be happy."

She was fully facing her father now, unsure of what to respond to anything he was saying. Edward had told Bella that he felt sorry for using her father's guilt against him. But it seems as though that wasn't the whole story.

She wanted to tell herself that it was just an old man spewing nonsense. But she couldn't help herself.

"What are you saying?" She asked tentatively, her eyes scanning his gaunt features and slumped shoulders. He looked terrible; his face drooping from either lack of eating or sleep. Perhaps both.

"What I mean to say, is that the night that he came to get you," There was a too long pause as he took a shuddering breath, "We had already met."

Bella was silent as her father took a seat in a nearby chair in the corner of the corridor. "I had known him for quite some time. And he told me everything."

"Do you mean he told you why he had to take me? What was the reason?" She asked with her voice edging on frantic.

Her father heaved a big sigh.

"What did he tell you!" Bella's voice rose slightly, forcing her father's weary eyes to her.

"He told me that you were part faerie."

Bella felt her heartbeat sputter until it was only a measured thud in her ears. "That's not possible. How do you even know what a faerie is?"

"I know because your ancestors were faeries."

"No, no." Bella shook her head, "No, that's not possible either. They were exiled almost half a millennia ago."

Her father nodded solemnly, "That may be, but when your mother and I got married, she told me of her lineage, and how it was possible for our children to inherit certain…gifts."

"I don't know about Jessica and Lauren, but I sure don't have any gifts." Bella willed her heart to regulate because too much blood was rushing to her head and making her dizzy.

It was just too much.

"Only one daughter will inherit. It's happened for centuries, and this time, it was given to you."

"Do you even know _what's_ been given to me? Or is this the ramblings of delusion?" It had to be, her father was going crazy. Driven into insanity by her departure and the stress of it all.

"I don't—" Bella didn't let him finish before she interrupted him.

"Even if any of this were true, what does this have to do with Edward?"

"He said that if he didn't take you from us, someone else would; that as soon as you turned eighteen, you would be hunted." The words flew out of her father as if he was preparing her for something far worse.

"When did this happen? It sounds like a long time ago." Alice had said that Edward and her father were acquainted. But perhaps it was more fact than Bella understood. "How long have you known this?"

"He explained everything to me long ago and said I had to make a choice. Your life would be taken by someone else, if not by him." Her father just continued to babble, his words almost unrecognizable. "He swore that he would protect you and treat you justly. And that if you didn't go with him the next time he came, that someone far less unsavory eventually would."

"How long, father?" Bella's forced her voice to remain calm, but there was no mistake the bite behind it, "How long have you known I was destined to be taken?"

Her father's gaze had been on the floor, but he finally pulled his head up to look at Bella, his blue eyes riddled with more guilt and pain than she had even seen.

"Since you were born." Bella's face paled as he continued, "He claimed to be a relative of your mother when we saw him first. But she was the one to see that he was something…else, and asked him what he really wanted with you."

Her father let out a tense laugh, "I swear your mother was going to kill him; a stranger who tells you that your newborn daughter is going to be taken when she turns eighteen. I was too busy being stunned that there were still non-magical creatures alive, but your mother didn't seem surprised at all."

Edward had known her, had known her parents; had seen Bella when she was an infant and had been looking out for her well-being even then.

"What else did he say, do you remember?"

Her father just shrugged, "He asked your mother her maiden name that was about it. I swear he was going to ask to hold you since he couldn't stop staring. But he finally left after he saw your mother's reaction to him."

Bella knew she should be disgusted that Edward had seen her when she was a baby, after what had…happened between them. But she didn't. He had been there all along.

"Why did he want to know Mother's maiden name?"

"I don't know. Neither of us did. We would have answered any questions to make him leave."

Bella heaved a disgruntled sigh, unsure of what to do with any of this knowledge. What was she supposed to do with this new information…that she was a faerie? Did Edward have any plans for her to discover if she had been granted with magic? Or had their time together been answer enough?

"Did he say why he decided to take me, I mean besides from stopping other Fae. Did he think I had any magic?"

"I'm sorry Bella. He told us nothing else."

She pressed her lips together. If Bella possessed magic, Jasper would have at least pressed Edward to let her explore it. Therefore, she must not be a proper vessel, which was the only possibility. She remembered her books speaking of high-born Fae that had powerful parents but couldn't possess their own magic because their souls were…unclean. It was an anomaly that happened from time to time, but Bella didn't have to think too hard of how she might have made herself unclean. Killing all those animals in the woods for six years was a start.

"Is that all?" Bella asked with a sigh; tired from her long journey and beyond ready to be rid of her family for the night.

Her father looked stunned by her tone, but she could care less. He had kept this from her for her entire life, and she was more than angry about having been kept in the dark.

"No, that's it."

"Good," And with that, she turned on her heel into the guest room leaving her father alone and gaping.

Once she reached her room, and after telling herself for the hundredth time that Alice was not coming through her door anytime soon, did Bella retire to bed. It seemed strange not to have her friend's company or her familiar bed at Castle Daithail.

But most of all she missed _him._

Bella didn't notice until now how much she could _feel_ him around the castle. Even when they were apart Bella at the Spring Court, she could feel those ribbons of warmth soothing her to sleep, his pine and rain scent easing her mind.

But now, all she felt was the sound of her heartbeat, the feeling of cold sheets against her skin, and an overwhelming feeling of the bond she had tried so hard to fathom, snap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"One last time, Edward, and I might consider letting you go. Tell me where she is."

He tried not to cringe as Victoria ran a too-sharp nail along his jaw. Her red lips pulling back to reveal her elongated canines.

Edward just cracked a laugh as her minions pulled on the iron chains that held him captive in this godforsaken place. She waited patiently for an answer she would never get. But thankfully she had yet to discover that.

Edward groaned slightly when she pulled back to place a blow in his gut, but the pain was nothing compared to the thought of Bella in her hands if she ever knew where she was.

"Why do you make me do this?" Victoria crooned in his ear; a voice she had used too many times to get anything she wanted.

But that was about to change as Edward kept his mouth shut.

She let loose a sigh, now trailing her hand across Edward's bare chest. They had rid him of his shirt as soon as they had captured him, and now he was just waiting for the lashings to begin.

The hand that was on his chest trailed down his abdomen as she traced a finger along the waist of his pants. Victoria revealed a feline smile when Edward couldn't help but tense. But it wasn't because of the reason she hoped.

She had wanted him from the first moment she saw him with his family those centuries ago, and apparently her attraction had not changed.

Right now, the only reason her arm wasn't a stump without a hand was because of Bella. She deserved everything. And he would sooner die, sooner take that bitch's bed than let Bella fall into his enemy's hands.

"Do what you like," Edward shrugged, not able to stop the words as they seethed out of him next, "But you will _never_ have all of me." Edward watched with pleasure as her smile turned into a sneer.

"We shall see." Was all she said, circling him with predatory intent. "We shall see how you feel once I rip you of everything you've ever held dear."

He stifled a scoff.

Let her try.

Even Victoria, with the near-ultimate power she had ripped from him and his kin, could never understand the truest magic of all.

Edward just cocked his head with a grin, "We shall see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella awoke with a start, a cold sweat on her skin, the sheets a mess around her legs. Wiping the moisture from her brow, she tried to gather her breath. The dream was horrible and had given her a glimpse of something that seemed all too real; something Bella had been fearful of ever since had learned about Victoria.

And then she felt it, deep in her stomach. A hard tug that told her exactly what she already knew: the nightmare was real. Her darkest fears had been made flesh, the bond between her and Edward urging her to take action.

 **A/N I promise that E and B will be together next chapter. Tell me what you think :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Oh my goodness, thank you all for 600 reviews, it means the world to me that people are responding with such praise and interest. And a huge thanks to my beta SunflowerFran who has helped monumentally with this story. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

Bella couldn't sleep knowing that Edward was in danger. Even though her life had been plagued with nightmares, she knew well enough between what was make-believe and what was insight. And what she had just received was a gift from the gods. Perhaps they did exist, and perhaps they were telling Bella something.

So slipping out of her bedroom, she was careful not to wake her family and servants as she stuffed essentials into her worn pack that still smelled of pine and rain. Clenching down on what that familiar scent did to her, Bella made her way downstairs in preparation to leave.

She had no plan of action but she couldn't stay here and wonder what was happening. She would not stand by while Edward was being tortured. Bella knew she would most likely receive a strict scolding for doing so, however, that was only if they both survived this ordeal…

No, that wasn't an option. Bella was going to find him somehow, and she was going to save him.

She was just rounding the corner and about to leave silently in the night when a large figure stepped in her way.

"Jacob?" She whispered, immediately glancing around for the rest of her family, but it was only his looming shadow between her and the door. It was almost complete darkness surrounding them besides the tiny candle Jacob held in his hand. "What are you doing?" Bella eyed his worried expression and hoped he wasn't about to do what she thought he was.

"Bella, you can't go." His voice was quiet but strong.

She made a move to pass, but he countered the movement, remaining a obstruction to her path.

 _Mistake number one_.

"Jacob. Move." She uttered the two words in a warning as the candle's flame flickered higher.

He just shook his head, the stern expression on his face looking foreign to his usually soft demeanor. "I can't let you go. He told me not to, and I intend to stay to my word."

" _He_?" Bella's voice edged from the whisper. "What do you mean _he_?" Her voice wavered slightly with her ebbing temper; the candle flame rose even higher catching both of their attention.

Bella used the break in Jacob's attention to try to move past him once more. She needed to go now, and this was only wasting time.

Jacob stepped easily in front of her as he crossed his arms "I know it's hard, but Edward came and told me you have to stay here. Not just for your safety, but for your family as well."

Bella barely heard the words from his mouth before she tried to sidestep him again. She didn't care what Edward may or may not have promised her family, but if Jacob blocked her one more time…

"Jacob, I do appreciate your concern and the attempt to do something you think is right. But this really is above your understanding. So please move, or I will make you move." She hoped her tone was enough to see that she was no longer the meek girl that he knew once, but someone else entirely.

But he didn't budge an inch.

"Fine," She grumbled as she shoved past him, but he grabbed her wrist in a move to stop her.

 _Mistake number two._

On pure instinct, Bella spun to force her arm from his grasp, but he was so gods-damned strong that he just clamped down harder.

He winced, retracting his hand like he had touched a hot stove, "Bella, stop!" Jacob gritted through clenched teeth, but still clasped another hand on her forearm. This time, she used a move Jasper had taught her to disarm attackers, but it didn't work.

"Let. Go." She stressed the two words harshly

"Don't make me do it." Jacob shook his head slightly, "I gave him my word I would do everything in my power to stop you from leaving, even if that means under lock and key."

"You wouldn't." His voice was back to a whisper, not in fear of waking her family but in fear of what he was about to do. " _He_ wouldn't," She said a little louder, Jacob's hand like a vice around her arm as he led her towards the stairs, up to the room he was about to lock her in like a prisoner.

No, Edward would never want her to be caged like a bird, he couldn't.

"Edward doesn't have to know." Jacob said as he pulled her further upstairs, "All he'll see is that I've kept you safe, and the rewards will be great." Bella shook her head because Jacob sounded like a mad man.

"No," She said a little more forcefully, trying her damnest to wretch from his grasp.

"I don't want to, Bella, believe me. But sometimes we have to do things we don't like. I don't love your sister in the slightest, but I would have done anything to marry into such a family. We all have to make sacrifices."

Jacob only continued hauling her up the stairs, no matter how much Bella squirmed and wiggled, he wasn't going to stop, and her family would say nothing against her imprisonment either. They had their wealth back; she was just an unexpected addition.

"No, I won't let you. Edward needs me. Don't you understand? If you don't let me go, there will be no one to give you the money for keeping me safe!" It didn't matter if it was a lie; a shot in the dark in hopes that he would buy it and let her go. Because if they survived this and Edward found out what her family did to her, the last thing they were getting was a reward.

Jacob just scoffed, "He doesn't need you. You'll only get in the way." He laughed then, a loud cackle that raked against Bella's temper and finally set the beast free.

So she burned.

Bella set free every tiny little piece of anger, fear and doubt she held inside her. She set aflame the guilt she felt for her family, the rage that consumed her when she remembered how they had used her only to cast her aside when it really mattered. She let any doubt burn out of her like a living flame until she set herself free.

But the burning wasn't just inside her; not just a spark within her soul, no, it was alive. Bella was living, breathing fire that radiated off her like a she was the sun.

 _Her magic._

Radiant and uniquely hers as the flames licked from her very core then outward until she was a beacon, lighting up the night.

Light to Edward's dark, his match in every way.

As Bella took in the splendor of it all, at the complete majesty of her power now set free, she smiled. Because she _was_ set free, and that meant her heart was shaking loose like it had perhaps been bound for her entire life until now; a heart that knew she loved Edward with every single fiber of herself, and she would not fail him a second time.

She only tore her eyes away from her fire because Bella smelled the unmistakable stench of sizzled flesh. But it wasn't her own: Jacob was now letting out a string of curse words as he clutched the hand he had just been holding Bella's arm with, only now it was burned red.

He staggered backward up the stairs, watching her as if she was a wolf and he was her prey as he slowly moved he sputtered, "How is that possible?"

Ignoring Jacob even as his body shook with fear, Bella looked down to her skin that was still emitting the most beautiful embers. She surveyed her arms and hands; the brilliantly colored flame surrounding her upper torso. Surprisingly, her clothes and hair remained untouched as her magic swirled around her.

 _She was a living torch._

Bella didn't have an answer for Jacob's question, even for herself. How was any of this possible; how her magic chose to show itself at this moment. None of that mattered.

She now that she realized what she was capable of, she could _feel_ it inside her. Ebbing and flowing like a well of power, just waiting; hungry for more.

So she just shrugged, actually not caring if Jacob told the entire village what she was, as Bella snubbed out her power in one breath, her skin unmarred and completely normal.

"I'm leaving, and I dare you to try and stop me. Tell my family anything you wish, I don't care." Bella stared at him with dead eyes, but he stayed put.

Strolling across the foyer, she grabbed her pack, slung it around her shoulder and left her family without looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward was barely conscious when he felt it. And gods, he could have wept from the joy, from finally feeling her after almost two days of nothingness; of oblivion.

And it was unmistakably her because it was warmth and comfort and entirely Bella. Her magic.

He had known all along that it would be power to counter his own. Day to his night, light to dark. His match in every way. And he could die happy knowing that she had found herself. She had broken herself free of the fear and expectations that had once bound her. He knew because he could sense it. Once it had been muted fever, like someone trying to extinguish a furnace. But now—

Now he felt the full blast of her power, the heat almost knocking the wind out of him. Power to match his own, fire to light up the night.

He had almost told her what she unknowingly held in her veins when they were in his study; when she had _felt_ it, her own power but had assumed it was his. What she had felt was actually his own magic playing with hers, taunting and teasing on its own accord.

And damn him, even if he never saw her face again, never heard her voice, he would still depart this world with a smile on his face from just the _feeling_ of that side of her, of how that most innate part of them twined together so effortlessly.

For that, it was all worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella told herself it wasn't stealing if it was from her own family, as she sat atop a mare she had taken from the stables.

Her mind buzzed with replays of what had just happened: what had sparked her magic to break free, and how had it not happened before.

Did Edward know?

Had he least suspected?

Bella barely stopped riding until she reached the Spring Court. She knew that Edward was not going to be there, but she figured it was the best place to start. She knew Edward wasn't there because she could feel it. Bella couldn't describe it, but it was as if something deep inside of her _knew_ he was in trouble; that he needed help.

She had tried experimenting with whatever thing bonded them together; to try and perhaps communicate through it, but what used to answer back was now silence. And that worried her more than anything.

Finally, the trees cleared and the Spring Court's gardens were in clear view, but something had changed. Bella blinked several times to make sure what she was seeing was, in fact, real. Although only a peek of sunlight was rising over the horizon, she was sure of what she saw.

Green.

Endless trees, bushes, and plants all lush and blooming as if Antearrach had happened as if Edward, had—

Bella shook her head of the thought, whatever had given magic to the land, she was happy for it. Edward had responsibilities to his people and to his lands, which were much more important than whatever human claim she thought she had over him.

 _But he said he loved you._

Another shake of her head. He did love her, and she loved him. But that didn't mean he didn't love his people enough to change his mind about his promise. She would forgive him either way, but right now, Bella had far more important things to focus on.

As she entered Castle Dathail, she was at least happy to see one thing had not changed. Its dark walls still loomed like a parental shadow over the lands, while the insides remained rich in color and—

Empty.

There wasn't a single soul inside the walls, she knew because the uneasy silence that settled over her was different than when she first came here. Not a hint of wind, not a sound of birds chirping; nothing.

Ignoring what that did to her morale, Bella walked in further, hoping for some sort of clue as to how so many people could leave without a trace. The palace looked as spotless as ever, but something was off.

Stopping in her tracks, Bella looked for anything that was out of place. She scanned the foyer with its lavish rugs, timeless furniture, and countless paintings. Everything looked in order except—there was something different.

Squinting her eyes, Bella looked at a painting she had seen so many times. The work was as tall as her but now sat as a focal point opposite the staircase. A place it had not been before.

The portrait was the same as ever, a representation of a story Bella had been told hundreds of times when she was little; about a cursed prince that could only be saved by the love of a maiden.

But why was it moved? Was a servant just it the mood for some change or was it a deliberate act, made in the hopes that someone like her would come back and see it.

So taking the dagger Jasper had given her as a gift, Bella stalked up to the painting and with one fell swoop, slashed through the priceless work. And what she found was not the wall behind it, but a note hidden inside.

Her hands now shaking, Bella opened the white parchment and read as fast as she could comprehend.

 _Bella,_

 _Oh,_ _Gods,_ _I hope you find this. I had no idea what else to do, but I don't care what Edward thinks, he needs your help. We can't because it's impossible for us to disobey his orders as High Lord, but you can._

 _We've all known you were different, and_ _because of_ _that, Victoria wants you. And unfortunately, because of the blight, I can't tell you why. It was a mistake trying to send you_ _away_ _because_ _it's_ _destiny that had brought you two together, and that's not just going to stop._

 _Victoria has taken over his own_ _court_ _and has imprisoned him under the mountain. You won't see any of us_ _there_ _since Edward has commanded it so. He thinks he can deal with this alone, to keep all of us safe. Prove him wrong. Use the map. G_ _o_ _to the Night Court, and save a High Lord that doesn't think he's worth saving._

 _Good Luck and much love that I will see you both soon,_

 _Alice._

Bella was suddenly short of breath, and unknowingly singhing the edges of the letter until she realized the smell of fire was also coming from deep within.

Turning the parchment over, she found the note was written on the back of a map, a map of their entire faerie continent that lead her straight to the Night Court.

Her mount was black as night and swift as the wind as Bella rode harder and harder through the woods and towards the unknown. The wind raked against her face, but she pushed the horse harder and harder still; the beast somehow understanding that time was of the essence, and was slowing running out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me where she is or you'll regret what comes next." Victoria purred, making her promise clear with the point of her nail hard against his bare chest.

Edward just spat blood onto the floor of the dungeon of his own court. How dare she think they could break him so easily. Even after they had drained every ounce of his magic, and resorted to the most wretched of torturing tactics, he had yet to utter a word of worth.

"Resorting to silence isn't going to stop me from ripping the knowledge from your very mind." Victoria snarled as she gripped a fistful of his hair and jerked his head upwards. But Edward held her gaze with ease; even daring to quirk a brow.

Bracing for the slap or the whip across his back, Victoria just laughed, "You put up this lovely front Edward, but I know you're hiding something. So tell me where you hid the human and I'll at least let you keep your sanity."

There it was, the threat that Edward had been waiting for all this time. It was one thing to harm him physically, but psychologically, that was a whole different story. With the power she had leached from him and his kin, she could very well extract every sense of his self until he was nothing but a husk.

The thought horrified him, he was male enough to admit it, but he couldn't let her see any of the fear. He would rather become someone he hated than let the bitch get what she wanted.

So Edward lifted his eyes to her ice blue gaze and revealed a smile he didn't recognize, "Like I said, take anything you please. But I hope you burn in hell knowing you _never_ had all of me." The laugh he emitted sounded empty even to his ears.

Victoria just smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two steeds, and two days of grueling travel later, Bella stared up at the last glimpse of the mountains that made up the Night Court before a hand shoved her further into darkness.

Just as Alice's map had said, Bella would find him under the biggest mountain, and find a small path that led to an even smaller door. So tiny that it blended into the stone and trees that engulfed this providence.

 _His_ providence.

Sometimes it was an effort to remember which High Lord Edward really was.

As Bella was ushered through dark halls by some faerie that closely resembled the Oillteil, she remembered that faeries could sense magic within other Fae.

To test out the theory, Bella let a little of her magic flare within her bones, measuring her escort's reactions the whole time. Not even a flinch or sniff. Perhaps her human body disguised the power that thrummed through her.

Good.

She had made the mistake of not hiding her weapons well enough, since as soon as she entered the steel door, the two creatures found them easily. But little did they know a far more dangerous weapon lurked in Bella's bones.

Eventually, the dark caves cleared and Bella was presented with a rather lavish throne room. It was a stark comparison to the rest of what she guessed was a very large series of tunnels and rooms under the mountain.

Bella took in the great room, with its rich colors and elegant furniture, but there was no mistaking what this place was. A prison in disguise. Bella suppressed a shudder knowing that such a cold dark hall was where her High Lord held his real court.

But the female that was sitting atop the dais and currently staring at Bella was perhaps the darkest and coldest of all.

Victoria.

Even with her blood-red hair and snow-white complexion, the female still radiated a sort of darkness that Bella felt deep in her marrow. She wore a midnight blue dress, as deep as the night sky with thousands of jewels adorning the skirt and bodice like stars. But no tiara to match, not even a small diadem, as if such power did not need something as useless as a crown.

As Bella stopped in the middle of the room, surrounded by other faeries that leered at her human form, Victoria assessed her with a cold gaze.

"Ah, just as I foretold. We have company!" Victoria praised, but there was no mistaking the distain behind it as Bella forced her own magic to remain smoldering under the surface until it was time.

Bella instead surveyed the mass of people around her. Some Fae but most of them other…creatures. Much like the Oillteil, they had humanoid bodies but sported other features such as too-dark eyes and scaly skin. They all glowered at her with sneers, not a single trace of her friends from the Spring Court.

"Come closer pet, we won't bite." Victoria crooned; a rumble of snickers echoed through the audience that promised quite the opposite.

But Bella ignored them. Instead, she tried to keep her face neutral as a male figure appeared at Victoria's side.

Edward.

He was standing beside the Fae queen, wearing a dark blue tunic as rich as the night sky; and matched the female at his side. Bella tried telling herself he looked as normal as ever, that he always looked that gray, but she could have sworn there were shadowed bruises under his eyes.

Bella waited for his reaction when he saw her, but Edward's face was only written with careful indifference as he surveyed her. He cocked his head to the side as a sly smirk spread across his dazzling teeth.

Bella blinked once and arranged her face in a perfect scowl. She was prepared for this, prepared for the fact that Edward wouldn't be—couldn't be himself in front of Victoria.

But the way he was pinning her with his eyes had Bella think he actually thought of her more as a plaything than anything else.

And damn her mind, but James' words echoed through her head, "— _Another toy that Edward has ensnared."_ Just as the thought jumped into her mind did Bella realize she had yet to see the fair male.

No, she wasn't a toy. Edward loved her, and she loved him, and she would burn them all to cinders if anyone doubted it.

It was an act, all a front.

Just an act.

Wasn't it?

"And who might you be?" Victoria looked to the two guards that stood behind Bella, with clear annoyance that promised pain later. The creatures cowered, but she remained silent.

"What is it that you want, human?" Victoria spat the word as if Bella was vermin.

But she ignored all of it, and instead looked to the male she loved with everything she had. Pulling on the bond that seemed to tie them as one, she begged Edward to give any answer that would tell her that he was still there. But she received nothing but a dull echo, as if whoever used to live on the other side was long gone.

"I've come to claim what is mine." Bella finally answered; proud at how her voice projected across the room. Some faerie started to murmur, but it was silenced with a wave of Victoria's hand.

"And what is that?" Victoria said sweetly, Edward looking at Bella as if she was the most unimpressive thing he ever saw. "What is it that you've come to claim, girl?"

"Edward Cullen, Lord of the Night Court." Bella pinned her own gaze on Victoria, "And you will give him to me, or you and this god-forsaken place will all burn to hell."

With that, Bella allowed a sliver of her power to break free so that her hands now held perfect torches of fire, ready at her command.

Victoria's brows rose slightly, but Edward just picked at a piece of lint on the shoulder of his tunic.

Okay, she had to admit that was not the reaction she was hoping for. More like gaping and awe, but that was fine. Let them think this was all she was capable of.

"Edward, love?" Victoria finally looked at him after all this time, a bone-white hand idly stroking his forearm. Bella did not miss the gesture; Victoria was claiming her territory. "What do you think of all of this?"

Bella remained still, waiting for his answer, for even the sound of his voice like the useless human she was.

Edward finally settled his eyes on Bella as if he was assessing a piece of mediocre stock before he answered, "It seems as though the human couldn't live without me, so she's resorted to tricks."

Bella didn't even blink, didn't even think as she sent a ball of fire shooting straight for his head.

 **A/N Uh oh. These two might be in a little bit of trouble…tell me what you think :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N This is kind of the climax chapter so get ready. I am beyond grateful for all the support and reviews, they mean the world to me. And thank you as always to my Beta SunflowerFran, who is the greatest. And thanks to everyone who has enjoyed this story, seriously, you all keep me going :)**

She distantly heard Victoria's cackle, but Bella's eyes were pinned on Edward. He had quickly moved so that the fireball hit only the wall behind him; a move full of grace and ease, but the message was still made clear:

Bella was pissed.

She thought she could somehow unleash him from whatever daze Victoria had him under, but it hadn't worked. Either he was too far gone or she would have to try again.

But right now, neither were an option as Bella was being restrained by the two guards. Iron shackles clicked around her wrists, the only metal that could act as a safeguard against a faerie's magic. "Edward," They hadn't gagged her yet so she just kept talking, "Look at me." He did no such thing. "Look at me Gods damn it! Forget everything she has put into your head! You are stronger than this."

At last, he obeyed, but with quirked brows as he dusted soot and ash from his vest. "You got me dirty, human." Was all he said.

The crowd had started to chuckle as Victoria sat giggling on her throne. "Oh my, what unadulterated valor this one has. However did you deal with such a girl?" It was clear Victoria was trying to demean her enough to break Bella's spirit, but it wouldn't work.

Bella had watched Edward shrug before a slight smirk graced his lips. "She was entertaining enough, although more trouble than she was worth."

 _Lies, lies, lies._

Bella's mind screamed back at her, thats all they were. No matter how many times she told herself that it was all a game they were playing, she couldn't stop the ebbing worry that Edward's performance was far too convincing.

"Edward, listen to me, whatever spell she has you under, whatever she is doing to you, I know you can fight it. Don't let her win." Although her voice had remained strong up to this point, Bella finally heard it break.

"I don't need you anymore." Was all he said, but there was something…there. Something in his eyes that didn't quite fit.

Victoria kept her gaze on Edward for a split second longer than needed, probably weighing how genuine his reaction was. It must have been convincing as the witch brought her eyes back to Bella.

"I would ask you what your name is, but it's so painfully obvious who you are. So I will have to tell you that you're too late, Bella Swan." Victoria said her name as if it tasted bad on her tongue. "I've seen you in his head, but I also have to tell you that you are no longer there."

Bella went rigid at the words. "I disagree. This is far from over because I am going to make you pay for what you've done."

Apparently, Bella's threat was a little too convincing, because before she had time to recoil, someone had slapped her across her cheek.

Stars flashed at the edge of her vision, the force of the strike actually splitting open her lip. It was one of Bella's escorts that had issued the blow and Victoria just smiled.

The pain quickly dulled, and Bella thought she saw Edward blink once … twice.

Victoria just followed Bella's gaze to the male beside her, confused as to why her eyes had gone wide.

The bitch still hadn't noticed.

"And how will you make me pay? You're just a half- Fae girl, now powerless and defenseless. And you've even given me what Edward had tried so hard to hide."

Bella just stared down the Fae Queen, trying to weigh what she meant. "Name your price, and I'll pay it."

Victoria quirked a brow as she stroked a hand across Edward's shoulder as if he was nothing more than a prop, "You would promise something without knowing the consequences? What would dear Edward think?"

"Why don't you un-muzzle him from your magic and ask him yourself?"

A feline-like smile morphed over her face, "Now why would we do that when I have Edward just the way I like him?"

Bella knew she was on borrowed time, and she needed to strike a deal fast. But Victoria just kept talking. "I see, you think you love him more. Such a human thought."

Bella clamped down on her anger so that her voice came out clear. "Like I said, name your price."

Victoria looked over at Edward, who was back to standing as if he was a statue. The queen slowly turned her head back to Bella, "You." The look on the Fae Queen's face actually made Bella recoil slightly. "I want your magic; your wildfire."

"Why? To inflate your already infinite power?"

Victoria shrugged, "There is nothing forcing me to tell you, but I will. Just so I can see the look on your face once you realize you could have never saved him."

Bella's gaze flickered back to Edward, who was now rubbing his eyes with his thumbs. "Then stop gloating and tell me."

Victoria waved her hand as to dismiss whatever she was going to convey her next. "Very well. Here it is."

However, Bella's attention was momentarily caught by Edward; he was shaking his head slightly as if to clear a bad headache. Bella searched along their bond for any sign that he was coherent.

"You are quite special, Bella Swan. Although I hate to admit it, you are in fact my only salvation. You are the key to a curse set on me almost a millennia ago. A curse that would not allow me to be loved or desired by any soul; human or faerie."

"How could I be the salvation for such a curse?" Bella could care less, but she needed the witch to keep talking because Edward needed more time. "Like you said, I am just a mere human."

Victoria's sneer was almost blood curling. "My dear sister was the one who cursed me. My sister, whose blood I would need to undo the magic she set upon me."

"Why would your own sister do such a thing?"

Victoria shrugged, "Because I had killed her love. He was a human, but she loved him so much she was willing to ruin our family and even give up her immortal life to marry him.

"That still doesn't explain why you need me."

Victoria brought those steel eyes to Bella, "Patience, for this is a fantastic story, and I don't want you to miss a bit of it." The faeries around her snickered, but no one seemed to realize that Edward was slowly coming back to life.

"My dear sister was fire to my ice; both of us daughters of the great king from a continent far away. We were destined for greatness; both could have any lover they could ever desire. But my sister, too kind and too forgiving, fell in love with not just a human, but a bastard."

At the word, Bella found her eyes back to the male she loved, still dazed and staring at his surroundings as though he was trying to remember where he was.

Bella, doing her best to ignore it, kept her eyes locked on the queen.

"I saw him for what he was; just a conniving and selfish fool like the rest of your kin. So I set a trap to prove his real worth to my sister."

"How?" Bella couldn't deny the story was intriguing and…familiar.

A mischievous smile formed on the lips of the queen, "I disguised myself as a pretty servant girl, and made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

"So you slept with your sister's lover just to prove what?" The guards growled their warning, but Victoria didn't react.

"To prove, my dear Bella that all humans are the same. You cannot love. You think you can, but it is only lust mixed other minor emotions. You eventually grow bored and search for something else."

Bella shrugged, "You may think what you like but it can't erase what I feel."

Victoria cocked her head, "And yet you've never spoken of it. He told you he loved you, that much I know because I have been inside his head, but you—" She stopped as her eyes appraised Edward, "—you haven't even said the words, yet you preach to me about what you feel for him."

Bella gritted her teeth, not wanting to lay those three words at the bitch's feet like a sack of grain. Because Bella knew well enough what she felt was deeper than any words could convey.

But the queen's smile widened. "Not even now will you confess your love? Pity, because that was the only way to set him free."

Bella was silent as Victoria's words sunk in.

"It's true." The bitch cackled as Edward stood motionless. "The curse that I put over his people—or the _blight,_ as they call it—could have been lifted if you just said those three little words, and meant them."

Oh, Gods. The realization hit her as Bella dropped to her knees. He could have been free, they all could have, but pride had gotten in the way. "Edward." His eyes meet hers, and Bella truly saw the war he was waging inside. "Even if it means nothing, even if I'm too late. And even if—. "Bella didn't let herself finish the thought before she murmured, "I want you to know, to _hear_ that no matter what they think, I—"

But Bella was filled with agony as her breath was choked out of her, unable to speak the final word.

"Ah, ah, ah." Victoria tsked. "You think you can say it _now_? You had your chance, and you failed."

She snarled at the Fae Queen with her last breath, until, with a wave of a hand, Victoria released her. Gasping for air, Bella was thankful she was already so close to the ground, or she would have fainted.

"And for the final reveal: just as you were the key to his chains, you are also the key to mine. Because Bella Swan is not just any demi-Fae, but the blood of my sister's line. And once your blood is shed, _my_ curse will be lifted. I can be desired and loved once more, and then the High Lord of the Night Court will truly be mine."

Bella finally lifted her head to see Edward was still not back, not fully, anyway. And now they had run out of time.

But before Bella could even think of defending herself, she was being hauled backward, away from him. She didn't care if they ended it for her, but Bella couldn't let Edward spend eternity as a slave beneath a mountain. She tried delving deep inside herself for any lick of magic, but all she found was ashes.

"Wait, wait!" Bella struggled against the chains, against the iron that smothered her fire, but she couldn't reach it.

Couldn't reach him.

"Why would I wait when I have everything I've ever wanted? The most powerful High Lord in history is finally now mine and the heir of my sworn enemy is about to be killed!"

But … wait … After what seemed like hours, Bella felt the other side take a breath; and life began spreading through him like wildfire, and pine green eyes meet hers.

"Because I wouldn't want you to miss this." Bella murmured as Edward drew the dagger from Victoria's side and stabbed her in the heart.

There was an unbreakable moment of stillness, the faeries of the court awestruck. Bella was silently struggling for breath and Edward, teeth bared and—

But … no … Victoria was not the only one that had a blade embedded in her chest.

Bella stared horrified at the blood leaking through Edward's tunic and at the male who had put it there: James.

Bella had not been the only one who noticed Edward was changing. James had been lurking the crowd the entire time, and had anticipated the assault and had thrown his own dagger.

Bella heard a scream echo through the hall, only to realize that it was her own. Seconds turned into minutes as Edward drew the blade from his own chest to slip across Victoria's throat before he collapsed to the ground.

And then Bella heard another cry, not her own this time but from James … for his slain queen. The crowd erupting into a panic before they disappeared into whatever dark holes they had come from.

Bella watched as red sputtered from the queen's throat; listened to the sickening gurgle of the witch choking on her own blood and sat frozen as James launched himself at Edward.

However, the fair male didn't have time to meet his target as Bella dislodged her guards in two swift blows before she was flying to the dais; toward the dagger that James was reaching for to slit Edward's throat.

She heard a roar in her ears as she pounced on her prey; the iron shackles around her wrists serving as the perfect tool as she choked the life out of the male beneath her. Not before she saw the light drain from his eyes, was Bella flying to her High Lord.

"Edward!" She must have said his name a thousand times; resting his head in her lap as her hands hopelessly clutched his shoulders.

"Edward?"

Stroking away the gray hair from his forehead, Bella placed her right hand against his cheek but no response. "Please no, not like this. Not like this—" Her lips trembled as she fought against the iron chains that kept her magic locked away. "Don't leave! Do you hear me, you can't leave now."

Her hands shook as she touched his chest where blood had soaked the fabric of his tunic. "Oh Gods, no. You can't leave, you hear me?" There was no response as Bella glanced around the empty hall.

Choking back the tears that were now rushing down her face, Bella clutched him closer as she whispered, "You can't leave me because I love you—and because you're mine."

The blood continued to rush, "You hear me you rutting bastard?" She screamed until her voice was hoarse.

"I love you."  
But there was only silence.

And then she felt it.

Just a flicker at first.

She wasn't even sure …

But then, the magic enveloped them like a warm embrace. Yet the warmth wasn't coming from Bella.

No, it was from the beautiful male she cradled in her arms.

 **A/N Ahhh! Sorry about the cliffhangers I keep leaving you guys with. This chapter was really hard to write and I just hope everyone enjoyed it. So, tell me what you think will happen now that Victoria is dead and Bella finally said she loved Edward?**


	20. Chapter 20

She felt the warmth.

Bella looked for any sign that Edward was alive but became confused when she found none. However, there was still no mistaking the burning of his skin before she removed the dagger from his chest.

"Please, please." She pulled him impossibly closer and bit back a sob. Was this his magic seeping out of him? Was that the warmth she felt?

But she also couldn't be sure because of the wretched chains around her wrists dousing her magic and any chance of reaching for the bond between them.

Looking around, her Bella saw the hall clear, save for the bodies of Victoria and James and…the guards. They were still unconscious and were possibly housing the keys to unlock her handcuffs.

Gently setting down Edward's head, Bella quickly searched the pockets for keys but found nothing. Cursing colorfully, she slid back over to Edward. His wound was still seeping a steady stream of blood that needed tending. Gently ripping open his tunic and undershirt, Bella was hit with the stench of it all.

"No, this can't be right." It was too soon for any sort of smell.

But it wasn't rotting flesh that Bella scented but an overwhelming metallic smell that was coming from the wound in his chest. Bella surmised that Victoria had laced Edward's blood with iron to weaken and control him.

"Stay with me Edward," Bella shook him, but his eyes didn't even flutter.

Yet none of this should have mattered anyway; Bella had said the words.

But Victoria also had made it clear that it was already too late.

"Fine. Are you really going to make me do this?" Bella ripped a piece from Edward's already torn undershirt to staunch the bleeding in his chest before she grabbed the dagger that was still covered in his blood. "If it's clean blood you need, that's what you're going to get." And with one swipe, Bella cut her forearm and guided her arm to Edward's mouth.

She hoped this worked, or what she was doing would just be plain disgusting. But as the blood—her blood, touched Edward's lips; there was no mistaking the color that seemed to fill his cheeks.

And then—

She felt the pull of his lips against her skin as he consumed her, something in her core snap into place.

Very real tears were now rushing down Bella's face as Edward drank more and more. She knew that she should be repulsed, but something about him taking the very power from her veins was ancient and…intimate. As if something other than blood was being shared between them.

Even when she felt a hand touch her cheek wiping away the tears, she kept them shut.

"Bella," A sob broke out of her at the sound of his voice.

 _He came back_.

"Bella, love, that's enough."

"No, you're still not strong enough." Practically pushing her arm closer, she kept her eyes shut because she couldn't bear to see him—she hadn't broken the curse, and she was a rutting coward not to face him now.

"Bella, just open your eyes." His voice was so soft it made her chest seize.

She did no such thing but looked downcast at the cut in her skin that was already healing. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I had the power to break the curse all along and I didn't. I was so stupid and selfish, and you deserve so much better."

"Bella, love. Please look at me." She felt a hand stroke down her hair.

She just shook her head, "You, Alice, Jasper and everyone, they could have been freed months ago if—"

She was still unable to look at his face as Bella grabbed his hand and kissed the palm. "Forgive me, I—"

But she stopped whatever she was about to say because his hand was…tan. A beautiful golden brown that was rough and smooth at the same time.

Slowly she looked up, and the sight almost burst her heart in two.

Emerald green eyes were staring back at her. Eyes she had seen before. The male from Antearrach, the one who had saved her from those foul creatures and made her feel like herself for once. It was Edward, the _real_ Edward.

"Wha—what is this?" Bella fingered the long hair along his face, "Why do you look so different form your portrait?"

"Victoria and my father—" Edward finally huffed, "…they did a number on me. But that's all done now."

Her vision started to blur with tears, and Bella suddenly couldn't get enough of that midnight-black hair and his eyes, oh _Gods_ , his eyes, now framed by dark brows; eyes that seemed to glitter as he stared back at her.

But it seemed he was in awe as well, because she quickly realized he could see her in color now.

"You're back." Bella murmured as Edward just kept staring. He smiled then, his teeth looking so much whiter with his now pink lips. And her heart thrummed to see those elongated canines she had seen the night they met. Antearrach had revealed to Bella the male that was forced to hide. If only she had known.

"I'm back," He repeated, his eyes suddenly glassing over as he stroked a finger across her cheek. "And even though I've seen your eyes in color once before, nothing compares to seeing them like this."

Bella glanced down to his new lips, back up to his new eyes and realized she would never ever grow tired of seeing them; of _him_.

She no longer felt ashamed of what she had felt that night at the Great Rite, because she was only reacting to seeing him in full form. Even then, her slumbering magic knew what he was.

Edward seemed as though he was thinking the same thing; his eyes dancing back and forth between her eyes, mouth and every other feature before he brought his lips to hers.

Bella almost groaned from the feel of him, of his mouth against hers. When they finally broke apart, her breath came out in heaves.

"I thought you were stunning in black and white, but now—" Edward's eyes visibly darkened, "Bella, I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

She just scoffed as she looked to the lusciously tan skin that now covered his body. "Me too," She trailed a hand down Edward's forearm, mesmerized by it all… by him. "You're so dark," was all she could say, but her stomach pulled at how breathtaking he was like this.

Edward barked out a laugh, which quickly turned into a wince.

"Gods, I forgot that you're bleeding." Bella spread open his shirt to find the wound actually closing itself. "Still, we need to get you out of here."

Edward grunted as he stood, helping Bella up along with him. "I'm fine. The iron in my blood has dissipated enough so my body has started to heal itself."

"Edward Cullen, you just had to drink my blood like a Gods-damned vampire. You are not fine." Bella gave him a half-hearted, stern look only to see him still looking at her as if she was one of the Gods themselves.

She watched his eyes soften as his hands tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "No, I'm more than fine. I may have been under that bitch's control, but I still remember all of it. What you said, what you did."

He stopped to take her hands in his. He traced a finger along her palms, up her wrist before he kissed them softly. "You saved all of us today. And not just your fire magic but _you,_ Bella. Your unwillingness to give up, that spark inside you was what freed my people and me."

Bella stayed quiet because she was sobbing, which only turned into full-fledged crying when Edward, despite just have been a slave, drugged, and taken a dagger in the chest, dropped to his knees in front of her.

"My life is now yours. I am your servant, Bella. Heart and soul, now and until the end of time."

Smiling through her tears, Bella kissed his knuckles. "Thank you."

Flashing her his own grin, Edward let her help him to his feet. And after one swift look at her cuffs, he declared, "But First, let's get you out of these irons and then we can get out of this Gods-forsaken place."

Bella too assessed the carnage around them with slightly upturned lips, "I couldn't agree more.

"Let's go home."

 **A/N I know it was a short chapter, but this past week was a full one. Next chapter will reveal EVERYTHING, hopefully. Tell me what you think :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Sorry about the late update, I got caught up in the holiday weekend. Hope you guys like it**

After deciding they could do nothing about the carnage that lay before them, Edward suggested a quick exit. Leaving the hall was easy enough, but once they were out of the mountain, Bella realized something.

"How are we getting home?" It was pitch black outside, and she could only see endless white peaks surrounding them in all directions.

Edward cleared his throat, "We're not going to the Spring Court just yet, at least not tonight."

"Then where are we staying?" She followed him deeper into the woods, the cool night air causing goosebumps to surface on her flesh. "Edward, where are we going?"

Her question was answered as a stable came into view.

"I'm taking you to my real home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can I see it?"

Bella didn't need to ask to what he was referring, as she allowed her magic spark to rise to the surface until her forearms were covered in flames. To her surprise, the horse under her legs didn't skitter one bit. Then again, her steed was probably more than used to faeries using magic.

Bella watched with wary intent as Edward's eyes grew wide, the light of her magic reflecting in his green orbs, even in the dim night. "It's beautiful," He breathed, not at all afraid or jealous of the gift, but just in wonder. "Have you tried anything else, such as creating shapes?" Edward looked as though he was hypnotized, as he moved his horse closer in order to run a tentative hand through a lick of her flames.

Bella was about to recoil her arm only to see Edward's hand un-marred.

She watched Edward's smile grow, "Just as I suspected," He said before wiggling his fingers for Bella to see.

"But how? I mean, my magic usually burns people on contact. At least from what little experience I have had with it."

Edward let out something that might have been a laugh as he stared back up at her, eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"Care to share?" She quirked a brow as Edward looked back to the hand that had just touched her magic.

"Some other time, perhaps."

Bella was about to object, and then she remembered what they had just been through, and how fatigued she was. So she saved those questions for later.

"Are you ever going to tell me where we are going or am I just supposed to accept it like when you first kidnapped me."

That at least earned her a smile, "I told you, we're going home."

Bella was silent for a while as they twisted through the slopes to a destination unknown. Before, when Edward had said they were going to his home, she assumed the Spring Court, but they were heading west, not south.

"But under the mountain, that was the Night Court, wasn't it?"

He shook his head, "No, that was a carefully constructed act that I put together for the protection of my people, and then Victoria came and corrupted it with her followers."

"So that wasn't real?"

"No, Bella." His voice turned wistful, "I once had a life, something beyond the Spring Court. The part of me you've seen for months…that in its own right was also pretend."

Bella blinked; once, twice, trying to absorb what he was saying.

"I know what you're thinking." Edward continued when she didn't answer. "I know this wasn't what you imagined as your life, but I want you to know that I love you Bella, more than life, more than anything. And I will tell you everything. But the truth requires some more people than just me." His voice was full of conviction, more than she had ever heard before, and it made her throat close up with emotion.

"I love you, too." Bella heard the words as they came out of her mouth, and she heard what they meant to him; to each other. So she would give him time to figure things out. And even though it scared the hell out of her, Bella knew she would wait an eternity for Edward. "I don't care who you had to be, or the person you might have to become. We will figure this out, together."

Finally, his eyes met hers, and she saw it: the unspoken words they felt for each other, beyond anything that Bella could ever hope to describe, but she knew no matter what, they were meant for each other.

"Come on," Edward nodded forward, his voice no longer thick with emotion, "Let's get going before we completely freeze."

She couldn't help but laugh along with him, the solemn atmosphere dissipating with the words. "Just one more thing," Bella called up to him, his back now to her. He just hummed in response.

"Is all your magic back yet?"

She heard him huff out a sigh, "I'm afraid not, it'll take a few more days for the excess iron leave my blood completely. Why do you ask?"

 _What about this, does this still work?_ Bella asked through the bond; hoping that she could communicate without actually talking. Ever since James had showed up and Edward had spoken inside of her head, she had wondered if she could answer back.

Bella was pleased to hear a dark chuckle stroke her mind.

 _Yes love, it still works. Are you just testing, or do you have to tell me something the horses can't hear?_

 _Perhaps._ Bella answered, and then she let all her other thoughts and words dissipate until only one image filled her head.

The memory of the both of them in the inn, and the way he made her feel … loved and safe. Not to mention the pleasure he gave her with his hands alone. She wanted that again, but this time, Bella wanted _everything;_ and she made sure Edward heard every single detail.

Bella heard him emit what she could only describe as a purr, low and deep as she urged her horse up beside him. "Those are very dangerous thoughts, Bella."

She just quirked a brow, "I don't think so." Bella did her best to sound seductive, and by the look in Edward's eyes, it was working.

"Well then why don't we—" Edward never finished his thought before a large looming figure jumped down from the canopy above.

 **A/N Tell me what you think :)**


	22. Epilogue

**A/N Here it is guys, the last chapter. I'm revising the previous two chapters to make them better and not feel so rushed, since I've been writing Edwrad's POV. Sorry for any confusion. Thanks as always to my faithful beta SunFlowerfran, who is the greatest as always. And thank you readers, you've made me love mixing Sarah's characters with Edward and Bella.**

Bella's heart jumped as soon as she looked in the mirror.

After months of waiting, and letting Alice have her way with planning, Bella was about to become not just some half human fae hybrid that saved her friend's life. But the wife of the male she loved.

Even though Edward had killed Victoria himself, Jasper had explained how he thought Bella's blood was the final undoing.

Bella had given the ultimate sacrifice, her own blood to save Edward's. Something Victoria had demanded, but never expected. And so Bella had freed them all.

But she did care about all of that, no really. Because the day she had been waiting for was finally here.

As she looked at the shimmering, violet-gray dress that seemed to cling to every curve of Bella's body, Alice was pleased with how the thousands of sparkling crystals appeared.

"You look like the stars, Bella." Alice murmured as she adjusted Bella's veil one last time. And at that moment, Bella understood why Alice designed the dress that way; she knew what that would mean to Edward: the High Lord of the Night Court would see her as a part of the night sky.

And it had taken time to become used to the new male she had unveiled after the curse, Bella found herself growing more in love with her dark Lord.

He was far more wicked than she had realized, so consumed by his desolation and despair after Victoria, that he had become someone else.

But she loved them both. She loved her quiet and gracious High Lord of Light, and she loved the mischievous and passionate High Lord of Night. Edward excited and calmed her at the same time, guaranteeing her a life full of welcomed surprises. Eternity or no.

Although both Jasper and Alice speculated, because of her Fae lineage, Bella would be able to spend a millennia with Edward.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Thank you, Alice," Bella turned with suddenly damp eyes, the ones she promised would never happen, "Thank you for everything. You have always made me feel welcome and have given me friendship and family. I am eternally grateful."

Alice gave her a watery smile, "It's been an honor to be your friend, and it will be even a greater honor to have you as High Lady."

Bella burst out a laugh, "Please, no. I don't want you to think of me like that."

Alice just gave her a stern look, "Well, you're about to become wife to Edward and in turn, the High Lady of the Night Court in mere minutes. So you better get used to it."

That set Bella into more tears just thinking about the male that would be waiting for her outside. Oh, Gods, her stomach leaped at the thought of becoming his.

"And I promise," Alice lowered her voice before she placed gentle hands against Bella's lower abdomen, "No one will know about your little secret."

"Thank you, but I suspect that won't stay true for long. Edward can hardly contain himself. Did you know last night I woke up, and he cooing to my stomach in the old language?"

Alice rolled her eyes, but still remained smiling. "Knowing him, he'll probably announce the pregnancy within the evening."

More tears and laughter followed, and Bella wondered if one could burst from happiness.

"Sorry to interrupt," Rosalie poked her head in through the door, wearing her bridesmaid dress of liquid silver that matched Alice's. "Everyone is ready for you."

Both females looked to Bella expectantly as she took a deep breath.

"I'm ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Bella walked down through the castle to meet him under the arch next to the starlight pond, she saw the Spring Court in a new light.

The trees parted to the setting sun, a cool breeze making the dark silk flags and twinkle lights sway. No longer would they have to live in poverty or in secrets. Neither of them would be caged ever again.

And tomorrow, she would wake up as a wife, and in a new home.

But for now, it felt right to get married in the Spring Court where they met, next to the place where they had been so happy. And deep down, Bella knew it would stay that way, until they both faded into the other world.

The sunset streaked the most vivid colors in the sky as Bella stared, mesmerized, not at the number of guests, or the outlandish number of flowers, or even the countless twinkling lights strung everywhere, but at the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

He was dressed in a midnight blue overcoat with a deep violet vest that made his tan skin seem to glow darker. The only other ornament he wore was a simple silver crown to match her own.

And as Bella finally rounded the corner and the music melted into the most beautiful and uplifting melody, did her mate turn to look at her.

And she swore his smile made the heavens crack open.

All Bella saw was his beautiful face and his beaming smile as he shifted on his feet, clearly anxious for this Gods forsaken ritual to be over and for them finally to be one.

But only the briefest glance she saw Jasper and Alice as they stood with their High Lord, but then Bella was back to smiling at her mate, who was looking at her so adoringly that it hit her like a physical blow.

And after it seemed like hours of keeping that agonizing pace, Bella finally found herself next to him, their smiles rivaling each other as to which was the brightest.

"Hello, love," He murmured, his eyes more watery than she had noticed.

"Hi," Bella gasped, struggling to soak up enough of _him_ orthis moment; what it felt like to be looked at as if she was not just one in a thousand stars, but his own personal sun herself.

"Ready to be married?" Edward quirked a brow with his trademark grin.

Bella thought back to everything they had been through in such a short time; from when she first arrived and how much she loathed him, up until the time she realized that she might love him.

And Gods, now she could feel her chest heave with how much she loved him.

So she looked into those eyes that had become her home; and knew no matter what trials may lay ahead of them, she could always find solace in him.

"Absolutely."

And then his smile truly didrattle the stars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we done yet?" Edward murmured into her ear, his breath tickling her skin in the most delicious way. She turned to find his eyes darker than she had ever seen him post-curse. But they still shone like the northern lights, and she made a note of asking him if he had ever noticed it before.

"As I told you before, no, we still have at least fifty people to make small talk with." Bella chided when Edward groaned into her hair.

"They can wait." There was no ounce of humor in his voice, as his arms slid from behind her to rest on her stomach. Bella looked around to her guests who were dancing under the starry sky, the only illumination being the fire-burning torches that lined the patio; a homage to the night of Antearrach when Bella had met the true Edward. She shivered at the memory.

"What do you mean, Edward, we can't just ditch our own wedding?" Bella made sure no one was staring as he planted a not so chaste kiss against the skin of her shoulder.

"Why not? It will give them something to talk about for a while. A source of entertainment if you will. Unless you suggest giving them a better sort of news." The hands that rested on her lower abdomen splayed wider to let her know just to what he was referring.

Bella smiled at the warmth in the gesture. "I don't want to jinx anything. We can announce in a few more weeks." He just nodded, while she stood shocked that he had accepted her answer at all.

"Giving up that easy? Yesterday I was sure you would announce it before the rehearsal dinner even started."

 _I would be a fool to disobey my wife on her wedding day._ His voice reverberated against her very soul, igniting the flames that smoldered against her skin as he spoke in her mind.

"Easy love," Edward hushed when he felt her skin start to heat, as a lick of flame escaped from her fingers. "I don't want you to frighten our guests; or wake our daughter." Edward chuckled, his hands snaking tighter around her torso.

Bella scoffed, but his words snuffed out her flames, "It's a little early to be guessing, don't you think?"

Edward just hummed into her skin, "No. I have no doubt she'll be as strong as her mother." His smile practically lit up the night.

Bella just stared into those green eyes, "I love you."

His grin spread wider, "I love you too, Bella." He just pulled her closer, "More than I am, and more than I'll ever be," Bella rolled her eyes at his dramatics. But giggled as he buried his face into her hair. "And I think I have an idea of how to get out of here un-noticed."

"Do tell?" She murmured when he started to nuzzle her ear.

"Why would I do that when I can just show you?" His fingers dug into the flesh of her hips, and Bella groaned at the promise of his words.

Edward just chuckled. "Count to one hundred then come inside. We can't be seen leaving together, or it'll raise suspicion."

"Deal," His lips brushed her knuckles as Bella watched him quickly travel from group to group and for a moment, she just observed the way he moved, the sheer confidence and grace of her husband. He had been broken from his cage, and she from hers.

And all she could think was just how beaming happy she was.

Sensing her gaze, Edward turned, and when he saw her looking, he just brought a silent finger to his lips with a wink, before disappearing inside their chateau like nothing more than shadow.

"Damn him," Bella cursed to herself as she looked around to her smiling guests. No one looked at her with raised brows, just genuine glee as they danced into the night under the silent stars.

So Bella turned to join him, realizing she would never tire of their tiny slice of eternity, as long as it was with him.

 **A/N Thank you again to every single reader and reviewer, I appreciate you more than you know! I should be posting another story very soon. So stay tuned :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I know it's been more than a while. But I hope to get back into the swing of things and finish this and my other unfinished fics. Hang in there with me. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always. And hope you guys enjoy :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Whatever it was: friend or foe that dropped into the path, the size of such a creature made Bella swallow in hesitation. Her magic from shuddered in warning.

"Who are you?"she asked. Edward glanced to her; hand outstretched.

"Bella love, it's all right. He's a friend of mine," his voice became lighter, "More like a brother, actually. You can trust him."

She wavered between the impeding shadow and Edward. And he seemed truly at ease, before stating warily, "A friend?"

"Bella, meet Emmett of the Night Court," Edward announced just as a male revealed himself. He was tan, and menacingly muscular. And her magic tensed in ready. The male merely bent at his introduction.

"So lovely to finally meet you, Bella," the stranger purred, "It's an honor to meet such a beautiful demi-Fae as yourself."

Bella blinked at the word: Demi- Fae _._ A name for someone like her.

Edward remained silent. So she said the first clever thing she could think of, "It's odd to see something pleasant come from the Night Court for once."

Emmett smiled at the same time Edward shifted on his feet. Right, she had just put down his home court in wake of trying to seem smart. But Edward was quick to change the subject,

"Aren't you a little far from home. You shouldn't be out so close after the curse has been lifted."

Bella tried not to scoff as she glanced to Emmett's build. Which more than suggested that the male could handle anything the world could ever throw at him.

"Don't worry about me, I just had to see for myself." Emmett looked back to her.

"See what?"

Bella saw Edward's gaze turn stern. But Emmett only went on,"I came to see you, milady,"

"Why?"

Emmett gave her a sneaky grin as he drew closer, "Because the instant I felt my High Lord's bond to you, I came flying to see for myself. See, the others aren't as fast as me. And I have a particular fondness for being first." Emmett gave her a roguish wink at that. But Bella ignored it. Because she had only heard one word.

Bond.

And it made everything inside her go taut and loose at the same time. Edward remained utterly still.

"What bond?" She asked Emmett, louder now as her voice was not her own; but a mix of confusion yet…..recognition.

"Emmett," Edward finally warned under his breath, "Since I haven't seen you in fifty years, I'm going to ask you this nicely: Could you please shut up for once?"

Bella felt a spark of anger that he would want to keep the answer from her. Emmett only scoffed at Edward's order.  
"That was the nice way of putting it? I can't imagine what the mean way would have been!" Emmett suddenly smiled to her, "I hope he treats you better than that. After all, you two are ma—"

"—Emmett!" Edward shouted, "Choose your next words wisely."

Bella narrowed her attention between the two males. But she felt her patience was wearing thin.

"Fine," Emmett bowed again, "It's was so lovely to meet you, Bella. Consider me your servant as much I am sure Edward already is."

"I suppose it's nice to meet you too," Bella said, measuring them both. But Edward seemed to avoid her gaze. But he was quick to divert.

"If you wanted to show off so much, Emmett, how about you winnow Bella home?"

That word. It was another word Bella had only read in books. And she remembered it being a type of transporting magic. Only the most powerful faeries could manage such. So that must have meant Emmett was High Fae.

"I thought your magic was back?" Emmett teased cheekily. And Bella had to admit she was starting to like the male, only for the fact that he could get under Edward's skin.

"Not fully," Edward sighed with a rough hand down his face, "So you will have the honor of carrying Bella home. But be careful though, she has just come into her power. Although I admit I wouldn't mind to heard she burnt your ass along the way."

Emmett rolled his eyes. But Bella saw what lay beneath the joke. Edward was hiding something, and damn it, she was going to figure out what.

"What does winnow mean?" she faked her innocence easily enough. Because Bella needed Emmett to keep talking. Maybe doing so, the male would accidently reveal what Edward was trying so hard to hide. But sadly, it was Edward that answered.

"It's much like the magic I used in the Spring Court. To make our meals appear. I'm still too weak to do it to do it long distance. But Emmett here can have you somewhere safe and fed. All in an instant."

Bella pretended to let the choice roll around in her head while she assessed Emmett's wide grin in the process. The male was too charismatic for his own good.

But it made zero sense that Edward was suddenly so comfortable to send Bella away. Only just after they had been reunited. Something was amiss for sure.

"That sounds nice," she said before straightening to Edward," But I'm not going leave you behind."

Edward blinked. Once, twice, before giving her a too fake smile that she narrowed her eyes at. Sadly, Emmett was speaking before Bella could pull her answers from those green eyes.

"You can survive without Edward for a while, Bella," The new male all but cooed, "I have a feeling you are more than capable of fending for yourself."

She turned at that, giving Emmett a show of her teeth, "You would be correct. But I would also like to know where we're going."

"Someplace with better company." Emmett waggled his brows. Edward took a step forward, placing a warm hand on her elbow.

"You will only be gone for a moment. Go, and I will follow." She faced those soft eyes, they had turned too kind. But she also found a secret guilt in them.

Bella's heart sunk to see it. Was something wrong after Victoria? Had Bella failed him in some way? The doubt was sloshing around her head like a tidal wave. But once again, Emmett broke their concentration.

"Yes, I can take you somewhere warm, Bella." He made a move for Bella's hand. She quickly removed it. Emmett only went on, "I might just leave our precious High Lord here. Just because Edward doesn't want to accept your mating bond, doesn't mean I—"

But there were no more words.

Because Edward had punched Emmett square in the face.

Bella gaped as Emmett's hulking body slammed into the snow with a thump. But it took a few more untouchable moments for the words to absorb fully into her mind.

Mating Bond.

And she was utterly frozen.

Bella minutely noticed Emmett rise from the blow like it was nothing, as Edward growled something under his breath. But she didn't hear just what he said.

Because Bella suddenly couldn't breathe.

Mating Bond.

Her eyes were watery, blurring her vision as she glanced inwardly and physically down to herself.

Mating Bond.

Bella felt as if she couldn't take in enough air in; the winter frost bit at her lungs as she sucked it in. But it the ice couldn't cool her aching heart.

Had she heard Emmett incorrectly? Edward hadn't even said anything to the contrary as he and the male shared a sharp look. So perhaps he was only jesting…

And it made sense it would have been a joke. Because Her and Edward couldn't be mates. The books Bella had read went on and on about it being so rare, that it was all but revered as legend.

And she was only half Fae anyhow. Nothing but a mutt of two races.

And Edward was…

Bella finally turned, and she found green eyes filled with too much emotion. Dark brows pulled in too tightly, his expression taut with too much guilt….

And that reaction alone, gave Bella all the confirmation she needed.

"Mating bond?" she murmured, the words causing something inside crack. That should have been answer enough. Her soul echoed it's answer. But Edward just waited, perhaps allowing Bella to calm herself down. "So, that's what you've been dancing around?" she sputtered, "Are we mates, Edward?"

Just like her own soul, the look on his handsome face, a face she ahd come to trust and cherish through their time together, now gave Bella all the validation she needed.

Yes.

Now knowing, the clues in weeks past became been stark as day. Their first meeting, how despite the danger she felt, Bella had always been drawn to Edward. Ever since they had set eyes upon each other, there was tension yet, but not quiet negative tension. More like physical, a feeling like a string tied to her gut, always pulling her to some unknown target.

Like a bond.

But Bella had been too scared to see it.

"Leave. Now," Edward spun to bark at Emmett. But he could not raise his eyes back to her.

"Edward, answer me." Bella ordered. He at least obeyed, but he was on guard now, his hands raised as his eyes lowered.

"Let me explain," was all Edward said. Bella started to breath irregularly, unable to stop her chest from thundering. Somehow her prayers and nightmares had been answered. She felt her heart and soul cheered in harmony.

But then why had he kept it from her?

Suddenly Bella's shock turned into something else. Edward glanced to her hands. The horses moved nervously, as did Emmett.

As if every soul in a ten-mile radius had felt her shudder of her magic.

Despair and agony; anger and deceit. They were all twinning around her chest like thorns. All of the powerful emotions the fuel to Bella's eruption. She just breathed harder and harder, the whirlwind uncontrollable as her vision went fiery.

Edward outstretched his hand as if he sensed the same; but she backed away. His face crumbled as if it was a physical blow. But Edward merely turned to his friend,

"Emmet, leave. Now."

Bella watched the exchange with ebbing heat; it was consuming her…

"Edward, I didn't mean—"

"Go!" Edward roared the next moment, and even Bella felt the order reverberate against her bones. A High Lord's order.

Emmett left within a breath.

Now Bella and her mate were alone.

Gods, she had never felt angrier as she faced Edward full on. Bella didn't know if she should laugh or cry. Or roar. Her power only fueled the flurry of emotions. And she couldn't hope to control them all.

"Bella, listen to me—" Edward took another careful step. But she retreated again.

But this time a spark of flames shot from her fingers.

"Mates," she gasped at the word. "How could you keep this from me, after all we've been through? How could you—"

She couldn't finish; couldn't explain what this felt like. Like her body was being crushed under the weight of thousands of stones.

"I kept it from you, yes," Edward eased, his face ernest, "But I wasn't going to keep it from you forever, Bella."

"How long have you known?"

His teeth clenched. "This conversation can wait. You need to eat and sleep."

"Tell me, Edward!" she shouted, "When did you discover we were mates?"

He paused as his eyes slipped shut. "I knew as soon as I held you in my arms. Only an infant then. But I knew." His shoulders slouched, like a weight had been lifted from him. But Bella's weight was far from lifted.

"That long." Her throat felt like it was coated in hot coals as her fists tightened, "You let me act a fool the entire time. Did Jasper and Alice know. Did—" She paused before revealing that final name, "—Did Victoria know?"

"I'm sorry," was his only answer. Her lips wobbled.

Gods. What a fool she had been; how pathetic she been made. It caused her magic burn that much hotter. Bella couldn't hold it back anymore. "And you left me thinking I was doomed to pine after you. That I was loving a male I could never have!" She growled, Bella saw how the words shattered him.

"Mating bond or no, I would always have wanted you, Bella," he all but snarled, "That's why I wanted to wait. Until I was sure you were ready!"

He went to touch her once more. But again, Bella pulled away. And her magic gave its own response as fire shot up to her shoulders. But Edward still grasped her hand.

"No," she wretched it away, "You don't get to touch me right now. You left me wondering, day in and day out. I always wondered when you would find your real mate and discard me!" He let out a low snarl. "How could you have not told me?" she said a bit softer. For his touch was indeed, slowly calming her.

Gods damn him.

"We were supposed to share everything." She finally met his eyes, tears welling in both their gazes, "Why would you have kept something so integral from me?"

"Tell me what to do to make this right," His face was fierce with determination.

"Tell me why. The truth, Edward."

"I was afraid you couldn't accept me. Don't you see, I am no longer your Prince of light from the Spring Court," his teeth clenched with anger, "You say you were always afraid that my mate was someone else? Well, I was afraid you would think your mate was left in that spring court. That you fell in love with _him_ instead of _me_."

Bella mouth popped open as she stared. But he only went on,

"And beyond that, there are risks to being the mate of the most powerful High Lord in history." He clenched her hand, "I hoped in keeping our bond from you, perhaps I could keep you from those dangers."

"But it was more than that, wasn't it?" She took a step back, at his gazed widened, "You wanted to protect me from even this. You did the same thing in the Spring Court. And even after I proved myself in front of Victoria, you still made this decision for me."

She moved past him, Edward barely silenced his roar. "Bella—don't go. Let me explain."

She glanced over her shoulder, "I want to know what you fought so hard to hide. What you hid from Victoria. I want to see it all."

"I want nothing more than that."

"Then take me to the Night Court," Bella ordered, "Your true court."

He nodded quickly, a look of determination spreading across his face, "Hold on," he said as he took her waist.

And with one final breath, Edward willed them into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They landed in a house full of light. Bella felt his grip on her arm loosen as Edward slumped to the ground.

But they were no longer in snow covered mountains. No. They were in a house. They had just winnowed inside, Bella realized. The magic had felt like being splinted into a thousand pieces. Somehow, her stomach remained her own; enough to be able to explore the new surroundings.

But Edward had not fared as well as he coughing from where he knelt on the ground.

"Where are we?" Bella slowly turned; her mind too caught up in the impossibility of his world to understand. Her eyes fell to the door. Outside, there was possibility of a new life. A life, like Edward said, void of danger. Free from the complications of her life.

But she paused when she heard him move.

"Bella, wait" Edward sputtered as he fought to rise. But she did not turn to look at him; even if her soul screamed at her to do so. No, somehow with some shred she kept her eyes forward, afraid that if she didn't, then Bella would collapse on the ground like he had.

"This was a bad idea," she murmured, "I think I need some time….to think."

"No. Please stay." He managed to grab her hand even if he could barely keep his own legs upright. And despite everything, his touch calmed Bella's raging thoughts. And she was at ease.

"Stay," he said softer when it was clear she wasn't going anywhere. And so, finally, she faced him. Slowly. And the adoration in his eyes made her swallow.

Her eyes flitted to their surroundings. The space tidy and clean. But an unmistakable warmth clung to each trinket and end table alike. This was someone's home, that she knew. The love was put in every crevice.

"Where are we?" she asked. And realization sparked in his features.

"This is my mother's home." His voice was wistful. And all her anger dissipated.

Edward seemed to have sensed as much as he simply nodded to the kitchen, "I don't pretend to deserve it, but will you stay for a moment?" When Bella visibly wavered, he added, "I'll try my best to explain everything quickly. Perhaps some food will help make it all a bit easier."

She nodded. So he wordlessly led her to the quaint kitchen. Tasteful white cabinets and glossy marble counter tops to match. It was something she might have dreamed of as a girl.

It seemed Edward had a knack to make both dreams and nightmares come true.

"You always did have an affinity to keeping me fed," she said, "Is that part of…it?" Bella couldn't even say the words. Edward's brows rumbled slightly.

"Yes." Was his simple answer. She added rather awkwardly,

"I read some things about mating bonds in the Spring Courts. But I don't fully understand any of it. You'll have to explain."

Edward smiled slightly, but otherwise silent as Bella trailed a hand along the countertops. The pure white of the stone swirled with veins of iridescent black. Cold to the touch. She huffed at the symbolism.

"To begin, mates are rare." Edward glanced sidelong. Perhaps eye contact was too much for either of them at the moment as he said quieter, "Incredibly so. But you don't even have to accept the bond if you don't want to, Bella."

Her head shot up at that. "You don't want me to accept it?" Gods now it all made sense. He had never wanted a mate. His mother had been a victim to the fate's same judgment. And Bella's heart clasped like a vice to know Edward felt the same.

But his next words were nothing but fierce, "More than anything, I want to be united with you. But I want to make sure you're comfortable with it first."

"The mating bond.?" Bella tested the way it sounded on her lips.

"Yes," he encouraged, "It the tangible thing that binds us. But once you choose to accept it, the world will be able to sense it as well."

"Sense it." She tried to do it within her own soul, "How can others be able to sense something that I'm not sure I can?"

"The bond is mental as much as physical. A tether that ties two souls together. And this attachment," his voice turned darker, "With time, it can be noticed by others. So that a male might now a female is taken. Or vice versa."

Bella steeled herself for her next question. "What or who exactly decides who gets mated? Is it random? Or is there purpose behind it?"

"Both," he answered, "Some think the gods have a say in it. Or perhaps it is random." His face was impassive. But Bella did her best to find the truth in his eyes.

Did he favor their bond either way? Did he think them compatible?

"You told me your mother and father were mates," she said, "But that they hated each other. How could that be?"

Edward's eyes lowered. Bella only waited as he opened cabinet after cabinet.

For food, it seemed. And sure enough, after a few seconds of rummaging in the pantry, he held a tin can with some preserved food inside.

"Some pairs or more suited than others," was all he said. Bella did not answer as he seemed to hurry his movements to the drawers in the kitchen. He was nervous.

But they were Bella's next words that made him go deathly still.

"The night of Antearrach," she mused out loud, "That was your real self. You were protecting me, and I didn't even know it."

Edward faced her slowly, and his eyes mirrored the answer. "Yes," he breathed, the word washing over her senses. And suddenly resolution after resolution was starting to make sense.

Gods, Bella _had_ seen him that night.

"The ritual allowed myself to break free of the curse," Edward continued, "Everything else was I said or did that night was pure instinct." He stopped to rummage some more. And she wondered if this was a rather sore subject.

"The part of you that Victoria concealed, you mean."

"That part of my appearance was what my father hated," his back still turned as he cracked open the can, "I was the living proof that my mother had been unfaithful. I was the bastard son who was still more powerful than the High Lord. More powerful than his own blood sons."

"Then why did you stay in the Spring court if it's High Lord resented you? You could have gone anywhere?"

"I loved my mother," he shrugged, "I couldn't leave her there alone. Even if I called her mate my father. Only because he raised me. But it was not a childhood filled with love."

"But surely your mother loved you."

"She did. I was her son, but as the son of a High lord, there were certain expectations."

"Like what?"

He bent to find a pot; the only sound was the stove's clicking a she turned it on. And Bella warmed to see him so at home while cooking.

"I was sent away for my combat training," he said as he dumped the contents of the can, "Something my father ensured was particularly grueling for me. But I was thankful for it. The war camps made me tough enough to survive whatever the world threw at me. There among fellow bastards and outcasts, I was taught the art of killing in case battle came."

"And what happened?" Bella could only imagine. But she couldn't help but want to dig deeper into his past.

"My father got his wish," Edward was stirring slowly; but she saw the tension in his shoulders, "The five-hundred-year war came as the humans rebelled. I saw it as my final chance to prove myself worthy to him. Over and over, I tried to fit into the mold he wanted for me. I led his army better than his own sons. I fought alongside the humans against Victoria and her demons."

"Until the treaty was signed and your ancestors were given their part of the continent. Only after I returned to the Spring Court, discovering that my brothers had not survived battle, did my mother sit me down and tell me of my true lineage."

"That must have not been easy for her."

He paused.

"None of it was easy," Edward said quietly, "I was of course, shocked to find that I wasn't supposed to be light and goodness at all. I was no son of the Spring Court. And with each year if became more apparent. Instead, I was darkness and power and shadow. Finally, the world made sense to me. Why I was so powerful, so different than my brothers or father. It was the fact that my High Lord wasn't my sire at all."

"What did you do?"

"I went to the Night Court. And there, I met my true sire," he seemed to be working far too hard on the meal. But he went on,

"And I saw everything I had been told as a child by my father; of how the Night court my mother came from was a savage land, that she was lucky to get out. All of it was a lie."

"Then why didn't you stay there? Why go back to the Spring Court?"

"My mother became very ill after the war," Edward's voice was impossibly soft, and Bella's soul heaved.

She knew what was coming next.

"No one knew why, since she was still in the prime of her life. But I knew my father had something to do with it. He sensed my mother was still in love with the now High Lord of the Night Court. She always had been."

Steam started to rise from the pot. Bella's breath did the same in utter dread. But Edward only spoke on,

"But when my sire died, he left behind the Night Court without a Lord. Soon, it became apparent that I was his only heir. But the last thing my mother's mate wanted was for me come into my throne. Because only then I could oppose him and leave, taking my mother along me."

"Is that when Victoria—" Bella sucked in a breath, unable to finish the sentence.

He only nodded.

"My father didn't care we had fought against her and her armies in the War. He hired Victoria and her spell book to rid me of my magic, slowly. I suppose my father didn't care he was aligning with a banished war criminal. She was his only way of getting back at the male that had won his mate's heart."

Edward kept his back turned as he revealed one horror after the other. She was thankful for the same, because silent tears were starting to streak her cheeks.

"It happened slowly over the years," Edward all but murmured, "Until my true self was nothing but a memory. Left behind was the male you saw in the painting at the Spring Court. My father had the piece commission, even though my mother was nearly gone by that time. A trophy to his success. My mother died shortly after it was made."

"Edward, I'm so sorry," Bella could help it no longer. She took a step to place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

And he seemed to soften for it.

"It's been so long," his gaze met hers, "Only after she passed, was when the real torture happened. Victoria had nearly succeeded in removing all my magic. My father was ecstatic that his greatest threat would be finally eliminated. My death wasn't enough. He wanted to watch my painful downfall."

"What stopped it?"

He smiled; even if his eyes were watery as he revealed the next words, "You were born."

Edward turned back to the stove. But Bella's hand slipped to his forearm.

"My father drove himself insane not knowing what was holding them back. And that madness was what killed him in the end. Victoria tried to torture the answer out of me. But I didn't quite know myself. I had no idea that my mate had come into the world."

"How did you find out?"

Edward stopped. Perhaps out of every admission, this one would take the most strength to reveal.

"One night, Victoria offered herself to me," his voice was far away somehow, "The witch promised the torture would end if only I took her bed. I refused. I had no good reason to, but something kept me from it."

"Is that when she cursed you? Because you refused her." Bella swallowed, "Because of me?"

She dared the Gods themselves to have the answer be yes. But she knew better.

"More or less." His words were light, but Bella saw the whole there; how his past threatened consumed him.

And he had endured so many years of it alone. She didn't know how to undo any of it.

"Oh gods, Edward, you've given up too much for me. For your people."

He gave a soft smile as their gazes locked. "And I'd do it all over again."

She grasped his hand in hers. And it seemed to give him just enough strength to continue.

"But I did learn who you were. Victoria sensed it as much as I did, that you were the game changer she hadn't accounted for. So I followed the bond to the human realm."

"I knew you were demi-Fae as soon as I saw you. It was apparent enough in the connection between us. I told your father one day our race would claim you as our own. Every day, I fought against that law with every part of me. To keep you from Victoria; from the desolation of my life."

"But I never could stay away," he whispered, and Bella squeezed his fingers, "Our bond was proof of everything Victoria hated. Her own weakness, her sister's betrayal. She cursed me so I could feel as desolate as her. But not even that could stop me from finding you. And as soon as I saw your face. I knew we were true mates."

"But I kept it from you, hating the Gods for fating us. Furious by the mere thought of my destiny being written. Every turn of my life had already been planned. And I didn't want one more empty promise."

The fact Bella knew the words coming, but that did nothing to soften its blow.

"Is that why you kept it from me for so long?" she asked, "You didn't want it?"

His brows lowered, "I was a fool, Bella. As soon as I saw the woman you were, I fell in love with you. I would have moved mountains for us to be together."

Bella could do nothing but nod.

"Even back then. I just didn't want to burden you with any of it. For even if Victoria is gone—" the name came out forced, "There will always be threats against you. You are my only weakness, Bella. And others will try to exploit that."

She realized that now. For Bella had offered Victoria her own life in exchange of Edward's. And no doubt he would do the same for her.

"I don't care. We will take on any threats together," Bella said as firmly as she could manage. Just thinking of another threat against Edward made fire edge along her veins.

"But what I was really afraid of," he said, "Was the fact that perhaps the Gods did get it wrong. You are too good for me, Bella. You belong with that male that my father and Victoria made, not the male I am."

If Bella wasn't so exhausted she would have scolded him. Instead, she leveled her eyes with as much sternness as she could, "No offense. But that is the dumbest thing you've ever said, Edward Cullen."

He gave his own huff as he turned his head, but Bella took him between her hands. Edward's eyes seemed to crack open.

"I would have always loved you, no matter what form you took," She said darkly, "But I will have you know, that I always saw something more than the male I met at that Spring Court. Nothing could have stopped me from loving you."

Edward nodded at that, aiming to return to their soup, but Bella caught his chin.

"Hey! I mean it. Enough so, that even when I was starving—knowing I had to feed my entire family as well as myself—" Bella gulped at the memory. "There was always something deeper that kept me going. Whenever I wanted to give up, our bond wouldn't let me."

Of feeling so thoroughly empty that she would have liked nothing more than to give up. But something had always stopped her.

Edward was lethally quiet as she continued,

"When I was alone in the human realm, sleeping in a bed surrounded by my sisters, yet feeling completely lost at the same time, I felt you. Not quite knowing what I was feeling, you were on the other end. And I knew someone out there felt exactly as I did. Lost and wandering. But hopeful at the same time."

She was crying by the time she felt his arms around her. She stared up to see his eyes hard. It was a color Bella had often conjured while huddled in her bed.

Cold and starving, she would imagine the green of a blooming garden, or of lush rolling hills. Soon enough she would find sleep.

Only to dream of the green northern lights. Tempting her of an endless world, if only she was brave enough to go and find it.

The next words came out as utter admission, "Even when I was in the Spring Court; feeling useless and human among you all, I took comfort in that. The same thing that always kept me company in the human realm. It made me feel welcome in your world."

Bella shuddered at such a happy but confusing time as she took his hand. Edward seemed to be holding his breath as she went on,

"And on Antearrach, I think that was when I felt it the most; felt _you_ the most. Because even after those retched faeries tried to take me, you were there—"

"I still need to hunt them down and teach them the value of manners," Edward interrupted to growl, but she silenced him with a suddenly jerk of his hand.

"You finally made me feel like a person again, Edward Cullen," she managed to give a smile, "That mysterious, dark, cunning male that I didn't even know at the time. You teased me and made me forget that I was an outsider. Even if you looked like the embodiment of death. And I was scared yet aroused on at the same time. You made me feel as if there was something beautiful in being different. That there was still more out there for me, only if I was brave enough to look for it."

Her heart felt light after she spoke the words. And she placed his hands on her chest for Edward to feel the same.

"And that feeling that I once thought was pulling me somewhere or towards something, that night I knew instinctively. That it was always pulling me towards you."

Only then did Edward let out a heavy breath. He watched his fingers spread over her heart.

"And what do you feel now?" he asked carefully.

"I don't pretend to understand everything you've gone through," Bella said, "But I see you behind it all, Edward. And no matter the curses or spells, I have always found it easy to love you. Light and darkness alike."

He shuddered at her affirmation. Bella merely scooped a heaping bowl of soup; placing it in his hands.

His eyes widened. And Bella knew well enough that this was the final step.

Her mind went to the many times Edward had offered her food himself, waiting for a day when she would do the same. "So, will you eat with me?" she asked. Edward only watched as Bella brought a steaming spoon to her lips. "As I gladly accept our bond," she said, "And now, I'd like to share a life together as nothing but your mate."

She was aware of his gaze on her lips. But Edward forewent his own meal as he bent to kiss her softly. It was as warm as the soup, heating her from the inside out as he slipped his tongue along the seam of her lips.

Bella groaned at the contact, the feeling of his hands twinned at her waist. But she forced herself to paused, to raise a bowl of her own.

"Now I want to see you eat." She smirked, glancing at the steaming liquid, "Fairs fair, after all. For you've been making sure I've been fed for far too long. Now it's my turn."

He gave her a wicked grin. "I must warn you, I have many other appetites that only you can satisfy."

Her mouth gaped, as a slow smirk spread across his perfect teeth; his pointed canines seeming to mock her in the best way. And just like that, Bella was more than ready to be consumed by her mate.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N Once again thank you everyone for the ongoing support. It does not go unnoticed or unappreciated. Thank you :)**


End file.
